


And Now For Something Completely Different

by Denim_Wizard



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, F/M, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2019-08-28 02:19:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 34
Words: 82,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16714705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denim_Wizard/pseuds/Denim_Wizard
Summary: Coco and Yang are veterans. Pyrrha's confused and Velvet's life is falling apart. Welcome to college.





	1. Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to take this opportunity to apologize for my aggressive summary for my previous story, as well as my lack of understanding for how to format dialogue. I feel as though I've greatly improved since then, but you could disagree and odds are you're right. Anyways, this is my take on the ever saturated "RWBY in college" idea. I know I'm unimaginative. Lo siento.

The midday sun was bright as Yang pulled the white convertible into the parking space. Had she not worn her sunglasses, it was entirely possible that she would have had a much more difficult time. Her sister squealed as the car came to a final stop.

"Rubes, calm the fuck down," Yang told her. "It's just college," Ruby looked to her sister, an expression of exaggerated shock on her face.

"Just college? Just college?! Yang this is one of the greatest universities in the country, I'm sure it's filled with no one but the highest of high class people. They don't just take in any student."  
The two burst out laughing.

"You had me goin' there sis. You really did."

In reality, the university was far from an Ivy League institution. The teams were less than average, by a long shot. The school was infamous among students and alumni for the terrible food offered. It did, however, offer a wide range of classes for nearly any subject imaginable, which is where most of the budget went.

Both sisters exited the car, stretching languidly, resulting in a satisfying series of light pops and cracks. Yang grabbed her duffel bag, slinging it over her shoulder as her younger sister pulled her suitcase from the backseat. The two girls made their way from the parking lot to the sidewalk, pausing to look around. Ruby pulled a map from her pocket.

"So it says the residence hall is," she looked up and pointed ahead, "that way," The sisters began to walk forward, before Yang promptly collided with her sisters back.

"Rubes, what the-" Yang followed her sisters gaze to a tall, muscular girl with hair that was an almost unnatural red.

"Oh my god. You are so unbelievably gay," her sister chuckled. "We've been here for less than five minutes and you've already got a crush."

"I want that woman to be my wife," Ruby muttered.

"Then go talk to her."

"What am I gonna say to a fucking goddess like that?"

"Start with something simple. Like 'Hi, I'm Ruby Rose, please sit on my face."

Ruby punched her sister in the arm mid-cackle, doing her best to send her an angry look.

"All right, all right fine. Introduce yourself, try to make her laugh. Say you're new and see if she'll give you a tour."

Ruby thought about her sister's suggestion. That would work, she thought, the worst she'll do is say no. She looked back to the tall girl, who was currently nodding along to a blond boy, walking in a rather animated manner, using his hands as emphasis.

"Yang, she's talking to some dude," her sister pointed out.

"Shit, you're right. All right, new plan. Wait until they're done talking and then go up to her."

"What if she walks away with him?"

Yang blanked, "Stalk her if you have to."

"I hate you so much sometimes."

Fate, at least as Ruby believed, seemed to smile; the boy turned and walked away, the girl not following.

"What're you waiting for? Talk to her!"

Ruby stood stock still, not moving an inch.

"Christ's sake," Yang shoved her sister, who turned around and looked at her, annoyed. Yang gestured to the tall girl, who was currently walking away.

Ruby turned around before nearly sprinting over to her. Yang watched her sister, fingers crossed. Ruby's mouth moved, the girl smiled and said something back. Ruby smiled and said something else, causing the girl to laugh.

She did it, Yang thought.

The blonde watched her younger sister pull the map they'd printed from her pocket and unfold it before asking the girl something. The crimson ponytail bobbed up and down, signaling a nod. Ruby told her one more thing before racing back to Yang and shoving the paper into her hands and grabbing her suitcase.

"Sorry sis, you're on your own. Got a tour to take."

Yang attempted to sputter out a response, which fell on deaf ears as her sister was already racing back to meet the taller girl.

Can't wait to give her the older sister speech, Yang thought with a smile.


	2. Listen man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> legitimate thanks to all the peeps who clicked on this, even if accidentally. Ain't gonna lie, Pyrruby is like my fuckin crack so i try to get as good as possible so the fact that y'all appreciated my shitty writing makes,feelsgoodman. Also the last chapter was not supposed to be nearly as short as it was but A) it was one am and B) it felt right. Anywhomstdtve, thanks again and chapters from here on out should be a little longer, so if you're gonna stick around, hope you like that.

Blake could honestly not describe the woman, nay, the goddess, she had been watching for the last four minutes. Her long blonde hair, flowing down her back with the sun rebounding from it, creating a golden wave. Her curvaceous figure which did little to make the way she looked at this girl any less creepy. She'd tried to go back to reading, however the words of her book lost the sway they had over her moments ago. She'd seen the blonde shove sister, or at least some girl, towards Pyrrha after a small back and forth about something that wasn't her business. What was her business, was the fact that she had been staring at this woman for an unhealthy amount of time. Instead, she changed her focus towards the other girl and Pyrrha...

Who had promptly wandered off.

With a lack of interest in her book and other people to stare at, Blake returned her focus to where the blonde had been standing...

And found her gone as well.

Scanning the sidewalk, Blake saw the girl walking towards the residence hall, a duffel bag slung over her shoulder. She stood and wiped the dirt from her jeans before walking at a pace faster than she usually used. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Name?" The woman behind the desk asked.

"Yang, Yang Xiao Long."

"Give me just a second," The woman turned to her computer, typing away on her keyboard for a few seconds, clicked her mouse a few times and turned back to Yang.

"All right, you're all set. I'll just go grab your key."

Yang nodded, "Thank you."

Returning a few seconds later, the woman handed Yang a key.

"Okay, here's your key. Your room number is 408."

"Thanks again."

"No problem."

Yang turned and began to walk towards the stairs, before colliding with another woman, both of them falling to the floor.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry," Yang began to apologize.

"No no, it's fine. Guess that's what I get for not looking where I'm going."

Yang stood, offering her left hand to the raven-haired girl on the floor.

Taking it, Yang pulled her to her feet, taking an opportunity to study her face.

The first thing Yang noticed was her eyes. They shone like gold coins, bright with a hint of playfulness in them. Locks of raven hair framed her fair skinned face, a small smile playing on her lips.

To Yang, she was breathtaking.

"So are you gonna tell me your name or are you just gonna keep staring? 'Cause I might have to start charging by the minute."

Yang shook her head, "Sorry, pretty girls distract me more than other people."

Blake was just as surprised as Yang, both girls cheeks gaining a faint pink dusting. Yang rubbed the back of her head with her hand.

"So," Yang started, "I never did tell you my name."

"Right, right," Blake swallowed, "Are you gonna?"

Yang smiled, "Yang Xiao Long," she said, extending her left hand.

"Blake Belladonna," Blake returned, giving the girl a gentle handshake.

All right, you've already fucked up once, Yang thought. Take your own advice.

"Hey, so I'm new here," the blonde pulled the map from her pocket, "Think you could show me around campus?"

"Sure, I'd love to," Blake told her, "But you should probably get set up in your dorm room," Blake gestured to Yang's duffel bag, still slung over her shoulder.

"Yeah, right," Yang laughed awkwardly, "Give me like, five minutes."

"Starting my timer now," Blake smirked, "Five, four fifty-nine, four fifty-eight."

Yang raced up the stairs, bag flailing wildly behind her.

Blake sank into a couch and pulled out her phone, dialing Nora's number.

"Somebody's got a crush!" Nora sang into her ear.

"Listen man," Blake started dryly, "you haven't seen this chick."

"How good are we talking?"

"Like, Pyrrha good."

Nora whistled lowly, "Damn, is she even on the market?"

Blake glanced at the stairs, "I don't know yet, but I'm pretty sure she is considering one of the things she said to me."

"Oh yeah?" Nora asked, "And what'd she say?"

"Pretty girls distract me more than other people," Blake recited.

"Go for it Blake Gyllenhaal, you got nothing to lose!"

"Nora I just met the girl."

"Not now silly," Nora chided, "Work up to it. You can't just jump into something like this. Not after what happened last time."

Blake's smile vanished, "Yeah, gotta be careful."

"That's what I'm saying."

Blake could hear the sound of someone bounding down the stairs, "Gotta go Nora, I gotta show her around campus."

"Bye Blake!", Nora's voice dropped it's usual cheery tone, "Stay safe, call me if some legs need breaking."

Blake chuckled lightly, "I will Nora. Bye."

"Bye Blake."

Yang jumped down the last few stairs as Blake slid her phone back into her pocket.

"So," Blake began, "where do you want to go first?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bumbleby because it's a different kind of drug. This is very different compared to what the first chapter used to be, but i think it's for the better. Once again, hope you enjoyed. Next chapter will probably, p r o b a b l y, have more pyrruby and maybe some crosshares? i can only dream to be so efficient


	3. The shorter one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun fact: this is the second version of this chapter. the first one had a bumbleby bit that i wasn't really into so i cut it out.

"Anyways, that should be the full campus," Pyrrha finished, "Do you want to go back to the dorm building or do you need to see where anything else is again?"

"Yeah, I should probably head back," the silver eyed girl smiled, "But I seem to have misplaced my map. Oh, if only I knew someone so kind and wise as to lead me back to my humble abode?"

Pyrrha rolled her eyes, "You are in no way subtle."

"I get that a lot."

The two redheads began the trek back across campus, chatting lightly. A slim finger lowered a pair of sunglasses.

"Is that who I think it is?"

"I don't know, who do you think it is?"

"Why don't we find out?"

"Do it pussy," the shorter brunette stuck her tongue out at the taller girl, "You won't."

"Bold words Scarlatina. Don't think I'm gonna forget them."

"Hey red!"

The two girls ahead of them stopped and turned around, each pointing at themselves, a confused look on their face.

"The shorter one!" she clarified.

The shorter one pointed at herself again, confused even more by this woman's questions.

"Yes you," she said, now much closer, "You Rose?"

"No," she spoke slowly, "I'm Ruby."

The taller girl turned to her shorter friend, "Yup, this is the one," She turned back to Ruby.

"I know your sister."

At this, Ruby broke out into a wide smile, embracing the tall girl, "Are you Coco?!" she asked excitedly.

"The one and only," she replied with a smirk.

Ruby released the girl, "Yang's told me so much about you! Oh my god it's so cool to finally meet you!"

"Likewise Rose," Coco turned to the taller redhead, "I know her sister."

"I gathered," Pyrrha extended her hand, "Pyrrha Nikos."

"Coco Adel," she told her, returning Pyrrha's handshake.

Ruby turned to the shorter brown-haired girl, "And you must be Velvet."

The girl in question gave a small wave, "G'day!"

Ruby squealed. Coco sighed.

"Good god Vel if you put on a whole act odds are I'll have to explain to Yang why her sister's head exploded."

"You're no fun," Velvet complained.

"Anyways, what brings you here?" Pyrrha asked.

"It's my first year of college, I'm here for a Bachelors in Fashion Design. Vel, on the other hand, has been here since I left. She's gonna be starting year three of her Photography Masters."

"So cool," Ruby gushed, "I'm having a little thing tonight if you guys wanted to come! Yang will be there!"

Coco rolled it around her mind for a second, glancing to her friend who only offered her a shrug.

"I suppose we could stop by."

Ruby squealed again, rushing over and wrapping Coco in another hug, "Thank you thank you thank you!"

"When and where?" Velvet asked.

"Anytime after seven, room 605."

"All right, sounds like a plan," Coco turned to Velvet, "We need to go home and get you presentable."

"What's wrong with this?" Velvet squawked, gesturing to her outfit.

"Nothing, but you get so feisty when you're mad," Coco smirked.

Velvet punched her friend in the arm, "You suck."

"And no one does it better," Coco responded.

"Oh wait Coco one more thing!"

"Yeah Rose?"

"Did you ever tell Velvet that-"

The beret-clad girl's hand was over Ruby's mouth in an instant, muffling the rest of the girl's sentence. Velvet turned to her friend, a puzzled look on her face.

"Tell me what?" she asked.

"To quit smoking," Coco finished, causing Ruby to roll her eyes, "And yes, I did. So, you have anymore questions?"

Ruby shook her head.

"All right then," Coco removed her hand from Ruby's mouth, stepping away, "See you at seven Rose."

"Bye!"

"It was lovely meeting you both," Pyrrha added.

Coco and Velvet walked away, leaving Ruby and Pyrrha alone together once more.

"So," Pyrrha began, mock hurt in her voice, "when was I gonna get my invitation?"

"Pyrrha, would you do me the honor of gracing my dorm room with your presence this evening?"

"I'd be delighted."

The two girls walked in silence, eventually reaching the residence hall.

"Well, I guess I'll see you at seven," Ruby said.

"Yeah, see you then."

Both girls still stood there.

"Goodbye," Ruby waved.

"Bye," Pyrrha returned.

The two remained, facing each other. Ruby gave a small cough. Pyrrha's phone began to buzz in her pocket. The smaller girl took the opportunity to head inside.

"We need to talk."

"Y'know it's funny," Blake chuckled dryly, "I was about to say the same thing."

"You first," Pyrrha insisted.

"I might have a crush on a girl."

It was Pyrrha's turn to laugh, "Y'know it's funny. I was about to say the same thing."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you they'd be here didn't I? granted, i don't know if any of you doubted me but if you did, you were probably justified i haven't delivered on half the characters i promised to show up yet but honestly since i'm rewriting so much of the story i honestly have no idea when i'll get back to what i've written but odds are it'll be either like the first day of classes or halloween at the latest and even then for the sake of character development i'll have to pull a thanksgiving chapter from the few ideas i have on it bc otherwise it'd jump straight to winter break and i wouldn't have n e a r l y enough character development. Anyways, see y'all next chapter where i don't even know what will happen.


	4. A panel of qualified experts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this story is doing way better than i expected. thank y'all for the positive feedback

"Let me get this straight-," Jaune began.

"I don't know if we can say that anymore if Pyr's telling the truth," Nora chimed in, holding up a hand. 

Jaune, not even looking away from the redhead standing in front of him, reached over and slapped his own hand against hers before continuing.

"You have a crush on a girl?"

Pyrrha nodded.

"Okay," Jaune stated, "What's the problem?"

"I just, it's all so new and confusing and I feel really weird," she admitted.

"To be fair," Blake called from the kitchen, "it's not necessarily new. We all remember the Neon debacle senior year."

Ren offered the girl a fist, which she bumped in kind.

"Look Pyr, we don't care what you do with your love life as long as it's legal. She is legal right?"

"Yes!" Pyrrha spluttered, heat rising to her cheeks.

"Then just go for it. If it feels right, stick with it. If it doesn't," the blond shrugged, "you got a college story to tell."

"Yeah Pyr, all we care is that you're safe. We don't want to have anyone else getting hurt because of this stuff. And if anything, come to us the moment there's a problem. I still have my bat."

Pyrrha smiled, "Thanks Nora, but I should be safe. She's really a sweet, kind, caring person."

"On that note, why don't you tell us more about this mystery girl?" Blake asked, "I wanna know more about the woman who's helping my friend across the threshold."

Chuckling lightly, Pyrrha sat in a chair, "Well, she's quite possibly the nicest and most adorable girl I've ever met. Jaune was telling me a story earlier today, then he left to go do something and I was getting ready to leave, when she just comes up and says, "H-hey, I know I've only been standing here for a second but I haven't been able to think straight my whole life and you're just making it worse"."

Jaune and Nora burst out laughing. Blake chuckled, shaking her head. Ren smirked.

"Anyways," Pyrrha began again once everything had calmed down, "after that she said she was new and didn't know where anything was and asked if I could give her a tour. We stopped off at the residence hall for a minute while she got her room and put her suitcase away. Once that was done I showed her around campus. I lead her back to the residence hall and Blake called, leading us here."

"So when do we get to meet the future Mrs. Nikos?" Blake teased.

"She's actually having a party tonight," Pyrrha offered. "I'm sure the rest of you could come as well."

"Well I suppose that settles that," Jaune said, "Ren's designated."

"If no one else here's gonna be responsible, I might as well do it," he muttered.

The five of them left the apartment, cramming into Ren's car.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"So sis, who'd you say was gonna be here?" Yang asked.

"Just you, me, Pyrrha and a couple familiar faces," her sister answered.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Pyrrha led her friends down the hall, stopping at a door with 605 in brass numbers. Raising a hand, she gently knocked. A few seconds later the door swung open, revealing a woman with shoulder length black hair, the tips dyed red, smiling back at the group.

"Pyrrha!" she exclaimed, wrapping her arms around the girl, "Oh my god I'm so glad you came!"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," the taller girl responded, "I did bring a few friends, I hope that's all right."

"Yeah sure sure!", the girl said excitedly, stepping back from the doorway, "Come on in!"

Pyrrha walked in, followed by a tall blond boy, a ginger-haired girl, a black-haired boy and a raven-haired girl.

"Ruby, these are my friends. Jaune," she gestured to the blond boy, who offered a small wave.

"Nora."

"Hello!" the ginger-haired girl waved animatedly.

"Ren." the black-haired boy gave a small bow, sending her a grin.

"And-"

"Blake!" Yang interrupted, standing up from the bed in the corner of the room.

"Hey Yang," Blake walked over to the blonde, "What're uh, what're you doing here?"

"It's my sister's first college party, I have to be here. Y'know, for her sake."

"Ah," the raven-haired girl nodded.

"And you," Yang looked at the tall redhead, "must be Pyrrha."

"Hello," Pyrrha extended her hand, "Pyrrha Nikos. I take it you're Yang?"

"Bingo," the girl answered, shaking the redhead's hand.

"Drinks are in the cooler on the desk. No one touch the energy drinks, I need those for the school year," Ruby explained, "Everyone enjoy!"

"So, what're your plans with my sister?" Yang asked, "I know what she wants to do with you, but what do you want to do with her?"

"If I'm honest, I don't know yet," Pyrrha shrugged.

"That's fine. I'm sure that if you said yes to her she'd have no idea what she was gonna do. But if you hurt her," the girl's voice adopted a serious tone, "it won't end well."

Red hair bobbed up and down as Pyrrha nodded, swallowing nervously, "Understood."

"Glad to hear it!" a smile spread across her face.

"Yaaaang!" her younger sister whined. "Stop harassing my partygoers! Especially the cute ones!"

The blonde held up her hands in defense, "Hey, it's my duty as an older sister to do this. You'll thank me later," she ruffled the girl's hair, "Now, mamma needs a drink. If you two will excuse me."

Yang walked towards the cooler, pulling out a bottle and twisting the top.

"Pyrrha's really a nice girl," came a voice in her ear.

Yang turned her head, lilac eyes meeting amber.

"Yeah, I figured. I'm just messin' with her," Yang sipped from her bottle, "Any girl willing to spend an afternoon with my sister can't be too bad."

"She's just a little confused. This would be her first girlfriend."

Yang nodded, "That can be scary. Ruby can't hurt her though. There isn't a hateful bone in her body."

"So," Blake started. "Did you enjoy the tour?"

"I did. It was unbelievably helpful," Yang answered.

Blake looked around the room. Jaune and Nora were having a staring contest, Ren leaning against the wall next to them, arm over the girl's shoulders so she couldn't poke Jaune's eyes. Ruby and Pyrrha chatted quietly, the shorter girl nursing a can of energy drink.

"So is this everyone?"

"Rubes said that a couple familiar faces were coming but I don't think she was talking about you. There should be some others coming soon," Yang responded, taking a swig from the bottle in her hand.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

A Jeep sped down the road, radio blaring music. The driver leaned forward in her seat, as if challenging the road itself. In the seat next to her, her passenger clung to the sides of the vehicle as if her life depended on it, because in her mind it was entirely possible it did.

"Uh Coco? Aren't we going a little fast?", The girl in the passenger seat yelled in an attempt to be heard over the radio.

"Come on Vel. You gotta live a little. Loosen up. When was the last time you got laid?"

Velvet blushed, "That won't matter if we kick it because you decided to play Burnout with your own car!"

The beret-clad driver eased off the gas, "Fine. We're here anyways. Gimme a sec to find a parking spot."

Pulling into a spot, Coco killed the ignition, pulling the key from the slot. She turned to her friend.

"Vel, I'm trusting you tonight," she told her, handing the girl the keys to her Jeep.

"Wow, Coco. This is a really big deal."

"It's only 'cause I wanna get plastered."

"Gee, thanks. This is a really big deal," sarcasm dripped from the words.

"Oh quit your bitching. You can drink whenever and odds are you have. You're Australian for Christ's sake."

"If we hadn't been friends for as long as we have," Velvet started, barely able to contain her laughter, "I'd punch you."

Coco rolled her eyes, "C'mon, we've got a party to crash."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i appreciate your tolerance of my poor abilities on a level you cannot comprehend. Sorry if this offended the Aussies.


	5. Break out the toolbox

The air of quiet conversation was interrupted suddenly when the door burst open. Two women, one clad in a beret, strode into the room.

"Hey bitches!" she called.

"Coco!" Yang exclaimed, quick to wrap the girl in a hug, "Oh my god I haven't seen you in forever! What're you doing here?"

"Hey Xiao Long. Still armed and dangerous?"

"You know it," the blonde turned to the shorter girl, "And you're Velvet I take it?"

"The one and only," the shorter brunette answered, a smirk on her face, "I'm also this one's designated driver."

"Drinks are on the desk," Yang jerked a thumb towards the cooler.

"Thanks blondie."

Coco strode towards the desk, plucking a bottle from the cooler.

"To college!" Coco toasted.

"To college!" the room echoed.

Ruby made her way across the room, a smile on her face.

"So Yang, what do you think of the familiar faces I found?"

"Where'd you even find them? I had no idea where Coco went after I came home."

Her sister chuckled, "Actually, she's the one who found me. Pyrrha and I were walking back here and she just kinda called out. She recognized me, I invited her here."

"Well I'm glad she did. God I haven't seen her in forever."

"So what brings you here Xiao Long?" Coco asked.

"I'm here for the free drinks and a good time," she joked, "What about you? The Coco I remember wasn't exactly fond of the idea of college."

"Well the Coco you remember didn't get busted for trying to buy a pound of the devil's lettuce from a snitch."

A scream of laughter left Yang's lips and didn't stop for several seconds. Finally she regained her composure, wiping tears from her eyes.

"Are you- are you fucking serious?"

Coco nodded.

"You don't even smoke pot!"

"If you'll recall, Xiao Long, I was the one who could get things we weren't supposed to have," she smiled, "I was out about a month after you."

"So why are you going to college here? There are plenty of places you could've gone."

"Well, I happened to know of a few familiar faces on campus. Namely, the Aussie with the keys to my car and no roommate."

"I thought first years weren't allowed to live off campus," Yang said, puzzled.

Coco shrugged, "So did I. But I got access for whatever reason."

"Huh."

The taller girl took a swig from the bottle, "Yeah."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

By ten, the cooler was empty and four people were worse off than anyone else.

Nora had probably more than she needed and was currently being forced out the door by Ren, who was also tugging Jaune by the arm; the blond boy had a few but not enough to get a little more than tipsy.

Pyrrha lay splayed on Ruby's bed, six empty bottles on the floor next to her. She was out cold, and the next time she did rise would be a very rude awakening for the poor redhead.

Yang and Coco had engaged in an old pastime in which they tried to match each other bottle for bottle. Coco won, beating Yang by one, before promptly losing it all in the trashcan by Ruby's desk.

"Hey Ruby, thanks for throwing this."

"What? Oh yeah, no problem Velvet. Thanks for stopping by."

The brunette flashed her a smile, "I think we're gonna head out. This one," she shook her taller friend by the shoulder, "has had enough and should probably head home. Isn't that right Coco?"

"M'sorry 'bout the trashcan," she muttered.

"Yes, we truly are," Velvet agreed, "I'll get one to replace it."

"No no no, it's fine. I can clean it out, it'll be good as new," the shorter girl gave the pair a thumbs up.

"Well anyways, if you change your mind about replacing it, ask Yang to give us a call. Once she's sober too anyways."

With that, Velvet lugged Coco out the door.

That left Yang, who was pawing at the cooler, hoping that by some black magic, more drinks would materialize and Pyrrha's friend Blake.

Ruby hadn't talked to the black-haired girl much. She knew that Yang had met her earlier that day, but she'd spent most of the evening standing with Pyrrha and Jaune, listening to the two of them playfully banter back and forth.

So when the girl remained after her friends had left confused her.

"Hey Blake."

"Hi Ruby. Thanks for doing this by the way. Pyrrha hasn't had that much in a good while."

"No problem." 

The room was silent, save for Yang scratching at the cooler.

"So, do you have a ride back to your place or...?" the shorter girl asked, "Not that I'm saying you have to leave or anything but if you were gonna I'd wanna make sure you got home safe."

"Actually," Blake glanced over to the desk, a blonde mane resting on it in defeat, "I was gonna make you an offer."

"O-oh?" Ruby stuttered, heat rising to her cheeks, "What might that offer be?"

"I'll play guard duty for your sister tonight. I'd hate for you to have to get Pyr and Yang up tomorrow. Besides, it's too much effort to walk and I'm sure Ren's asleep by now."

"If you're sure."

"Yeah, I am. Besides, if you wanna date her, you'll have to deal with her hungover at some point."

Blake walked over to the desk and shook the blonde gently.

"Yang, it's time to go to bed."

"Wuzzat? Oh, heeeey Blakey. When'd you get here?"

"Come on Yang, let's go."

Yang waved a dismissive hand, "Naw, Blakey. Look around," she gestured to the nearly empty room, "Party just started. Is gonna be fuckin' rager."

"All right Yang, get up. You're going to bed."

"No."

Blake leaned closer to the blonde, draping one of Yang's arms over her shoulders and hoisting the girl to her feet.

"Whoa Blakey, whaddya think you're doin'?"

"Getting you to bed."

"Good luck. Y'don' know where my room is."

In a single fluid motion, Blake reached into Yang's coat pocket and pulled out the key numbered 408.

"Come on wobbles, it's bedtime."

Slowly but surely, Blake managed to get the woman back to her dorm, unlocking the door with the key she'd swiped from the girls jacket. Sitting Yang down, she began to get the girl ready for bed.

"Shoes," Blake ordered.

The blonde obliged, pulling her shoes from her feet.

"Socks."

Yang removed her socks, tossing them towards her duffel bag.

"Jacket."

Blonde hair moved from side to side as Yang shook her head.

"Yang," Blake's voice grew impatient, "Give me the jacket."

"Nope," Yang told her, a smile playing on her face.

"Why not?"

Yang leaned in close, much closer than Blake expected, heat rising to her cheeks.

"It's a secret," she said, flicking the girl on the nose before flopping back on the bed.

"Yang, please. Just give me the jacket."

The only response Blake received was a snore.

"Yang?" Another snore.

"Goddammit," Blake muttered.

Carefully, Blake moved the girl so she lay properly on the bed before removing her own shoes. After making sure Yang looked comfortable one more time, Blake curled up on the end of the bed. Closing her eyes, she drifted off to sleep.


	6. Mistakes were made

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was tired, so there wasn't one of these for the last chapter. anyways, i think i'll upload a new chapter every monday. i can work with that.

Coco woke up in room that was too bright and an apartment that was too loud. Instinctively she reached for the nightstand next to her bed, grabbing around blindly trying to find her sunglasses.

"Looking for these?" A taunting voice asked.

"Please," Coco begged, her voice weak.

"Please what?"

"Please give me the sunglasses."

Velvet obliged, placing the sunglasses in Coco's hand.

"Now," The brunette started, "sit up."

Slowly, the taller girl sat up, keeping her eyes as close to closed as possible.

"Take these," She commanded, handing the girl two pills.

She placed the pills in her mouth.

"Drink," Velvet held out a glass of water.

After a long swig, Coco handed the nearly empty glass to her roommate.

"I'm going to go make breakfast. You need to be up soon, you've got an orientation to attend."

Coco nodded slowly, "Please turn off the TV," she asked, rubbing her temple.

"Aye aye captain," Velvet offered a mock salute, before walking out of the room.

A moment later, the obnoxious sound was gone, the apartment instead being filled with a calming near silence. Coco could hear the faint sounds of Velvet moving about the kitchen. Slowly she began dragging herself out of bed. Walking across the hall, she ran her toothbrush under the faucet, cleaning last night's bad decisions out of her mouth. Shuffling back to her room, she put on something simple; a white t-shirt, jeans. She didn't want to put on socks, slipping into a pair of sandals. Placing the beret on her head, she ventured into the dining room, raising her nose at the scent.

Velvet laid strip after strip of bacon onto a plate on the counter, before pulling several from a bag and placing them into a pan. The pink strips hissed and swam in the grease, filling the air with an intoxicating aroma of frying meat.

"Vel?"

"What? Oh. Hi Coco! I thought you were still getting up. Breakfast is almost up."

"What's with uh," Coco glanced at the plate," what's with all the meat?"

"That?" Velvet laughed, "That's breakfast."

"Isn't that like, really unhealthy?"

"Well it's either that or bagels from, I wanna say, two years ago so," Velvet turned back to the pan, flipping the meat.

"All right then," Coco sat at the table, "Be honest with me Vel, did I do anything stupid last night?"

"Besides ruin the poor girl's trashcan? Or get her sister fucking plastered? No, nothing you wouldn't do sober."

"Thanks for the pills," Coco told her, "and driving me home. And making breakfast."

The shorter brunette plated the last few strips, walking over to the table, "It's what I do."

"What would I do without you on days like this?"

"Honestly?" Velvet picked up a piece, "Starve to death or have your head explode."

"Well then I'm glad your here to keep me alive."

The feeling's mutual, Velvet thought.

Coco grabbed a strip from the pile, "So what's this orientation bullshit?"

"I dunno," Velvet answered, "We didn't do it in my first year. Your guess is as good as mine."

"What time does it start?"

Velvet checked her phone.

"About twenty minutes. We've got time."

Coco began rapidly shoveling bacon into her mouth.

"Coco. Coco! Calm down! You're gonna choke!"

"We gotta finish fast. If we don't we'll be late."

"We have twenty minutes for a five minute drive. How will we be late?"

"No friend of mine is going out looking like that," she gestured to Velvet's clothes.

"We're basically wearing the same thing!" Velvet said, "What's wrong with it?"

"That's exactly what's wrong with it! We're too similar!"

Velvet pinched the bridge of her nose, "You are fucking insufferable."

"Come on. I'll help you pick out a new outfit."

"I was gonna put on my jacket anyways."

"That's perfect."

"Fuck you."

"Is that like, an offer?" eyebrows danced suggestively above her sunglasses.

Velvet's face went red, "You know damn well what I meant."

Coco smiled, "So after orientation then?"

Velvet stood up, "I'm going to get my coat."

"After this thing, we should go shopping," Coco told her, "I don't think subsisting on bacon is healthy."

"Well I had a hell of a lot more food before you moved in," Velvet called.

Velvet returned to the table, a brown jacket covering her shirt. A few minutes later Coco stood, picking up the now empty plate and bringing it to the kitchen sink. She walked to the front door, grabbing her keys from the bowl.

"Let's get this over with."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Slowly, amber eyes fluttered open.

Oh, Blake thought, right.

The blonde woman groaned, "Blaaaaake."

"Yes Yang?"

"Everything's too bright. How do I lower the brightness on the sun?"

"I don't know, I've got an android."

"Ha ha," Yang said dryly.

Blake stood and stretched. After a series of satisfying pops ran up her back, she turned, drawing the curtains together to block outside light.

"Thank you Blakey."

"Do you have any painkillers? Aspirin? Tylenol?"

"There should be some in the bag," Yang paused to rub her temple, "Try the smallest pocket, left side."

Searching through the pocket, Blake produced a small bottle of aspirin. Walking back to Yang, she handed the blonde the pills.

"Do you have a water bottle? Coffee would be even better, but you need something to swallow those with."

The girl's sentiments fell on deaf ears however, as Yang had already popped the lid on the bottle and shaken two pills into her hand. Effortlessly, she tossed them into her mouth and swallowed.

"Why'd you stay?" she asked.

"Huh?"

"Why'd you spend the night? With me?" the blonde clarified.

"Oh. Pyr got about as toasted as you and passed out on your sister's bed. I figured she shouldn't have to take care of two people so I volunteered to look after you."

"Thanks Blakey," Yang smiled, "You do care about me."

"What gave the impression that I didn't?"

Yang shrugged, "I dunno. Kinda just got that vibe. You seem like the kind of person who says a book is your best friend."

She didn't hear Blake's response, only catching something about there being nothing wrong with that.

"Anyways," Blake said, "you need to get ready. You've got an orientation to attend."

"Are you going to change? You've been wearing the same thing since I met you."

Blake sighed, "If I could, I would. Honest to god but I don't have enough time to get home, change and come back if I'm gonna be on time."

"I can take you home if you need a ride. We can be at your place in no time," Yang looked Blake in the eyes, "Besides, it's the least I can do since you got me functioning this morning. If it wasn't for you I'd probably still be curled in a ball with a brain on the verge of self-destruction."

The raven-haired girl chuckled, "If you insist."

"I do m'lady," Yang answered, "Give me five minutes and we'll be ready to go."

"All right, I'll be in the hall."

Not five minutes later, the door opened as Yang joined her in the hall.

"So how far do you live?"

"Five minutes by car. Thanks again for this Yang."

"Hey, no problem."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The first thing Pyrrha felt when she woke up was immense pain. The second was an onset of fear.

What did I do last night? she asked herself, Sure hope it wasn't anything stupid.

"Pyrrha? Are you awake?"

The third was the realization that she was not in fact in her own bed.

"Yes Ruby," she paused, "You wouldn't happen to have any painkillers would you?"

"Gimme a sec," Pyrrha felt the bed shift as the smaller girl climbed out, padding across the room to a suitcase. She heard a zipper and some rustling before a whispered "Yes".

"I have some aspirin. Will that work?"

"That would be grand Ruby."

The shorter girl walked back across the room, handing Pyrrha the pill bottle. She popped the top, shaking some pills into her hand.

"Do you have any water?"

"I've got some Rocket Rooster, but I can go get you a bottle if you need."

"No, that'll work fine."

Ruby quickly retrieved the can, trading it for the bottle of aspirin. Pyrrha placed the pills in her mouth, breaking the seal on the can before taking a swig. 

"Thank you Ruby," she said, lowering the can from her lips.

"W-what? Oh, it's fine. Really," Ruby paused, "Do you have a way to get home? I'm not saying that I want you to leave I just figured you'd want to change before the orientation."

"No, I can't say that I do."

"Hold on," Ruby pulled her phone from her pocket.

"Hey Yang, listen. I need your help."

"Yes now."

"Pyrrha needs to get home to change so could you take her because I can't and she doesn't have a ride pretty pleease?"

"Thank you Yang you're the best big sister ever!"

"Love you too. Bye," Ruby slid the phone back into her pocket.

"Yang will be by in a sec to take you home. She's already playing taxi for Blake so she can take you too."

"Thank you Ruby."

"Rubes," Yang knocked on the door, "Pyrrha. Meter's running."

Pyrrha walked over to the door, turning before she left.

"See you soon Ruby."

"Bye Pyrrha," Ruby waved to the girl.

Pyrrha smiled, walking into the hallway.

"Hello Yang," she greeted.

"Hey," the blonde responded, "How far do you live?"

"I'm fairly close."

"How was your evening Pyr?" Blake asked.

"I'm never drinking again."

"We both know that's a lie."

"Let me hope."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i would like to thank all y'all for the support i'm getting. it means a lot. i have no idea how many chapters i'm gonna do but it's gonna be a fair bit. one ship shall sail, but the next chapter might be shorter than this one. hope you guys have a good week. see y'all next monday. thanks for reading.


	7. First time for everything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy holidays all. plz enjoy

"Every student has been assigned another we believe will be able to provide capable aid based on their personality," the dean's voice rang through the speakers, "It is important to note that not every student has been assigned to someone in a lower grade. Some juniors have juniors, some freshmen have freshmen, and so on."

"Now, lines are in alphabetical order. Freshman are in the top left, sophomores in the top right, juniors bottom left seniors bottom right."

"This will be your partner for the next year, be sure to make a good first impression."

Thousands of bodies surged from the seat, forming disorganized lines in every which way. A sort of organized chaos. Yang waited patiently, moving with the line every few minutes. After what seemed like an agonizing amount of time, she reached the desk.

"Name?" the woman asked.

"Yang Xiao Long."

She typed away on a keyboard for a second, clicked a few times before looking up.

"It looks like your partner is a junior. Blake Belladonna."

Yang had to try as hard as she could to contain the pure elation she felt. 

"Thank you," she told the woman at the desk.

"Have a wonderful school year."

Quickly, she pulled her phone from her pocket, punching the numbers into her phone.

"Yes Yang?"

"Blakey oh my god we're partners!"

The line was silent fora moment before, "Are you serious?"

"Yup! I just talked to the lady at the booth. My partner is a junior. One, Blake Belladonna. I don't know if you know her, she's pretty cool."

"All right. I've gotta go. I need to meet my partner outside."

"See you there Blakey!"

Yang hung up, moving as fast as she could through the walls of students. Eventually making it to the front doors, she burst outside, nearly hitting a student with the door.

"Sorry!" she called.

"Going somewhere?" A voice asked.

Yang spun on her feet, lilac eyes meeting a calm amber.

"Blakey!" Yang wrapped the girl in a hug.

"Hey partner," she joked, "You sure were in a hurry. Where do you think you're going without me, hm?"

"Nowhere special. I just figured the faster I got out here the more time we could spend getting to know each other."

Blake's stomach let out a growl.

"Can't get to know someone on an empty stomach," Yang told her, "Where do you want to go to lunch?"

"There's a cool diner in town. We could go there."

"Sounds great. Let's go."

Both girls made their way to Yang's car, making small conversation.

"You're gonna have to give me directions. I don't know the town very well yet," Yang told her, buckling her seat belt.

"You'll learn it pretty quick," Blake assured, "It's a small one."

"So, Blake Belladonna," the blonde started, "What's the deal with Pyrrha Nikos?"

"She's really a sweet girl. Cares a lot, sometimes she tries too hard to help someone. I mean, she dated Jaune for two years," Blake shrugged.

"Good to know. Your turn."

"What?"

"It's your turn to ask me a question. Something about my hair, or my sister. About me and my life."

"Ah," Raven hair bobbed as Blake nodded, "Is your hair natural or?"

"I am offended that you would ask such a question," Yang scolded, faux offense in her voice, "Of course it is."

"Coffee or tea?" Yang asked.

"Tea, obviously. Do I look like some kind of animal?"

Blake had two questions bubbling on the tip of her tongue.

It's really personal information you know, she told herself, You don't need to know that.

"Why do you wear that jacket even though it's like, ninety plus?"

Yang was silent for a moment, the smile disappearing momentarily from her face. Blake could almost see the wheels in her brain turning, formulating a response. The silence from the seat next to her was unnerving. She wished she could take the question back.

"You don't have to answer if you don't-"

"No, it's fine," Yang sighed, "I was gonna tell you sooner or later," she took a deep breath.

"As soon as I was out of high school, I went into the army. Made it through basic, went overseas on my first deployment. We were camped in the middle of fucking nowhere. Hadn't had any incidents yet, didn't seem like there were gonna be any for the whole time I was there," she stopped at a red light.

"One day, like any other, I'm out on patrol. Old village. Everybody's been cleared out. It's a ghost town. Then one of the buildings explodes."

The car began to move again, "We're all scrambling around, tryin' to get to cover and another building goes up. I'm crouched next to a wall, looking at everyone else running around. Next thing I hear's a whistling noise and real loud boom."

Yang stopped the car at another light, unzipping her jacket and tossing it into the backseat, "Next thing I know I woke up a week later with a letter for discharge and no right arm."

Blake for the life of her couldn't take her eyes off the arm. The black and yellow paint glinted in the sunlight, the gears whirred softly below the metal.

"This was a gift from Winter Schnee. She runs a robotics firm up near New York, she's dating my uncle. Said they need someone to test out their prostheses program."

"I'm so sorry, I didn't know-"

"You're fine. Usually I don't tell anyone about it. But seeing as you're my partner for the next year, you should probably know."

The car was silent for a moment before Blake spoke up.

"Why don't you tell people?"

Yang sighed, "When they see me, they automatically rule me out as someone who needs help. I become less of a person and more of a thing to be taken care of. A pet or something. This," she waved the arm, "means I'm not a hundred percent, and that results in pity. I know they mean well, but after awhile it just gets annoying."

"How'd you know that girl from the party last night?"

"Coco?" Yang laughed, "We were in the army together. Went through training, got deployed together, shared a tent. Let me tell you, that last bit was pretty great sometimes," 

"Are you, do you like girls?" Blake asked awkwardly.

The blonde chuckled, "Yes miss Belladonna, I find women quite attractive."

"Et tu Blake?"

"I've," Blake paused, "dabbled. Though my forays into the dating world have been less than satisfactory."

"Oh yeah?" Yang asked, "How so?"

"Well, the guy I dated turned out to be an abusive asshole."

"Oh."

"And he just used the girl I dated to bring me back under his control."

Yang was silent.

"I'm sorry Blake," she said after a moment, "If you wanna talk about it, I'm here to listen."

"Not much to tell really," Blake sighed, "He started out as this really great guy in high school. I don't know if you can tell, but I wasn't exactly popular. He, meanwhile was one of the meatheads who ran with the football team. Word got out I liked him, started getting bullied for it 'til one day he came up and told everyone to knock it off. We went on a few dates, he started getting me to go to parties with him and shit. One night I made the mistake of talking back and when we got back to his house, he went off. Started yelling about how I was worthless, how if I hadn't met him I'd still be a nobody, how I was lucky to have him."

"That sounds awful."

"The awful part was when I believed him. It was even worse when I stayed with him after that."

Yang didn't know how to respond. Blake continued.

"He graduated that year. I was two years below him so I was still in school. One day during the summer, my parents saw the bruises he'd put on my face. They tried telling me how bad this guy was and how I should leave him, bless their souls. I was still under his influence, so I fought back, saying that he was the best thing that had happened to me and a whole crock of other shit. After that, I stormed out of their house and across town to his shitty apartment. My friends became mouthpieces for my parents, and after a lot of late nights crying myself to sleep on his floor, I got tired and just left when he was asleep. I showed up to my parents house at like two in the morning, middle of December in nothing but a t-shirt and shorts, because those were the clothes I'd had when I left in August. I had no idea what I was going to say to make up for all the horrible shit I'd said when I left. Turned out my parents didn't want to hear anything. They were just happy their little girl came back."

"Damn Blake, that's a hell of a lot to drop on someone. All I have is a metal arm."

Blake chuckled, "You said you'd listen."

"What are partners for?" Yang paused, "Weren't we going somewhere?"

"The diner we passed while you were talking about your arm."

"Ah, still need directions."

"First thing you're gonna need to do is turn around."

"Figured."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Ruby had raced to the table, being one of the first people in line. She was excited to say the least.

The excitement she'd felt in line paled when she heard her partners name.

"Miss Rose, your partner is," the man typed away on the computer, "a junior. Pie-ra, Pee-ra."

"Pyrrha?" Ruby asked.

"That's the one. Pyrrha Nikos."

"Thank you bye!" Ruby raced out of the gym and pulled her phone from her pocket. Quickly, she typed the number into her phone, bringing it to her ear.

"Hello again Ruby. I'm a little busy at the moment, I'm next in line."

"Forget the line and get out here!"

"Ruby, while I'd love to do that I need-"

"You're talking to your partner silly!"

"I see. You're sure about this?"

"I was told my partner was a junior. Pie-ra, Pee-ra or something Nikos."

"Well then," the line paused for a moment, "I will see you in a moment."

Minutes later, a head of red hair emerged from the crowd. Ruby bounced excitedly in place.

"Pyrrha!" Ruby zipped over, nearly causing the taller girl to fall with the force behind the tight hug.

"Ruby," she wrapped her arms around the smaller girl.

"So," she began, taking a step back, "what should we do first?"

"Well, I figured we could find a nice spot to sit and talk like," Ruby scanned the area, eyes settling under a large tree with plenty of shade, "there! C'mon!" The smaller girl grabbed Pyrrha's hand, racing forward and dragging the poor girl behind her. Pyrrha was having a hard time containing her laughter towards the smaller girls frantic nature.

"Here we are!" she exclaimed, stopping under the tree.

The taller redhead looked around, "It is rather nice."

Ruby sat on the ground, Pyrrha following suit.

"So, introductions," she started, "I'm Pyrrha, as you know this is my junior year. I am currently working on a bachelor's, with plans for a Master in Arts degree."

"What art?"

"Primarily, I play music so most classes are about that."

"Oh cool! What instrument do you play?"

"I play the guitar for the most part, however I can play the piano a little."

"That's so cool!"

"What about you?" she asked.

"Oh! Right. I'm Ruby and I'm going for a Bachelor's in Psychology."

"Why, if you don't mind me asking?"

"I've always wanted to find out how the psychological side of the brain works, what makes our brains work the way they do. Why we feel things when we feel them and using that knowledge to help people."

Pyrrha nodded, "You have very noble academic aspirations Miss Rose, but I want to know about you," she poked Ruby's side, causing the smaller girl to giggle, "Ruby Rose, what's your story? What makes you tick?"

"There isn't much to tell. I have a sister, you met her. My mom and dad are back home, which is only like an hour drive," Ruby paused, "Oh, and I'm hopelessly gay."

She looked to the taller redhead, who was still processing the information.

"Too much too fast or?"

Pyrrha shook her head, "Huh? Oh, no," she pulled a few blades of grass out of the ground, letting them be blown out of her hand by the breeze, "How'd you find out?"

"Looking back there were a lot of small signs. Focusing on girls more than boys, a few dreams about some friends. Cheerleaders were a pretty big sign."

Pyrrha chuckled.

"But I guess I didn't know for sure until Yang came home with her first girlfriend. That's when I was like oh shit I have a crush on a girl."

Red hair swished as the taller girl nodded.

"Do you have a problem with me being gay?" Ruby asked quietly, looking at the grass.

"No, oh no no no no no. I- it's not that I- look," Pyrrha cupped Ruby's jaw in her hand, tilting the smaller girls head upward until she was looking at a pair of shining silver eyes, "Ruby, I will not judge you based on your race, gender identity, creed or sexual orientation. What kind of partner would I be if I burned a bridge before it was built?"

She smiled a small, shy smile, "Thanks partner."

Both girls sat in silence for a few moments.

"What about you?" she asked.

"What about me?"

"What's your story, y'know?"

"Oh," she thought for a moment, "I have my mom and grandmother back home in California. No siblings as far as I'm aware. I've never met my father and up until a few days ago I was straight."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I'd dated guys, been attracted to guys all my life. But then this one girl comes along and all of a sudden it's like, I want nothing more than to be with this woman for the rest of my life."

That's not entirely true, Pyrrha thought to herself, There was the dream about the girl on that softball team. If that's not a sign then I don't know what to tell you... me.

"Pyrrha," Ruby's voice brought the girl back out of her own head, "It's okay not to be straight."

"I know that, I just-"

"Relax. No one's rushing you, just take a few deep breaths. Think."

The taller redhead obliged, breathing deeply, thinking about what Ruby had said.

Immediately the dream came to mind, the Neon debacle also came up. No one made her feel the way Ruby did. The pure joy, the feeling of freedom. She could recall only one time she'd felt like this before. It was the last time she felt as though she'd truly been in love with another human being.

"I'm in love with a girl," Pyrrha breathed.

"And?"

"And that's okay."

"There you go. Now, what are you gonna do about it?"

"I'm," she took another deep breath, "I'm gonna try it. College is supposed to be the best time of your life."

"That's the spirit! What's your plan?"

"Ask her out. If she says yes, great. If she says no, move on."

"Didn't you just meet this girl a few days ago?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah. But, fuck it. I mean, yolo right? There's a first time for everything."

Steeling her nerves, Pyrrha took one last deep breath. Slowly, she tipped Ruby's head upward. 

"Ruby Rose," she began, staring into the shorter girl's brilliant silver eyes. "Will you go out with me?"

Ruby sat stunned for a few seconds, processing what Pyrrha had just asked her before a large smile spread across her face.

"Yes," she answered, wrapping the girl in a tight hug once more.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Weiss tossed the name around in her head again.

"Jaune Arc," she muttered to herself.

Whoever he was, he certainly wasn't punctual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope the partner thing wasn't stupid. it's honestly better than the idea i had originally. sorry if the Blake bit got a little heavy but y'know. Adam's a dick. and yes, the Neon debacle and the dream about the softball girl are two different events.


	8. School policy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tis 2019 mi amigos! feliz nueve año! anyways, hope you guys have a killer 2019. thanks for the success you're giving me, shit means a lot. figured i might as well make the last chapter of the year long as F U C C so, here you go. also, gonna slap a trigger warning for some homophobic shit.

Jaune, as always, was running behind.

He hit off instead of snooze, and subsequently missed almost the entire orientation. The only thing he had to eat was the toothpaste he'd used and the mouthwash he took a rather generous swig of.

At least his breath was fresh.

As quietly as he could, he slunk into the building and caught the last sentence before everything erupted into chaos. Everyone started pouring down from their seats and flooding the floor, and it gave him very little time to react. He pushed himself against a wall and waited for the sea of students to calm enough that he could walk through it to get to his line.

"Jaune Arc?" the man asked.

"Yeah."

"Looks like your partner's," he clicked a few times, "Weiss Schnee."

"Do you have any idea where she is?"

"She came through here a while ago dude, try the front of the building. If you can't find her there...," the man shrugged, "don't know what to tell ya."

"Thanks, I'll check."

As he made his way back to the front, he mulled over his partner.

Who in the fuck, he asked himself, is Weiss Schnee?

"Ahem," a voice behind him cleared its throat.

"Let me guess," he began, turning around, "Weiss Schnee?"

The girl was clearly unimpressed.

"I'll take that as a yes. Hi, Jaune Arc."

"Figured," she scoffed.

"Hey now, this is the beginning of a year-long partnership," Jaune threw some faux hurt into his voice, "why start things off so bitter?"

"Your sense of punctuality, your attitude," Weiss listed, "the fact that your shirt's inside out."

"The orientation of my shirt notwithstanding," he continued. "I'm sorry I was late, I hit the wrong button on the clock. Let me make it up to you for having to wait," he checked his wrist before realizing he wasn't wearing a watch.

"Fifteen minutes?" he guessed, "By buying you lunch. My treat."

She sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose, "Dear god why?" she looked back at him, eyes running up and down, as if sizing him up. "Fine. You drive."

"Follow me your majesty."

"I will literally pay you money to never say that again."

Jaune smiled, turning to face the girl and bowing as he walked, "If it is her majesty's wish for me to utter not another word, I request no compensation."

He's messing with you dolt, Weiss thought, It's all jokes. Remember what Winter said, try to make friends. He may not be perfect but even NASA sent monkey's to space before they sent people.

"Yo, Weiss? You home?"

Weiss was pulled from her thoughts, "Yes? What do you want?"

"I asked where you wanted to go to lunch."

"You choose. I tend to eat in, so I have no idea what's available in this godforsaken town. Just, no chain places. For the love of god."

Jaune chuckled, "Sounds good to me. Buckle up princess."

After what to Weiss seemed like an agonizing amount of time, Jaune parked in front of a small restaurant and climbed out.

It was a quaint little spot, not too filthy but still plenty of cigarette butts in the ashtray. The outside seats looked like they hadn't been used in years, and like they hadn't been cleaned in longer. Weiss wrinkled her nose.

"Good god."

"Yeah the smell gets you the first few times, you get used to it after a while," Jaune held the door open. "After you."

Weiss rolled her eyes, walking into the building.

A few minutes later, both were seated at a small table in the corner of the restaurant, orders taken.

"You don't recognize me?" Weiss asked, breaking the silence that had settled.

Jaune shook his head.

"Me or my name?"

"Nope," He sipped his drink, "You can tell me. I mean you don't have to. Based on the vibe I've gotten so far, you really don't want to be here. And while I'm used to women not wanting to be near me, this feels like it transcends me in a way."

Weiss didn't say anything, so he continued.

Jaune shrugged, "I mean I get it if you want to do the whole, "we're partners 'cause we have to be" thing and I'll stay out of your way."

Weiss had no real response. She hadn't expected this person to be someone she didn't hate. So far, Jaune was exactly that. She didn't hate him, in fact he was damn near tolerable in her book. Much better than the slob her sister was dating. There was just something about him that made her feel like nothing mattered. She'd only just met the boy but even she could pick up that he took things extremely casually.

"No!" she blurted.

"No what?"

"I don't want this to be an obligation. I promised my sister I'd make friends this year and god damn it I'm gonna!"

"Sounds good," Jaune paused, "So, what does your name mean?"

"I'm sorry?"

"You asked if I recognized you and were kinda shocked when I didn't. "

"Oh," Weiss took a sip from her cup, "I come from a very rich family. My father invested in technology and Schnee has been a big name out of Silicon Valley since then. My sister was supposed to take over, but she runs a robotics company out of New York with her boyfriend. My mother was an actress, married my dad for his money and then drowned herself in wine before they separated. My brother is an insufferable little prick whose whole aim in life is to try to have my father write me out of being heiress to the family business. Father sent me here to take over, so that's never going to happen. No," Weiss shook her head, "Father's sunk too much money into me taking over to give up."

"Sounds like you have some issues with trust and commitment."

"What on Earth would make you think that?"

"You're worried about people using you like your mother did with your father, although I'm guessing he didn't help things growing up. So you put up walls, avoid interacting with people, stuff like that. I bet my life savings that if there wasn't this mandatory partner thing in place you'd be in your dorm going over the same summer reading again. And don't get me wrong, there are times when everyone needs to be away from someone, but the idea I'm getting is you've been doing that for the past two years. Also, the line about having to promise your sister you'd try to make friends didn't help."

"Yeah, that's pretty much it," Weiss stated, "But as you said, this is a partnership. I want to know about you."

"Isn't exactly much to tell. I came here with a group of my friends. I had a girlfriend for a while, that didn't work. We're still friends and everything. I'm poor as shit, just real lucky my ass got a full ride from this one scholarship my counselor told me about. Probably doesn't help that on top of me, my parents had seven daughters. My older sister got married in July, so her and her wife are settling in up in Portland," Jaune took another sip from his drink, "That's about it."

"You have seven sisters?" Weiss asked incredulously.

Jaune nodded, "Yup. Don't you have a sister?"

"One. She and her wineo boyfriend live in New York. She's got a robotics company to run, prosthetic limbs to test."

"Is that why you ended up here?"

Weiss shook her head, "No, Winter took her inheritance and ran. Once father gave her the money she was out. Flew across the country, went to college, started up her company," she paused, "One thing you should know about my father is that just because he can use his money for something doesn't mean he will. Sure, he could cut his salary and improve his factory conditions, but why would he? That's his money, and he'll be damned if it goes to the poor."

"Damn," Jaune whispered, "Your dad's an asshole."

"No kidding."

The waitress returned, placing food on the table.

"What about your mother, if you don't mind me asking?"

Weiss speared a leaf of lettuce with her fork, "To put it bluntly, my mother drank like an Irishman and handled it like someone who shouldn't."

He choked on his drink in order to avoid spitting it across the table. Coughing, he continued.

"What was her drink of choice?"

"The old bird loved her wine. Still does. Any she could get her greedy nails on she would. You could always tell which bottles were hers because the paint from her nails scratched the neck of the bottle. When she ran out of that, which was rare but I've still seen it happen she'd switch to rum. According to Winter, at one point we were out of both so she got her hands on a bottle of tequila and didn't let go for the night."

Jaune whistled, "Does anyone else in your family drink?"

"Not to her degree, no. My father will have the odd glass of scotch to celebrate a business deal. On occasion my sister will toss a few back with her boyfriend. Nothing serious."

"What about you?"

She chuckled dryly, "I don't know enough people to justify drinking. I don't care about it, I won't judge someone for doing it. Everyone has creature comforts, and drinking seems to be a fairly popular one. I've seen firsthand how alcohol can fuck something up, god knows it happened to my mother. It can turn you into a god damn wreck, a mess that couldn't walk straight with hands on the guard rail. Without control, alcohol becomes a tool of destruction," she took a deep breath, steadying her nerves.

"That being said," she continued, "with control it's harmless. Just a little magic potion, some liquid courage. Of course there are headaches the next day. Compared to the alternative however...," she trailed off, stabbing another bite of salad.

"Huh, interesting."

"How so?"

"Honestly I expected you to hate drinks and want your mother, not the other way around."

Weiss laughed. She actually laughed. She hadn't done that in what, two, three months? Not since the drunk her sister called a boyfriend fell flat on his face and she'd heard the smack.

The two continued the meal, chatting amicably back and forth about school and the town. Eventually, the food was gone and the bill was paid. Both sat down in the car, Jaune turning the key in the ignition which caused the engine to hum with life.

"I'd say that went well."

"Oh yeah?" Jaune asked, "Still don't like my punctuality? My attitude? The fact that my shirt's on inside out?"

"The orientation of your shirt notwithstanding," Weiss began, "I may have judged you too harshly and too quickly. I'm sorry."

"Ah it's fine."

"And if you'd like," she tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear, "I'd be more than happy to do this again."

"Yeah, yeah. Sounds great."

There was a pause. Weiss cleared her throat.

"Can I be honest?"

"Shoot."

"I didn't expect to enjoy today, I certainly didn't expect to come out of it with someone I can consider a friend."

"See what happens when you talk to people?"

"Hey," she slugged him playfully on the shoulder, "I talk to people."

"People other than your sister."

"You got me there," Weiss said after a moment.

Jaune pulled into the parking lot.

"Here," she told him.

The car came to stop near the curb. Weiss reached for the door handle but stopped, quickly patting her pockets.

"Oh shit," she muttered.

"What?" Jaune asked, "Lose something?"

"Yeah, I lost my phone number. Can I have yours?"

Jaune erupted in laughter, "Holy shit! You did not just," he paused to collect himself, "Oh my fucking god," He pulled his phone from his pocket, handing it to her. She typed her number, handing the phone back.

She exited the car, smiling.

That fucking worked, she thought.

"That fucking worked," he muttered to himself.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

He pushed the door to the apartment open. Nora sat on the couch, spread across it.

"There he is!" she yelled.

"Hey Nora. Who's your partner?"

"Guess!" Ren called from the kitchen.

"What about you Vomit Boy, who's stuck with you?"

"Ever heard of a girl named Weiss Schnee?"

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Coco knew she was going to be partnered with Velvet before the assembly. She'd known since she got the letter that said she was allowed to live with her partner, Velvet Scarlatina.

What she didn't expect was for the dean to want to talk to her.

"Miss Adel," Ozpin sat behind his desk, "you're probably wondering why you're here, correct?"

"Yes sir."

"That's because of your partner."

"Velvet? What'd she do?"

"It isn't necessarily a matter of what she has done but rather what we fear she may do," he sipped his coffee, "Over the past two years, Ms. Scarlatina has shown considerable academic abilities. She's posted well and her teachers describe her as a hardworking individual. A girl with potential, if a little quiet," he paused, "That's the part that worries me."

"Why? She's really shy, I don't know why that means I have to come up here."

"There have been several students who've raise concerns over Ms. Scarlatina's mental state. They fear for her well-being and think she may do something rash."

"Let me guess, Fox and Yatsu?"

Ozpin chuckled, "While Mr. Alistair and Mr. Daichi have been more vocal than others, they are not the only ones. A few students reported that she looked extremely tired, some said she looked rather despondent. The point is we have reason for concern, and we hope your presence can help combat this."

"Me? How can I help?"

"Your friends Mr. Alistair and Mr. Daichi, when questioned, said that you were by far going to do the most to help," he scanned her face before starting again, "That is why you were approved to live off campus as a first year, which I'm sure you know is usually against school policy. It seems Ms. Scarlatina admires you, simply being there should do some good."

"Are you just asking me to be her friend?" Coco asked, "Don't get me wrong, I'm all for stopping Velvet from ending up as train food or something."

"I suppose that's a way of putting it. All I ask is that if you're scared she may do something extreme, or if she seems to be suffering from depression, comfort her. And see if you can do something about her nasty tobacco habit."

"What's wrong with her smoking, besides the fact she does it?"

"As you may be aware, it is against campus policy to smoke tobacco, marijuana or other substances on campus. Ms. Scarlatina has been caught six times smoking on campus, any more and she could face serious repercussions."

"I'll try."

"Thank you, and have a wonderful school year."

Coco walked out of the office and down the stairs, pushing open the front door. Velvet leaned against the wall, a lit cigarette between her lips.

"Hey, what was that about?"

"Just found out why I'm allowed to live with you."

"Oh yeah? Why's tha-"

"Ms. Scarlatina."

Son of a bitch, Velvet thought.

"Yes Dr. Ozpin?"

"You are a returning student are you not?"

Motherfucker.

"Junior year," she forced a smile.

"So I'm sure you are familiar with the school's policies regarding smoking on campus?"

Velvet screamed internally.

"Yeah yeah, I get it," she dropped the cigarette to the ground, stomping it out with her foot.

"Thank you. Enjoy your last few days of freedom," he walked off.

"Prick made me waste a bloody durry," she muttered to herself.

"Don't act like you don't have four more packs at home," Coco told her, "Now, where do you want to go for lunch?"

"Somewhere I can smoke."

Coco sighed, fishing her keys from her pocket. As upsetting as the answer was, she knew her friend wouldn't be happy until she'd had at least one cigarette.

"Fine," Coco caved, "You get one cig now, and we'll get you a new lighter on the way home."

Velvet dug into her jacket pockets, pulling out the pack and lighter out as Coco turned the key.

"Thanks Coco," she said, lighting the end of the paper.

"But if I find a single ash on that seat, you're going cold turkey whether you want to or not," the taller girl threatened.

"I get it, smoke out the window," Velvet waved a dismissive hand, taking a long drag from the cigarette, letting a cloud of smoke trail behind the Jeep out the window.

Sweet relief, Velvet smiled.

Velvet ultimately went through four cigarettes during the drive to the restaurant. Coco pretended she didn't notice. Sticking the pack into her jacket pocket, Velvet followed Coco inside.

"Table for two," Coco told the hostess.

"Okay, right this way please," she grabbed two menus and led them to their table, rushing off once they were seated. In a matter of minutes, they had drinks and food on the way.

"So Vel," she began, "how was your summer?"

"It was fine. Not much happened, you didn't really miss anything," she answered quickly, taking a drink, "How was Europe?"

Something's off, Coco thought, There's something she doesn't want to talk about buried in there.

"Nothing special," the beret-clad girl told her, "You didn't come here to listen to me talk about how spoiled I am. I want to hear about your summer Vel. Spare no detail, however unimportant."

"Coco please," Velvet jumped in, "Nothing happened, nothing positive anyway."

The smile was gone from her face in an instant.

"Vel, what happened?" concern laced her voice.

"I came out to my parents in July," she said softly, "I went in there and told them "Mom, Dad, I like girls" and my dad starts cussing me out, telling me to get the fuck out of his house, calling me all these horrible names. My mom's standing next to him crying, saying how she's read about this. How there are places they can send me to get me cured. So I left, spent the next few nights at your house and went back. They haven't said anything about it since," she could feel the tears welling in her eyes, threatening to spill over and run down her face, "I'm pretty sure they're in denial about it, trying to convince themselves they didn't do this."

"Velvet, that's horrible."

"In August their marriage fell apart," she continued, "I'd known they'd both been cheating on each other for years, hell I tried to tell them the first time I found out but they didn't listen. Guess they figured the other wouldn't do what they were doing. Well one night my mom's fuckin' some dude from the massage parlor, I'm sittin' in bed tryin' not to hear it when my dad shows up with his secretary wrapped around his arm and off her face. Next thing I know they're shouting "who the fuck's this" and "who the fuck's that". I, on the other hand, had to drive both the dude and the secretary home because I walked out at just the wrong time. I drive them home, come back and they're still going at it. Did the same thing I did in July; walked across the street and stayed there a few days. Come home a few days later, it's like nothing happened. She still kisses him every day he leaves, he still kisses her back and it's disgusting."

"Vel, I'm so sorry."

"Nah, ain't your fault," Velvet told her, "Summer fuckin' sucked. Probably didn't help that I was so goddamn lonely."

"Why were you so lonely?"

"I just felt like, especially after the whole shitshow in July, that if I disappeared tomorrow no one would give a good god damn."

"Don't say that!" Coco scolded. She wasn't joking around. This was what Ozpin was talking about.

"Velvet I can think of eight people off the top of my head besides myself who would care if you vanished."

"Really?" Velvet asked, "Name 'em."

"My mom and dad, Yatsu, his mom and dad, Fox and his mom and Ruby."

She was confused and slightly stunned, "Who the bloody hell's Ruby?"

"Rose."

"Is she the girl you owe a new trash can?"

"Yes. According to her sister, she's got a big heart. Really cares about people."

"I guess I have to give it to you. I just..." she paused to think, "I want someone who's more than just my friend, y'know? I want, I don't know."

"You want a girlfriend?"

"I guess."

"Well then I promise to get you a girlfriend bu the end of the school year. What are you looking for?"

"All the generic shit. I just want someone who will listen to me and hold me when I'm sad and tell me everything's gonna be okay. I want someone who cares, y'know? Not just some chick who sees me as a pretty face and a quick fuck when they want."

That's me, Coco thought.

"That's reasonable. Do you have any candidates you want me to check first or is it open season?"

Velvet knew she had to choose her words carefully. All the things she wanted to say couldn't be said because she was afraid.

"There is this one girl," she admitted, fidgeting with the cuffs of her jacket sleeves, "We went to high school together, then she went away for two years."

"Do you know where she is now?"

Sitting right across from me. God I've wanted this for so long but I'm too scared to say anything about it. I could've done it before she left, I could've done it when she got back but no, I'm too much of a bloody coward.

"She's actually going to school at Beacon."

"What's her name?"

"I... don't wanna say."

"Vel if you don't tell me who she is, it's gonna be a lot harder to find."

"I can tell you what she looks like," she offered.

"She's real fair-skinned; almost like porcelain. She's got these beautiful brown eyes and long brown hair."

Coco let out a whistle, "Damn Vel, this girl sounds pretty easy on the eyes. All right, I'll see what I can do. But looping back to the whole feeling worthless thing, does it happen often?"

"I don't know," Velvet ran a hand through her hair, "I'll just wake up one morning and my brain will tell me that I'm worthless. That I don't deserve the friends I have, that they aren't my friends because they like me. And sometimes it's just too much so I try to shut it out. Distract myself. So I drink or I smoke or I fuck but I know that it'll always be there and I'm just so tired," she sounded defeated.

Her friend's heart shattered.

"Velvet, don't ever feel like you're fighting something like this alone," Coco reached across the table and wrapped her hands around Velvet's, "I'm here for you, I always will be. We've been friends for almost our whole lives. I will always make time for you. You're my best friend."

She gave her friend a small, tired smile, "Thanks Coco."

"And hey," she continued, "If I can't find this girl by the end of the school year, I'm sure I'll be single," lowering her sunglasses, she sent the girl a wink.

"I might just take you up on that."

In that one moment, both their hearts skipped a beat; the same thought the flashed through their heads.

She's only joking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> imma keep it real with everyone: i did not expect this to get as big as it did. when this chapter's coming out we're less than 50 people away from 1000. holy shit 1000 people have decided to read this. that blows my mind. thanks to everyone who stopped by, everyone who gave kudos and a special thanks to the ones who commented. y'all mvps. here's to the 1000 we have, and here's to a 1000 more! happy new year, and thanks for sticking with me. sorry if this was too long.


	9. I want to be normal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welcome back. hope you guys had a safe and happy new year. i don't know how to do those fancy dividing lines so i hope you like tildes. enjoy.

Unlike most days, Velvet awoke optimistic. 

New school year, new opportunities, she told herself. 

She got dressed, tying her hair in a neat bun and moved to the kitchen. Grabbing what she needed, she began to make breakfast for both her and her roommate. 

If I don't do it, the girl won't eat, she thought.

"Mornin' Vel," Coco yawned, "Whatcha makin'?" 

"Breakfast."

"And what's on the menu for today, Chef Scarlatina?" 

"Scrambled eggs, toast, maybe an apple." 

"How balanced."

"Everyone comes here for the atmosphere," She cracked an egg into a bowl, "People say the chef doesn't know what she's doing." 

"I mean it's not like the customers can do anything." 

"Nothing but complain and make me walk to school." 

"It was a five minute walk," Coco told her. 

"It was a five minute walk," Velvet mimicked, "You walk from your house to the high school then. See if you can get there in five minutes." 

Coco paused, trying to both come up with a retort and see if her friend was telling the truth. 

"Still think it's a five minute walk?" 

"No," She muttered, "It's more like ten." 

"You are insufferable in the morning." 

"Don't talk to me until I've had my coffee," Coco sent the girl a wink. 

Velvet continued to cook, bantering back and forth with her friend. Eventually, she slid the girl a plate. 

"Eat up." 

"Thanks Vel." 

"No problem." 

"Why's your hair like that?" 

"Hm?" Velvet swallowed her food, "I figured I'd do something different. Is it bad?" 

"No, no no it looks great. Just, different."

The two finished their meals, Velvet moving their dishes to the sink. 

"All right, you ready to head out?" Coco asked. 

"Ready as I'll ever be," Velvet slung her bag over her shoulder. 

Velvet walked out the door, Coco following. In minutes they were in the parking lot, saying their goodbyes for the time being.

"See you for lunch, got it?" Coco called. 

"Yeah!" she sent her friend a thumbs up, turning and following the sidewalk to the lecture hall. Pushing open the door, she saw other students milling about, talking animatedly about their summer. 

Taking a deep breath, she opened the door to the lecture hall. She scanned the seats, looking for one that was just far enough away from everyone else. 

There, she thought. 

Making her way to the seat, she had to step over a few people but it went without incident.

Placing her bag next to her chair, she sat and watched the clock tick.

"This seat taken?" A voice asked. 

"What? Oh, uh," Velvet looked up at the source.

She was a fair skinned girl, green hair brushed to the right side of her head. It almost covered her face, but it didn't quite get there. She had a pair of green eyes, seeming to draw Velvet's gaze.

"Uh, no. No, go right ahead." 

"Thanks," The girl sat, "I'm Reese." 

"Velvet," She responded. 

The bell rang. 

"Welcome back everyone. I figured for today, we could just start things off with an easy assignment. Choose a partner, ask a question. Take a picture every time you get an answer. Good luck." 

Velvet turned to her left, eyebrow raised. 

"I don't see why not." 

Reese stood and walked out, Velvet following. 

"So," Reese started, "we both know each other's names." 

"True."

"This is gonna sound stupid but is this your first year at Beacon?"

"It's my third. I came here with some friends after we graduated. My best friend went into the army." 

"I see," Reese snapped a picture. 

"What about you? Is it your first year here?"

"It is actually. I did two years in a college out of Washington then transferred here." 

"Nice," Velvet took a picture. 

"Is your friend still in the army?"

"Nope. She was discharged. Got caught buying weed from some dude. They're not exactly fans."

"Classy." 

"She wasn't even gonna smoke it. She hates smoking, to tell you the truth."

"Really?" Reese asked.

"Take it from the only person who gets shit from her, she is hard line against smoking." 

"You smoke?" 

"Not pot, no. Cigarettes. Used to be way worse than what I'm down to, but that's mostly because she's living with me." 

"Sounds like you're really attached to her." 

"Shitty childhood, one good person. That shit."

Both girls walked in silence for a minute. 

"Are you gay?" 

That question caught Velvet off guard, "What?" 

"Are you gay?" she repeated.

"You have a problem if I am?"

"No, god no. I just figured that you talk about this friend of yours pretty fondly and I'm guessing it's a woman." 

"Yeah, I'm gay. Yeah, I have very strong feelings for this person, but nothing romantic." 

"So you're single?" 

"Yup." 

The girls continued to walk around, taking pictures when they received answers. 

Velvet checked her phone. "We should probably head back soon." 

"I'd say this was a good start to the year. Better than starting with something boring."

"There are worse ways to start a day." 

"One last question," Reese started. 

"Go for it." 

"Do you wanna do something this weekend?" 

Velvet stopped, "Like what?" 

"I dunno. Get coffee? See a movie? Anything." 

A smile crossed Velvet's lips, "That sounds great." 

"Cool. If you want I can give you my number real quick," Velvet handed the girl her phone. Reese quickly typed in her number, handing the phone back to Velvet. "I'll send you more details later." 

"Sounds good." 

"Smile!" Reese told her as she took the picture.

After making it back inside, Reese and Velvet watched the room slowly fill as groups filed in. 

"I hope you all have a wonderful school year. I'm excited to see what you can show me." 

The bell rang. 

"Bye Velvs." 

Velvet's cheeks turned a faint pink, "See you this weekend."  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
The sun was high in the middle of a cloudless blue sky by the time lunch rolled around. Coco met Velvet near the parking lot.

"Hey. How's your school year going so far?"

"I got a girl's number. Supposedly we're doing something this weekend."

"Bullshit."

"I did. I took a picture of her and everything."

"Show me."

Velvet pulled up the picture of Reese.

"What's her name?"

"Reese."

Coco forced a smile, "Well look at you. You're gonna have to teach me your tricks Scarlatina. I need game like yours."

"Thanks."

"Yo! Adel!" someone called.

Coco turned around, "Xiao Long!"

Yang jogged over, "Haven't seen you in a minute," she told her, grinning.

"It's been like, three days."

"Eh, who's counting? So, you two doing anything for lunch?"

"We were just discussing that actually."

"Well, if you need some people to sit with, you could join Rubes and I."

Coco looked at Velvet, who shrugged.

"Yeah, we can go with you guys."

"All right! Follow me!"

Yang led them to a tree, where three more people sat.

"Guys, this is Coco and her friend..."

"Velvet," the girl finished.

"Velvet. Coco and I were in the army together. Coco, Velvet, this is my partner Blake, you've already met Ruby and this is Ruby's girlfriend Pyrrha," she gestured to a black-haired girl reading a book and the tall redhead whose lap Ruby was currently laying in.

"Hi again!" Ruby greeted.

"Hello," Pyrrha offered a wave.

"Do you know how hard it is to deal with her when she's drunk?" Blake asked, lowering her book, ''It's like a child. A tall, heavy child."

"Words hurt Belladonna," Yang expressed mock hurt, placing a hand to her chest.

Coco sighed, "Unfortunately I do. And that is a very accurate description."

Blake rolled her eyes.

"Come on! Sit with us! It's nice and cool under here!" Ruby told them.

Both girls sat under the tree, enjoying the gentle breeze that blew around them. Pyrrha ran a hand through Ruby's hair. A silence washed over the group. They ate quietly, simply enjoying the comfortable weather. Eventually the bell rang, forcing the girls to disperse across campus. Yang laughed as Ruby struggled to reach Pyrrha so she could kiss her goodbye properly, which earned her a punch from Blake. 

The rest of the week past much faster, everyone slowly settling into the rhythm of school life. Velvet and Reese continued to talk. Yang kept making fun of Ruby for having to stand on her toes to kiss her girlfriend, and Blake would always hit her shoulder. 

After what seemed like much more time than it used to take, the weekend arrived. Jaune sat on the couch, watching TV and trying ti block any sounds that might come from Ren and Nora's shared room. His phone vibrated on the table.

"Yeah?" he answered.

"I want to be more normal," Weiss told him.

"Step one: don't ask to be normal."

"Step two:," she continued, "meet people. I know you've got a little group of friends. Do you think you could introduce me or something?"

"Can you do it today?"

"No, I'm super busy hanging out with all those other people I don't know."

"That's a yes."

"The first word was very clearly no."

"Yeah, but all the other words said yes. I'll get them over here and come pick you up."

"Thank you."

"No problem."

Jaune hung up and quickly called Pyrrha.

"Yo P."

"Yes Jaune?"

"My partner wants to meet people so do you think you could come over? Bring your girlfriend?"

"What time?"

"Like ten, twenty minutes."

The line was silent for a moment, "Yeah, we'll be there."

"Cool. Thanks P."

He hung up again, this time calling Blake.

"What's up Vomit Boy?"

"Hey Blake, can you and Yang come over in like, ten to twenty minutes? Oh, and see if she can bring the beret lady and her Aussie friend?"

"You mean Coco and Velvet?"

"Probably. Could you?"

"I'll try."

"Thanks Blake."

"Any time Chunder Thunder."

"Stop it."

Jaune hung up before she could get any more out. Making his way to Nora's room, he knocked on the door.

"Hey, we're gonna be having guests over. Make yourselves presentable. You've got like ten minutes, twenty at the latest."

"We aren't even doing anything," Ren told him.

"I'm just being safe," Jaune explained, sliding his shoes on, "I'll be back in a sec, I gotta go pick up Weiss."

"Weiss is coming over?" Nora asked.

"Yes, and so are Blake, Yang, Pyrrha, Ruby, and Yang's friends. I don't want them coming into a house that smells like you two."

"Fine."

"Thank you," Jaune walked out the door. Five minutes later, he pulled into the parking lot. Weiss stood on the curb.

"Chauffeur for m'lady," he greeted, rolling down the window.

"I told you I hate that," she said, opening the door.

"I mean you're still smiling."

"That doesn't stop my hatred."

"It certainly sends mixed signals."

"Make like a chauffeur and drive."

"Yes ma'am."

"Stop."

Shortly, the two arrived back at the apartments, this time two new cars parked across the street.

"This way."

Weiss followed Jaune into the building and up two flights of stairs, stopping in front of a door.

"You're sure you want this?" He asked.

"Yes, otherwise my sister's boyfriend won't shut up about it."

Jaune opened the door, leading Weiss into the apartment.

"Welcome to my-"

"Hey!" a ginger girl yelled from the couch.

"Right. Welcome to Nora's apartment."

"What do you mean?"

"Nora pays for everything."

"I'm queen of the castle," she sang.

Weiss looked around the living room. Eight people say in a semicircle, starting with Nora and ending with one of Blake's partners friends.

"Okay, I think we're all here. I'll start. I'm Jaune. I organized this so we could help a lonely rich girl find some friends," Weiss gave a small wave.

"Hi. I'm the lonely rich girl, but you can call me Weiss."

"Like we can or we should-"

"Nora! Thanks for volunteering to go next."

She stuck her tongue out at the boy before turning to Weiss.

"Hiya! I'm Nora, and I pay for his house."

"Okay, let's keep things going counterclockwise."

"Hello, I'm Ren. I just live here."

"You don't just live here silly! You keep a lonely girl company."

"I'm gonna stop that before it goes any further. Next."

"Hi! I'm Ruby and my girlfriend told me to come here but I'm sure you're really nice."

"Thank you."

"Hello! I'm Pyrrha and I've known Jaune for a very long time. So if you need any embarrassing stories, feel free to ask."

Weiss giggled, "I'll be sure to keep that in mind."

"All right, very funny. Enough out of you."

"Hey, I'm Yang. I'm the older sister to the imp in the middle of the couch."

"Hey! I'm not an imp!"

"Yeah," Pyrrha agreed, "If anything she's more of a leprechaun or an elf. But like, the kind that makes cookies in a tree."

"Come on!" Ruby squawked.

Pyrrha rustled the girl's hair.

"I love you no matter what you are," she leaned down, kissing Ruby lightly on the forehead. A flash of light came from the right side of the circle.

"Sorry! Sorry, just too cute. Needed a pic," the brunette with the camera apologized.

"Yang went. Next."

"Hi," a black-haired girl spoke up, "I'm Blake and I've also been friends with Jaune for a long time."

"Yo, I'm Coco. I'm friends with the blonde chick. I don't know why I was invited but you seem cool."

Next to her, the girl fiddled with her camera before Coco nudged her in the side. She looked up and around the room.

"Oh is it me?" She looked at Weiss, flashing a smile and giving a short wave, "Hi there! I'm Velvet and I followed Coco here."

"So, there you go. You've met some people. Anything you want to say to your new friends?"

"Thank you all for giving me a chance. I didn't have many friends growing up, besides the butler. And yes, I'm sorry for how that sounds," Weiss paused, wiping tears out of the corner of her eyes, "But it's true. My mother was an alcoholic who married my father for his money. My sister is the only real person I talk to but she's across the country and my brother is just an asshole. So once again, thanks for the chance."

"Hey, no problem. Coco and I get along fine, and her family's rich as fuck."

Pyrrha checked her phone, "Hey," she gave Ruby a soft poke, "It's five fifteen, should we get going?"

"Where do you think you're going with my baby sister?" Yang asked.

"Yaaang," Ruby whined, "Pyrrha and I are going mini golfing."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope y'all enjoyed. next one will be more of the cute ship stuff you signed up for. thanks for reading. i'll see you next week.


	10. Microphobia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm pretty sure this is shorter than the other chapters, after a few we should get back up there in word count. i can only dream. enjoy.

Yang burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Pyrrha asked.

"How'd my putt slut sister convince you to go against her?"

"Putt slut?" the redhead was somehow more confused.

"I prefer the term mini golf mistress," Ruby chimed in.

"Tiny golf tramp seems pretty accurate," Blake added.

"Stop! Stop, oh my god!" the blonde girl was clutching her sides, "Tiny golf tramp sweet Christ," Yang wiped the tears from her eyes, "I'm going to assume when my sister suggested this, she didn't tell you that she has an unholy obsession with mini golf?"

"That did not come up, no," Ruby quickly answered, "But, Pyrrha's like, a wizard. I'm sure she'll do fine."

"Basically, it's possible my sister would marry mini golf if given the chance. Probably because for her, it's the only normal sized sport."

"I'm tall!" she yelled indignantly.

"Anyways, if she offers you a bet when you start, like, "Loser has to blah blah blah," don't take it."

"Why?"

"She will kick your ass. I'm giving you this tip as a future sister-in-law, never accept any challenges from my sister involving mini golf. You will lose."

"Yang I'm sure she gets it but I think it's time we started to head out," Ruby stood, "You really don't need to listen to her I'm not that good."

Pyrrha looked at Weiss, "Once again, it was nice to meet you. I wish I could stay longer but..."

"No, it's fine. I understand. You two have fun."

"Thank you."

The taller redhead followed her better half out of the apartment.

"So is what your sister said back there true?"

"I may have a teeny-tiny obsession. But I'm not like a, hole in one every time good."

"Well, I'll do my best to provide competition."

"Likewise."

The car ride was unnaturally quiet. Ruby found Pyrrha was usually good with conversation. However, all she got were one word answers or short sentences.

"Are, are you mad at me?" she asked nervously.

"Mad at you? No. What gave you that idea?"

"I mean most of the time you say more than one word."

Pyrrha was silent for a moment, "I'm sorry, I'm just so nervous. This is the first date I've gone on in damn near two years. One of my friends had some real bad shit happen to her, Jaune and I broke up. On top of that it's my first time going on a date with," she trailed off.

"A girl?" Ruby guessed.

"Yeah," she sighed, "It feels so different. Before when I went on dates, it would just be Jaune and I hanging out somewhere. It's like, I don't know."

"Hey," Ruby started, "You don't need to be nervous. I know how it feels. I remember the first time I went on a date with a girl."

"What was that like?"

"It was pretty awkward. See before I came out, Yang brought home her first girlfriend. They didn't last very long, but it wasn't like a bad breakup or anything. Yang was going of to basic and they didn't want to do long distance. So they split up and one day she calls me and asks if I want to see a movie. I said sure, and that car ride to the theater felt really weird. I knew I liked girls but this was like my first time like, living it, y'know?"

Red hair swished as she nodded.

"Anyways," Ruby continued, "she could tell that I felt kinda off about it and she told me it was fine. This was something I'd never done before. The only thing she cared about was whether or not I had a good time. And that's my job with you. As long as you have a good time, I'll have a good time."

"Thank you Ruby, that's very kind of you."

Ruby shrugged, "Sometimes I can do that."

Pyrrha giggled, "I'm sure that's why we're playing the sport you like."

"You didn't know that until my sister opened her fat mouth. She just lost her maid of honor status."

Pulling the car into a parking spot, she killed the engine. Both girls got out and made their way to the entrance. Ruby insisted on paying, citing it as "her job". Putters were chosen, golf balls were picked, scorecards and little pencils in their pockets, the two stood at the entrance to the first hole.

"Oh my god they have ice cream!" Ruby looked at the taller girl, "Loser has to buy!"

"Now hold on a second," she started, "Your sister warned me about these kinds of bets."

"Yeah but what does she know?"

"More than I do about your abilities."

"Please, Yang doesn't know anything about how good I am. I mean, how bad I am?" she tried.

"I don't know, I'm feelin' kinda confident. Are you sure you're willing to risk buying us in here and my ice cream?" Pyrrha challenged.

"You wanna take me up on that Nikos?"

"Bring it."

"Fine," Ruby stepped forward, placing the ball on the ground and taking a stance. After a few moments she wound up and swung, sending the ball up, around the curve, and into the hole. Pyrrha's mouth dropped open. Ruby smirked.

"You're up."

You aren't going to lose like this, she told herself, You can do this. You're Pyrrha god damn Nikos.

She took her place at the entrance, ball on the ground. Standing over it, she took a deep breath and pulled her putter back.

"Wait!"

"Yes Ruby?"

"Your stance is horrible. Here," the smaller girl came up behind her, wrapping her arms around Pyrrha's waist, causing the taller girl's cheeks to heat up.

"Your hands should be like this," she moved Pyrrha's hands so they were properly gripping the club, "There. And your legs should be like," she spread Pyrrha's feet, "that. Okay, you're good."

"You're still holding onto me."

"Ah! Uh, right," Ruby rocketed back, "Okay, go for it."

Taking another deep breath, she swung. The ball traveled up and around the curve, stopping a few inches from the hole.

"It is so on," Pyrrha muttered.

Contrary to her initial sentiment, there was hardly a competition. Ruby truly was as good as her sister had warned. While it was closer than Ruby expected, there was no way her partner could catch up with one hole left even if Ruby tried to lose.

"Last hole."

"Have you decided what flavor you want yet?"

"Figured I'd get two scoops, that way I don't have to choose."

"How wise of you."

"Tell you what," Ruby said, "If you can get a hole in one right here right now, you win. I'll buy the ice cream, that's it."

"Don't you care about winning?"

"Are you kidding? I've beaten everyone in my family so many times I've lost count. What's one loss?"

"I don't know," Pyrrha shifted on her feet, "It feels like you're giving me a win."

"Think of it like this. It's me giving you the ability to tell Yang that you beat me at my own sport. Do you know how cool you'll be to her and the rest of my family if you say that you did better than me at mini golf?" Ruby paused, "It's also my way of making up for tricking you into this."

"You didn't trick me, I just wanted to spend time with you. If this is what makes you happy, then I'll do it."

"Stop being sweet when I feel bad." Ruby pouted.

"It's hard to not be sweet around you." she grinned.

Ruby's cheeks went pink, "Just hit the ball."

Pyrrha chuckled, "Yes darling."

Dropping the ball onto the ground, she focused. Adjusting her stance, she swung. The ball went flying up the course, rolling closer and closer to the hole.

Coming to a stop on the edge.

Ruby erupted in laughter.

"Son of a motherfuckin' god damn."

"Oh my god! You're like right there! Look at it!"

"You do better, o goddess of golf."

The shorter girl smirked, "Gladly."

Placing the ball on the ground, she wound up and swung. Like Pyrrha's, the ball flew up the course, the only difference being Ruby's ball went into the hole. Pyrrha stood in shock.

"That's how you do it."

"I mean I know I should have expected it but you couldn't let me have this?"

Ruby shrugged, "I am a cruel mini golf mistress aren't I?"

An idea came to Pyrrha's head. Slowly, she walked up behind the smaller girl, picking her up and throwing her over her shoulder.

"Pyrrha!" Ruby couldn't contain her laughter, "Pyrrha what are you doing?!"

"I don't have to buy you anything if you're at the bottom of the water hazard."

"No! Pyrrha!" she squirmed in the taller girl's grip, "Show mercy!"

"Even a golf goddess can bleed," she joked, "What is your life worth?"

"Don't I get a phone call?"

"You must speak on your own behalf. No outsiders."

"I'll uh," Ruby paused to think, "I'll buy the ice cream."

"Tempting," Pyrrha mulled the idea over, "but insufficient."

"I'll let you tell everyone you beat me."

"Unnecessary," she answered, "I was told you'd be good. I expected to lose."

"Uh," Ruby was really running out of options, the pool of water looming closer, "I'll uh, I'll give you a kiss?"

She stopped, placing the girl on the ground.

"I really thought you were gonna throw me in there for a second."

"I did too, but then I realized if I was going to get you wet I'd want to do it myself."

"Pyrrha Nikos, I never."

She shrugged, "It's true."

"C'mon," Ruby started walking, "I believe someone owes me ice cream."

"Well I believe," the taller girl placed a hand on Ruby's shoulder, "someone owes me something first."

Spinning on her heel, Ruby leaned up and planted a soft kiss on the taller girl's lips.

"I wonder what you'll taste like after the ice cream," Pyrrha said quietly after they broke apart.

"Only one way to find out," Ruby told her, a fiendish smile playing at her lips.

True to the bet, Pyrrha paid for the ice cream. Ruby ordered two scoops: one strawberry, one cookie dough. She, meanwhile, chose a simple chocolate milkshake.

"So did you have fun?" Ruby asked.

"I had a grand time, all thanks to you," Pyrrha grabbed the cherry from her milkshake, pulling the stem off.

"So," Ruby paused, "when do you want to do something like this again?"

"There's that new Spruce Willis movie coming out next week. If only I had someone to go with."

"Would you like to see a movie with me next weekend?"

"I'd love to."

Ruby flashed the girl a smile, which Pyrrha returned in kind. The ice cream didn't last much longer, and soon the shorter girl sat licking her fingers as the woman across from her drank the last few dredges from the cup.

"I guess we should head home now."

"Not looking like that, come here," Licking her thumb, the taller girl scrubbed the remains of cookie dough and strawberry from Ruby's face, "You, young lady, eat like a pig. Your face is a mess. An adorable, sweet, ice cream covered mess."

"You know it's bad enough that both my mom and Yang do this."

"They just care about you," she let go of the other girl's face, "There, all clean."

"Am I presentable for your hatchback?"

"Yes, now you are."

"Was I not before?"

"You always are," she ruffled Ruby's hair, "You're too cute to keep out."

"Aww."

It didn't take long for the two to travel back across town. Pulling up to the curb, she stopped the car.

"See you for lunch tomorrow?"

Pyrrha smiled, "Of course," she gave the girl a quick kiss, "Good night."

"Good night," Ruby climbed out of the car, walking towards the dorm after sending her off with a small wave.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
After meeting Weiss, Velvet went out with Reese.

Which meant Coco was home alone.

She tried getting Fox and Yatsu to come over, but they were both busy. Yang had insisted she had homework to do. So she was stuck with herself.

After a few hours of reading, she made a pitiful excuse for dinner. She played some games for awhile, but got bored of beating people over and over again. 

It was getting late. Velvet wasn't back yet.

She's fine, Coco told herself. Not that she believed that.

After a long shower, she finished getting ready for bed and climbed in.

Waking with a start, she checked her clock to find the display flashing one seventeen am.

"What the fuck?" she muttered.

"Coco!" a voice yelled.

Dragging her body out of bed, she slid her feet into her slippers, making her way to the front door. She looked through the peephole.

It was Velvet.

She was clearly drunk, swaying on her feet. The brunette leaned on the door for support.

Sighing, Coco unlocked the door. Velvet stumbled inside.

"Vel, why are you home so late? It's almost one thirty in the morning."

"I had, uh, I went out! With Reese! Got drinks!"

I can see that, Coco thought.

"Come on, let's get you to bed."

Velvet draped an arm over Coco's shoulder, placing almost her whole weight onto the girl. They shuffled to Velvet's bedroom.

"Did you have a good time, party animal?"

"Hell yeah I did!" she slurred, "Reese and I had a great time!"

Coco sat her friend on the bed. 

"All right, get undressed and get to sleep. I'll have pills and some coffee for you in the morning."

"Thanks Coco," Velvet mumbled, "You're the best."

"Night Vel."

She yawned, "Night."

She walked back into her own room, getting back into bed.

As long as she's happy, Coco thought.

"As long as she's happy," she whispered, "As long as she's happy it doesn't matter how I feel."

It's all worth it if she's happy, Coco told herself, Even if I'm not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know i promised a reese velvet date, that's next chapter. i'm sorry, it just didn't fit in. but next time, i mean it. thanks for reading.


	11. Excessive gourd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's the Reese Velvet date I promised. hope you enjoy!

Going out over the weekend became a regular thing for Reese and Velvet. Coco was fine with that. She had the apartment to herself.

Plenty of time to let out her emotions with no repercussions.

Slowly, the month began to change. Leaves faded from vibrant greens to yellows, reds, and oranges falling to the ground. The air steadily cooled, ending summer once and for all. With fall in full swing, Halloween emerged as the most anticipated day of the month.

"So what do you think we should do tonight?" Reese asked absentmindedly.

"Halloween's coming up. We don't have any pumpkins carved yet," Velvet looked to the other girl.

Reese shrugged, "It's either that or we get drunk again."

"Who says we can't do both?"

"The fact that I want to keep my fingers," she told her, "But I'm down to carve if you are."

"So it's settled."

"What is?" Coco asked, walking in from the kitchen.

"We're just gonna carve some pumpkins tonight," Velvet explained, "You're welcome to join us."

"Nah, I'll go harass Fox," she smirked, "He's had it too good lately."

"Isn't he blind?" Reese asked.

"I think he's faking."

"I see," Reese paused, "I really thought you were gonna go for something there."

"Nah, low hanging fruit. Plus I don't want to be the chick who makes jokes about the blind kid," an awkward silence settled in the room, "I'll get out of your hair. You two have fun, please don't make a mess. Velvet will make me clean it."

"Bye Coco, tell Fox and Yatsu I say hi."

"Sounds good," The door opened and closed, and the two girls were alone.

"Alright, so how are we doing this?"

"First things first we need pumpkins."

"There should be a store in town that has everything."

"Then that's where we're going."

Following a brief trip across town to gather supplies, Velvet pushed the door open. She set to work spreading newspaper across the table before setting the pumpkin down carefully.

"Okay, we should be all set."

"I think mine has a tumor." Reese pointed to a lump on the side.

"I think it's not going to be alive much longer so what does it matter."

"I gotta make a face around the tumor don't I?"

"There are other parts you can make a face on."

"But this is the best side."

Velvet shrugged, "You picked it."

"Maybe I can make it into like a wart or something."

"Pretty big wart if you ask me."

"Well I didn't, I asked about a tumor."

"You got me there."

"Exactly, so I don't want to here any more lip questioning my choices."

"Yes ma'am."

Both girls set to work, outlining faces in black marker. Velvet decided to go with something traditional, opting for triangular features and a goofy grin with a few square teeth. Reese, on the other hand, made an elaborate design. Curves, small and large lines of ink weaved intermittently.

"You're really going all the way on this."

"It's not fun unless you push it to the extremes," Reese capped her marker, "Let's get to cutting."

"I'll go get the spoons," she disappeared and returned a few seconds later, two large spoons in hand, "Your scoop."

"Thank you," she plunged a blade into the pumpkin, "Sorry for not having any morphine bud. This must hurt like a bitch."

"If you think this is bad," Velvet commented, "Wait until we start yanking their brains out using blunt tools."

"Yikes," Reese pulled the top off, placing it on the newspaper. A moment later there was a wet slap as the first of the pulp hit the table.

"Being a surgeon is messy work," Velvet joked, "But someone's gotta do it."

"I didn't go through years of training to operate on a goddamned gourd. I want real people guts dammit."

"You have to keep a vegetable alive before they trust you with a real person."

"That's gonna be difficult, I had the head of lettuce I operated on for lunch."

Velvet laughed, "Stuff like that might set you back a bit."

"His family's gonna be heartbroken."

"The prices we pay for advancements in medical science."

Piles of pumpkin built gradually on the table. Visions of faces took shape. After a while, the brunette took a step back to admire her work.

"I'd say he looks pretty good, what about you?"

Reese looked up from her own carving, studying the smiling face.

"He's adorable."

"Aww," Velvet gave the girl a peck on the cheek, "Good answer."

"What about mine?"

She looked at the image forming, and was absolutely unsure of what it was.

"It looks...," she paused, "interesting."

"You have no idea what it is do you?"

"Absolutely none."

Reese sighed, "That's what I was afraid of. I was trying to use the lump and make it like a wart on a witch's nose but I guess I got too complicated with it."

"No, I'm sure it'll turn out great," Velvet reassured, "You just aren't done with it yet."

The green-haired girl gave the other a quick kiss, "Good answer."

"Do you want any help?"

"Nah, I should be done soon."

"Ta-da!" she exclaimed a few minutes later, "She is complete."

"My my, what have we here?" the brunette asked, "Such a scary witch."

"You can tell?"

Velvet nodded.

"Thank god."

"I must say though," she threw a sultry tone into her voice, "I prefer the sexy witches to the scary ones."

"I know what I'm dressing up as," Reese mumbled.

"Do you now?"

"Yeah."

"You got something on your face, let me get it," she brushed her hands along the girl's cheek, grabbing the small strand of orange and tossing it aside.

"You got something on your shirt, let me help you out of it."  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
"I gotta go grab a book," Coco told her friend.

"Cool, have fun."

"Bye Fox."

She made her way up the street, pushing open the door to her own apartment.

Before immediately turning around and walking back out. A few minutes later and she was back in Fox's apartment, sighing as she kicked off her shoes.

"You get your book?" Fox asked.

"I didn't even get to the couch. Walls in that place are way too thin," she shuddered. The boy erupted in laughter.

"Shut up."

"Okay, okay," he was clutching his sides, "Are you gonna call her out?"

"No, she was with her girlfriend. It was gonna happen at some point."

"Them doing it or you hearing it?"

"Both."

"For real though, are you okay? I know this might be real hard for you."

"If this is your stupid theory that I have some crush on my best friend I'm not gonna answer."

"It's not a theory if we both know it's true."

"Shut up." she told him again.

"You can't keep doing this to yourself. You have to tell her at some point."

"Motherfucker she has a girlfriend! She's happy for once! I don't want to throw myself in there and say "Hey, I like you" and ruin it."

"Coco, I know you care about her. I care about her. But her happiness can't come at your detriment. You need happiness too, you deserve happiness too."

"But she deserves it -"

"Just because she had a rough childhood and has shitty parents doesn't mean her happiness is worth more than yours," Fox interrupted, "If the roles were reversed what would happen?"

"She'd do the same thing I'm doing. If not she find some way to make it so she's sacrificing more than I am."

"Okay, that's fair. However-"

"Don't you however me Alistair! I'm not gonna tell her! At least not while she has a girlfriend. I'm not gonna be a homewrecker."

"Let's say they break up. When are you gonna tell her when she's single?"

"When it feels right," Coco answered.

"Who's to say she doesn't get another girlfriend before that point arrives? Who's to say when it feels right never happens? You need to make it feel right."

She paused for a moment, "I'll tell her by the end of the year."

"Actual year or school year?"

"School year."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"I'm gonna remember this and absolutely harass you about it if you don't do it."

"You're an ass."

"An ass who cares."

Coco rolled her eyes, "Yeah."  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
Velvet's phone vibrated on the night stand.

"Yo," she answered.

"Are you two done yet or do I need to stay out for a little while longer?"

Her cheeks turned a deep shade of red, "How much did you uh," she swallowed nervously, "how much did you hear?"

"Too much and I was only inside for a second."

"Oh my god I'm so sorry."

Coco chuckled, "Vel calm down. I don't care what you do when you're alone or with your girlfriend, just give me like a note next time."

"You can come back if you want, I'm pretty sure she's asleep."

"See you in a few."

"Bye."

"Who was that?" Reese asked groggily.

"Next time we're gonna do something like this we gotta keep it down."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks again for reading. sorry this chapter was a bit on the shorter side but next week's should be longer. see y'all next monday.


	12. Legally blind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is more of what i'm going for length wise. i hope i did okay, there were a couple things i wanted to have happen so there was a lot to execute.

Her eyes shot open. She'd been counting the days, and it had finally arrived.

Today was Ruby's birthday.

And Halloween, it was that too.

Grabbing her phone, she saw that she had six voicemails. Unlocking it, she played the first one.

"Hello darling," Pyrrha's voice, though grainy, came through the speakers, "Happy birthday and happy Halloween. I'm guessing you're either sleeping in or taking a shower and I'll have my answer if you haven't called back in five minutes. Oh, and I know that Nora's throwing that party tonight but feel free to stop by my place for your present. Love you."

Ruby smiled, playing the next message.

"Sup squirt, bionic sister calling. I guess you managed to survive another year. If you make it to twenty I'll get that money from uncle Qrow. And I know I say it every year but whatever being decided that putting your birthday on Halloween is a sadist, because apparently not giving you candy today wasn't an option. See you tonight, I've got a killer costume. Love you and all that. Bye."

She tapped the next message.

"Hi honey, it's mom-"

"And dad!"

"And dad. We just wanted to wish you a happy birthday and hope college is going well. From what your sister has told us you have a girlfriend. We'd love to get to meet her at some point."

"It's your birthday, so usually you can get them to do more."

"Tai! Please be safe dear. We love you."

Chuckling a little, Ruby scrolled down to the next message.

"Hey kiddo. It's Qrow. So you're an adult now. Christ who let that happen. Anyways, happy birthday, happy Halloween. Oh, and Win's got something she wants to say."

"Hello Ruby," a new voice came through the speakers, "First, I'd like to echo your uncles sentiments. Second, I'd like to thank you for befriending my sister. I know she can be a bit, difficult, at times. But she's a sweet girl and I'm glad that someone's been able to get her out of her dorm. Anyways happy birthday once again, and thank you. And have your sister call me if she's experiencing any technical issues. We can't afford to have her try and fix it again."

Ruby made a mental note and tapped the next message.

"Hey Ruby, it's Blake. Your sister's partner. Happy birthday, happy Halloween. I know Pyr's got something planned. How'd you do that by the way? I'd had my suspicions but I guess you flipped the switch. I don't know if you're gonna be at Nora's party tonight but if you do show up, don't drink anything she gives you. Hand it to Ren, he's trained to deal with these things. See you tonight, maybe."

She played the final message.

"Hi Ruby, this is Weiss. I just called to wish you a happy birthday. I'll have to thank your uncle for telling me about that at some point. I'm still kinda new to the whole friend thing so I'm just gonna go."

Ruby smiled, prying herself from the the covers and getting dressed.

Pretty good start, she thought as she walked out the door.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Do you go here often?" Weiss asked as Jaune pulled the car into the thrift store parking lot.

"Not always anymore, but sometimes cheap is what I'm looking for. And if what I'm looking for is a truck stop waitress dress, this is where I'd start."

The two entered the store and scanned the building. Finding the rack with with dresses on it was the easy part. Picking he perfect one proved to be more difficult. To Weiss, this costume needed to be perfect.

"Too floral."

"Too green."

"Too ugly."

"Not ugly enough."

Jaune pulled a mustard dress with a skirt that cut off in the middle of the shin.

"Perfect," Weiss gasped.

Following the dress, they found a pair of worn black flats that were "just tacky enough to work.", half moon spectacles and a small notepad.

"This everything?" the cashier asked.

"Yes please."

"Fifteen ninety."

Weiss began to reach into her purse before Jaune stopped her, handing the man a twenty dollar bill. The cashier bagged the items and handed the blond his change.

"Thank you."

She grabbed the bag, following Jaune out of the store.

"What was that about?"

"What was what about?"

"Paying for me?"

"I'm making you dress up to go to some party, I'm paying for the costume."

"But you said yourself you don't have much money."

"No, no I don't. I'll be lucky this year if my parents can afford thanksgiving dinner for all of us. If not, it's gonna be really awkward at Pyrrha's house."

"Wasn't she your girlfriend?"

Jaune laughed, "She was, but she's got one of her own now."

"So she's gay?"

"First off, she's European. Second it isn't really my place to answer. She knows better than I do. You can ask her, she is your friend."

"But she was straight."

"We dated for a few years but it didn't really work out. Decided we'd be better off as friends."

"Except now she's gay."

"Again, she's European. And we're still friends. It's not like after we broke up one of us got bitter about it. Sure, it was a little awkward at first but we moved past it and," he shrugged, "here we are."

"I don't see what her being European has to do with this."

"It's from a musical. I'll show it to you at some point."

"Sounds fun."

Driving back to the apartment, Jaune pushed open the door.

"Jaune! Weissy! You're here!"

"Yup, we're back. Is the dye ready?"

"Sure is, just sit down and I'll get started."

Weiss disappeared to change as Jaune was dragged into the kitchen. When she returned, the boy's hair had gone from a strong blond to a pristine silver.

"You should be good to go here in a minute, I just want to be sure it's dry. Can't have Renny's suit getting ruined."

"Yeah. You mess it up, I'm going Bruce Lee on your ass."

"I figured."

Nora ran a hand through his hair and examined it, "Okay, go change Vomit Boy."

"You, on the other hand, look good to go," the ginger changed her focus to Weiss, "Straight out of a truck stop."

Weiss smiled at the girl, "Thank you."

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Nora pulled a small pencil from her pocket, "I took it from one of those stands last time we went out. Figured it'd just complete the look."

"Thank you Nora."

"I feel like I'm better than other people," Jaune called, walking back to the kitchen.

"Holy shit," Nora whispered, "That is scary."

The boy stood in front of them. Wearing a green suit and round glasses, a cane clutched in his fist. The light from the kitchen reflected off his mop of silver hair.

"I will admit," Weiss spoke up, "He's a damn near dead ringer for Ozpin. Nora, where did you learn to dye hair?"

"In high school, I'd color Renny's hair nearly every week. Eventually, I just got really good at it."

"Excluding the permanent pink streak."

"That was my first time, okay? Besides, I think it looks cute."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Rapping her knuckles against the wood, Yang waited. It swung open to reveal a boy with a head of burnt orange hair. He stood a little shorter than her, no more than six inches. His eyes were covered by a pair of black glasses.

"You know if anyone's out there, this joke isn't funny."

"Oh, sorry. I think I have the wrong-"

"You've got the right place Yang," Coco called, "Fox just didn't say what he was supposed to."

"How am I supposed to know it was her?"

"If you'd said what you were supposed to this wouldn't be an issue," the beret-clad girl walked into the room behind him, "Move so Yang can come in."

"Yes, your majesty."

Yang walked into the apartment, closing the door behind herself.

"Who's the dude?"

"That's Fox. If I drive with him I can park in handicap spots."

"I'm so glad that's what you take from a lifetime of friendship."

"I called you my friend didn't I?"

"No, you didn't."

"He's my friend."

"Thank you."

"Why do you get to park there only if he's with you."

"Fox is blind."

"Ah."

"I'll go get your costume Yang," Coco walked down the small hallway.

"So, what do you think about her and Velvet?"

"What?"

"C'mon. They're both crushing on each other hard."

"Yeah, I think it'll happen. But doesn't Velvet have a girlfriend now?"

"Coco promised me she'd confess by the end of the school year. Yatsu thinks I'm nuts."

"Ten bucks on the last day of school."

"Finally."

"Did you actually convince someone the Earth was flat with your bullshit?"

"Are you saying you think it's round?" Yang clicked her tongue, "And I thought I could trust you."

"It's because she was vaccinated." Fox told her.

"I bet you think we've been to the moon," she added, "When are you gonna wake up?"

"I left Facebook to avoid conversations like this," Coco sighed, "Thanksgiving isn't like a few weeks. It is too early for arguments this monumentally stupid."

"What's the matter snowflake? Are we invading your safe space?" Fox asked.

The taller girl threw a bag at the blonde, "There's your costume."

"Thank you Coco! How much do I owe you?"

"Nothing if you leave within the next minute. I cannot let the two of you be together for prolonged periods of time. You gave Fox the one thing he doesn't need."

"A painting?" Yang guessed.

"A novel not written in Braille?" Fox added.

"A version of himself that could see," Coco answered, "Now go enjoy your party."

"Thanks again," the blonde said, walking back outside.

"She's got ten bucks on the last day of school."

"Yang knows I delay things. That's smart money."

"Are you going to that party?" Fox asked.

"Probably."

"Should you go to that party?"

Coco shook her head, "Probably not."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Following a quick stop at her dorm to change, Yang headed to Nora's apartment.

"Yang!" Nora threw open the door, her look of excitement turning to confusion, "What're you?"

"I'm a guy from a video game."

"Okay," the girl's eyes drifted to her arm, "Whoa! That's so cool! How long did it take you to make it?"

"The arm? I had to call in some favors for it."

"Well quit standing around and get in here! Plenty of party to go around!"

She followed the ginger into the apartment. Jaune, Blake and Ren were gathered with a green-haired girl near the table. Jaune was dressed as a startlingly accurate double for Ozpin. Blake simply had on a pair of cheap cat ears. Ren simply had a piece of paper taped to his shirt which read "costume". The green-haired girl appeared to be wearing a witch costume, but someone had trimmed the skirt a little short.

"Oh my fucking god," Jaune gasped.

Yang flashed a smile, "Kept you waiting, huh?"

Blake pinched the bridge of her nose, "Jesus Christ."

"How long did it take you to come up with that?" the green-haired girl asked.

"I had the idea when I got the arm made for a cosplay," Yang lied, "I just couldn't have Coco make the rest of it until this year."

Velvet arrived, holding two cups. She handed one to the green-haired girl.

"Here you go babe."

"Thanks Velvs," she responded by giving Velvet a quick peck on the cheek.

"Hey Yang!" the brunette greeted, "Where's Ruby?"

A devilish smile played at her lips. She pulled her phone from her pocket, "Let's find out."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Ruby let out a soft moan as Pyrrha bit lightly into her neck. Her eyes fluttered shut, hand running through her girlfriend's hair.

Her phone vibrated in her pocket.

"What's that?" the taller girl mumbled into Ruby's neck.

"It's nothing. You go to bed, I'll be there in just a second."

Pyrrha nipped at Ruby's earlobe, "I'll be waiting," she whispered.

Ruby watched her girlfriend strut down the hall and into the bedroom before pulling her phone from her pocket.

"What? What is it? What do you want?" she hissed.

"Hey sis," Yang answered, "How's your birthday going?"

"It was going great. Hey, did you know you have the worst timing ever?"

"Really? What are you doing? Nothing inappropriate I hope."

"What? Inappropriate? Me? Never. Listen, I gotta go. Pyrrha needs my help uh," she looked around the apartment, "moving the couch. Yeah, we're trying to find the remote. Anyways gotta go love you bye," she told her sister before jamming her finger against the "End Call" button.

Taking a deep breath, Ruby walked down the hallway. The shorter girl leaned against the doorway, a hungry look in her eyes.

"So," she asked, "Where were we?"

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"She hung up on me!" Yang shouted.

"So what's she doing?" Blake asked.

"Best guess Pyrrha, worst case herself."

"You caught them before they did it?"

"By the sound of her voice, my timing was perfect."

"You," Blake flicked the blonde girl's nose, "are a horrible sister."

Slowly, people trickled in and out of the party as time went by. Yang almost drank a cup Nora had handed her, before Blake snatched it from her hands and gave it to Ren.

"You'll thank me later," Blake told her.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Attention everyone!" Nora's voice boomed through the speakers, "Due to several noise complaints we're gonna have to cut this one short!"

Everyone in the apartment let out a groan.

"I know, I know. But I like living here more than I like most of you. So after this last song everyone who doesn't live here's gotta get the hell out!"

A piano ballad oozed from the speakers, filling the apartment. Blake looked over, meeting a pair of lilac eyes.

"Care to dance pretty lady?" Yang inquired, extending her right hand.

Blake's cheeks turned pink.

"I'd love to," she replied, wrapping her arms around Yang's neck.

"So," Yang started, her arms joined around Blake's waist, "How was your night?"

"It was nice. I had fun with my friends, danced with this hot blonde. Good times."

"Speaking of hot blondes, you ever want to do something? Just you and me?"

Blake smirked, "Yang Xiao Long, what are you asking for?"

Her face went red, "I'm not asking you out."

The other girl raised an eyebrow.

"Not that I wouldn't," Yang added quickly, "Because I would. Because you're beautiful, but in a platonic way. Not that you aren't attractive but-"

Blake giggled, "You never told me you were this flexible."

"Huh?" Yang stopped.

"I didn't know you could fit both of your feet in your mouth at the same time."

"I'm just gonna shut up before I make a bigger mess."

"I'd love that. The doing something, not the shutting up."

"You would? It wouldn't be anything special, just like doing homework together. Not that that doing stuff like that with you isn't special, it's just that I get bored doing homework alone and-"

"Yang," the raven-haired girl laughed, "I already said yes, there's no need to keep going up your leg."

"Thanks Blake."

"Now shush," Blake told her, nuzzling into the crook of Yang's neck, "I like this song."

"You got it."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"So how are things going with Reese?" Coco asked, spinning the girl under her arm.

"Pretty good. She was here, but her partner had a panic attack so she went to go help her out."

"That sucks."

"Yeah. I really hoped you would meet her tonight."

"Well tell me about her."

"She's cute, funny, caring. Terrible cook though, almost as bad as you."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You burned Pop-Tarts in the microwave."

"That thing is harder to work than it looks."

"Uh huh," Velvet paused, "You and Yang seem to be spending a lot of time together. What's that about?"

"She's... been helping me with my love life."

"Are you two going out? Oh my god you'd be such a cute couple."

"What?! No, no no no no no. Don't get me wrong, she's got a great personality and she's definitely hot. But I consider her as more family than partner."

"What about me?" Velvet muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing, nothing."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"So how was your first Halloween dressing up?"

"It was wonderful," Weiss answered, "All thanks to you, partner."

"Aww, you're making me blush."

Weiss laughed, "Thank you for such a great Halloween."

"That's what partners are for."

The song faded out, people filing through the door.

"I should probably see if Rubes needs a ride," Yang pulled her phone from her pocket.

"Are you sure you aren't just trying to kill the mood?" Blake asked her.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Ruby tiredly opened her eyes, the buzzing phone on the nightstand disturbing her sleep. As gently as she could she moved towards the phone, trying not to wake the sleeping girl whose arms were wrapped around her stomach.

"Hello?"

"Hey sis. You two ever find the remote?"

"What?"

"All right. Night sis."

"Night."

Ruby hung up, placing the phone back on the nightstand. Slowly, she moved back into the center of the bed.

"Who was that?" Pyrrha mumbled.

"Just Yang. Go back to sleep," Ruby told her, looping the taller girl's arm back around her midsection.

Pyrrha kissed the back of Ruby's head, "Happy birthday. I love you."

"I love you too," she replied, snuggling further into her girlfriend, "Good night."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there was that. i hope y'all enjoyed. it's a little different than the original version , but it's just a couple changes in the order of events so it fits with what i went with. next week should be more focused on the family aspect of some characters than ships. just to let you know.  
> also yang was dressed as punished venom snake from metal gear solid V the phantom pain.


	13. Family dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am aware, this one looks a little long. rest assured, it's not even 3,000 words. it's like 2,900 something. next weeks should be a quicker story but i wanted to appreciate my man jaune. after that we're jumping to christmas. yes, it's february. anyways, hope you enjoy. also sorry the title isn't my best work.

The weather only continued to get colder once October turned to November. Thanksgiving inked its way closer and eventually it came time that Jaune, Pyrrha, Blake, Nora and Ren couldn't put off returning home any longer.

"I'll call you when I get home," Pyrrha told Ruby, clutching her hand.

"Why can't you just come with me?"

"Because, while I'm home I'm going to see if I can persuade my mother to let me stay with you for Christmas."

"You're so smart," the shorter girl beamed.

"And you're so cute," Pyrrha gave the girl a quick kiss, "I need to go."

Ruby squeezed the taller girl's hand before letting go, "Bye."

Walking over to the car, Pyrrha sat herself in the passenger seat.

"I think I'm gonna fucking vomit," Blake told her, "That's worse than when you and Jaune were together."

"Hey," the blond boy protested, "We weren't that bad."

"No, you were insufferable," the raven-haired girl countered, "Being around you two was so disgustingly sweet I'm pretty sure it gave me a cavity. But that," she shook her head, "that was a whole new level."

"Makes sense considering how many cookies that girl eats," Nora added.

"You're one to talk about overeating Nora," Pyrrha chided, "What's the highest number of pancakes you've had in one sitting?"

"That," the ginger paused, "is a fair point."

"Anyways," Jaune interrupted, "How're things going with Yang?"

"Fine. She's gotta drive her sister home, but they only live like an hour away."

"Lucky bastards."

As the drive wore on, the others in the car weaved in and out of consciousness. Eventually, Jaune dropped off Ren and Nora, then Blake and finally Pyrrha before taking himself home.

Only to find a note on the door.

"Went up to grandma's for Thanksgiving. Sorry we couldn't call you. There's a key in the usual spot," he read aloud. A sigh escaped his lips, "Cool."

Grabbing the key from it's hiding spot, he let himself inside. He kicked his shoes off at the door.

"Mom, Dad. I'm home," he called to no one.

The phone began to ring in the kitchen. Making his way over, he answered.

"Arc household, only one home speaking."

"Jaune?" a woman asked.

"Oh, hey Saph. Why're you calling an empty house?"

"I didn't know it was empty."

"Neither did I. I mean I still drove here but."

"That sucks. Do you know where they went?"

"The note on the front door said they went to grandma's. Might want to try her number."

"Thanks. Adrian, do you want to say anything to your uncle?" an unintelligible noise came from the other line.

The blond boy smiled, "Hi bud."

"So do you know what you're gonna do for dinner tomorrow then?"

"Probably another really awkward one at Pyr's place."

"Why's it awkward? Aren't you two together?"

"No," Jaune laughed, "We broke up a couple years ago. She's got her own girlfriend now."

"Really," a door closed on the other line, "Well, I gotta go. Terra's here and she's gonna want some help putting away all the food."

"You two have fun. Don't do anything indecent in front of my nephew."

"Can do. Bye little bro."

"Bye Saph."

Jaune hung up the phone, placing it back in the cradle. After a quick shower, the blond fell on his bed and drifted off to sleep.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

He heard the soft chime as the doorbell rang. Pyrrha had told him it was fine to come over. Her mother didn't hate him. So why did he feel so nervous?

"I guess the blond can't take no for an answer!" an elderly voice called from inside the house.

Pyrrha's grandmother. That was why.

The door opened, revealing a tall woman with shoulder length red hair and sparkling green eyes. A pair of black-rimmed glasses rested on the bridge of her nose. The apron she was wearing was covered in a manner of different foods.

"Hello Jaune." she greeted.

"Hey Ms. N. Sorry about this. If I'm invading I can go."

The woman waved a dismissive hand, "Don't be ridiculous. You're practically family as is."

"Thanks."

He stepped inside, taking his shoes off.

"Why is he back here?" the old woman protested.

"Because," Pyrrha's mother answered, "His family isn't home."

"So even they saw a reason to leave him behind."

"Mother," she scolded.

"Nona!" Pyrrha called from the kitchen, "Could you come help me with something?"

"Coming dear!"

The older woman took off at a speed Jaune had never seen her move before.

"I'm sorry about her," the redhead apologized, "You know how she is about."

"Me?" Jaune asked, "It's fine."

"It isn't just you, it's boys in general. And girls now too. My mother just wants what's best for Pyrrha. I may not agree with her methods but I agree with her goals."

"I get it. My parents were super weird when my sister started dating. Family just wants to protect family."

"You're a fine boy Jaune."

"Thank you."

"Anything you can tell me about this girl?"

"You've got nothing to worry about from her," he answered.

"That's good to know."

"Mother! Jaune! Dinner's ready," Pyrrha told them.

Both made their way to the table, taking an available seat. A veritable feast was spread on the small table. Plates steamed and scents mingled in the air. 

"It looks incredible dear," Pyrrha's grandmother told her.

"I couldn't have done it without mother's help."

"You did a fair bit on your own this year," her mother said, "And it does look amazing."

"Yeah Pyr, this makes all the dinners I made you look like mac and cheese."

"That's because they were most of the time."

"It's not my fault it's good."

"But did you, an eighteen-year-old boy, really need me to cut up your hot dogs?"

"That was one time!" Jaune challenged.

"One time is too many for an eighteen-year-old boy," Pyrrha smiled, "But those were fine too."

Food was passed around. Everyone putting healthy helpings of everything onto their plates. Pyrrha's mother stood at the head of the table.

"Since it is Thanksgiving, I just wanted to say what I'm thankful for. I'm thankful for my mother and that she's here with us today. I'm thankful for my daughter for going through college. And I'm thankful for Jaune, for being one of the best friends she's had all these years," she sat down, taking a drink from her cup.

"I'd just like to say I'm thankful for my mother, for being so supportive of me and my life," Pyrrha chimed in, "For my grandmother for being one of the most powerful women I know. And for Jaune, for sticking with me for all of it."

"I'm thankful for my daughter for being so wonderful, and raising an amazing granddaughter in return. And despite what I say, I'm thankful for Jaune being someone my granddaughter feels safe around."

"I'm thankful that you guys have let me come here not just today but on so many other Thanksgivings, Christmases, Fourth of July's. It's so kind of you to open your home and provide for someone who isn't even in the family."

"Don't be ridiculous," Pyrrha's grandmother told him, spearing a slice of turkey and dropping it onto her plate, "You're family. No matter how hard I try to fight it."

He laughed. Pyrrha's mother sent the older woman a glare.

"He knows I'm teasin' him."

Dinner passed, everyone eating more than enough.

"Pyr, I think I'm gonna head out before I eat more. I don't trust myself," he stood, "Thanks again for having me."

"It was no problem Jaune," her mother assured, "You're welcome here whenever you like. Besides, if you hadn't come over I'm sure we'd have much more food to wrap up."

"I'm glad to have pulled my weight."

"Gained your weight's more like it." 

"Mother," she yawned, "I'm too tired to fight you on this so please stop," the woman stood and stretched, her back making a few satisfying pops, "I'm going to shower and go to bed. Good night Jaune."

"Night Ms. N."

"Do you want to bring anything home?" Pyrrha asked.

"You fine if I take all of it?"

"There isn't much left so be my guest. I'm not going to be here to eat it."

"Let's wrap it up then."

After a few minutes, all the remaining food was safely contained and brought to Jaune's car.

"I think your grandmother's starting to like me now that I'm not dating you."

"She liked you before we started dating, she just likes you more now that we aren't," the redhead let out a short laugh, "I still have to ask mother if I can go to Ruby's for Christmas. That conversation is going to be a nightmare. And if Nona hears about it," she shook her head, "she isn't going to let me forget it."

"Fingers crossed."

He placed the last of the food in the car, "Thanks again for letting me just, show up."

"It's fine. Like Nona said, you're part of the family."

"I had a lot of fun tonight."

"We haven't hung out in a while, have we?"

"No. God, how long has it been since the five of us were just together? 'Cause somebody-"

"Hey!"

"Missed Halloween," he continued, "so everyone was there but someone. You can't say the car ride counted because we weren't all awake the whole time."

"We should do something before we head back."

"It'd have to be tomorrow, because this bus leaves Saturday," he pointed over his shoulder at his car.

"I'll see what I can do," she told him, "Call you once everyone else is set?"

"Yeah, sounds good."

"Goodbye Jaune."

"Bye Pyr," he responded as he climbed in the car.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
His phone began to vibrate on the couch next to him.

"Jaune's Arc, taking two of every animal. What would you like to donate?"

"Jaune, we're meeting at Grounds Level at ten. Blake, Nora, Ren and myself are going to be there if you'd like to come."

"Sounds great. See you in an hour."

"See you then."

Standing up, he made his way to his room. After changing into clean clothes, he brushed his teeth and threw on a coat and grabbed his wallet before leaving the house.

He was actually the second to arrive. When he reached Grounds Level, Pyrrha was already seated out front. Joining her, the two made small talk until Ren showed up, Nora hanging off his arm.

"Hey Ren, what's wrong with Nora?" the redhead asked.

"She insisted on going shopping this morning at midnight after she ate an unholy amount of food."

"Sleep," the ginger girl moaned weakly, lightly pawing at the boy's chest.

"Let me sit down first."

Ren sat down, bringing Nora with him. Nuzzling against his shoulder, she fell fast asleep.

"Where's Blake?" the blond boy asked.

"She said she'd be here soon last I spoke with her. But I don't know what that means."

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late," the raven-haired girl panted.

"It's fine, pop a sit," Jaune gestured to an empty chair.

"Thanks," she took a moment to catch her breath, "So how was everyone's dinner last night?"

"Fine," Pyrrha shrugged.

"Same," the blond agreed.

"I had to convince Nora not to eat both half a turkey and a whole pumpkin pie. She stopped after a third of both were gone. She woke up at midnight begging to go shopping because she really wanted to see some kids fight so I've been up since then."

Blake let out a whistle, "You really love that girl."

"Do you know how happy she was when she saw one six-year-old clock another over the head with a Lego set?"

All the others shook their heads.

"It was pure joy. That's what makes it worth it."

"What about you Jaune?" all eyes settled on him.

"Well after I dropped you guys off yesterday, I went home. There, I found the rest of my family went up to my grandmother's and didn't tell me. So I had dinner at Pyr's last night. But, I think her grandmother doesn't hate me anymore."

"She never hated you to begin with," Pyrrha countered.

"Yeah, but now I'm not even a threat to her. Since you started dating Ruby, I'm off the radar."

"Speaking of Ruby," Blake spoke up, "How'd that conversation go?"

"It went very well. They're both supportive and said that as long as I'm happy, they'll be happy."

"But did you ask your mom if you could spend Christmas with her?" Jaune asked her.

"That," the redhead paused, "has not been brought up yet, no. I will, before we leave."

"You just haven't yet because?"

"Because yesterday was mostly spent cooking all the food. Once it was done cooking it was time to eat. After we were done eating my mother went straight to bed."

"Well what do you think she's gonna say?"

"I'm fairly certain she'll let me. My biggest fear is that she won't let me because she hasn't met Ruby yet. It isn't a big fear but it's a fear nonetheless."

"If not you can stay with me," the blond told her, "Christmas is the one holiday a year I really can't afford to go home."

"Why not?" Ren asked.

"Because if I go home it means my parents have to spend more on food, gifts, water, heat. Stuff like that. So odds are I'm just gonna stay at the apartment. I can't show up to Pyr's and be like "Hey Ms. N, we're stupid poor, can I celebrate Christmas here?". Then I'm the asshole."

"You know we'd still let you in right?"

"Yeah, but I just don't want to worry about it. If I stay home I don't have to."

"Well no one should spend Christmas alone."

"Tell you what. If you go to Ruby's, I'll go to your house so that way your mother doesn't feel completely abandoned."

"She won't feel abandoned."

"Yeah, 'cause I'll be there. Getting all the gifts you would've gotten."

"You know I think it's fine if you stayed home. I don't know if you could last all that time with my grandmother anyways."

Jaune shook his head, "No, I probably couldn't."

The group stayed and talked for hours, laughing and swapping stories. Ren and Nora had to leave first, the boy citing a need for Nora to get into a proper bed. Blake left next, muttering something about her mother before leaving.

"So how are things going with you and Ruby?"

"Did my mother put you up to this?"

The blond raised his hands in defense, "No, no. Just curious. Have we adjusted to another way of living?"

Pyrrha smiled, "I live the same ass. Dating a girl isn't that different. Sometimes it's almost like I'm dating you again."

"I deserve that."

"Yes you do. And dating Ruby is wonderful."

"Well good for you."

"What about you and Weiss?"

"What about me and Weiss?"

"How's she doing?"

"Currently, by her standards she's in hell. Her dad made her fly home for Thanksgiving."

"She isn't really big on her family?"

"The only one I can tell she likes is her older sister. And even then she hates her sister's boyfriend."

"That's unfortunate."

"Do you ever miss this?" he asked after a moment.

"Miss what?"

"This. Just me and you, hanging out."

"As friends."

"I mean that goes without saying."

"Sometimes," she answered, "I miss when things were so much simpler than they are. When it didn't take me eight hours to get home from school."

"It felt like it did on the bus sometimes."

"Yeah," red hair swished as the girl nodded, "I think I'll be heading home. I have a very important question to ask my mother."

"See you."

"Goodbye Jaune."

With Pyrrha gone he sat at the table alone. He'd ordered a drink a while ago, the cup long empty. Standing, he tossed the cup in the trash and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Why's everything gotta fuckin' change?" he muttered.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
"Mother?" Pyrrha called, pushing the door closed behind herself.

"Yes darling?"

"Can I ask for one tiny, huge favor?"

"That depends," her mother answered, "What is this tiny huge favor?"

"So I know that the arrangement we have is that I go to college and come home for holidays. But that arrangement didn't account for my love life."

"Is this in regards to your girlfriend?"

"Maaaaaybe."

"What is it."

"I was wondering if I could spend winter break with her."

The older woman sighed, "I don't know. That's one of the few times I know I'll be able to see you."

"Mother please? I'll call you when I get there and I promise we'll come up in March."

"We?"

"Ruby and I."

"I still haven't met this girl, I need to know if I can trust her around my daughter."

"I promise you can trust her around me."

"It's funny. I recall you saying the same thing about Jaune when you two started dating."

Pyrrha's face went bright red, "That was one time."

"It was several."

"We won't even be here."

"I wouldn't want to do that to her poor parents either."

"Mother!"

"You know you really shouldn't beg dear. It isn't a good look for you," a devilish smile played at her lips, "Of course you can."

"Thank you mother. I love you."

"I love you too darling."

Walking to her room, the red-haired girl pulled her phone from her pocket.

"Yeah Pyr?" Ruby answered.

"I hope that bed of yours is big enough for two."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading again. now that volume 6 is officially wrapped for non-first members (like myself) holy shit. that was some pretty nice stuff. this was the first volume where i watched the episodes as they came out. when i first got into the show volume 4 had just finished and i watched them all in one weekend. i tried watching volume 5 as it came out but after a while i got behind and then just waited for it all to come out. but volume 6 man. crazy shit. that being said, volume 2 will forever and always be my favorite finale. no changing my mind.  
> sorry for just kinda going off, i know y'all don't read for my opinions on the show. anyways, next week will be a chapter about the Rose-Xiao Long family so expect that. thanks for all the support, have a great week and see you guys next monday.


	14. Black Friday ops

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shopping on the day after Thanksgiving doesn't exactly go the way Ruby planned.

Yang honestly had no idea why she'd agreed to this.

"It's too early in the morning to be fighting people for a pair of socks," she muttered.

Despite her omnipresent cheerful attitude, Yang Xiao Long was not a morning person. She was the kind who would sleep until noon and go to bed at five if given the chance.

"You said you wanted to come Yang," her sister responded from the front seat.

"Yeah, me and my big mouth. That's how I got into the army too."

"Why did you agree to come with us?"

"I don't know," she sighed, "I thought I'd be allowed to sleep until at least five in the morning?"

"Five? Are you crazy? All the good stuff would absolutely be gone by five."

"Yang sweetie, if you can just make it a little while longer I promise I'll have you back in bed before you know it." her mother assured.

"Alright."

"There!" Ruby yelled, pointing at an open parking spot.

Turning sharply, the car pulled into the spot. Ruby shoved the door open, leaping out and racing towards the front of the store. The older woman laughed, shaking her head.

"She's always so eager."

"She's gonna get herself hurt," Yang commented.

"I trust her. I taught her not to kick someone over a shopping cart. That was after it happened but, she's learned her lesson."

"It's sad that you had to teach that lesson to a," the blonde looked to her mother.

"Sixteen-year-old."

"Sixteen-year-old girl."

"I'll admit, it was not my best moment."

Ruby came racing back towards them, shopping cart flying at mach speed.

"Come on mom! We're gonna miss all the good stuff! We can't do our Christmas shopping if there's nothing left."

She ruffled the smaller girl's hair, "Ruby, dear. It's November. We have plenty of time to do our Christmas shopping."

"Not for this cheap."

"Well lead the way."

The other two fell into step behind the shorter girl. Surging ahead, she cleared a path into the store.

"Okay, mom, I want you to go check the hardware section. There should be some good tools for cheap that you could get for dad. I'll go to the electronics department. There's a new pair of headphones I've had my eye on. Yang, go check on the shoes. Boots, sneakers, high tops. Grab things that look nice."

"On it."

Splitting off, Yang made her way to the shoe section. Charging down an alley, she started checking boxes for anything that appealed to her. A voice crackled over the speakers.

"Attention shoppers, it's four! That means all deals are now in the shoes department! Head over there and snag a pair while you can!"

People began to flood the rows of shoes. Screaming, fighting, grabbing. Yang's chest felt tight. There was no way she could push her way out of the crowd. Her breathing became fast and shallow. She couldn't move. She didn't have a way out. Pushed against a wall by the throng of people, she couldn't breathe. Her heart beat faster and faster in her chest.

Too many people, she thought, too close. Can't breathe, can't move. Can't think.

Slowly she sunk to the floor, curling in on herself. She tried to become as small as possible. People stormed around next to her, yelling at each other. Tears welled in her eyes.

"Can't breathe. Can't move," Yang muttered, "Too close."

Her hands felt weak, clutching her knees to her chest. Her breaths continued to come, rapid and shallow.

"Can't breathe. Gotta get out of here."

I can't, she thought, There's no way I can push through all these people to get out. I'm going to die here.

Her heart beat faster. She could hear it in her ears. Her chest felt so tight, like it was bound by an unbreakable rope that continued to wrap around her.

"I'm going to die here," she whispered to herself, "I'm going to die here."

Can't breathe. Can't move. Can't think.

If I just stayed home, none of this would've happened, she thought, This is all my fault. I'm going to die here and it's all my fault.

As soon as they were there, the crowd dispersed. A mob of people now rushed the cashiers, frantically pushing past one another.

"Yang!" someone called.

"Here," she responded weakly.

"There you are sweetie," her mother raced over, "I came here as soon as that announcement came on but I couldn't get through the crowd," she placed a hand on the girl's back, rubbing small circles, "Yang, darling, can you tell me five things you can see?"

"I see the shelves, a shoe box, a shopping cart, you, and a mannequin."

"That's good. Can you tell me four things you can feel?"

"I feel the floor. I feel your hand. I feel my hair on my neck and my jacket on my back."

"That's it, good. Keep going. Can you tell me three things you can hear?"

"I can hear you talking to me. I hear some people shouting. I hear the lights."

"Good, you're doing great. Do you want to keep going?"

Blonde hair swished as she shook her head.

"Okay," the older woman wrapped her arm around the blonde's shoulder, "Come on, I said I'd get you home. There doesn't seem like a better time to leave than now."

"What about Ruby?" she asked.

"I'll come back for your sister. I'm sure she'll be fine. She lives for today."

Yang could feel her heart slowing, her chest loosening.

"I thought I was going to die there."

"It's okay," her mother reassured, running a hand through the girl's hair, "You're safe now. Nothing's going to harm you. Take a deep breath."

She obliged, taking a long breath.

I'm fine, she thought, I'm not dead. Mom's gonna take me home. Everything is fine. I can breathe, no one's blocking me from going anywhere.

Standing, the two made their way to the exit.

"Mom! Wait!"

Ruby sprinted in front of them, "Where are you going?"

"Your sister got a little overwhelmed, so I'm taking her home."

"Oh," the smaller girl said softly.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah. Yang I'm super sorry! If I knew that they were gonna send all those people there I wouldn't told you to go there!"

A weak smile crossed her lips, "Rubes, it's fine. You didn't know, it's not your fault."

"But I feel like it is and now I feel really bad!"

"Don't feel bad. You didn't know all those people were gonna show up."

"Yeah but I could've just had you come to the electronics department with me! No one was there but Penny and I and it would've been great."

"There was seriously no one else in the electronics department?" Yang asked.

"Yeah, they'd already done there little deal segment or whatever so all the good stuff was gone. Nobody was coming in so I got my headphones 'cause I had Penny hold a pair for me and then I just stayed and talked to her. I saw you guys walk by and ran out to catch up with you."

"I'm just gonna go home and go back to sleep. Maybe next year will be better."

The trio made their way back to the car, the world still blanketed in the darkness of the early morning. Reaching home, Yang shuffled into the house before falling on the couch where she promptly fell asleep.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Groggily, Yang opened her eyes. Sitting up a little, she looked around.

"What time is it?" she muttered.

"About three," her sister replied, causing the blonde to jump slightly, "Oh! Sorry!"

"Where're mom 'n dad?" she asked, rubbing her eyes.

"They said something about going into town. I think they're at a movie."

"Ah," the older girl stood, "I'm hungry."

"There's plenty of leftovers in the kitchen."

"Ruby, I want breakfast," she whined, "I had enough turkey yesterday to last a lifetime."

"Is this your way of asking for me to make you breakfast?"

"That depends," the blonde twirled a strand of hair around her finger, "Is it working?"

"How did you survive on your own for a year?" the shorter girl asked, walking to the kitchen.

"I didn't, that's what Coco was there for."

"I swear it's like having a child." Ruby huffed.

"A child you love," Yang cooed.

"Against my will," she shot back, turning a dial on the stove.

Yang would never understand how her sister got so good at cooking. Her mother taught them both the same thing. Ruby's food always turned out perfect. Yang's was usually black, crispy, or a mixture of the two. Regardless, she wasn't complaining when her sister set the plate of steaming pancakes in front of her.

"Did I ever tell you how you're my favorite sister?"

"I'm your only sister," she paused, "I am your only sister, right?"

The older sister shrugged, "I mean I'd hope so."

"Yang?"

"Yeah Rubes?"

"What'd you get Emerald? For Christmas when you guys were together?"

"I think," the blonde tapped her chin, "I think it was like this necklace with a green E on it. I don't remember. You could call her and ask but honestly you spent more time with her than I did," she took a large bite of her food and chewed it. Swallowing, she continued, "Didn't you two have a Christmas?"

"Yeah, but I could never think of anything so I just sent some...," Ruby thought for a moment, "photos. Plus she was like across the country with her family."

Yang wrinkled her nose, "I'm trying to eat here. If I throw up, you clean up."

"Anyways," her sister continued, "I'm only asking because I want to get Pyrrha something really good for Christmas this year and I can't think of anything."

"Are photos not good enough for her?"

"No," she sighed, "they aren't. Pyrrha deserves so much more than just photos. I want to get her something personal."

"Well, what does she like? What are her interests?"

"She's getting a masters in art, but it's for music."

"What does she play?"

"She said piano, guitar a little."

She tapped her chin, "You know, Velvet and Coco know a thing or two about music."

"Really?" Ruby asked excitedly.

"Yeah. If you were gonna do something musical, I'd start with them."

An idea popped into the shorter girl's head, "What's Velvet's phone number?"

"I only have Coco's. I could give you hers and she could give you Velvet's."

"That'll work."

Yang slid her phone across the table. A few seconds later, Ruby sent it back.

"Thanks Yang. I'll text them later."

"No problem Rubes."

"What are you getting Blake?"

The older girl's eyes went wide, "I have no idea."

"What does Blake like?"

"She loves reading. Reading and tea."

"What does she like to read?"

"I know she's big into the Ninjas of Love series."

"Isn't there a new one of those coming out soon?"

"Yeah, but getting her that seems like it'd be such an easy gift."

"Maybe get her some tea to go with it?"

"Yeah, that would work."

Ruby's phone began to vibrate.

"Yeah Pyr?"

"I mean I think it is."

"Oh. That's great! I can't wait for you to meet my parents."

"Okay. See you Monday."

"Love you too. Bye."

Yang raised an eyebrow, "What was that about?"

"Pyrrha's coming home with us for Christmas!"

"Do mom and dad know this?"

"Yang up until about a minute ago I didn't know this."

Laughing, the blonde went back to her food. She finished the plate within minutes, carrying it to the sink.

Break's certainly going to be interesting, she thought.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"So your certain that's when you want to do this?" Taiyang asked the woman.

"Yes," she nodded.

"We can't guarantee that she'll react positively," a gruff voice added.

The woman laughed, "It's not like that would be unwarranted."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> headcanon where Yang has severe enochlophobia. anyways, hope y'all enjoyed. we start Christmas next week so get excited for that. thanks again for reading and i hope you guys have a swell week. see you next monday.


	15. Flew the coop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and so it begins. i think this is my longest chapter for the moment, clocking in at an unhealthy number of words. it's also probably one of the most planned chapters in the entire story. i don't want to say it's the worst thing that's going to happen to a character during this arc but it's definitely on the heavier side.

Blake and Yang sat, curled in Yang's bed. Buried under piles of blankets, they did there best to combat the cold that came with December. Both girls were exhausted, having finished finals for their first semester earlier that day.

"Blakey, I'm hungry."

"Then go get something to eat. And bring me something while you're up."

"I feel like we should be celebrating. We just finished a semester."

"Eh. Too tired," Blake yawned.

Her phone began to vibrate in her pocket.

"Hey mom," the raven-haired girl answered.

"Hi honey. I'm sorry to tell you this but your father and I are going to be out of state until the thirty-first. I wish we could see you but you know how dad's business is."

"Okay."

"Do you have somewhere you could stay?"

"I mean I have my apartment."

"Why don't you spend break with that blonde girl you're with. The pretty one."

"Mom!"

"I'm merely throwing it out there dear. I wouldn't want you to spend break alone and from what you've told us she seems like a nice girl."

"I'll ask."

"Your father and I love you very much."

"Love you guys too."

"Goodbye dear."

"Bye mom." she hung up.

"What was that about?" Yang asked.

"My parents are gonna be out of the house for the rest of the year, so I guess I'm spending break with Jaune or something. I know he's not going home."

"You could stay at my house," Yang blurted, eyes darting away, "I mean, if you wanted to. Pyr will be there."

"If your parents are okay with it."

"Give me just a sec," the blonde pulled her phone from under the covers.

"Hi mom, quick question."

"No it isn't drug related, I'm not in jail yet."

"Could my partner, not like that, spend break with us?"

"Girl."

The blonde put a hand over the receiver, "Do you want presents?"

Blake shook her head.

"A few," she told her mother.

"Yaaaaay! Bye mommy! Love you."

Yang ended the phone call.

"I told you I didn't want any presents."

"Trust me," she began, re-settling under the blankets, "you were gonna get presents even if I told her you didn't want any."

"Fine," Blake huffed, "Scoot over here, you're warm."

Smiling, the blonde obliged, "Yes ma'am."

"So when do we head out?"

"Whenever. It won't take us more than two hours to get there. I'm driving, so whenever everyone's ready we can head out."

"When do Ruby and Pyrrha want to leave?"

"They're down for tomorrow, if that works for you."

"I can do that."

"Tomorrow it is then."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Ruby?"

"Yeah Pyr?"

"How much have you told your parents about our relationship?"

"Not much. All I've told them is that I'm dating a new girl."

"Do you think they'll like me?"

"Of course they will. Why do you ask?"

"Well, I'm just a little nervous is all."

Ruby cupped the girl's chin in her hand, "Relax. I'll be with you the whole time. You've got nothing to be nervous about."

"But what if-"

Pyrrha was cut off, the shorter girl bringing their lips together.

"Trust me," Ruby told her once they broke apart, "You'll be fine. My parents aren't going to hate you."

Pulling her closer, she kissed the top of the shorter girl's head, "We'd better get some sleep. Big day tomorrow."

"Yeah," she yawned, "Good night."

"Good night darling."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"That should be the last of it," Yang grunted, tossing her bag into the trunk, "We all loaded up?"

"All loaded," Blake called from the front seat.

Closing the trunk, Yang made her way to the front.

"Alright, I don't want any funny business. That means nothing from you," she pointed to her sister, "you," she pointed to Pyrrha, "or you," she pointed to Blake.

"Why do you think I'll cause trouble?" Blake asked.

"You can be," she searched for the right word, "feisty."

The raven-haired girl raised an eyebrow, "Is that a bad thing?"

"Only when I'm driving Blakey."

Pyrrha spoke up, "Why am I a threat?"

"I don't know how much my sister has corrupted you. She's the real problem child and you're involved with her so I'm going to air on the side of caution and assume that she's gotten to you."

"I see," the redhead responded, rolling her eyes.

"Yang would you hurry up and start the damn car? I'm freezing back here," her sister complained.

"Attention all passengers, this is your driver speaking. I'd just like to say welcome aboard our one-way trip to my house. And if the small woman in the back would stop complaining about the heat and wait for five seconds, I wouldn't have had to say this instead of just starting the car like she wanted."

Ruby mumbled something about drinking milk as Yang turned the key. The engine roared to life, heated air slowly filling the car.

"Please raise all windows and return your cup holders to the upright fashion. Just sit back and prepare for takeoff. Flight time is approximately one hour, so get comfortable."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Pyrrha's phone vibrated, alerting her to the new text message.

[Ruby: Wanna mess with Yang?]

[Pyr: Will it get us killed?]

[Ruby: Physically?]

[Ruby: No]

[Pyr: Okay, what do we do?]

[Ruby: Round second base]

[Pyr: Here?]

[Pyr: And now?]

[Ruby: Yes]

[Pyr: Is this just an excuse to make out?]

[Ruby: Maaaaaybe ;)]

"Yang," Blake spoke up, "your sister's getting, uh, intimate in the backseat."

Glancing in the rear view mirror, Yang saw her sister and her sister's girlfriend kissing rather affectionately. Along with Ruby's hand up Pyrrha's shirt.

"Ruby!" she barked, barely able to contain her laughter, "No getting to second base in the back seat of my car! At least not while I'm the one driving."

Both girls practically jumped apart, the taller girl's cheeks as red as her hair. Ruby, meanwhile, sported a lipstick stain and a smug grin.

"What do you mean 'while you're the one driving'?" Blake asked.

"It's 'cause she gets jealous," her sister teased.

"Ruby Rose I swear to god I will pull over right now and make you drive!" Yang joked, "Just so you can see how it feels."

Now it was Blake's turn to blush.

"I still can't drive," she gloated, "Remember?"

Blonde hair bobbed as she nodded, slightly disappointed. Her sister relished moments like these.

"I could drive," Pyrrha offered.

Yang's face lit up, "Would you really like to?"

Blake's blush deepened. Ruby shot her girlfriend a death glare, causing her to giggle, "I'd be more than happy to."

Pyrrha looked to the girl next to her, "It's only fair. We had our chance, now it's their turn."

"Is it getting hot in here?" Blake asked, tugging at her collar.

The shorter girl crossed her arms, pouting. Her girlfriend smiled slyly, "Besides," she began, a sultry tone in her voice, "I'll more than make up for it once we get somewhere more," she ran a finger up Ruby's thigh, "secluded."

Letting out a loud groan, Yang shuddered in the front seat. The thought of what would happen between her sister and the other girl was deeply unsettling.

"You don't need to drive anymore. After hearing something like that I'm not even in the mood."

All four girls laughed, Blake somewhat nervously. The car fell back into a comfortable silence as it continued down the road.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Nervously, she paced around the room.

"Oh god, oh god," she muttered, "This is bad. This was a bad idea. Why did I agree to this? How did I let you get me to agree to this?"

The man shrugged, "Hey, calm down. Take a couple deep breaths. If that doesn't help," he pulled a flask from his jacket, "I got somethin' else."

"No, absolutely not. Their first meeting in damn near twenty years will not be compromised by you and your habit."

The new woman turned to face the other, "Your brother is right dear. You need to calm down. We'll be with you the whole time in case she gets," the woman paused, "difficult. With news like this, she might get aggressive but I wouldn't expect her to take something like this lightly. It's a big revelation for her. She might say something rude or painful. She doesn't mean them, but in the moment they could be ruthless. There is a part of her that loves you, though you may need to take a beating to get to it."

"Honest to god if I can just get her to talk to me it'd be worth it."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

A woman with shoulder length black hair stood on the porch as Yang pulled into the driveway.

"Hello girls!" she called.

"Mom!" Ruby flew out of the car, wrapping her mother in a hug, "Oh my god it's so good to see you!"

"It's good to see you too Ruby dear, but you could've come down anytime you liked if you convinced your sister to drive you."

"Or anytime if she'd learn to drive herself," a girl with red hair chimed in, "Hello Mrs. Rose. It's nice to finally meet you."

"Oh yeah," the shorter girl started, moving from her mother and looping her arm around the other girl, "Mom, this is my girlfriend. Pyrrha, this is my mom," The redhead gave a small wave.

"Hello Pyrrha. Ruby's hasn't told me much about you. I look forward to getting to know you. And please, call me Summer. I'm not your mother-in-law," she sent the girl a wink, "yet."

"Can do."

"Ruby, would you show Pyrrha to her room?"

"Where's that?"

"Your room. Don't get any ideas though missy," Summer jabbed a finger at her, "Don't be like your sister."

"Yes mom," she groaned, grabbing Pyrrha's wrist and dragging her into the house. Summer walked down the driveway to the back of the car where Yang was struggling with carrying three large bags.

"Mom could you get the trunk?"

"Of course dear," she replied, closing the trunk, "So where's the girl you brought home?"

"Jesus mom I've told you. It's not like that."

"Whatever you say. You and your partner will be sharing a room. The guest bed and the couch are taken."

A girl with raven hair stepped out from behind Yang.

"Hi, I'm Blake," she greeted shyly.

"Hello Blake, I'm Yang's mother. You may call me Summer."

"It's nice to meet you Summer."

"Likewise dear," she offered a kind smile.

"So instead of standing in the cold with me struggling to hold three people's bags, could we go inside maybe?"

"Of course."

Summer held the door open as Yang lumbered in holding the luggage. Dropping the bags at the door, she sighed.

Blake looked around. It was a very spacious room. Hardwood floors, a large TV, a staircase led to the second floor. Directly ahead was an archway Blake could only assume led to a kitchen. There was a second archway, though she couldn't currently see where it led.

Suddenly, a grey corgi came bounding through the kitchen archway. Blake scrambled, climbing onto Yang's shoulders and causing the blonde to laugh.

"Blake, he's maybe a foot tall. What's he gonna do, devour your ankles?"

"You're right, you're right. I'm just more of a cat person I guess."

"Zwei, upstairs," Summer ordered. The dog happily obliged, bounding up the stairs as fast as it's stubby legs could carry it.

"There's my firecracker!" a man with a gravelly voice entered the room, arms open.

"Uncle Qrow!" Yang exclaimed, "When did you get here?"

"I've been here a couple days, flew in on Wednesday. Hey Sum," his attention shifted to the older woman, "the other two upstairs?"

"We should be safe," she responded.

"Okay," he glanced at Blake before looking back to Summer, "What about this one?"

"She'll be a," she searched for the right phrase, "a leveraging force. Here to keep her in check."

"Sounds good. Yang, if you and your friend-"

"Blake."

"If you and Blake could follow us into the dining room."

Qrow led them through the large archway and into a room with a large table. At it sat a man with sandy blond hair who Blake assumed was Yang's father and a pale woman whose onyx hair spilled down her back.

"Yang if you and your friend could-" the blond man started.

"What the hell is she doing here dad?"

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"So this is my room," Ruby gestured to the bedroom. It was a simple little space. There was a bookshelf and a vanity near the door, Christmas lights strung from the top shelf down above the mirror.

"It's nice," Pyrrha commented.

"Thanks."

"You know," a devilish smile spread across the taller girl's lips, "I did say I'd make things up to you. And we are alone."

"Pyrrha, what are you-" she was cut off as her girlfriend pressed their lips together, eyes fluttering closed.

"Oh," Ruby whispered, a hungry look in her eyes, "that."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Yang, sweetie," Summer interjected, "if you just sit down we'll explain everything."

Lilac eyes looked to amber. The girl nodded.

Sitting down, the woman across from them began.

"Now," she pointed to Blake, "you're probably wondering who I am."

"A little."

"I am Raven Branwen, Yang's biological mother."

"That's the only mother you'll ever be to me," the blonde girl muttered.

"Yang, honey, calm down," Summer told the girl, massaging her shoulders.

"And you," Raven turned to Yang, "are probably wondering why I'm here."

"That's the clean way of putting it."

"I'm here to apologize. For everything I've done and everything I haven't. I am and have been a terrible mother, if you can even call me that."

"I can't," she said curtly.

"Yang!"

Raven continued, "I have failed you on so many levels, there isn't even a point in counting. I'm not going to try and defend my actions: they were selfish and irresponsible and stupid. But I left because when you were born, I got scared. I thought, 'oh shit, there's no way I can do this. I can't be responsible for a human being'," she chuckled dryly, "And in a way I was right. The way I left was self-centered and rash. Disappearing without a trace, leaving your father to pick up the pieces and raise a child. I'm just glad for your sake he found Summer. She did a better job raising you than I ever could have."

"Well being a mother is a lot easier when you stick around."

"Yang!" Blake hissed, "Let her speak."

"But I'm here now if you'll have me. I'm here to say sorry and to do my best to support you. I understand the attacks, the insults. I deserve it. If you don't want me here, just say the words and I'll be gone. I hurt you in a way no one else could, so I get it if this can't be fixed. If this apology is the last thing I say to you, I'd be okay with that," tears welled in Raven's eyes, "It's not the outcome I'd hope for but if that's what happens, I'll honor it. If you somehow forgive me and decide you want me in your life, I'll be here to support you. No more running away."

"Because those words hold so much weight," Yang scoffed.

"Easy there firecracker," her uncle spoke up, "She's tryin' here."

"So I'm supposed to forgive her just because she shows up after twenty years and tells me her sob story?" the blonde asked, "No, that's not how this works! I get to tell my side now," she faced the woman across from her, eyes ablaze with anger.

"I want you to imagine," she started coldly, "growing up with an amazing mother. One who's always there with cookies and hugs and whatever else you need. Seems nice right? Newsflash, that's not your mom. Your mom, or you in this case, didn't think you were good enough. See she left. No reason, no note, no nothing. Just," Yang threw her hand to the side, "fucked off. You didn't know this woman, all you knew was she was your mother, she left. So, because you don't know any better, you spend nearly every waking hour trying to find her. Using every scrap of paper with her name on it, every crumb of information; combing over the details to the point you forget to sleep. But they always lead to the same place. The same dead end, no closer to seeing the person you're looking for. And after years upon years of coming up empty, morale slips. You start thinking she was right. Thinking that you deserved to be left behind because if you can't find her you don't deserve her," Yang's eyes filled with tears, "Eventually you hit rock bottom. Too many years of looking coupled with too few results. Throw in some logic and the mother who stayed and you realize something: fuck her. You're amazing. You've got the best mom you could ask for, a sister you'd die for. You don't need her. If she didn't want to be here, that's her problem. So you push the very thought of that woman from your mind, stop looking for her. Focus on celebrating the mother you've got. Come to terms with it, enjoy life a little when bam!" Yang slammed her fist on the table, causing everyone else to jump, "Twenty years later you come home and the woman who left without a trace is sitting at the table you sat at, trying to tell you she's sorry. Trying to re-enter your life because she just realized she did something shitty and wants to make up for it. But I'm not allowed to throw any verbal punches because she's sorry now, she's changed. No, until she's proven that, I'm going for the fucking throat. I'm gonna show her what twenty years of self-doubt and abandonment can do to a child. I'm not attacking my mother, I'm attacking the woman who gave birth to me," she stared into Raven's watery eyes, "I want you to remember that. You aren't my mother. That woman," she jerked a thumb over her shoulder at Summer, "is my mother. You? You're just some woman who dated my dad and got knocked up."

The room fell deathly silent. Yang stood.

"I guess there is something I should thank you for. If you didn't leave, I wouldn't have an awesome sister and a mother who knows how to do her job," Yang stormed out of the dining room and up the stairs before a door slammed.

Everyone looked at each other, stunned. Blake was in absolute awe. In all the time she'd known Yang, the girl had never had a hateful bone in her body. But this.

Raven broke down crying. The tears she'd been holding in broke free. It was quiet at first, just tears rolling down her cheeks. But as the words Yang had said began to sink in, to leave their mark and do their damage, she shattered. Hunched over, she sobbed as Qrow and Tai tried to soothe her as best they could.

"Blake?" Summer spoke softly, trying not to disturb the scene at the table.

"Yeah?"

"Could you go try to talk to her? You're probably the one she trusts the most out of all of us right now."

"Oh, okay. Uh, sure."

Following Yang's path, Blake left the dining room and went upstairs. Down a hallway, there were three doors and two of them were closed. Ruby opened one, poking her head out.

"What's going on?"

"To be honest, I'm not the best person to explain it. Ask your mother."

"Sounds good."

"Ruby," Pyrrha's voice called from inside the room, "Why'd you leave sweetheart? I was just getting started."

The shorter girl's face turned red, "Gotta go,"she said sheepishly before disappearing behind the door. Blake shuddered.

Don't even want to know, she thought.

Approaching the other door, she knocked softly.

"Yang? Yang it's Blake. Can I come in?"

"I just, I wanna be alone right now. I need to process this."

"Okay, well. I'm here if you need to talk."

"Thanks Blakey."

The raven-haired girl returned to the dining room.

"How is she?" Raven asked.

"She said she'll need some time."

"Oh god. This is all my fault."

"Hey Rave, it's okay," Qrow assured, "I'm sure it'll be fine."

"God I just, I fucked everything up didn't I?"

"No, no," Summer reassured, "Yang just needs a little time. This was a lot to spring on her at once. After a while, I'm sure everything will be fine," she turned to Blake, "You've gotten to know my daughter fairly well, could you try to talk to her at some point for us?" she gestured around the room, "All of us?"

Blake swallowed, "I'll try."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Dinner that night was more awkward than expected.

Yang stayed in her room, not responding to her mother or Blake asking her to come down.

While Yang's meeting with her mother had been going on, Pyrrha and Ruby hadn't been able to keep their hands off each other so the two were more than a little preoccupied. And because of that had no idea why Yang was barricaded in her room.

Blake had seen everything and for that reason felt obliged to say nothing because it wasn't her business.

Qrow and Raven left before Ruby and Pyrrha came down, the other woman not even being mentioned.

Not the best start to a break but at least no one was dead.

"Dinner was great mom, but I think Pyr and I are gonna go to bed. I'm beat."

"Really? What have you two been doing that's got you so tired?"

"Nothing gotta go bye!" Ruby quickly answered, dragging the taller redhead away from the table.

Summer laughed, shaking her head, "She knows we can't stop her right?" she asked Tai.

"I'll always try."

"Tai, she's a grown woman. She can make her own decisions."

"I'm gonna go see if I can talk to her," Blake spoke up, standing.

"Good luck," Summer told her.

Making her way back to Yang's room, she knocked lightly once again.

"Yang? It's Blake. Can I come in?"

"Yeah."

Pushing open the door, Blake looked around the room. The lights were off, and it was incredibly cold.

"Where are you?"

"Out here."

"Where's here and how is it out?"

"The roof. Care to join me?"

"Sure, why not."

Walking across the room, the raven-haired girl climbed through the open window and onto the roof. Her friend sat against the wall of the house, a flask in her hand.

"Yang, what are you drinking?"

"This?" she asked, holding up the flask, "Peppermint schnapps. Figured I'd get festive with it."

"Where did you even- never mind," Blake cleared her throat, "Did I ever tell you about my ex-boyfriend?"

"The dickhead? Yeah, you said he did some," she took a swig from the flask, "fucked up shit."

"Did I ever tell you about the girl I dated after him?"

"No."

"Well first let me give you a bit of backstory. I grew up in California with Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora and Ren. There was one other girl who always tried to follow us around and join our group. We let her come with us because we knew she didn't have anyone else. At least we thought she didn't. Anyways, all the shit with my ex-boyfriend goes down, relationship's over. Off to college with my friends because they can keep me safe. That included the other girl. Turns out she wanted to be a little more than friends. At first I was kinda cautious but she just kept telling me things like how she was different, all the things she would do for me, and after a while I agreed to one date. It went pretty well so one date turned into two which turned into four and so on. From there, we became a couple. That's when the warning signs started. She got jealous of every woman I hung out with. Even if it was one who was sure they were straight."

"Pyrrha," Yang coughed.

"Pretty much. She got very possessive. If I was going out without her I needed a location, who I was going with, if there would be any girls we didn't know at the event. From there, she started trying to get me away from my friends. If Jaune and Pyrrha were having lunch somewhere, we wouldn't go there because she just wanted to do something 'as a couple' because it had been so long since we'd done something, just the two of us. She started telling me lies about them. Things they said that they didn't actually say and stuff like that. I couldn't contact them because she was with me twenty-four seven, three sixty five. Because of that I couldn't prove if she was lying or not, so whenever I did get to see them without her being there it just devolved into arguments and shouting. My relationship with them got so strained for a while I just didn't talk to them. However, after doing some snooping on her phone I found out she was in contact with my ex and this was all part of some plan they had to isolate me in order to get me back to him. I confronted her about it, she got mad I was looking on her phone and we broke up."

"God Blake, I'm sorry," Yang took another swig, "She sounds like a bitch."

"She was, and some of my friends told me that when we started dating. But she got into my head and controlled what I thought. Anyways, after we broke up I had no one. All my friends were mad at me, so I had to go and apologize to all of them. I got them all together and told them I was sorry and that I was an idiot and how all this shit was my fault. Of course, they didn't want to hear it and were just happy their friend was back. But getting in front of them and giving them a little speech was one of the most nerve-wracking experiences of my life. I had no idea how they would react, if they even wanted me there."

Yang held the flask to her ear and shook it, gauging how much she had left.

"It's very hard to come hat in hand to someone for forgiveness. It takes a lot of courage to do something like that, to come with nothing and ask of others. Bearing all and hoping even after you've committed wrong that this person cares about you enough to accept you. I've been in your mom's-"

"She's not my mom!"

"I've been in her shoes," Blake continued, "I know what it's like. You, on the other hand, have the chance to give someone that forgiveness. You hold their desires in your hand. I know what she did was wrong and selfish, but wouldn't it be more selfish if she didn't ask for it, or come back at all?"

"That's not the point."

"What is the point then?"

"The point is my whole life, I never got to know my real mother. And twenty years later she just waltzes in here, thinks a simple apology is gonna fix things. Thinks she can be a part of my life because now she's sorry? If she wants to be my mother, she's gotta earn that right. Trial by fire. I'm getting out twenty years of pent up anger and if she still wants to be here, then yes. I'll forgive her. If she can't take it, she runs off again? Life's no different than before. She's just gone and something I don't have to worry about."

"That isn't healthy Yang. She obviously wants to be a part of your life. She wouldn't have made the effort to come down here if she didn't."

"You could use the same argument for when she gave birth to me. Obviously she thought she wanted to be a part of my life then, otherwise there'd wouldn't be a Yang to have this conversation with. But she left then and she can leave again. She's gotta want to be in my life and show it, not just say she does and desert me again. Whole lot's changed since she's left. I'm a whole lot older than when she left, I love women and I'm a goddamn cyborg. I'm not the Yang she left behind."

"I know that. I'm not saying what she did was right or is in any way justified by her apology. It wasn't and it isn't. I'm not saying to trust her right away: you don't have to. What I am saying is you should give her a chance, a trial run. Test if she's serious."

Yang sighed, running a hand through her hair, "Maybe, I don't know. For so long she's just been a horrible person I wanted nothing to do with. Before though, it was the exact opposite. I wanted nothing more than to find her, spent days or even weeks chasing every snippet of information I could get. I was so obsessed with finding her, I never actually thought of what I'd do if I did. Now I guess I have that chance. Both Yang's can have their dreams fulfilled. I could have the other mother I always wanted or I could crush her spirit. Make her feel worse for leaving me, abandon her," Yang licked her lips, "Do you taste that?"

"Peppermint schnapps?" Blake asked dryly, "No, not at the moment."

"No, it's not that. The irony of the situation, it's palpable."

Amber eyes rolled, "Horrible."

Yang took the last swig from her flask, "Fuck man. I... I need more time to think about this."

"I'm not saying you need to decide immediately. Take as much time as you need in order to come to what you think is the best decision. Letting somebody back into your life is a hard choice to make. On the one hand, it's possible they've grown, matured into a person you can trust. On the other, they could be lying. Manipulating you again only to stab you in the back, You have a risk to take, so make sure it's the one you want to," Blake shivered, "I'm going back inside. You don't need to come in right away, but I'm shutting the window before I go to bed."

"Okay, I'll be in in a sec."

Climbing back through the window, Blake disappeared into the house. Yang followed soon after. In a matter of minutes, both girls were fast asleep.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Waking up, Yang looked around the room. Blake was gone, her suitcase in the corner. She pulled herself from the bed, making her way to the kitchen.

Raven leaned against the counter, a cup of steaming coffee in hand. Yang walked in, pulling a cup from a cabinet and filling it with water.

"Hey," she said softly.

Looking around, Raven pointed to herself.

Blonde hair bobbed as she nodded, taking a sip from the cup.

"Yes?"

"I've been thinking."

"What about?"

"Last night my friend and I had a talk. She told me a story which led to an explanation," she took another sip, "How long has this re-appearing act been in the works?"

"It all started about three years ago. Qrow was letting me stay with him and somehow you came up. He got to talking and told me you were not only graduating high school but also going into the military. Originally I planned on showing up at your high school graduation, but that couldn't happen. We thought about doing it when you came home but after Qrow told me what happened to you I decided against it. After you got your arm it was straight to college. Ultimately this just worked best."

"So what'd you do after you left?"

"Traveled mostly. Got work bar-tending in small towns, lived out of motels and mostly took the bus from city to city. I made it to New York where I ran into your uncle. We shared an apartment for a while, but he moved in with Winter so I've had a place to myself for about two years now."

"Did you ever date anyone else? After my dad?"

"No. I never really wanted to. Dating was something I just felt obliged to do when I was with your father. He was a man I could tolerate so one day I just said we were dating so people would get off my back. Of course, that got a little more serious as time went on but after I left him I never really tried to get back into it."

"You know you can ask me questions too."

"What was it like, being in the military?"

Yang shrugged, "Lots of idiots. There were a couple kids who'd take the heating packs from the M.R.E's, put 'em in water bottles and shake it up. Toss it and twenty seconds later the whole thing explodes."

"That seems dangerous."

"You think that's dangerous?" the blonde snorted, "They gave those kids real grenades."

"What about you?" Raven asked, stirring her coffee, "Have you dated anyone?"

"My junior and senior year in high school I dated a girl. Life's been a little busy to try and do something like that again."

"So you're gay?"

"Out and proud," Yang replied, "Where'd everyone else go?"

"Your mother, sister, friend and a red-haired girl went to the mall. Qrow and your father went out for breakfast."

"Uh huh," the blonde sipped her water.

"Why are you doing this?" Raven blurted after a minute, "I don't mean to be rude, but why are you interacting with me considering yesterday's speech?"

"I'm giving you a chance. Blake showed me it takes a lot to ask for forgiveness," she smiled a little, "And a part of me wants seven-year-old Yang to have her mom back."

Placing her mug on the counter, Raven wrapped the blonde in a hug.

"Thank you," she whispered, "From the bottom of my heart, thank you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey, thanks for making it to the end. i hope you enjoyed. i tried my best to do some good foreshadowing without making it too obvious. next week will be a rather Weiss and Jaune focused chapter. it'll definitely be lighter than this. y'all the real mvp's for making it this far and i cannot thank everyone who's been sticking with me enough. also, i'm gonna live up to the last bit in my summary. get ready for that. have a great week and see you next monday.  
> also sorry if the way i formatted the texts was weird. i tried using quotation marks but that just looked really off so.


	16. Status update

"So what're you doing for break?" Jaune asked.

The white-haired girl sipped her wine, "Go home, endure hell for two weeks, come back."

The blond boy grimaced, "Sorry. Sounds rough."

"What about you?"

"Nora and Ren are going back home. I'm staying here so my parents don't have another mouth to feed," he raised his beer to his lips, "Another Christmas alone."

"I could stay here with you," Weiss' face went red as soon as the words left her mouth, "I mean if that's okay with you."

"Personally? I don't have a problem with it," Jaune sipped his drink, "Your father on the other hand...," he trailed off.

"I don't want to go home. It's so... sad during this time of year. My mom's off her face, my dad's not doing anything about it. My brother is being an ass. The only person there I'm willing to talk to is the goddamn butler!"

Weiss' phone began to vibrate.

"Hello?"

"Turn on the news," her sister ordered.

"Okay?"

Grabbing the remote, Weiss changed the channel.

"Stunning news out of Silicon Valley where board members in a surprise vote have elected Winter Schnee CEO of Schnee Technical Industries, ousting her father who has led the company since it's founding. Furthermore, it also deposes her sister, Weiss Schnee, who was planned to be voted in following the completion of her studies at Beacon University. It remains uncertain if her sister will maintain her current financial status."

She jammed her finger into the mute button.

"What the fuck is that about?"

"Your guess is as good as mine. I didn't know about this until I got a call from father. But I guess they didn't like where he was taking things and couldn't wait for you so I'm in charge now."

"An entire lifetime's worth of work, just thrown out the fucking window," Weiss muttered, "I need a drink."

"You're holding one," Jaune pointed out.

She placed a hand over the receiver, "Do you have anything stronger than twenty dollar white wine?"

"I'll go check."

The boy left for the kitchen, Weiss returning to her phone call.

"You know I'm not gonna cut you off right."

"I know that it's just," she sighed, "my whole life's been preparing to lead this fucking company and now it's useless. There's no way the board's gonna elect daddy's girl to lead if they just pushed him out."

"Well, maybe now you can start looking into your own business ventures. Find something you want to do. Go out, get drunk. Find a boyfriend. Enjoy your life for once."

"I enjoy my life," she protested weakly.

"When was the last time you just did something without thinking about it?" Winter asked.

"Whenever father told me to."

"For yourself."

Her mind came up empty.

"I don't know," she answered.

"Then do something like that. Don't think, just do something you want to do."

"Okay. I think I have an idea."

"Then go for it. I'll see if I can get control of your money. If I do, I promise no repercussions."

"Thanks Win."

"No problem."

"Bye."

"Goodbye sister."

Weiss placed her phone on the table.

"So I found this like half empty bottle of whiskey if you're still looking for it," Jaune told her, re-entering the room.

"Is that offer still on the table?"

"The whiskey or staying here?"

"Both."

"Yes," he answered.

"The whiskey or staying here?"

"Both."

"So you won't be spending break alone then."

"I guess not."

Weiss raised her glass, "To being alone together!" she toasted.

"To being alone together!" the boy echoed.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

As Jaune prepared dinner that evening, Weiss' phone began to vibrate once more. Looking at who was calling, she steeled her nerves.

"Hello father."

"Just what the hell do you think you're doing? You should be home by now dammit!"

"I'm not coming home," she responded coldly.

"Like hell you aren't! Get to the airport, get on that plane and get over here!"

"No."

"Excuse me?"

"Allow me to reiterate. There is not a chance in hell that I am getting on that plane. I saw the news today father. You don't control me anymore. I'm going to live the life I want to live, and a part of that life is not seeing my mother absolutely shitfaced, or being bothered by my prick brother because I know he's going to eat this story up. So no, I won't be coming home this year, or the next, or the year after that. Consider this my resignation. I do hope you'll understand."

"This isn't the end of this! Do you here me? We aren't done here!"

"I think we are. I'd say it's been fun, but I'd be lying. It wasn't. At all. However, in the spirit of the season, allow me to offer a gift. From the bottom of my heart, I hope you get everything you deserve for every single fucked thing you've ever done."

"Why I -"

He was cut off as Weiss jammed a finger into the "End Call" button.

"Merry fucking Christmas," she muttered, taking a long drink from the wine glass in her hand.

"Soup's on!" Jaune called from the kitchen.

She stood, joining the boy in the kitchen. On the counter sat two plates, a hamburger on each with a fistful of golden brown fries.

"I'm out of wine," she mused, staring at the empty glass. Her blue eyes narrowed, as if attempting to summon more of the liquid from thin air.

"I figured," he emerged from the fridge, holding two cans. He placed one on the counter, "Try it."

"Better than nothing," she popped the seal.

"Let me be the first to welcome you to the land south of the poverty line."

Weiss laughed and took a sip from the can, followed by a hearty chug.

"Has this been available the whole time?" she asked.

"Yeah, you just seemed like a wine girl so that's what I offered," Jaune shrugged, "Do you like this better?"

"I don't know if it's better but it's certainly different," she took another drink, "Car insurance is gonna be a bitch."

"Do you have a car?"

"I do," she placed a fry in her mouth, "It's just up until this year I've had no reason to use it. I sat in my room studying all the god damn time. Survived off cheap food I'd have delivered every two weeks or so. No friends to go out with but that's how isolation works."

"Did you talk to anyone before this year?"

"Of course I did. There were times when we had group projects to do. That being said, usually I'd just sit around and say as little as possible. I'd plan my part while the others talked to each other and do it at three in the morning so no one else would be up to interact with me."

"I feel like we should get you in to see a professional."

"If it isn't the self-imposed isolation it'll be something about parenting issues."

"I see."

"So how's the sleeping arrangement going to work?"

"You'll sleep on my bed and I'll take the couch. I washed the sheets earlier today so it's all clean. I uncluttered my room and cleaned it. It's as sanitary as it's been in a long time."

"Isn't there another bed?"

"No amount of washing can save that thing. The best thing for that mattress is to burn it and exorcise the ashes."

"Yikes," Weiss shook the now empty can, "You got any more of these?"

"Your liver is going to hate you."

"My sister said get drunk, I'm just heeding her advice."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The world was ringing.

At least that's what a semi-conscious, mildly hungover Weiss thought.

In actuality, her phone continued to emit the same few high-pitched frequencies on the nightstand next to the bed.

"Stupid ringer," she mumbled, "Hello?"

"Hello sister."

"Oh, it's you. I thought I was gonna talk to someone important," she leaned against a pillow, "Whadd'ya want Shitley?"

"Charming as always. I called because you made father rather upset last night. What is your secret?"

"I'm not coming home. And to answer your question, I'm not heiress to the company anymore."

"Finally."

"Winter is."

"You useless bitch!"

"I didn't choose her. I mean I would but I didn't. She was elected by the board," Weiss yawned, "Listen are we done here? I was having the most wonderful dream. You weren't there and the wine flowed like water and did I mention that you weren't there?"

"Pleasant talking to you as always sister. I hope your holidays are filled with emptiness and disappointment."

"Starting my morning with you has made them that much worse."

"You always were father's least favorite you know."

"I suppose that's why I was the one chosen to succeed him and not you."

"Bitch," he spat.

"My my Whitley. Running out of words? You've already used that one. Don't have anything better?"

"I'm not going to dignify that with a response."

"Then hang up the fucking phone," Weiss growled.

Her ears were met with a dial tone.

Thank god, she thought.

"Jesus," Jaune stared, "That was aggressive."

"That's my family for you," blue eyes looked around the room, sun streaming through the window, "How long was I asleep?"

"About twelve hours. Those are pretty rough numbers. Everything's a little fuzzy for me too."

"What're out plans for today?"

"I don't know about you, but I think this place isn't nearly Christmas-y enough. I think it's up to us to decorate."

"We never decorated for Christmas growing up. All that would change in our house was the giant tree showing up like it'd grown there."

"You're fucking kidding."

Weiss shook her head, "No bullshit."

"This needs to change. Get up and get dressed. We're decorating, making cookies, getting ugly sweaters. The whole nine yards."

"Is there any Christmas alcohol?"

"So much."

"Count me in."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Weiss rocked on the balls of her feet as Jaune pulled a large tub out from the closet.

"This should be it," he pulled the lid off, revealing a tub of tinsel, faux snowflakes, garland and an almost overwhelming scent of pine.

"So what do we do with this stuff?"

"Just like, put it up places. Nora usually runs the garland and lights around doorways but most of this stuff is for a tree."

"Where's the tree?"

"Silly, the tree goes up last. You decorate everything else, make the cookies, put on the sweaters, watch the movies, put whiskey in your eggnog and then you put up the tree."

She grabbed a string of garland and began pulling it from the tub, "I think I get it."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The two worked together to decorate. Over the next several hours, the tub slowly emptied to a few boxes of ornaments. The apartment was transformed into a winter wonderland. Garland crossed this way and that, lights turned different areas green and red and all other sorts of colors. Snowflakes hung around the rooms, a paper blizzard having set in. 

"Okay," Weiss clapped her hands together, "We used all the garland, lights and snowflakes. What's next?"

Jaune chuckled, "Slow down there. We've done a lot today. The only thing left to do besides get you a sweater is make some cookies."

"Let's get to cooking."

"I got the recipe out awhile ago when I brought the dough out to soften. Nora made it last night and it's gotta be in the freezer for a day. You go look everything over. I'm gonna go grab something real quick," the blond boy disappeared down the hallway.

Making her way to the kitchen, the white-haired girl began checking everything over. Jaune returned moments later, a bluetooth speaker in hand.

"What's that-"

She was interrupted moments later as Christmas music began to seep from the speaker.

"I mean you have to."

White hair bobbed as she nodded, "Obviously. Now, we're gonna need a rolling pin, some cookie cutters, powdered sugar and a baking sheet."

Jaune gathered the items on the counter one by one, "What's next?"

"Set the oven to three seventy-five."

"Done."

"Now, take a handful of powdered sugar and sprinkle it on the cutting board so the dough won't stick. After that's done, take a chunk of the dough and roll it until it's a quarter of an inch thick."

"Now what?"

"Take some cutters and cut a bunch of cookies."

"Come here."

She joined the boy, standing next to him.

"Since it's your first real Christmas, I want you to cut the first cookie."

Weiss could feel a faint amount of heat rise to her cheeks, "I- I mean, okay."

"Pick one."

She pointed to a gingerbread man shaped cookie cutter.

"Good choice," he handed her the cutter, "Now, the trick to getting a good cut is pressure. Pick a spot," he gestured to the sheet of cookie dough.

Placing it near the corner, he continued, "Now, I'm gonna help you. Put your hand on it."

She obliged, pulling back when Jaune attempted to put his hand on hers.

"I'm not gonna bite."

"Right, sorry," she put her hand on the cookie cutter once more. He placed his hand on hers.

"Now, you want to push. But don't push super hard, that's bad for the cutters. It's all about finding the right," he pushed down on her hand gently, sending the cookie cutter through the dough, "pressure. After that, you push it out and put it on the sheet. Got it?"

Weiss meekly nodded, her cheeks far more red than she hoped.

"You keep cutting out the cookies. I'm gonna go see if we've got a sweater you could wear."

"Sounds good."

She had filled two baking sheets and gone through a good share of the dough once he returned.

"I'd say these should be enough. We can use the rest to make more later."

"Sounds good," he agreed, " Are we gonna ice these?"

"Do we have icing?"

"I don't know. Nora might've taken it to eat on the way home."

"We'll have to check."

"We'll check after we get these cookies in the oven," Jaune told her, pulling the oven door down. 

A blast of heat filled the room. Weiss grabbed one of the two trays, sliding it onto one of the oven racks before doing the same with the second. Pushing the door shut, the blond boy set a timer. Weiss looked at the clock.

"Once we get these done we should probably go to bed."

He nodded, "We can set up the tree tomorrow. After we get your sweater."

Blue eyes rolled, "If you insist."

"Hey look," Jaune said, "it's snowing."

"Where?" Weiss looked around excitedly.

She learned it was not snowing when she received a handful of flour to the face.

"Somewhere around there."

"Oh yeah?" she reached into the bag, grabbing a handful, "I think you're gonna get a couple inches of snow yourself, buddy."

"And what makes you think that?" he asked.

"This," she responded, tossing the handful in his face.

"I still think you're gonna get more snow than I am," he told her.

"I disagree," she responded, slowly backing out of the kitchen.

"No, I think you are. You see," Jaune began, grabbing her wrist, "there's this huge system moving down from the North," he tossed the flour on her shirt.

Weiss laughed, "Don't count yourself out yet. There are plenty of systems moving your way," she pulled him by his collar, throwing a scoop of flour down his shirt.

"It is so on."

The two continued trading handfuls of flour back and forth for several minutes. They almost remembered to pull the cookies out on time.

Almost.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Get a boyfriend.

Her sister's words echoed in her head.

Get a boyfriend.

Obviously there was only one boy she really liked. Then again there was only one boy she really knew. But he'd dated Pyrrha for two years.

Get a boyfriend.

No time like the present, she thought.

"Hey Jaune?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'll be honest, this chapter probably isn't my best work. in my opinion it feels kinda awkward, like it doesn't click all the way. and there's a list of excuses i could give but the truth is just that i fucked up and didn't give this chapter the time and effort that it needed. and i'm sorry. i'll try as hard as i can to give all the chapters the attention they need. next week will hopefully be better, with as much time as possible being put in to make sure it's as ready for y'all as it can be. because the truth is that i want to make the best thing i can for you guys and i dropped the ball here. and again, i'm sorry. i know a strangers promise on the internet probably isn't worth a lot, but i promise to work as hard as i can on all upcoming chapters to make them as good as possible. thanks for reading, have a wonderful week and see y'all next monday.


	17. Happy holidaze

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter has been in development for longer than most of this story's existence. it's finally time.  
> also thanks for 2000 hits. y'all wild.

  It had been all fun and games during the drive down with Coco. Just messing around with her friend of who knew how many years. But once they reached their town, their houses, that had to end.

 

  Velvet would have to deal with her parents.

 

  Coco parked on the street in front of her house. Both girls got out, stretching languidly.

 

  "Well Vel, I'll see you when you inevitably get tired of your parents," she joked, pulling Velvet's bag from the backseat.

 

  Velvet laughed softly before her face fell, "Yeah, I'm sure you will."

 

  Taking her bag and slinging it over her shoulder, Velvet walked across the street and tried her best to avoid hearing Coco's mother enthusiastically greet her daughter at the door.

 

  Like the other houses in the cul-de-sac, the one the short brunette grew up in was a simple, one story thing. A brown wooden door hid behind a screen one painted white. Her own car sat in the driveway, a fine layer of dust blanketing the exterior. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, not even the fountain of crushed beer cans spilling from the garbage can.

 

  Steeling her nerves, Velvet pushed the wooden door open.

 

  "Hi mom," she called, "Hi dad. I'm home."

 

  "Velvet dear, it's so good to see you!" her mother raced around a corner, wrapping the girl in a hug, "How was the drive home?"

 

  "Long," she sighed.

 

  "I'm sorry dear."

 

  "There's my girl!" Velvet's father appeared, walking down a hallway.

 

  "Hi dad."

 

  "How's school going? Everyone treating you right?"

 

  Brown eyes rolled, "Yes dad, I'm fine."

 

  "All right," his expression shifted, the cheerful smile disappearing, "Velvet dear could you have a seat on the couch? There's something your mother and I need to tell you."

 

  She nodded, taking a seat. Her mother and father stood next to each other, grim expressions on their faces.

 

  Here it comes, she thought.

 

  "Velvet honey," her mother began, "there's no easy way to say this, but just know that it isn't your fault."

 

  Again, she nodded. She'd figured this would've happened to her family at some point. If she was being honest, she didn't expect her parents to last as long as they did.

 

  "Darling, your father and I are getting a divorce. It's got nothing to do with you sweetheart. It's just that sometimes, parents drift apart. And when that happens they get interested in seeing," she paused, "other people."

 

  She sat on the couch, emotionless. Even though she'd seen this coming, that didn't make it hurt any less. Her parents were splitting because they cheated on one another and got caught. So instead of addressing the issues they were going to give up before trying to fix it.

 

  "But just because we're breaking up doesn't mean we love you any less," her father added, "You will always be top priority to us. We love you very much, you know that."

 

  Memories flashed in her head. All the names her father had called her. All the things her mother had said to do to her. Memories of all the times work came first, so the only parents who showed up to her exhibitions were Coco's.

 

  The pack of cigarettes felt as though it was burning a hole in her pocket. Begging to be pulled out, to be smoked until all that was left was twenty cigarette butts and an empty feeling. And how badly Velvet wanted to do so.

 

  "It's just that your mother and I aren't as happy together as we once were."

 

  Once more, Velvet's head bobbed up and down.

 

  "Honey?" her mother asked, "Are you okay?"

 

  "Yeah mom," a lump caught in her throat, "I'm fine. If you need me I'll be in my room."

 

  She stood from the couch, walking calmly to her childhood bedroom. Closing the door behind herself, she pulled the unopened cigarette pack from her jacket pocket. Tearing it open, she yanked a cigarette from the group. Placing it between her lips, her hands shook. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she flicked the lighter. The small flame flickered as it caught the paper. She took a long drag, feeling the nicotine rush into her system. After a minute, all that was left was the butt. Velvet flicked it from her mouth, pulling another cigarette from the pack.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

  She spent the rest of the day numb. Lying on her bed in a haze of cigarette smoke and tears. Her pack ran dry long ago, the only comfort she had left was whatever she could provide herself. Clutching her knees to her chest, she rocked back and forth. Her phone lit up, vibrating on the bed.

 

  [Coco: Vel, are you okay?]

 

  Velvet was filled with an inexplicable anger towards her best friend.

 

  Stupid fucking Coco with her perfect fucking life, she thought, Her and her loving parents. Her caring parents. Why couldn't I get something like that? Why couldn't I just have a normal fucking life?

 

  A new wave of silent tears formed at the edges of her eyes, rolling down her cheeks and onto the bed. There was a soft knock on her bedroom door.

 

  "Velvet honey, dinner is ready if you want any."

 

  She wiped her eyes, "Yeah mom, I'll be out in a sec."

 

  Standing, she slid her phone into her pocket. Exiting her room, she moved towards the kitchen.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

  Dinner was silent at first.

 

  An awkward tension hung in the air. Words unspoken by certain parties, begging to claw their way out and start an argument.

 

  Velvet's father lit the fuse when he asked for the salt.

 

  "Velvet, darling. Could you tell your mother to pass the salt?"

 

  "Mom, dad says-"

 

  "Velvet sweetie could you tell your father that the salt isn't going anywhere until he passes the pepper?"

 

  "Dad, mom says-"

 

  "Velvet dear, could you tell your mother that the pepper isn't going anywhere until she passes the salt?"

 

  "Mom, dad says-"

 

  "Velvet sweetheart could you tell your father I'd be more willing to pass the salt if he just admits he got bored of me?"

 

  "Dad, mom says-"

 

  "Velvet love could you tell your mother that maybe I wouldn't have gotten bored of her if she'd been willing to try new things?"

 

  "Mom, dad says-"

 

  "Velvet could you tell your father that I'd have been more willing to try new things if he'd gotten home at a reasonable hour?"

 

  "Dad-"

 

  "Velvet could you tell your mother the only reason I came home so late is because I was providing for this family by doing my job?"

 

  "Mom-"

 

  "Velvet could you tell your father that I had a job too and I still made it home before dinner?"

 

  "Dad-"

 

  "Velvet could you tell your mother that giving men tug jobs in the back of some dingy massage parlor is not a job?"

 

  She snapped, slamming her fist on the table.

 

  "Enough!" she roared, "I'm sick of this! I'm sick of your bullshit!" she jabbed a finger at her father, "And I'm sick of your bullshit!" she turned to her mother. Quickly, she rounded back to her father, "You and I know you weren't 'working'," she yelled, putting air quotes around the word working, "You and Jessica-"

 

  "Jessie."

 

  "I don't give a fuck! You two were fucking like rabbits and calling it overtime! You'd call home and say you had to stay late even if you did finish early! You'd take her out of town and tell us it was a business trip! Odds are the two of you were slamming in Vegas or some other place with a god damned motel room! You're a shit father and a shit husband you fucking mongrel!"

 

  Velvet was angry now, her eyes blazing. She faced her mother, the smug grin the woman sported vanishing instantly.

 

  "Don'e think you're any better! You didn't pick me up from school, so every day some other family didn't take me, I'd have to walk across town to that shithole you call a massage parlor! Don't think that place is fooling anyone by the way! That's a fucking body house and everyone in town knows it! So after walking all the way there, I had to sit and wait. Wait for my mother to finish with whatever 'client' she was with! Young, old, men, women? It didn't matter who it was so long as they had the money for a happy goddamn ending! Do you know how embarrassing it was to have you as a mother? For people to tell me they'd fucked my mom and know that it was probably true? Neither of you showed up to my school events! Not my concerts, not my plays, not my photo exhibitions! Not a fucking one! Coco's parents were better because at least they acted like they gave a shit! Letting me come home with them instead of walking across town, helping me with my homework! Showing up to my events even though they didn't have to! Actually being parents! For Christ's sake, how hard is it to ask a parent to be there for a child?" she pulled her jacket over her shoulders, "I'm outta here, I've had enough bullshit for a lifetime."

 

  Her father shot up, sending his chair to the floor, "Where do you think you're going young lady?"

 

  "Across the street. I came home to spend time with my parents and I'm in the wrong fucking house."

 

  Storming through the living room, she stood in front of a bookshelf. Clutching her keys in her fist, something caused her to stop.

 

  Above the bookshelf hung a picture. It was of herself and her parents. They all wore smiles and Velvet didn't look a day over six. The three of them seemed to be enjoying a park.

 

  And she hated it.

 

  She hated two people she saw in that photo, for the damage they were going to inflict on that poor young girl. The addictions, the dark thoughts, the places they'd push her to. She hated them so much that she wanted to do something about it.

 

  So she did.

 

  Velvet sent her fist through the glass, the picture, the thin wood back of the picture frame and the drywall behind it.

 

  "God damn it!" she screamed, "Why couldn't I just have a normal fucking family!"

 

  Ripping her fist out of the wall, Velvet marched out of the front door. The house shook as she slammed it shut behind her. Warm blood coated her knuckles, small splinters and pieces of glass stuck in her hand.

 

  Unlocking her car, she climbed inside and jammed the key into the ignition. The car rumbled to life. Shifting to drive, she sped out of the driveway and tore down the street. Her phone vibrated in her pocket. Velvet didn't care, letting the call go to voicemail. A minute later someone else tried to call. Again she ignored it. Once more someone tried to contact her and again she let them scream into the void.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

  She drove to the nearest liquor store, walking out of it with cheap whiskey, more cigarettes and another lighter. Clawing the bottle open, she took a long swig as she ripped open another pack of cigarettes with one hand. Coughing, she put a cigarette between her lips.

 

  "God damn that's some cheap shit," she muttered, flicking the lighter. After a long drag, it was another drink from the bottle before another cig.

 

  This routine continued until Velvet was out of whiskey and down a pack and a half. Rolling down her window, she chucked the now empty bottle at the side of the store where it promptly shattered. Pulling her phone from her pocket, she saw who'd tried calling her.

 

  Missed Call- Fox Alistair.

 

  Missed Call- Yatsuhashi Daichi.

 

  Missed Call- Coco Adel.

 

  Opening her phone, she tapped Fox's message.

 

  "Hey man, are you doing all right? There's a lot of screaming coming from your house and someone just peeled out in your car. Call me if you get the chance."

 

  Then Yatsu's.

 

  "Velvet, is everything okay? We could hear you yelling and saw you drive away. Please call me to let me know if you are all right."

 

  She took a deep breath, tapping Coco's message.

 

  "Call me. Now."

 

  Exiting her car, she stumbled back down to the cul-de-sac.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

  Home sweet home, she thought, looking at Coco's house, The one I'm welcome in anyways.

 

  Staggering across the lawn, she paused before knocking as a coughing fit wracked her body. After a minute, she knocked on the door. Shortly thereafter, it swung open to reveal a fair-skinned woman with honey gold hair.

 

  "Velvet! Good evening dear! You just missed dinner, but we saved a plate for you just in case."

 

  "No, is fine, Kara. I 'lready ate. I'm just here for a little while. To" she hiccuped, "breathe a bit."

 

  "Well okay then. Please come right in. Do whatever you need, you're always welcome here."

 

  "Thanks Kara."

 

  As soon as she entered, a chocolate lab came bounding in from the back door. Running up to Velvet, its tail wagging excitedly.

 

  "Hi Mocha! How've you been girl?" she asked, petting the dog.

 

  "Do my ears decieve me or is my other daughter home?" a male voice called.

 

  Coco's father followed Mocha in from outside. He was much taller than his wife, his rich brown hair combed back with his chin covered in stubble.

 

  "Earl! How've you been?"

 

  "Pretty good. I assume Kara told you about your plate but there's also an air mattress and sleeping bag in Coco's closet."

 

  "Thanks, I," she hiccuped again, "appreciate it."

 

  "No problem."

 

  "Earl, could you come help with the dishes?" Kara called.

 

  "Coming dear," he turned, walking back to the kitchen.

 

  Coco walked into the living room, giving her friend a glance.

 

  "Vel, your hand's pretty messed up."

 

  Brown eyes shot to her right hand before looking back up. The shorter brunette gave her friend a nervous smile, "This? This is, ah," she waved a dismissive hand, "This is nothin'. I just uh, tripped, taking a walk."

 

  Coco sat on the couch, patting the seat next to her.

 

  "C'mere."

 

  Velvet obliged. The taller girl took her friends left hand in both her own.

 

  "C'mon Vel, tell me what happened."

 

  "My parents are getting a divorce," she whispered.

 

  Pulling the girl in close, Coco began to trace circles on her friends back, "It's not your fault. None of this is your fault," she soothed.

 

  "I know it's just," tears welled in her eyes again, "why does this stuff always happen to me?"

 

  Coco shook her head, "I don't know love. I don't know why but you just gotta keep going. You need to be stronger than it. I know you are."

 

  "Thanks Coco."

 

  After a moment of silence, the taller girl continued, "So why's your hand messed up?"

 

  "We were having dinner, and they just started going off at each other, y'know? Eventually I had enough. I yelled at them, apparently everyone else heard it. Got up to leave. Grabbed my keys and saw this picture. It just got me so... mad. So I sent my fist through it."

 

  "Okay, you're not going back there."

 

  "But my stuff is-"

 

  "I'll handle it," Coco assured her, "You go to the bathroom so I can clean your hand, okay?"

 

  Velvet nodded, standing and walking away.

 

  "Mom! Dad!"

 

  Her parents walked in from the kitchen, confused looks on their faces.

 

  "Yes?" her mother asked.

 

  "Velvet's staying here for the next two weeks. Dad, once I say so you'll go get her bed set up. Mom, you call in some favors, see if you can get her bag back. She's going through some rough shit so we need to help her as much as possible."

 

  Both her parents nodded.

 

  "I'm gonna go clean her hand. Mom, at some point could you look at it and make sure nothing's broken?"

 

  "Of course dear."

 

  "All right. While I do that, you guys do what you need to."

 

  Kara moved to the kitchen, Earl walking towards Coco's bedroom. Coco followed Velvet's path to the bathroom, pulling a first aid kit out from under the sink and beginning to clean the girl's hand.

 

  "Where did you drive off to? When you left earlier?"

 

  "Just the store."

 

  Coco could smell the alcohol on her breath, "What'd you have to drink?"

 

  "Whole bottle of King Taijitu."

 

  "Quality."

 

  "Drink like a king."

 

  "Where's your car? You didn't drive back, right?"

 

  "No, I walked here. It's only like, two blocks. Car's back at the store."

 

  She continued cleaning the wound in silence.

 

  "You know what the worst thing they said was?" Velvet asked after a minute.

 

  "What?"

 

  "They said they loved me. I don't know what kinda world they're living in where calling your daughter slurs for coming out counts as love. Or making her walk across town instead of just going home. Or neglecting to attend any events she participated in."

 

  "They don't matter now," Coco reassured, rubbing her thumb on the girl's left hand, "We're your family now."

 

  "Coco my dear, you're been my family for a long time."

 

  The fashionista's cheeks turned red. She wrapped the wound in silence, packing the bandages once she was finished.

 

  "There you go Vel. And don't worry about going back there, I've got people on it."

 

  "Thanks Coco."

 

  "How're you feelin'?"

 

  "Honestly?" she sighed, "Pretty fucking tired. Could we get out the sleeping bag in your room?"

 

  The taller girl flashed a smile, "Taken care of hon. Let's get you to bed."

 

  Leaning on Coco for support, the two wobbled to the now shared bedroom.

 

  "Pillow?" she asked.

 

  "Yes please."

 

  She tossed the pillow onto the air mattress.

 

  "What am I gonna do for pajamas?"

 

  "Vel, we've been doing this since we were like, twelve. We'll just share clothes."

 

  The Australian girl squirmed in place, "It makes me feel so... weird. Thinking about how you've worn the same clothes I have when we do that."

 

  "You got a better idea?"

 

  She shook her head, "No, I don't. Can you get me the Guns N' Roses t-shirt?"

 

  "Any request for bottoms, besides yours?"

 

  Squirming again, Velvet could feel the heat rise to her cheeks, "Just some pajama pants."

 

  "Coming right up."

 

  Rummaging through her dresser, she eventually found Velvet's pajamas as well as a some for herself. The shorter brunette insisted on changing in the bathroom, despite Coco insisting she wouldn't peek. Returning after having changed her clothes, Velvet knocked on the door.

 

  "Come on in Vel."

 

  Her friend re-entered the room.

 

  "Vel could you get the light?"

 

  "Yeah, sure," she flicked the light off, the room becoming bathed in darkness.

 

  "Thanks."

 

  "No problem," the shorter girl told her, climbing into the sleeping bag, "Night Coco."

 

  "Night Vel, sleep tight."

 

  "You too."

 

  Coco closed her eyes, drifting off to sleep. Velvet hugged her pillow, a warm feeling blossoming in her chest.

 

  This is it, she thought, This is what it's like to have a normal family.

 

  Taking a deep breath, she could still catch the lingering scent of Coco's shampoo.

 

  Smiling, Velvet closed her eyes and fell asleep.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

  "I love you," the beanie-clad girl confessed, "and I can't keep it to myself anymore."

 

  "I love you too," the other girl told her, taking her hand.

 

  "What are you gonna do about her?" May asked.

 

  Green hair swished as she shook her head, "I don't know."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'd just like to say thanks for all the positive messages i got last chapter. y'all put some love into my shriveled, blackened little heart. but for real, this chapter's been in the work for literal years. i've written and rewritten it so many times since it's inception and i think this is a pretty good version of it.  
> in all seriousness, thanks to everyone who's ever even clicked on this story on accident. the fact that 2000 plus people have even given it a try blows my mind. writing these chapters is the highlight of my week because it's just a chance to do something fun for a change and to give something entertaining to someone else. sappy speech out of the way, i hope you enjoyed, thanks for reading, have a great week and see y'all next monday.


	18. Mall for one

"So where to first?" Pyrrha asked.

Blake shrugged, "Probably a map."

"Ha ha smart ass," green eyes rolled, "Is there a store you had in mind?"

"I could ask you the same thing, but I've had my eyes on that bookstore for the past five minutes."

"And what could you get Yang in a place like that that she'd end up enjoying?"

"Who said we were going there for Yang? I need presents," Blake sipped her drink, "Besides, what are you getting Ruby? Her parents are gonna see your gift too, better keep it appropriate."

Red hair swished as she shook her head, "No idea. Ruby's very proud of whatever it is she got me though. She keeps telling me I'm gonna love it."

"Stiff competition."

"All it does is make me feel like whatever I get her isn't going to be enough."

"Pyr, come on. This is your girlfriend we're talking about. She'll see whatever you get her as some kind of gift from God."

"In my defense, my tongue is very versatile."

Blake dropped her cup in the trash, "I don't even want to drink anything anymore."

The two continued to wander around the mall, bantering back and forth while discussing gifts. Initially, when Ruby had proposed the idea three hours ago she opposed it. But she wanted to get Yang and her parents a gift. And considering it was only a few days before Christmas, time was in short supply.

Pyrrha was in the same boat. Though unlike Blake, she actually had to get a gift. Ruby wouldn't kill her for showing up with nothing more than a promise of some time alone, but it was a possibility Summer would choke her out with a Christmas wreath.

"Maybe clothes?" the redhead muttered, stopping in front of an apparel store. The front windows displayed faceless mannequins in distressed jeans and baggy t-shirts. More light seemed to come from the stores fluorescent's than the grey and cloudy sky outside. Blake shivered.

"Ech," she wrinkled her nose, "Mannequins. Plus, these clothes look tacky as hell. All this shit screams 'I'm quirky' without actually being anything more than a rehash of things that used to be popular using a faded looking fabric."

"Thank you for your analysis of the current state of fashion Ms. Belladonna, your opinion has been noted."

"And I think Ruby's got enough clothes as is. It's not like you have any trouble getting her out of them."

Blake earned a punch to the shoulder for that.

"Easy," she whined, "That's my book holding arm."

"You've got two."

"The other one's for turning the page and drinking tea,.

"How ever will you go on?" Pyrrha gasped, feigning concern.

"We may have to amputate. Because of you I'll hold books in my hand and cups of tea with my feet."

"Well what would you suggest getting her fashion expert?"

"That's a tricky one. What does she like?"

"Mini golf, roses, strawberries, cookies," she listed, "Lots of food."

"Doesn't her mother make her cookies?"

"Yeah, she talks about them nonstop. She says they're like meth, and if she keeps eating them the way she says she does, she'll have just as many teeth."

"I think I've got something."

"I'm listening."

"She really likes her moms cookies right? You know her mom. Her mom teaches you how to make the cookies, make her a batch. Bam, perfect present."

The redhead toyed with the idea, "It just kinda seems like a non-gift, you know? Like if I get her a shirt, that's a gift. But if I was like 'I made these cookies for you', it seems different."

Blake glanced back into the apparel store, "You know, I might have just found something even better."

"What's that?"

"Follow me."

Walking inside, Pyrrha followed her friend as she made her way around racks and tables of clothes before finally stopping.

"How do you think Ruby would feel if her girlfriend gave her this?" Blake asked.

She held up a simple hoodie. It was light pink in color, but across the front was a design of a rose. The petals were a vibrant, almost blood red that sharply contrasted the simple pastel pink. The stem was a deep, rich green and though the two shades were very different, they worked well in a way Pyrrha couldn't describe.

The only thing that didn't work well was the price.

"Jesus! Look at this."

Blake's eyes widened, "Yikes, maybe not," she continued looking around the store, eyes settling on something else, "Oh! Come on!"

The redhead had next to no time to prepare as her friend grabbed her wrist and took off across the store. She barely had enough time to dig her heels into the floor when Blake came to a screeching halt.

"Ta da!"

Pyrrha eyed the wall. Row after row of silver charms ran from the floor to a foot from the ceiling.

"A charm bracelet eh? That would work."

"It's personal, it shouldn't cost a lot, plus it looks cute."

"Let's see," emerald eyes scanned the rows of tiny baubles, "Here we go," she pulled one from the display, "A rose."

"You should get some for stuff you like too. Like," Blake searched the shelves, grabbing another charm, "a guitar."

Both girls spent the next twenty minutes scouring the shelves, ending with a small number of charms in a variety of colors. Once they'd picked a bracelet to attach them to, Pyrrha paid double what she would've for the jacket and placed the items in her coat pocket. Blake's phone began to buzz.

"Hey Rubes."

"Blake, we're done over here and ready to swap if you are."

"I think we should be good to trade. I'll take you and Summer can take Pyr."

"Sounds good, see you in a second."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"How are things going with you and Pyrrha?"

"Being with her just makes me so," Ruby flailed her hands, as if attempting to pluck the right descriptor from the air, "happy? I guess that's how I'd describe it. She's just so great and whenever I'm with her it's just like there's a warm feeling in my chest."

"You went full scorpion."

"What?" the shorter girl raised an eyebrow.

"I'll explain later."

"Ah."

The two walked in silence for a minute, "What about you and Yang?"

"What about Yang and I?"

"Aren't you two like, y'know?"

Blake shook her head, "No, we're not. Don't get me wrong, I wouldn't be opposed to that happening but all the experiences I've had with dating have been far from positive."

"Do you really think that Yang or I or my mom are gonna do anything to hurt you?"

"I don't, but from the way your mom talks to Pyr, I feel threatened."

"She's just teasing. My mom wouldn't do anything like that. I think."

"Phrases like that don't exactly inspire confidence."

"Forget confidence!" Ruby told her, maybe a little too loudly, "Yang isn't getting any more single. You've got her to yourself essentially. This is the perfect time to stake your claim."

"What if she doesn't feel the same way? What if I just make an ass of myself by reading too much into something?"

"I can assure you, Yang has made an ass of herself on many occasions. She's not gonna care. If you're worried about her ending your friendship over you catching feelings for her, don't be. Yang isn't the kind of person to push someone away because they found her attractive."

"It isn't just that I find her attractive. It's that she's smart and funny and caring. She's always there with some stupid joke whenever I'm sitting around feeling bummed out. Always more than willing to listen to me bitch about my day even though I'm sure she had a rough one herself. Yang is quite literally a ray of sunshine on a cloudy day and I know it sounds stupid just saying that but it's true. And it isn't her hair. I know what you're talking about, that feeling in your chest? That's how I feel," she sighed, "And it's so frustrating because I know that odds are she could be hanging out with anyone but she chooses to spend time with some wannabe author like me. If Yang wanted to she could be hitting up every party on campus, but she'll still just come over to my apartment and kick my ass at video games."

She recoiled slightly, feeling Ruby's hands grasp her own and realizing she'd said all those things out loud. To the girl's sister no less.

"Blake, Yang hangs out with you because she likes hanging out with you. She'd rather spend a night with you than at those parties. She cares about you Blake, not just as a partner but as a friend. I'd tell her how you feel. Now's probably the best time for it."

"I feel like she's dealt with enough emotional shit for a while. I don't want to throw myself onto the pile."

Ruby shrugged, "I can understand the want to wait, especially with all the shit Yang's been through. I'm just saying to look for situations like this. Preferably one that isn't preceded by a long lost parent showing up."

Running a hand through her hair, she sighed again, "But what would I say?"

"I think what you just said works pretty well."

Blake smiled shyly, "Thanks Rubes."

"No problem!" she flashed a toothy grin, giving the girl a thumbs up.

"Now the question is what to get her for Christmas."

"I know!" Ruby grabbed Blake's wrist, racing off with the raven-haired girl in tow. The pair zipped throw the mall, weaving around people. Pulling Blake into a store, she skidded to a halt in front of the counter.

"Ruby!" a ginger-haired girl greeted.

"Hey Penny, this is my friend Blake."

"Hey Blake! Nice to meet you," Penny sent the girl a million watt smile.

"Hi," she responded.

"What can I help you two with?"

"Do you guys still do custom controllers?"

"I think so. You want one?"

"I'm don't, but Blake does," she nudged the girl forward.

"Huh? Oh, yeah," she stepped up to the counter, "Do you guys have like a design guide or something I can use?"

"We have a computer set up over there," she gestured to a monitor in the corner, "that'll walk you through the whole process. Afterwards it sends your order to us and we'll have it done for you by Christmas."

"Thanks Penny."

"No problem! I'm here to help if you need it."

"Sounds good," Blake turned and made her way over to the computer.

"So how're those headphones working?"

"They're so great!" Ruby gushed.

"I know right? Definitely better than the old ones you had."

"You told me to get those too!"

"Yeah, and I'm sure in a couple years I'll be talking about the ones you just got like they're trash. That's just how technology works. Everything becomes obsolete."

"Yeah," Ruby nodded, "So how's you're break?"

"Other than being stuck here for most of the day, it isn't going that bad. School's still a pain."

"How're you and Ciel doing?"

"It's great! We paint our nails, and try on clothes and talk about cute girls."

"I'm so happy for you guys."

"Thanks. Is this the future Mrs. Rose?" she nodded to Blake.

"Blake?" Ruby asked, "No. She's with my mother right now."

"You've gotta bring her around. I need to meet the girl who's swept you off your feet."

"If you want to get technical, I did that to her."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night," Penny's eyes glanced at the monitor behind the counter, "Hey! A new order for a custom controller! I'll get right on that."

"Thanks Penny!" Blake called.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Thank you for talking to Yang yesterday," Summer said.

"No problem. I've," she paused, "had experiences with issues like this."

"I'm sure you know that things like yesterday don't usually happen."

Blake nodded, "That was the first time I think I've seen her get mad. Like she's been irritated before, but never mad."

"Well she's a very emotional girl and something like that," Summer trailed off.

"I get it."

"So how is school going for you dear?"

"It's going pretty well. Finals were a nightmare, but I'm alive. For the time being anyways."

"What is it you're studying?"

"I'm working on getting my Master's in Creative Writing."

The two sat in silence for a moment, Blake sipping her second cup of tea.

"What are your plans with my daughter?"

She choked, amber eyes going wide.

"What?" she wheezed.

"Blake, dear I can tell. You've got that look on your face. Same as Ruby does, same as Pyrrha does, same as Yang does."

Her cheeks went a deep shade of red, "Oh god," she muttered, "Is it that obvious?"

Summer laughed a little, "To me it is. Though I'm sure she's completely oblivious," she smiled, "Just like her father."

"I don't, I," Blake sputtered, "I don't know. Currently it's just trying to work up the courage to ask her out but with all the things she went through I think I should wait a while."

"Smart move," the older woman told her, "She'll need some time until she's back to one hundred percent, but that should give you a couple days to practice what to say to her. That being said, don't be afraid to toe the line. Get flirty with the girl, she does it to everyone else. Beat her at her own game."

An idea formed in Blake's head, "I think I've got something."

Summer smiled, "I'm glad to hear that. Now what can you tell me about your friend?"

"Pyrrha? You've got nothing to worry about. That girl couldn't hurt a fly if she tried."

"Thank you."

Looking behind Blake, Summer narrowed her eyes, "There they are."

Turning her head, she saw Pyrrha and Ruby making their way over.

"I like the scarf Rubes."

"Thanks Blake, Pyrrha picked it out."

"And that sweater is simply lovely on you dear," Summer commented.

"Thank you Summer, Ruby got it for me," she adjusted the collar.

"Well, I'd say we've done just about enough shopping for one day," the older woman stood, stretching, "Let's head home."

"Right behind you mom."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if this one seemed a little rushed. i didn't allot as much time as i should have but i promise i'm working on it. next chapter should be a bit longer, fingers crossed. after that i know chapter 20 is gonna need attention but chapter 21 should be pretty easy. hope y'all enjoyed, have a great week and see you guys next monday.


	19. Weiss Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun fact: this chapter wasn't supposed to come out until next week. but here it is, existing.

  Weiss could hardly contain her excitement.

 

  The two of them strode down the frozen dirt path, bundled in large coats and other various trappings designed to protect from the biting air. The dirt crunched beneath their feet, clouds of breath forming and just as quickly fading.

 

  "What about this one?" she asked excitedly.

 

  "I dunno," Jaune's eyes ran up and down the tree, "He seems a little small don't you think?"

 

  "Fir-st of all," Weiss smiled as the boy groaned, "it's a she. Second of all, I think she's beautiful."

 

  The blond shrugged, "It's your choice. But I think we should pondero-some other options."

 

  Laughter bubbled from the former heiress. He smirked.

 

  "It's not fair," she started, attempting to control herself, "You've had more practice."

 

  "Well maybe that just means you need to branch out."

 

  "I think the idea's starting to take root."

 

  "I'm glad to see the pine cone doesn't fall far from the tree."

 

  "Don't get sappy on me."

 

  He lost it at that, his laughter echoing around the tree lot.

 

  "For real though," Jaune started, finally re-composing himself, "I'm fine with this tree if you are."

 

  "Yeah," Weiss agreed, wiping a tear from her eye, "This one's good."

 

  She, as Weiss deemed her, was a short, fat tree standing no more than five feet. Put up against the other trees available on Christmas Eve however, and she was beautiful by comparison.

 

  Jaune cut the tree, dragging it all the way back up the path to the entrance. After paying, he carried it to the car and with some help from Weiss, tied it to the roof of his car.

 

  "Jesus shit it's cold," he told her, rubbing his hands together.

 

  "It is a little chilly out," she agreed, "Now get in. This car isn't gonna warm up if it isn't started."

 

  Climbing in, he pushed the key into the ignition. The car rumbled to life, warm air ever so slowly flowing out of the vents.

 

  "You know what would probably make this better?"

 

  "What?" Weiss asked, tilting her head.

 

  "Some hot chocolate."

 

  White hair bobbed as she nodded, "Very fitting with the vibe we've got going."

 

  "Lucky for us, Nora just stocked up on packaged hot chocolate and flavor syrups."

 

  Weiss raised an eyebrow, "She did now?"

 

  "Raspberry, strawberry, caramel, vanilla, peppermint. You name it, odds are she bought it."

 

  "Well how can a girl say no to an offer like that?"

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

  Driving home with the tree on the car proved to be much easier than Jaune expected. Getting it up to the apartment was an entirely different story.

 

  It took the two of them ten minutes to get it in the front door, and carrying it up the stairs was an aggravating process. Though eventually, the tree stood upright next to the television, devoid of ornaments.

 

  "Oh my god," Weiss sighed, collapsing onto the couch, "Why did it take us that long to bring this glorified bush here?"

 

  "You're the one who wanted her."

 

  "I know. And she's beautiful," she shook her head, "but god damn was it a pain to get her up those stairs."

 

  "I'll bring you the box of ornaments then get started on the hot chocolate."

 

  "Thank you."

 

  A minute later he returned with a beaten-up box. The word 'Ornaments' having been scrawled on the side in permanent marker.

 

  "Do you have a flavor you want?"

 

  "Peppermint sounds good. But so does some King Taijitu."

 

  "Whiskey goes in caffeinated beverages. It's called an Irish coffee, not an Irish hot cocoa."

 

  She smiled, "Then just the peppermint. I'd also like a glass of whiskey neat."

 

  "Your liver will hate you."

 

  "Well then it'll fall in line with the rest of me."

 

  She stood as Jaune walked towards the kitchen and moved to the bin. Pulling off the lid, she was greeted with a surprisingly organized box of various brightly colored orbs, spirals, and various other ornaments. In one corner of the tub was a tight coil of lights.

 

  Weiss started with the lights, wrapping the strand around the tree until she ran out. From there she placed ornament after ornament, making sure that no similar ornaments were too close together. A red orb here, a snowflake there, a picture of their group smiling on this branch, Santa's face on that one.

 

  Eventually, she reached into the box and found there was no ornament. The only thing left besides the cardboard lines that protected the tree trimmings for the other eleven months of the year was the tree topper.

 

  "My my, somebody's been busy," Jaune spoke up.

 

  The heiress jumped. How long had he been standing there, watching her, judging the way she decorated.

 

  "Yeah, just down to the top."

 

  "Go ahead and put it up there, I wanna light this sucker up."

 

  Lifting the topper from the box, she carefully lowered it onto the top of the tree. Following the cord, she plugged both the topper and the lights into an outlet. The room gained various shades of light, all bouncing off ornaments and walls creating a rainbow effect. The topper shone a soft white color, neither going against the lights nor being outshone by them.

 

  "She looks lovely," he told her.

 

  Weiss could feel heat rise to her cheeks, "Thank you."

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

  The two sat on the couch, Weiss now clad in a large, white sweater emblazoned with several bottles of alcohol and text that read 'This is my elf on the shelf'. Jaune, on the other hand, wore the Pumpkin Pete's ugly sweater Pyrrha had gotten him for their first Christmas together. Weiss swirled her wine glass in her hand.

 

  "Hey Jaune?"

 

  "Yeah?"

 

  "How did you know when you liked Pyrrha?" the words sounded so stupid coming out of her mouth. She felt like a child.

 

  "Y'know it's funny," he sighed, "I didn't. For like a long time that was a completely one-sided thing. But one day, we were in chemistry or something-"

 

  Weiss let out a snort of laughter.

 

  "The irony isn't lost on me either," he joked, "We were in chemistry, doing a lab, and I look up from my lab book and something about the light or the angle. Some thing just went right and I was like 'oh shit she's hot now'. That turned into 'oh god she's asking me a question' which then turned into 'my sleeve's on fire'. But it can happen," he snapped his fingers, "like that. All it takes is for one thing to go right for everything else to go wrong."

 

  She mulled his words over in her mind, tossing them back and forth at each other. What moment did she have?

 

  Probably when he treated me like a person, she thought, No. It was more specific than that.

 

  Mentally, Weiss replayed their first day together in her head.

 

_Honestly I expected you to hate drinks and want your mother, not the other way around._

 

  She had to keep herself from laughing as she thought about it.

 

  That was her moment.

 

  "I think I'm in love," she muttered.

 

  "What?" he asked, eyes wide.

 

  "I can say for the first time in my life that I think I'm in love."

 

  "Holy shit," Jaune wore the largest smile she'd ever seen him sport, "Spill it."

 

  Her mind went blank, "I don't really know where to start, never really done this before."

 

  "Well, what do you like about them?"

 

  "He's welcoming. He doesn't make me feel like an idiot, like I don't belong somewhere. Hell, he's the reason I even leave my room voluntarily. I want to talk to him, I want to be near him. I want to make him happy, but I feel like if I told him all this that I'd ruin all I'd built. Not because of him but because of myself. I feel like I'd be the one making things awkward. Reading too far into something."

 

  The boy nodded, "I think that if this guy was as nice as you say that he wouldn't let something like this affect your current relationship."

 

  "You're probably right," Weiss told him, draining her glass.

 

  "So what's the plan?"

 

  "Say fuck it."

 

  Jaune nodded.

 

  Grabbing the collar of his sweater, Weiss pulled him into a kiss. It was slow, a little awkward. It wasn't long before they broke apart.

 

  "Sorry," Weiss whispered.

 

  "Sorry for what?"

 

  "Sorry if this makes things weird."

 

  "Would it make things a little less weird if I said I felt the same?"

 

  A smile spread across Weiss' face. Tears welled in her eyes.

 

  "Yes," she admitted, "it would."

 

  He threw an arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer, "Then consider it said."

 

  "I've never done this before, you know. I've never been in a relationship," she laughed a little, "I've barely seen what a healthy one looks like."

 

  "Don't worry. We're partners, remember? Partners help each other."

 

  She burrowed into his side a little more, "Yeah."

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

  Winter's phone began to vibrate on the nightstand.

 

  "Hello?" she mumbled.

 

  "I did it!" her sister's voice yelled through the receiver.

 

  The older sister winced, "Did what dear?"

 

  "I got a boyfriend like you said."

 

  "Look I'm very proud, but could this wait a couple hours? It's two in the morning."

 

  "No it isn't silly is 'leven."

 

  "Maybe to you but here where I am it's two. I promise I'll call you later but for right now I need to sleep."

 

  "Okay Winter."

 

  "Goodbye Weiss,"

 

  "Bye Winter," Weiss sang, "Love you."

 

  "I love you too. Good night."

 

  "Night."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was trying to write the one that was supposed to come out this week but it just wasn't doing it. so i did this instead. all you missed was summer and ruby, summer and pyrrha, and ruby and pyrrha having their own little moments. and i wanted to do that, but it just seemed so similar to the last chapter that i didn't wanna subject y'all to it twice. that being said this just means i'll probably write a new chapter somewhere else down the road but for now we maintain the plans. next week is crosshares, that's not changing. anyways i hope you enjoyed, thanks for reading, have a great week and see y'all next monday.  
> and don't worry, ruby and pyrrha will have a moment soon and summer will do a little scary mom bit. the world goes on.


	20. Do you believe in destiny?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just gonna slap a general trigger warning here. potentially depressed little rabbit girl

Slowly, she opened her eyes.

The curtains were drawn, blocking most of the outside light. She lay curled up in a sleeping bag on an air mattress. Memories of what happened last night flooded back to her. A feeling of pride swelled in her chest momentarily.

I finally told those bastards off, she thought.

That feeling was crushed moments later.

"It's falling apart," she muttered to herself, "My family is falling the fuck apart and there's not a god damned thing I can do to stop it," she could feel tears prickle the edge of her eyes, "If anything I made it worse."

One ran down her cheek, leaving a single dot on the fabric of the sleeping bag. Then another, and another. Eventually, they formed more of a spot. A pool of caught tears. 

"I need a smoke."

Standing, she left the room. Only once she reached the front door did she remember her car was two blocks away.

"Fucking idiot," she sighed, her head thudding softly against the door.

It was also then that the silence of the house truly set in. No clattering of pans from Earl making breakfast. The television was dark, otherwise Kara would be planted on the couch. The shower wasn't running, which meant Coco was gone. Even the jingling of Mocha's collar was missing.

"Hello?" she called, "Coco? Kara? Earl?" she began walking around the house, "Anybody?"

The quiet that came after her voice was deafening.

Alone again, Velvet thought.

She made her way back to Coco's room, taking time to change and grab her phone. After getting dressed, she doubled back to the kitchen and microwaved the dinner she'd been offered last night. Taking the plate of warm food to the living room, she took her place on the couch. Absentmindedly, she flicked through channel after channel, trying to find something, anything to distract her from herself. Ultimately, she settled on a movie she'd seen with Coco when they were younger, but ended up asleep after twenty minutes.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"I hope she's doing alright," Coco mumbled.

"Yeah," Fox agreed, popping a piece of chicken into his mouth, "This shit's gotta suck. If anyone doesn't deserve this it's her."

"I'm gonna call her," the fashionista produced her phone from her pocket.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Huh? Wuzzat?" Velvet shot up, sending her vibrating phone to the floor.

"Shit, shit shit shit," grabbing the phone, she brought it to her ear, "Hey Coco."

"Hey Vel. Just wanted to check in and see how you're doing."

"I'm doin' fine," she lied, "Just woke up actually."

"You sure? I can ditch Fox and Yatsu to be with you if you want."

"Nah, you enjoy your time."

Coco paused, "Okay. But if you need me to come home, call. I'll leave these losers in a second."

"Thank you Coco, but I'm fine," she lied again, "You three have fun doing whatever it is you're doing."

"All right. Call me if you need me."

"I will," Velvet promised.

"Bye Vel."

"Bye."

Hanging up, Velvet placed the phone in her lap. Not a minute later, it began to vibrate again.

"I told you Coco I'm fi-"

"We need to talk." Reese interrupted.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"I still feel like I should be with her."

"Then go," Yatsu told her, "We will not be offended if you leave."

"The big guy's right," Fox added, "If you feel like she needs the most attention, then give it to her. Don't let us stop you from helping her."

"But she said she's fine. I don't want her to think I don't trust her."

"Well do you trust her?" Fox raised an eyebrow.

"I," she wrung her hands, "I don't know. But she knows she's got me and she's got her girlfriend."

"You didn't answer the question," Yatsu stated, "Do you trust her?"

She sighed, "I know I should, I really should. But I don't know if I can."

The three sat in silence for a moment.

"I gotta go," Coco stood, sending her chair skittering backwards.

"See you soon," Fox told her.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Velvet could feel the lump in her throat, "Uh, yeah. What's up?"

"I'm really sorry about this, but we both knew this wasn't gonna last. It's been a big distraction from something we thought we couldn't reach and now it isn't working," she paused, "I don't think this is gonna work out."

The words rang in her head, repeating themselves. They meant something, she knew they meant something. 

But at the same time they meant nothing at all.

She wanted to cry, and she knew she should. Crying was what normally happened with news like this, right? The two had gotten to know each other fairly intimately, this relationship's end should've made her feel something. Anything.

But it didn't. The tears didn't come. She just didn't have the energy.

She wanted to smoke, to feel the rush of nicotine flooding her system and making her life that much shorter. To cloud reality behind a veil of tobacco and grey fog.

But she couldn't. Her cigarettes were two blocks away and to her that was a walk not worth taking. She was just too tired.

She wanted to yell, to scream and be angry with her. She had every right to be. The other girl had just called their time together a distraction. The whole thing wasn't real. Even though she'd poured in time and effort and emotion, it didn't matter. She knew she should've been livid, the wave of fury should have washed over her.

But it didn't. Velvet didn't have the energy to be mad, to cry, to smoke. To do anything.

She was just too tired.

Tired of life kicking her while she was down. Her family's slow descent into nothingness, her relationship falling apart. All happening one on top of the other with no respite. Her world was crumbling down around her and there wasn't anything she could do about it.

Tired of other people because they always managed to stab her in the back, betray her trust. Find some way to play her heartstrings on the right frequency that it always hurt once they'd stopped. Those were the people she had to rely on for support after getting pushed to the ground.

Tired of being, because daily existence was a struggle. Dealing with school and people and trying and failing to find happiness in an increasingly unhappy world. A world that didn't care if she lived or died.

A world that wouldn't miss her if she was gone.

Guess I haven't had a good kick to the teeth in a while, Velvet thought, I'm sure this is my fault anyways. It always is.

"Velvet?" the voice from the phone pulled her from her thoughts.

"What?" she asked softly.

"Again, I'm really sorry but-"

"Yeah, I'm really happy for you two," Velvet cut her off.

She hung up without another word.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The jeep pulled to a stop, Coco yanking the key out of the ignition. She sped across the lawn, marching up to the front door and skidding to a halt.

"Went out for smokes, be back soon. Velvet." Coco read the note to herself, crumpling it in her hand.

She pulled her phone from her pocket.

One ring. Then two. Then three. Then four.

"Hi, this is Velvet. I'm not-"

She ended the call, immediately trying again and receiving the same result. She tried a third time.

One ring. Two. Three.

"Hello?"

"Velvet?" Coco let out a sigh, "Oh thank god. Where are you?"

"Nowhere special," her voice was quiet.

"Velvet please, tell me where you are."

"I'm sorry, but if I did you'd just get worried. And I don't want you to waste the effort."

"I promise I won't get worried just tell me-"

The call ended.

"Son of bitch."

She dialed Velvet's number again. Unsurprisingly it went to voicemail.

She tried a different number.

"Yo."

"Fox, I'm scared."

"What's the problem?"

"It's Velvet. She left the house, she won't tell me where she is, almost every time I tried calling her went to voicemail and the one time she answered she hung up."

"Oh shit. Yats, let's go. Okay, we're coming to you. You're at your house, right?"

"Yeah. She couldn't have gotten far, unless she-"

Coco began sprinting up the street, dodging people on the sidewalk and doing her best not to trip. She followed it to the liquor store.

"No," she muttered, scanning the parking lot, "no, no no god fuck!" she brought the phone back to her ear, "She's got her car. She could be anywhere."

"Alright, Yats'll keep his eyes peeled."

"I'm gonna go see if the clerk knows where she went."

Making her way into the store, she took a moment to catch her breath.

"Excuse me?" she started, "Have you seen a short, brunette girl? Early twenties, Australian accent? Maybe bought some cigarettes?"

"She came through not too long ago. Took her car. Really looked like she was just havin' a bad day."

"Do you have any idea where she went?"

"All I know is that she left the parking lot. After that I got no idea."

Coco nodded, "Thank you."

She left, walking back to the parking lot. Her phone buzzed in her hand.

[Vel: Meet me on the overpass. 9]

Her heart leapt in her chest, her lungs releasing a breath she didn't realize she was holding.

"Fox, I got something."

"What?"

"A time and a place."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Hands stuffed into her pockets, Coco walked up the overpass. She could smell the cigarettes even from where she was, and the stench only got stronger with every step. Cars rushed by on the highway below, though their sound was muffled by the sound of Coco's own heart beating in her ears.

Lit only by the glow coming from the end of her cigarette, Velvet's head rested on her hands. She stared down at the bustling highway below. Coco's boots clicked against the sidewalk, the sound slowly growing louder and louder.

Velvet checked her phone.

Right on time, she thought.

"Hey Vel," Coco's voice was soft, almost inviting, "Rough day?"

She smiled for a moment, her lips quickly bending back into a solid line, "You could say that."

"What's wrong hon?"

"Everything," she finished the cigarette, flicking the butt from her mouth. Pulling a new one from the pack, she stuck it between her lips and lit the end.

The two stood silent for a moment. The traffic below seemed to die down. Blowing a cloud of smoke into the air, Velvet continued.

"I don't know if you're aware, but the past few day haven't exactly been the best. I've had a lot of time to think today. And I think I've narrowed it down to one question and answer."

"Let me hear it."

"You ever just feel worthless? Like the world wouldn't care if you lived or died?"

Coco took a step closer, "That's a dangerous train of thought Vel."

"See that's just the question. The answer is yes. It doesn't. I've come to the conclusion that the world thinks I am worthless, and that ultimately I have no one who would care if I lived or died," she sat on the concrete wall on the side of the overpass, now staring her friend in the eyes, "I know you're gonna protest but I don't know if I'm gonna believe you."

"There are plenty of people who care about you."

"Do you believe in destiny?" Velvet asked abruptly.

Coco shifted on her feet nervously, "I don't really know Vel. I suppose it's possible."

"I've recently become a big believer in destiny. It would certainly help explain stuff."

"Such as?"

"Look at it this way. If fate was predetermined, the universe would try to send you messages to push you towards it, right?"

Coco nodded.

"And I think the universe is finally sending me messages. It's sending me messages that I'm not wanted."

"What do you mean?"

Velvet stood on the wall now, cigarette pinched between her index and middle finger, "Well why else would it just use me as a fucking punching bag? By destroying my life, the universe is telling me to give up. I don't have anything to look forward to," her voice was slowly rising from it's initially soft tone to a yell, "There's no fucking point!"

"Everything has a point! I'm sure you have something to live for!"

A bitter smile played Velvet's lips; Coco's skin crawled.

"Something to live for?" she shouted incredulously, "Something to live for? What do I have? My family? They hate me!"

"What about Reese?" Coco called.

Velvet barked out a dry laugh, pacing on the concrete, "She dumped me today! Apparently I was a 'distraction' and a bad one at that! So it's over! I'm a notch on a fucking bedpost!"

"What about your life? Your future? Don't you want a photography studio?"

She erupted into laughter at that, but it was sad; it was spiteful. It was defeated.

"I have nothing! What good are plans for the future if you can't make it through the present? Who gives a fuck about tomorrow if you never live to see it? I'm out of options with nowhere to go and no one who gives a fuck! I've been alive twenty-two-fucking-years and all I have to show is student debt and an addiction! What the fuck is the point?"

"Think about your friends! Fox, Yatsu, my parents!"

Me, Coco wanted to scream.

Once more, Velvet let out a dry chuckle. She placed the cigarette between her lips.

"You know the best part of dying?" she took a long drag, flicking the butt down onto the highway, "I don't feel anything after I'm dead. Fox's disappointment, Yatsu's disappointment? It won't affect me! I'll be six feet deep by the time they work up enough pity! I won't be here for them to be disappointed in me!"

"Velvet please," Coco begged, "get down! I don't like seeing you like this! I want to help you, my parents want to help you! Fox, Yatsu, Ruby, Yang; we all want to help! We all care about you! Yeah, I'm gonna be honest, you've got a shit hand right now!"

"Really helping your point there!" she jeered.

"But we can move past it! It's a real rough bit, I know! Although, you don't get to see it get better if you end it here!"

"Please! What's there to see? My slow descent further into debt? The throat cancer I'm gonna get? The day I go to a fucking sporting goods store and buy a handgun so you can walk in and see me with my head painted all over the wall? No! I don't have shit! No family, no girlfriend, nothing!"

"Goddammit Velvet get the fuck down! People care about you, I care about you! But you need to think about this in the long term, not just the present! Life might suck now but who knows? Ten years from now your life could be great! You've had worse days than this, I know you have! But you made it passed those days and you can make it past this one too! All I'm asking you to do is come down here and talk to me!"

Velvet took another look at the highway below.

It would be so easy to just...

"Don't you fucking think about it!" Coco yelled.

So easy...

"Velvet get down here!"

No more problems, no more smoking...

"Velvet please!" Coco shrieked. Tears streamed down her face, voice raw from yelling.

No more...

For the life of her, Coco would never fully recall the next thirty seconds. She knew she acted without thinking, racing over and grabbing Velvet, pulling her off the wall. But she'd never remember deciding to do it. All she knew was that in one moment, Velvet was on the edge and in the next she was in her arms.

"Velvet," Coco murmured, "I never want to hear you talk about yourself like that again. Do you hear me? You are, always have been, and always will be one of the most important people in my life. I will always care about you. You're not worthless, and you never will be. Am I clear?"

The shorter girl nodded into her shoulder.

"I'm always here if you need to talk. I will listen no matter what. Do you know why?"

"Because you care about me," Velvet whispered.

"Because I care about you," Coco echoed, pulling the girl in closer, "You're the only you out there. I can meet new people, but I can't meet a new you."

She was crying now too, her tears making a spot on the taller girl's sweater. Coco simply stood, running a hand through her friends hair, tears silently rolling off her own cheeks. She offered whispers to Velvet, about how it wasn't her fault, how it was okay, how she was okay.

Deep down they both knew that wasn't the truth.

Velvet was a broken girl. The night's events had proven as such. That wasn't going to stop Coco from trying to fix her. Velvet was a passion project. Coco had a passion for Velvet, and all she wanted to do was help her friend see tomorrow. If that meant Velvet ended up with another girl, not talking to Coco, that was a price she'd pay. If it meant spending hours upon hours making sure she slept well by giving up her own bed, then so be it. As long as Velvet woke up the next day with a beating heart and a reason to get up, then Coco would give anything she had to make that happen.

Eventually, Velvet's breathing slowed. Coco took the opportunity to look at her up close.

Her hair was a dirty and unkempt, looking as though it hadn't been cleaned in days. The bags beneath her eyes showing how little sleep she actually got. Seeing her friend like this broke Coco's heart.

"Come on Vel," she whispered, lifting the girl, "Let's get you to bed."

Coco walked the back to her car. Gently, she lowered her into the passenger seat. Making her way around, she sat. Leaning against the steering wheel, she buried her head in her arms.

She tried her best to keep her own sobs quiet. Velvet needed all the sleep she could get. Her phone began to buzz in her pocket.

"H-hello?" she answered.

"How'd it go?" Fox's voice was grainy, laced with concern.

"I've got her," Coco could feel more tears push their way to the edge of her eyes, "But I'm scared, Fox. I'm scared and I feel awful."

"Okay, okay. Calm down, breathe. Get her back home, then we'll talk."

"O-okay," she took a shaky breath, "I-I'll see you soon."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Pulling against the curb, Coco killed the ignition. She undid Velvet's seat belt first, careful not to wake the girl. After undoing her own, she climbed out of the jeep, making her way to the passenger side. Carefully as she could, Coco lifted Velvet from the seat. She made her way across the lawn, walking slowly. Knocking lightly, it only took a second before the door flew open.

In the front room sat Kara and Earl, as well as Fox, Yatsu, Fox's mother and Yatsu's parents.

"Oh thank god," Kara sighed, "We were worried sick."

Velvet stirred slightly, resettling a moment later.

"Mom, can I put her to bed first? I promise you I'll tell you everything I can but please."

Kara smiled, "Of course dear."

Passing her mother, Coco made her way to her room. Gently, she placed the girl on her bed before rejoining the small crowd in the front room. Mocha came up to her, tail wagging excitedly. She smiled.

"Hey girl," she said softly, "Go to bed. Go to mommy's room."

The dog set off down the hallway.

"So," Coco addressed the room, "There's a lot, and I mean a lot going on here. Not all of it is my story to tell. I don't feel safe sharing anything regarding," she gestured toward her room, "you know. So I'm not gonna. She's safe, my family and I will be keeping an eye on her, but for now let's just let her rest."

Fox's mother, Yatsu and his parents stood and left.

"Coco dear, just know that if there's anything you need to talk to us about-"

"I know mom," she sighed, "It's not about me right now."

"We love you."

"I love you guys too."

Her parents walked to their own room, leaving her and Fox alone.

"Don't think we aren't talking about what you said."

"Can we do this like, outside?"

"Wherever you want."

Leading the boy outside, she slid the back door closed.

"Well?"

"Well what?" he asked.

"I'm here. What's there to talk about?"

"The whole 'I'm scared and I feel awful'. We're addressing that that. Now."

Removing her glasses, Coco folded them and placed them on a rotting picnic table, "What's there to talk about? This really shouldn't be about me-"

"It should be about her," Fox finished, "I know. But right now she's out cold. That means we're moving on to the second most concerning case of the day: you."

A moment of uneasy silence passed, "Spill it Adel. I know you didn't leave."

"You wanna know why I'm scared? I'm scared because of what I saw up there. The things she said about herself. She needs help, Fox. Serious, professional help. This isn't something we can slap a band-aid on and call good. I'm scared for her. She was one self-deprecating thought away from being roadkill. Imagine that. Waking up tomorrow without her being here. Are you gonna stand there and tell me that that doesn't scare the shit out of you?"

"Of course that scares the shit out of me. The idea that my friend could be dead and I'll never even get to see them? That's horrifying. Everyone I talked to was scared, for both of you. That's why everyone was in there, " Fox leaned against the table, "But she's safe, she's resting and in the morning, I'll have my mom talk to her. She is trained to deal with this, hell she's required to have a doctorate. Why do you feel awful?"

"Why does it matter why I feel awful? I already feel it and we have more important things to focus on."

"And she will be dealt with," he reassured, "But right now, I'm concerned about my other friend because she told me she feels bad and I really don't want to go through this again."

"I'm telling you it's not important."

"And I'm telling you it is. Just talk to me. Forget about Velvet and everything that's going on with her. What's going on with you?"

"You don't get it. That's what got us into this mess in the first place."

"What did? You caring about your own well being?"

"I feel awful because I saw her up there tonight and realized that I was being selfish!" she shouted, "I spent her whole relationship bitching to you about how it wasn't me. The fact that she didn't feel comfortable talking about this shit with me just goes to show how terrible I've been as her best friend. I haven't been there for her because I've been so focused on feeling sorry for myself. It was all about me and my needs that I didn't even think to stop and ask how she was doing. I failed her, Fox. I let her down on an entirely new level."

"This isn't entirely your fault."

"Do tell." her voice dripped with sarcasm.

"After you left, Vel was pretty much on her own. Yeah, she had Yats and I, but we were," he paused, "different, I guess. She couldn't talk to us like she talked to you. She smoked a lot more when you weren't here, three or four packs a day. Drank a lot more too. Velvet fell into some really unhealthy coping mechanisms and up until this year didn't have you to help. She didn't really have anyone to talk to, and she didn't go looking for people. She started bottling her emotions up and when she let them out it usually came with her plastered on the couch halfway through a carton of cigarettes. On top of that, like a month after you two started up again she got herself a girlfriend."

"Okay?" she asked, "What does that have to do with me?"

"Think about it like this. She's got this girl she's in a relationship with. Relationship's need healthy communication. So when her girlfriend asks what's wrong, she's gonna tell her. Her girlfriend might give her an answer to her problem. If she got an answer she was satisfied with, she wouldn't necessarily see a need to bring it up with you."

Coco kicked a rock into the backyard, "Yeah."

"I know that tonight was scary and very difficult. I know that you feel bad because you feel like you haven't been as good a friend as you think. But I promise you as much as I can that just because she's got a shitty situation right now, that doesn't mean you should throw your own problems to the wayside. We'll help her through this. But don't be afraid to come talk to us. Everyone has shitty days, just because someone's got it worse than you doesn't mean you aren't entitled to help."

"Yeah, but-"

"No buts. Talk to us. We're your friends too."

The back door slid open.

"Coco?" Velvet asked sleepily, "What're you doin' outside."

"Go back to bed Vel," she ordered, "I'll be in in a sec."

The girl yawned, "Night Coco."

"Night Vel."

The door slid closed.

"That's my cue," Fox told her, "My mom's got the day off tomorrow. Shoot her a text when you're gonna send Vel over."

Coco gave the boy a mock salute, "Aye aye."

"And get some sleep," he pulled the back gate open, "You sound tired."

"I feel tired."

"Night Adel."

"Night Alistair."

The gate shuttered closed with a groan. Coco grabbed her glasses from the table, sliding the back door open and making her way inside.

"Gotta get some," she yawned, "sleep."

The taller girl didn't make it to her room, collapsing onto the couch and passing out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first, i would like to apologize for not putting this up last week. stuff happened, blah blah blah excuses. but here it is now.  
> i'm sorry if this was too far or in any way upsetting or offensive, that was not my intention. this should be the last of the heaviest material. but i hope if you read that you enjoyed, have a great week and see y'all next monday with some much lighter stuff.


	21. Duo Armis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> technically, this chapter isn't late.

"You really shouldn't worry about it. She does this every year," Yang told her.

Pyrrha watched her girlfriend zip back and forth between the kitchen and the living room, piling the coffee table with junk food and two litre bottles of soda. When she'd said something about staking out for Santa earlier that day, the older girl thought it was a joke.

"She was fully serious."

"You have no idea," the blonde laughed lightly, "I don't think she's even started on her traps yet."

"Mom said no traps in the house," Ruby muttered, racing between them back to the fridge.

"So you have to get up onto the roof at some point?"

"That's the plan."

"Mom said no traps in or on the house," Summer called.

"Damn," Yang murmured, "I really wanted to see what she had planned."

Ruby ran back into the living room, carrying a pile of food almost half her size.

"Where does it even go?" Pyrrha wondered aloud. Yang shrugged.

"Don't know. She eats half of it, passes out at like one in the morning and is somehow still up shoving me out of bed by five."

"Ruby dear, please remember that the rest of us need something to eat as well," her mother added.

"Yes mom," the smaller girl answered.

The older woman slung a purse over her shoulder, "Your dad and I are going to buy more food."

"I though we were getting gifts for-" Summer placed a finger to his lips.

"We're going to get food, remember Tai?"

"I do now."

"Yang, don't let your sister set any traps. If I find any it affects both of you, got it?"

Blonde hair bobbed as she nodded.

"Blake!"

The raven-haired girl materialized in seconds, "Yeah?"

"Keep Yang out of trouble."

Blake gave a mock salute, "Yes ma'am."

"We'll be back in a few hours. I'm trusting all of you to ensure the house is still standing."

"You can count on us mom," the blonde assured, "I've done more damage with less people."

"I'm well aware," she responded dryly.

Summer left, followed closely by Tai.

"Blakey," Yang whined.

"Yes?"

"I'm bored."

"I could kick your ass at Mario kart," Blake offered.

A devilish grin spread across her face, "You are so on."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Blake tossed the controller onto the couch. Yang sat next to her, wearing the biggest smile she'd ever seen.

"You are so bullshit," the raven-haired girl huffed.

"It's in the game."

"That doesn't make it fair."

"It doesn't matter about fair, Belladonna. All is fair in love and war."

"This isn't war, this is Mario kart."

"Men have died over lesser issues."

"You're about to be one of them."

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" Ruby chanted from the kitchen.

"Who won?" Pyrrha asked, walking into the room.

"Yang did because she's cheap," The blonde raised her hands in defense.

"Really?" green eyes looked to silver, "Sounds like someone owes me twenty."

The look of joy on Ruby's face quickly morphed to a pout.

"You bet on us?" Yang questioned, dropping her hands.

"You bet against me?" Blake asked even louder.

The redhead shrugged, "I wanted to win money Blake."

Yang erupted into laughter, muffled as a pillow was slammed into her face.

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" Ruby chanted again, Pyrrha joining her.

"Absolutely not!" Summer called, the front door opening.

"Please!" Tai added.

Yang tossed her pillow back onto the couch. Blake got in a final shot before returning hers.

Ruby checked her phone, "All right, out. Out, out, get out," she began shooing the other girls away, "For the foreseeable future, this is my domain."

Blake and Yang left, the raven-haired girl muttering something about racing her for it.

"Ruby darling," Pyrrha coughed, "I was wondering if maybe I could stay here with you. Just the two of us, on the couch watching movies together."

Silver eyes widened, "Oh! Yeah, no totally! I just," she rocked on the balls of her feet, "I thought you thought it was stupid."

The taller girl smiled softly, "As long as something makes you happy, I won't think it's stupid."

Blake gagged from the stairs.

"Would you two go to bed already?" the other girls yelled in unison.

Laughter drifted from the stairwell, steadily growing quieter until it could no longer be heard.

"So," Ruby clapped her hands together, "why don't you get comfortable, I'll grab some blankets and we can get cozy."

Pyrrha flashed a smile, "That sounds wonderful."

Ruby zipped up the stairs as the older girl settled on the couch. She studied the spread of food on the coffee table.

Packaged cookies, chips, multiple boxes of different colored candy canes. Several large bottles of varying sodas. Nora would've had a field day.

Her girlfriend returned moments later, arms loaded with blankets.

"Comfy?"

"Very."

She tossed the pile of blankets onto the couch, where they landed with a soft thump. Flipping a switch, the lights went off; the television glowed, bathing the room in it's blueish light. Ruby laid on the couch, scooting closer to the taller redhead. Pulling a blanket from the pile, she draped it over them. Pyrrha wrapped an arm around the girl, pulling her closer.

"Whaddya wanna watch?" Ruby asked, voice hushed.

"Anything you want love."

Craning her neck, the shorter girl turned to face her, "I love you, and I love how you try to make me happy, but that doesn't make this easier."

Pyrrha laughed softly, "This is fine."

The two lay on the couch, whispering back and forth to each other, watching movie after movie. Eventually, Ruby drifted off to sleep. Pyrrha hugged her tightly, planting a kiss on the top of the girl's head. The digital clock on the cable box read twelve twenty-two.

"Merry Christmas," she whispered.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

As quietly as she could, Yang crept out of her room. Gently closing the bathroom door behind her, she changed into the costume. She left her pajamas in a pile beneath the sink.

She made an effort to avoid the creaky steps on the stairs, which was much more difficult when she could barely see them. After reaching the bottom, she moved to the kitchen, listening to the other room.

The TV was still on, playing some second-rate movie about something predictable. It was nothing she hadn't seen a hundred times over. Peeking around the corner, she trained her eyes on the couch.

Both girls appeared to be asleep, her sister burrowed against the taller redhead. She smiled.

It's good to see her happy, she thought.

Deciding the coast was safe, she crept ever so slowly into the other room. She ate the cookies on the plate first before downing the glass of milk.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Huh? Who's 'ere?" Pyrrha's eyes were still foggy from sleep, and the blinding light of the television wasn't helping. She could just make out a figure, standing near the table dressed in red. They seemed to smile at her before raising a finger to their lips, then pointing to Ruby.

Red hair swished as she nodded, resettling on the couch. The shorter girl almost instantly moving closer to her. Closing her eyes, she drifted back off to sleep.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Yang could hear her heart racing in her ears. It wasn't the girl she'd expected to wake up, but the gesture worked the same.

Silently, she made her way back upstairs and into the bathroom. She changed back into her pajamas, balling up the costume and walking back to her room.

Now came the tricky part.

The closet door was open, which at least made her job a little easier. The blonde tiptoed her way around Blake, leaping over a corner of the air mattress before gently placing the ball of clothes in her closet.

She padded across the room, easing back into her bed and instinctively wrapping the covers around herself in a cocoon of heat. Smiling, she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Summer was content to bask in the silence.

She stood in the kitchen, watching through a window as the sun crept it's way over the horizon. Sipping her mug, she leaned against the counter.

"Hey Sum," Raven greeted, shuffling into the kitchen.

"Good morning." 

Red eyes glanced into the living room, "They're out cold."

"I figured," she took a drink from her mug, "Given how late she usually stays up for that, it's one of two outcomes."

"It doesn't look like they got into any of the food," she added.

"That explains it," she smiled lightly, "Otherwise Ruby would've been shooting around here like a pinball."

"I haven't had the chance to talk to her very much yet," the other woman mused, "though from what Yang's told me you did a good job."

"She's sweet. She might be a little distant when she finds out who you are but after a while she'll warm up."

"So who's the girl holding her?"

"Her girlfriend."

Raven nodded, "Certainly has taste."

Summer hummed in agreement, a comfortable quiet settling between the two women.

"What about Blake?" she asked after a moment.

"I don't honestly know. I think Yang likes the girl but I don't know her well enough to judge," another sip, "What was it like living with Qrow?"

"For the most part it was fine. The only problem came when he'd have his girlfriend over because not only are New York apartments literal closets, the walls are paper thin. If there's one thing I don't need to hear it's my brother-"

"All right, she gets it," Qrow interrupted, "I bought you those earplugs for a reason."

"And I told you they didn't work and all you said was 'get drunker'."

"Was I right?"

"I'm sure I still heard you, I just don't remember it."

"There ya go."

She sent him a glare, "That doesn't make you right."

He shrugged, "Where's the squirt?"

"Clocked out on the couch."

"How much food's left?"

"All of it."

The man let out a low whistle, "I'll be damned. She didn't even overdose?"

"From the looks of it, she didn't touch a thing on that table," Raven shook her head, "Shame too. All that soda's gone flat."

"Nothing a couple hours in the fridge can't fix," Summer told her, "Besides, this is better than the alternative."

She raised an eyebrow, "What is the alternative?" Qrow chuckled.

"There's no soda and Ruby's running around like a god damned chicken with her head cut off because she didn't actually sleep last night but she thought she did. She does that until she crashes somewhere in the house and it's our job to find her," Summer explained.

"It's really quite the show," her brother added.

"It's a lot less fun when you have to try and control her."

"Yeah, I'm sure fighting a sugared-up seventeen-year-old is more fun when you're not doing it," Tai grumbled, moving past him and preparing a cup of coffee.

"Well good morning to you too sunshine."

The blond man took a swig from his mug, "Don't talk to me until I've had more coffee."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Eventually everyone was up, gathered together in one room as Ruby handed out presents.

"Yang, this one's for you. Dad, here's one for you. Uncle Qrow, this one's yours. Pyr, here's one for you. Blake, this is yours. Mom, her you go. Raven, here's that. And this one's mine."

"Who goes first?" Yang asked.

"Why don't you go first dear?" Summer offered.

She shrugged, "All right. This is from," she squinted at the tag, "Blake."

Unwrapping the box, her eyes lit up.

"Blakey! You got me a controller?"

"You always come over and play games with me, so I figured I could get you something."

"It's great. Thank you."

"I'll go next," Ruby volunteered, "Mine's from Pyrrha."

In seconds, the paper lay in tatters on the floor, revealing a small black box. The taller redhead smiled.

"What's in the box Rubes?"

Lifting the top revealed a charm bracelet, silver chain shining on the fabric.

"Oh, Pyrrha," she gasped, "This is..."

"I got charms for both of us. There's things like a golf ball and a cookie for you and a guitar and some music notes for me."

Racing across the room, Ruby tackled the girl in a hug.

"I love it. And I love you."

"I love you too dear."

"That's my cue." Blake spoke up, "This is from, Yang"

Delicately, Blake stripped the paper off, revealing a book. A book Blake had been scheming to get her hands on for months.

"How did you even get this?"

"I ordered it in like November. It showed up last week."

"This is great, thank you Yang."

"Well, I guess I'll go," Pyrrha glanced at the tag, "This is from Ruby."

It was simply a plain white box, a bow tied around the middle. Undoing it, Pyrrha lifted the lid.

"It's a CD," Ruby told her sheepishly, "I had Velvet teach me how to do some stuff on the piano and her and Coco and some of their friends helped me do this. There's twelve songs on there."

"I love it. Thank you Ruby," she leaned in close to the other girl's ear, "Don't think you haven't earned a reward."

The shorter girl went bright red, "Mom, why don't you go?"

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The process continued, cycling through presents and people. Eventually, the area under the tree was devoid of boxes, bags or any other gifts.

"Well, if that's everything I'll go get started on breakfast," Summer stood.

"It isn't," Qrow spoke up, "There's one thing left, and it's for you firecracker," He handed her the box.

Eagerly, she dug through the wrapping paper and yanking the the lid off the top if the box.

She jumped back. Blake gagged.

"What the fuck?" Yang shouted.

Qrow laughed lightly, "Easy there firecracker. It's from Winter."

"What is it?"

"It's the first model of a new kind of prosthetic they've been working on. There's a lot of science bullshit I can't explain but it should function as a real arm. Synthetic skin, blood circulation, fake nerve endings, all of it. It's the real deal."

"A-and it's mine?"

"All yours. Just pop that sucker on and you've got two arms kiddo."

Yang looked at the arm again. It would be nice to be able to wear t-shirts again. But at the same time it felt wrong. This arm thing, for better and worse, was a part of her. Why should she try to hide it more than she already did?

"Win also told me to tell you it's waterproof."

The black and yellow metal arm was on the floor in an instant, Yang sliding the new arm on. She rolled her shoulder, curling and uncurling her fingers. She ran her hands through her hair, along the carpet and it all felt so... new. The last arm felt like it was constantly numb. It could feel yes, but only the presence of things. She hadn't been able to feel finer textures. But now.

"How does it feel sweetheart?" Summer asked.

She had two hands again. Two real, honest-to-god hands.

"Incredible," she breathed.

Racing across the room, she crushed her uncle in a hug. The man had to brace himself to stop from falling over.

"Thanks for dating a nerd."

"Anytime kid."

After a minute, Summer stood and moved to the kitchen. Ruby and Pyrrha disappeared upstairs. Yang released her uncle.

"Yang."

The blonde spun on her feet, "Yeah Blake?"

"Wanna see how good that hand is at Mario Kart?"

A smirk crossed her lips, "Ready to lose again Belladonna?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, unfortunately i think for a little while i'm going to have to go from a chapter every week to one every two weeks. i don't like it either, but i want to put out the best i can for y'all and life isn't exactly playing along. new chapters will still go up on mondays, it'll just be every other monday for a little while. hopefully i'll be able to go back to a new one every monday eventually but at least for the time being updates are gonna be halved. again, i'm sorry but if it means better chapters for y'all then i'll try. anyways, thanks for reading, have a great two weeks and i'll see y'all in a bit.


	22. It's tradition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't really know how to explain this chapter. it's just, here. hope you enjoy.

"What's your New Year's resolution Blakey?"

"Get better at Mario Kart?" Ruby joked.

"Not murder Pyrrha's girlfriend is a good one," the raven-haired girl answered.

"Yeah!" the shorter girl agreed, "Wait a minute."

"Blake please don't," the taller redhead urged, "I like this one."

"You're lucky most people don't go through with their resolutions."

"Yang what're we even doing tonight?"

"Mom, dad, Qrow and Raven are going out so we can do whatever we want."

"No, not whatever," Summer chided, "I want no drinking from underage parties."

"Aw man!" her younger daughter whined.

"Furthermore, I want to come home to a house that stands on it's own."

"Is this gonna be the standard party spiel, because I've heard it all before. Multiple times."

"I think we've established that there is no correlation between me telling you something and you doing it."

"Honestly you put a hole in a wall one time," the blonde muttered.

"You put a hole in a load-bearing wall one time," her mother countered, "and part of the house nearly comes down."

"I'll make sure she doesn't do anything stupid," Blake assured.

"Thank you Blake. We should be back around twelve thirty, one at the latest," she turned to leave, "Oh, and keep an eye on Pyrrha as well."

The taller redhead turned a vibrant shade of red.

"Can do Summer."

"Don't drink all the good scotch firecracker," Qrow called, "Remember that there are people who need something for their coffee."

"Winter isn't even here."

The older man placed a hand over his chest, "Ouch kiddo, I taught you well."

"You call what you did teaching?"

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"So you've never watched the ball drop?"

Blue eyes rolled, "Due to the nature of my upbringing, I haven't done a lot of things that you have. Besides, I don't see what's so special about watching D-list celebrities stand around in front of a crowd while they all wait for a glorified disco ball to fall a hundred feet."

"Well it's a lot less fun when you think of it like that."

Weiss' phone rang.

"Hey Win."

"Recovered from out little binge Weissy?"

"Yeah, I may have had a little too much last night."

"So how's your break been?"

"I celebrated Christmas, like tree and everything."

"We almost had cookies!" Jaune called, "But somebody decided to start a flour fight!"

"That was you jackass!" she yelled back, "Sorry, he's being difficult."

Weiss could hear her sister's eyebrow raise, "Is this the boyfriend you were so eager to tell me about?"

She pinched the bridge of her nose, "Oh god, I did call you."

"You did," her sister laughed, "And you were very enthusiastic."

"I'm sorry Win, I had a lot-"

"Don't apologize Weissy. You're just taking my advice. I'm glad to hear you happy."

"Thanks Win."

"Did Qrow make it home alright?"

"I don't know."

"Nothing from Yang or Ruby?"

"Ruby said something about her uncle coming home. What does that have to-" the realization hit her like a brick, "Oh."

"Did you just figure this out?" her sister asked incredulously.

"It's scary that they hold that man in such high regard."

"We're not having this debate right now," Winter told her sister, "Could you call Yang and ask her if she likes her present? Qrow hasn't been picking up."

"I'll try."

"Love you Weissy."

"Love you too Win."

"And don't think we aren't talking about this boyfriend of yours."

"The same to you."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Nothing on," the fashionista muttered, clicking through channels.

Velvet pushed the door open, coughing.

"Hey Vel, how was your little session?" she asked, standing.

"It was nice actually," she admitted, "It felt good to talk."

Coco raised an eyebrow, "You know you can talk to me right?"

"She told me to do that. I need people to talk to, and you're the best one I can think of."

"Aww," the taller girl wrapped her in a hug, "Thanks Vel."

The brunette could feel her cheeks heat up, "Yeah, no problem."

"So," she started, taking a step back, "How're you doing?"

"Better than I was a few days ago."

"That's good."

"What about you?"

The fashionista was caught off guard, "Huh?"

"How're you doing?"

"I mean I'm doing alright. It makes me happy to see that you're doing better."

A moment of silence passed between them, "What did you guys talk about?"

"Who?"

"You and Fox on the night I," she coughed into her hand, "you know."

"Oh," Coco looked away, "that."

She shifted awkwardly on her feet.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Velvet added.

"No!" she countered, maybe a little too loudly, "After what happened with you, I was pretty freaked out. For a lot of reasons. Once I got you to bed and explained everything to everyone he wanted to talk. It got a little heated."

Velvet looked at her, curious, "Everyone?"

"I was out with Fox and Yatsu that morning and something just didn't feel right after I called you. So I left and saw your note, called you like four times and you only picked up once. Even then you hung up. I called Fox and told him about it. After you sent me that text saying to meet, I guess he got pretty much everyone in the cul-de-sac together, save for the assholes who live across the street."

"I'm sorry I caused so much trouble," the shorter girl whispered.

Coco placed a hand on her friend's shoulder, "Don't feel bad Vel. We all care about you. Sure, you gave us a scare but all we care about is that you're still here. We want to help you, and I'm happy that you went to see Fox's mom today because that's a real big step."

"Thanks Coco."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Why's it gotta take so long?" Ruby whined.

"It is literally taking the same amount of time," Yang told her sister, "That's how time works, it's always going at the same speed."

"Pyrrha, make it go faster."

"I would if I could dear," she squeezed the other girl's hand, "Also please sit normally, all the blood's going to rush to your head."

Feet thrown over the back of the couch, Ruby's head lay over the edge of the cushion, "But it's so much more fun to sit like this."

"Pyr when she passes out, don't think that it's your job to deal with it."

"Thank you Yang."

"You know what might help pass the time?" Blake spoke up, closing her book, "Mario Kart."

"Just don't know when to quit, do you Belladonna?"

"Oh no," she shook her head, "This isn't normal Mario Kart. We're gonna even the odds."

Pyrrha's eyebrow arched, "How do you suggest we do that?"

"Yeah," Yang agreed, "I want to see how you're going to bring all of you to my level."

"Drink. Whichever one of us finishes the highest takes no shot, the person after them takes one. The next takes one and a half, last place takes two."

"I'm game," Ruby pulled herself upright.

"Not you missy," Blake said, "Not supposed to. I could lose my liquor license."

"Well then what do I drink if I lose?"

"I'll figure something out."

Blake disappeared into the kitchen.

"Yang, which one's the booze cabinet?"

"The one above the fridge."

Amber eyes scanned the multicolored bottles, ranging in size and type. Grabbing one, she closed the cabinet. Pulling open the fridge, she looked for something Ruby could take instead.

"Perfect."

Yang had already set the game up by the time she was back. Each girl sat with a controller in their hand.

"For the three of us I grabbed a cinnamon vodka. Ruby, you're doing shots of sparkling water."

"God, yuck!"

"Glad we're all in agreement," Yang looked at everyone, "We all good to go?"

The other three nodded.

"Let's get this game started!"

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Hold on," Yang paused the game.

"Blake, this might've been a," Pyrrha hiccuped, "bit of a mistake."

"No, we'll get her."

The blonde answered the phone, "Hey Weiss, what's up?"

"My sister wants to know if you liked your gift."

"Are you kidding me? This is the best thing I've ever gotten!"

"Hey!" Ruby yelled.

"Second best."

"I'm glad to hear that."

"Wanna say hi to anyone?" Yang tapped a button, "You're on speaker phone."

"Hello everyone."

Yang held up the phone, "Weiss says hi."

"Hi Weiss!" Ruby called.

"Hey Weiss," Blake greeted.

"Hello," the redhead hiccuped, "Weiss."

"What're you guys doing?"

"Blake had the genius idea to challenge me to Mario Kart and drink."

"How's that working out?"

"Not great," the raven-haired girl admitted, "But we'll get her."

"Yang could you take me off speakerphone?"

"Sure," the blonde tapped a button.

"Hundred dollars against them."

She let out a laugh, "That's a safe bet."

"Well, I'll let you get back to what you were doing."

"Thanks for calling Weiss. See you next week."

"Goodbye Yang. Get out there and win."

"I will," Yang hung up. She tossed her phone on the couch.

"Resuming in three, two," she resumed the race, "Go!"

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Blake was starting to regret her decision.

Yang was still performing at damn near maximum capacity, the two shots she'd taken not slowing her down one bit. Pyrrha on the other hand.

The redhead wasn't the best to begin with, at the game or handling her liquor, but this was unfair. She often bore the fourth place penalty, occasionally taking third when Blake was a little too out of it. She was racing with her controller upside down.

The raven-haired girl herself was still hanging on. She didn't often take more than a shot and a half, though the individual blows were beginning to add up. Her turns got just a little looser with every race, the screen becoming ever so slightly harder to focus on.

Ruby was their only hope. She hadn't had a drop of alcohol, and was much more equipped to go toe-to-toe with her sister.

"That's game!" Yang yelled.

Or not.

"Dammit!" Pyrrha tossed her controller, "You son'va bitch! C'mere!"

"Maybe this wasn't" Blake hiccuped, "the best idea."

"I mean it did it's job," the blonde pointed at the cable box, "It's a minute to midnight."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Weiss raised her glass, swaying along with the blond boy next to her.

"Should auld acquaintance be forgot!"

"We are minutes from the ball drop here in Time Square," the woman on the TV continued.

"And never brought to mind!"

"And I don't think I've ever seen a more energetic crowd."

"Should auld acquaintance be forgot for Auld Lang Syne!"

Jaune turned to her, "You know the New Year's tradition right?"

"I don't know a lot of the things you do."

"You're supposed to kiss someone at midnight, for the new year or some shit."

"Ten!" The crowd chanted.

"Really?"

"Nine!"

"I don't know what it's based on."

"Eight!"

"Does it really matter?"

"Seven!"

"I guess it doesn't."

"Six."

"So do you know anyone who's available?" the white-haired girl joked.

"Five!"

"Ha ha."

"Four!"

"Oh c'mon. Don't get all mad."

"Three."

"I'm not mad."

"Two!"

"Prove it," her voice barely above a whisper.

"One!"

The blond pulled her into a soft kiss, blue eyes sliding closed.

"Happy New Year!" Nora yelled, bursting through the door, "Oh my god! Ren! We totally called it!"

The two jumped apart, both turning furious shades of red.

"Pyrrha owes us so much money," he sighed, shaking his head.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Uh Rubes, you know it's after midnight right? You can stop kissing her now."

"Yeah, but why would I want to?" she asked, Pyrrha biting softly into her neck.

"I'm going upstairs before this gets weird. You two have fun."

"Don't leave without me," she stumbled after the blonde, carefully following the girl upstairs into her room. Yang pulled the window open.

"Y'know me goin' onto the roof miiiiight not be the best idea."

"Yeah, that's true," she thought for a moment, sitting on the window sill, "C'mere."

Blake joined the girl, carefully taking a seat next to her.

The two looked out at the night sky, splashes of color exploding as fireworks went off somewhere in the distance.

"You know what you're supposed to do on New Year's right?"

The raven-haired girl hummed, "Yeah."

"Blake."

She turned to face the girl. Wow she was close.

"Sure would hate to not honor tradition," she muttered.

"Yeah," she repeated, "That'd be a shame."

The blonde's tongue ran along her lips. Slowly, both girls leaned forward. Blake's eyes fluttered shut.

"Yang oh my god Pyrrha threw up on the couch I need help please I can't deal with this."

Her older sister pinched the bridge of her nose, "Ruby! Read the room!"

"Oh, sorry."

She sighed, "Come on Blake, we've got a mess to clean up."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it probably isn't my strongest work, but the next one will be better. next chapter will have a much stronger theme. thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed and see you next time.


	23. Smoke free zone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'know i really don't know why it's always golf. i don't even play golf. anyways enjoy.

"So what is this thing you have planned?"

"I can't answer that."

"Why can't you?"

"Because it would ruin the surprise!"

A gust of wind spurred up, Weiss pulling her coat closer.

"I still don't see why I have to walk over."

"I still don't see why you're complaining."

"Because I'm freezing. That's why."

"You'll get warm."

"You're so considerate."

"I try my best."

"Ass," she responded, hanging up.

Minutes later, she entered the apartment, shedding her coat.

"All right," she began, "what's the plan?"

"We're going golfing."

"In this weather?"

"Not real golfing," the blond held up two controllers, "We can't do this right if we're in public."

Weiss arched an eyebrow, "And why is that?"

"Because I don't want to get busted for public intoxication."

"Now I'm really confused."

"See what we're gonna do is," Jaune disappeared into the kitchen, returning with a bottle and two glasses, "drink, for added challenge. Par is no shot. Bogey is one, double bogey is one and a half, triple and up is two. But, if the other person gets under par, you have to take a shot. So if I got a birdie, that's a shot for you."

The white-haired girl nodded slowly, "Interesting. How do we know who wins?"

"If one of us ends up on the floor, the other wins. Otherwise it's just whoever wins the game."

"I'm game."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Jaune was not having as easy of a time as he expected, and it was all because the girl standing next to him was much better at virtual golf than he anticipated.

That and his liver's less than stellar abilities.

It wasn't that Weiss was doing much better there, she'd just gotten a later start.

"I think," he hiccuped, "I think we can call it even."

"Nuh uh! You said whoever wins the game an' that's not even over yet! We still have like five holes!" Weiss smirked, "Unless you're tapping out."

"Not on your life Schnee."

"Then hit the goddamn ball."

Gritting his teeth, the blond pulled his hands back and swung. The digital ball was sent sailing through the sky, coming to stop some hundred yards from the hole.

"You're up Weiss cube."

"Fucking stop," she stood for a moment, swaying slightly on her feet.

"Hit the goddamn ball," the blond parroted. She sent him a single finger response, moving the controller back with one hand before throwing it forward.

The ball wasn't the only thing that was sent flying.

The white-haired girl's grip on the controller had loosened, and in turn the controller had flown from her hands and straight into the wall behind the television.

"Oh shit!"

The blond boy erupted into laughter, "Oh my god. You-" he lost his composure, clutching his sides. After a moment he calmed down.

"I think," Jaune wiped the tears from his eyes, "I think that's enough golf for tonight."

"Enough golf or enough shots?"

"Please, there's no such thing as enough shots."

"So, are you gonna walk me home?"

"You probably won't be going home," a voice spoke from behind them, causing the pair to jump.

"Ren? When'd you get here?" Jaune asked.

"I've been here. And Weiss, it's coming down pretty bad out there. I doubt you're going anywhere tonight. It's dark, it's cold and you're pretty shaky on your feet. It'd be better if you just stayed here."

"You can take my bed," the blond added, "I'll take the couch."

Weiss let out a loud yawn, "I think I'm gonna go to bed then," she placed a kiss on Jaune's cheek, "Thank you for the lovely evening, even if you suck at golf."

"My pleasure."

The white-haired girl walked down the hall into her temporary room. The boy lay back on the couch.

"Don't stay up to late bud," Ren warned, "You're gonna want to get some rest."

"Yeah, yeah," the blond waved a dismissive hand, "I'm goin' to sleep."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Where do you think you're going? It's one in the fucking morning and there's a god damned blizzard outside."

"Can't sleep, need a smoke," the brunette replied, opening the door and walking out, letting it close behind her.

Coco rubbed her eyes. Since break, her friend had been smoking more and more frequently. She always had a pack on her and a full lighter. Any opportunity she got, she'd light one up and in minutes she'd move on to the next one. The fashionista was getting worried. She knew Velvet had trouble coping with things, but over the past few months the girl had seemed to have her habit in check. After everything that went down at the end of December however, she seemed to have gone off the rails.

"Please don't be mad, please don't be mad," she muttered, opening her phone.

"Sweetie you know I love you but it's two in the morning here," her mother answered.

"I'm getting really worried about Velvet," she began to pace in the kitchen, "She's smoking way more than she used to and she's going out at these crazy hours and I'm scared for her."

"Are you going to see if you can get her to quit?"

"I've thought about talking to her about it," she sighed, "I just don't want to seem like I'm controlling her."

"It isn't control if you're concerned for the other person's health."

"I'll think about it," the door knob jiggled, "Gotta go."

"I love you," the line went dead.

The door slid open, Velvet's face buried in her elbow in the midst of a coughing fit. Grabbing the jeep keys from bowl, she turned to leave.

"Where are you going now missy?"

"Ran out of cigs, going to get some more."

"Velvet the roads are covered. You aren't going anywhere except back to bed."

"Listen I'll be real quick. There and back in like ten minutes. It's not that big a deal."

Coco snapped, "It is a big deal! Velvet it's one in the god damned morning, there's a snowstorm outside and you want to drive those roads for what? A habit? An addiction? This is how people die, Velvet! You are talking about risking your life for cigarettes!"

The brunette clenched and un-clenched her fists,"Can we please not do this right now?"

She placed a hand on her friend's shoulder, "All right. Get a drink and go to bed. We'll talk about this in the morning," The taller girl began to walk to her room.

"Night Coco."

"Night Vel."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Contrary to her statement, they didn't talk about it in the morning. Or later that day. The morning after that was also a bust. Coco simply sat at the table, sipping her drink and not saying a god damn word.

And it was starting to piss Velvet off. Just a little.

So when again two days later her friend still didn't say anything before leaving, she was determined to make an issue of it.

"You know the only thing more annoying than you giving me a lecture about smoking is you saying that you'll do it and never following through."

The fashionista looked up from her book, "Huh?"

"Don't do this shit. You know how I feel about avoiding a problem."

Her friend placed a bookmark between two pages, closing the book, "I'm not avoiding the problem, I'm just delaying the solution."

"That's the same thing."

"Look, if it makes you feel any better, I am going to give you a lecture," the brunette rolled her eyes, "Just not right now."

Velvet threw her hands up in exasperation, "Then when?"

"A couple days," Coco stood from her seat, "Honestly I can't tell whether you want me to nag you or not."

"I don't know which would be worse at this point."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"I'm going shopping."

"About time," Coco snorted, "I've had shredded cheese for dinner for like three nights in a row."

"Do you need anything?"

"Just get what you usually get."

"Do you want to come?"

"No, I've got this thing I'm working on."

"Suit yourself. No complaining about me not getting the cereal you want."

The door closed as Velvet left. Pulling her phone from her pocket, Coco dialed a phone number.

"All right, you guys can come up."

"Where's she going?"

"Shopping. We should have plenty of time to get everyone over here."

"We'll be up in a second."

"I'm gonna call the others," the fashionista ended the phone call, quickly dialing another number.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Yo."

"Fox, you busy?"

"Nah, I'm free. Why?"

"I've got my parents here and Velvet's gone so if you could get yourself and the big guy over here that'd be swell."

"I'll check with Yats," he lowered his phone, "Yats!"

"Yes?"

"You busy big guy?"

"Currently, no."

"Cool. Get the keys, we're going to Coco's," he brought the phone back up to his ear, "We'll be over shortly."

"Thanks."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Blakey," the blonde whined, "Why is this month so boring?"

"Because of that negative attitude," the other girl answered, not looking up from her book.

Yang stuck her tongue out at the other girl.

"Don't get that tongue out unless you plan to use it missy."

Yang began to laugh as her phone vibrated in her pocket.

"H- hello?" She answered, wiping tears from her eyes.

"What? Is she serious?" the blonde sat up.

"Oh, we're doing one of those."

"Yeah no, we can be over in a couple minutes."

"Got it. Bye Coco," she slid her phone back into her pocket.

"Where are we going?" Blake asked, already sliding a bookmark in between two pages.

"First, we're going to wherever the hell Rubes and Pyrrha are," Yang told her, "From there, we're finding a way to stick Weiss and Jaune in my car so we can all go over to Coco's place to help with the intervention."

"Intervention?"

"Coco's really scared for Velvet because apparently a couple nights ago she tried to go out during the blizzard to get more cigarettes."

"Well then, let's get going."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Ruby?" Yang rapped her knuckles against the door, "I'm respecting your privacy by knocking but asserting my authority as your sister by coming in anyway," The blonde threw open the door.

"Yang!" the shorter girl squawked, "What the fuck?"

"I made my intentions clear," she raised her hands in defense.

"It's not like you were doing anything bad," Blake added, walking in behind her. Ruby was sitting on her bed, pressed against the headboard.

"And they did let you know," Pyrrha told her from under the covers.

Wait," Yang looked around the room, "Where you at Pyr?"

"Hello!" the voice was muffled.

"What the-" the blonde gagged, "Oh god. Be in the car in ten minutes," she pushed passed Blake, "I gotta go throw up."

"I was wrong," Blake said after a moment, "Very wrong."

"Close the door on your way out!"

"Please?" Pyrrha called.

Blake shuddered, pulling the door closed behind herself.

That's why you knock and don't barge in, she thought.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Took you two long enough," the blonde muttered.

"Couldn't find Pyrrha's shirt," Ruby shrugged.

"Why did she need to take her shirt off?"

"It's hot under those covers," the redhead quipped.

Yang retched, "Stop it."

"What're we doing anyways? I was in the middle of something very important," the younger girl questioned.

"Coco's organizing an intervention for Velvet and she wants her friends to be there. She thinks that you guys have gotten to know her enough that you should come."

The car was silent for a moment, Pyrrha speaking up.

"What's she addicted to?"

"Cigarettes. She started smoking at eighteen and it's gotten worse over the past few months. Anyways, Coco's really scared so she's got her parents in from Arizona to be there with us. I've gotta go get Weiss and Jaune after I drop you two off."

"Which two?"

"You know originally I was gonna take Blake, but I don't know if I want to leave the two of you alone again."

"I'm sure Coco will be able to keep them in check," Blake assured her.

"Fine, but if you two start doing shit, I'm gonna give her authority to hit one of you."

"Which one?" her sister asked.

"That's for her to choose."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Oh Jauney boy," Yang crooned, "Would you do me a favor and get the two of you down here?"

"We're working on it," his voice came through the phone, "Weiss is getting dressed."

"Is everyone getting laid today except me?"

"No. She just spent the night, a couple times."

"So?"

"If you showed up yesterday then I'd say everyone except you."

The blonde gagged again, "Y'all gotta stop."

"On our way down now."

Moments later, the two settled into the back seat of the car.

"What's this for?"

"Coco's doing an intervention for Velvet. She smokes and it's got her scared. You guys are her friends so Coco wants you there."

"Ah."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"So this is the Yang you've told us all about," the short woman wrapped the blonde in a hug, "It's so nice to finally meet you."

A faint pink dusted Coco's cheeks, "Mom, would you calm down? She's just like all my other friends."

"Sorry dear," she released Yang, "I'm Kara."

"Hi Kara, it's nice to finally meet you," she turned to the tall man, "You must be Earl."

"The very same," he offered a hand. Yang took it, shaking his hand.

"Hold up," Coco walked over, staring in amazement, "How?"

"Oh this?" Yang raised her right arm, "This little thing?"

"Yes that little thing. How or where did you get a new arm?"

"It's a new model. Got it from Winter for Christmas."

"God damn," the fashionista breathed, "Armed and dangerous again Xiao Long?"

Blake, Pyrrha and Ruby groaned.

"So when's she supposed to get back?"

"Let's see," Coco tapped her chin, "She shops pretty fast, but I'd give it a half an hour 'til she's back."

"So wait a minute," Ruby spoke up, "Are you Velvet's parents or Coco's?"

"We're Coco's parents dear," Kara clarified, "Velvet's couldn't be here."

"They couldn't be a lot of places," Coco muttered.

"Hush."

"Do we just not get an introduction or something?" a boy with a head of burnt orange hair walked in from the kitchen, followed by another who towered over him, "Also you're out of cheese."

"Your ass is lucky Velvet's going shopping," Coco turned to the rest of them, "This is Fox," she gestured to the shorter boy who gave a wave in the wrong direction, "And Yatsu."

"Hello," the taller boy greeted. Ruby waved back in kind.

"We grew up together and they were with Vel while I was in the army. Also Fox can't play sports, very well at least."

"I'm blind," he explained.

"Oh! I met you!" Yang exclaimed.

"Is that the girl whose costume you made?"

"Yes Fox."

"Yatsu that's the chick I told you about," Fox tapped his friend on the arm, "She thinks I'm right!"

"Oh good lord," Coco pinched the bridge of her nose, "Could we not do this right now?"

"Fine, fine," he agreed, "But you and I are talking later."

Yang smirked, "Sounds good to me."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

A bag of groceries on each arm, Velvet struggled with the door. Eventually, she pushed it open, dropping her keys into the bowl.

"Velvet," Coco spoke, her voice calm.

"Can I put the groceries away first?" she sighed, "I've got frozen stuff."

"Whatever you need to do."

Minutes later she returned, eyes scanning the room. Fox and Yatsu were there, she would've figured as much. Blake, Yang, Pyrrha, Ruby; the four girls sat crammed on the couch. Jaune and Weiss stood near the end of the couch, the white-haired girl wearing a nervous look.

Kara and Earl were there too, though that wasn't much of a surprise. They cared about her, of course they'd want to help her with something like this.

"Velvet, we're here today because we care about you," Coco started, "We just want to help."

"We don't like seeing you like this," Yang chimed in, "We're scared something'll happen to you or you'll do something you can't take back."

"We care about you dear," Kara chirped.

"You're like a daughter to us," Earl finished.

"Vel, this isn't healthy," Fox told her.

"Look," she started, "I'm very flattered that all of you decided to show up, really I am. It means a lot. And it isn't like I don't want to quit, I do. I don't like sinking money into something that's putting me in the ground, but I've tried. Freshman year I tried just about every two months and I didn't make it more than a week before I'd gone through a pack I bought in the middle of the night. I want to quit but it's just not possible. So, thanks for your time and everything, but," she shrugged, "it won't work."

"Don't say that!" Weiss ordered, "Don't give up before you're done trying! Velvet, you're one of the first people who's ever called me friend. I may not know much about having them, but one thing I know is that friends don't let other friends hurt themselves. I don't want to see you hurting yourself by continuing this habit. You may have tried to quit, this time you can actually do it. Look around this room. Everyone here wants to help you kick this for good and is willing to put in time and effort to help."

"You're a part of our family," Kara said.

Coco stepped forward, "And family doesn't necessarily mean your mom and dad. It's the people who care about you. I care about you, my parents care about you. Like Weiss said, everyone in this room cares about you. Because that's what family members do for each other. They help them. So I'm asking you, as your family member," the fashionista removed her sunglasses, her brown eyes sparkling with tears, "to let me help you."

Velvet reached into her pocket, grabbing hold of the half empty pack of cigarettes.

This is it huh, she thought. After four years of broken promises and time poorly spent, this is how it ends. I honestly thought you fuckers would take me to the grave.

She pulled them from her jacket pocket, hand shaking.

"I guess now all I have left is drinking," she muttered, tossing the pack on the ground.

Coco raced over, wrapping her friend in a hug.

"You can do this."

"If you think so."

"I know so."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"So where're you gonna stay to detox?"

"Pyrrha said she's got an extra bedroom, and she and Ruby are gonna be there over the weekend to keep me alive."

"Alright, well," she hugged the brunette again, "I'll see you in a couple days."

"See you soon Coco."

"Oh, and tell Pyr I owe her one."

"You got it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if this one was a little boring. figured doing the intervention now would make the next chapter a lot easier. this was also a lot longer than i expected it to be. anyways, hope y'all enjoyed, have a good couple weeks and i'll see you next time.


	24. Dangerous thoughts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one isn't nearly as long as i intended. sorry.

"So do you two have any plans this weekend?" Weiss asked, piercing a piece of lettuce with her fork. Ruby shook her head.

"I don't think we do," she turned towards the taller redhead, "Do we?"

"None that I can think of," the other girl tapped her chin.

Weiss raised an eyebrow, "Really? You two have nothing planned for Valentine's Day?"

Silver eyes immediately went wide, the shorter girl nearly spitting out her drink.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry I forgot I've been really busy with school and I'm really sorry," the words flew from Ruby's mouth, a jumble of apologies racing off the girl's tongue.

Pyrrha laughed lightly, "I know you have darling. You don't have to do anything."

"But I do!" she protested, "It's our first Valentine's Day together! It's gotta be special!"

"Anything we do together will be special because I'll be with you," the taller redhead responded, placing a kiss on the top of her girlfriend's head.

"That was so sappy I think I'm gonna be sick," Jaune muttered, sitting down next to Weiss. Green eyes narrowed.

"What are your plans for Saturday Jaune?"

"I dunno," he shrugged, "I don't think I've got anything going on."

"Is that all?" Pyrrha smirked, "Jaune, what is Saturday?"

"The fourteenth? What's so special about the-" the blond dropped his fork, eyes wide, "Oh shit."

"Relax," Weiss told him, "I'm not exactly big on Valentine's Day anyways. Caused a lot of problems."

"Nope. I'm fixing this," he declared.

"Maybe you two can work together to plan something," the white-haired girl suggested.

"Done," the two agreed in unison.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Ruby ambushed Jaune after his last class.

"All right, what've you got?"

"Well," she started, "I was checking around for local businesses and the bowling alley-"

"This town has a bowling alley?"

"Yeah, I know. Anyways, the bowling alley has this special couples time from like four to six on Saturday so I was thinking we could do that."

The blond tapped his chin, as if deep in thought, "That could work."

"Plus the place sells food so after we finish we could get something to eat."

"That's actually a pretty sweet plan," he nodded, "Nice job Rubes."

"Thanks!" she checked her phone, "Oh shit, gotta go!"

"See you Saturday!" Jaune called.

"See you!"

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Hey, Xiao Long," the beret-clad girl greeted.

"Sup Coco."

"Vel and I are throwing a single's party on Saturday," she told the blonde, "If you're not busy, feel free to drop by."

"Sounds cool. I'll see if Blake wants to go too."

"The more the merrier."

"Do we need to bring anything?" Yang asked.

"No, we've got plenty of drinks."

"All right. See you Saturday."

"See you Saturday," Yang agreed.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Blakey," Yang pawed at the door, "Blakey."

"Yes Yang?" the other girl responded, not opening the door.

"Are you busy Saturday?"

The raven-haired girl thought for a moment, "No, I'm not. Why?"

"Do you wanna go to this single's party at Coco's place?"

"I dunno," she thought for a moment. On the one hand, wallowing in loneliness with a couple close friends sounded good. On the other, she could spend the night reading quietly and not have to deal with a hangover Sunday morning.

But the party would have Yang, and reading alone wouldn't.

"I suppose I could make room for a party," she answered after a moment.

"Sweet. I'll pick you up at eight."

"Sounds good."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"You really think you can beat me?" Ruby pulled a shoe on her foot.

"Considering it's not mini golf or a video game, I'd say I have a pretty good shot."

"Cocky today Nikos."

"Not cocky, confident," she corrected, sliding on her shoe, "You'd know if I was cocky."

"I mean if you're so confident," the shorter girl placed emphasis on the word, "why don't we do a little wager?"

Pyrrha shifted on her feet, crossing her arms, "Oh yeah? What kind of wager?"

"Loser buys dinner."

"You're on."

"What did you two agree to now?" Jaune fell into a seat, sliding off his shoes.

"Loser has to buy dinner."

"Sounds fair," Weiss nodded, "Are we doing couples buy couples or loser buys everyone."

"Couples," Ruby answered, "I don't know if Pyrrha has enough money for three people."

"Enough talk short stack," the taller redhead told her, "Let's bowl."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Grumbling, Ruby slid into the booth next to Pyrrha, the two being joined by Jaune and a similarly dissatisfied Weiss moments later.

"I still don't understand why you need so much food," the white-haired girl sighed.

"Because," the blond cracked his knuckles, "kicking your ass worked up quite the appetite."

"Ha ha. Don't you know you're supposed to go easy on beginners? Especially when their your girlfriend?"

"Yeah," Ruby muttered in agreement, "You're supposed to go easy on your girlfriend."

"Where was that spirit when we went mini golfing?"

The shorter girl opened and closed her mouth several times, "Fair point."

Food came shortly, the table covered in a wide spread of all things grilled, fried and baked.

"I don't know how you plan on finishing all of this," Weiss said, spearing a leaf of lettuce.

"You know, I don't either," Jaune responded, "I'm sure it would be a lot easier if you helped."

"Are you suggesting that I eat some of this?" the white-haired girl raised an eyebrow, "It's not my fault your eyes are bigger than your stomach. Besides, this will kill me. It'll kill you too."

"It's not my fault your wallet supports my appetite," he countered. Grabbing a fry, he held it out to her.

"Come on, just try it."

She eyed it suspiciously, "I suppose one couldn't hurt," She popped it into her mouth, chewing slowly.

"Well?" he asked after a moment. Weiss slowly reached over, sliding the basket of fries closer to herself.

"Shut up," she mumbled.

Jaune burst out laughing, "Still scared of it killing you?"

"Who gives a fuck if it kills me?" she asked, grabbing another fry, "This tastes good enough to get away with murder."

Pyrrha smiled, watching the couple across from them banter back and forth.

That could've been you, you know, she thought.

Her smile shrunk, ever so slightly. She knew this was a dangerous train of thought.

You could've been the one sitting there, with him, she berated herself, But you had go and ruin it.

That didn't mean she could stop it.

Look at the two of them over there, all happy together. Remember when that was you? The voice in her head grew louder, Now look at you. You're dating a girl because you think you aren't straight. Stop trying to deny it. You're not gay, you're not bi, you're in denial. When are you just going to admit that?

"Pyr you okay?"

Red hair swished as she shook her head, pulling herself out of her own thoughts, "What, sorry?"

"You kinda spaced out," Jaune told her.

Why don't you just end this little front now? Admit this whole thing is just a lie. We wouldn't be having this problem if you just came out and said it.

She stood, "Yeah, I'm fine. I think I just, need some air is all."

What you need to do is stop avoiding the issue, the voice told her.

Pushing open the front door, she ran a hand through her hair. The air outside was cold and biting, the sun long below the horizon.

Think of how much simpler life could be if you didn't keep living this lie, the voice continued, You're only making things worse.

"But this is how I feel," she whispered to herself, pacing back and forth.

Is it? If you were so sure of your feelings, would you have just spent the last five minutes questioning them?

"I... I," she struggled to find words.

Think about it, think about the two of them. You could have a life like that if you just stopped trying to be something you aren't.

"But I am-"

You're not, the voice in her head cut her off, The only thing you're doing is lying. Lying to yourself, to your friends, to the girl you think you love.

"I do love-"

You don't, the voice interrupted her again, Deep down you know you don't. This wouldn't have happened if you were telling the truth. This whole stunt for attention was cute at first, but now it's got to stop.

"Pyrrha?"

The taller redhead spun on her feet, facing the new voice.

"Yes Ruby?"

"Are you okay?"

She smiled tiredly, "I'm fine. I've just... got a lot on my mind right now."

The shorter girl raced over, nearly toppling her with a hug.

"I love you," she said into Pyrrha's shoulder.

"I love you too."

Liar, the voice in her head spat.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Hey, you guys made it."

"It's not like I had anything else going on tonight," Yang grinned, "Besides, free drinks are free drinks."

Coco stepped aside, "Come on in."

Yang looked around, eyes scanning the groups of people.

"We didn't exactly put the word out to a lot of people. Just some kids from some classes."

"Where's Velvet?" Blake asked.

"Work. She got went to cover someone else who had a date or some shit. Probably won't be back 'til like one thirty."

"That sucks," the blonde grabbed a cup from a table and took a drink, "Where does she work?"

"That bar down the street."

She cocked an eyebrow, "Bar tending?"

Coco shook her head, "Entertainment. Usually just means she plays the piano they've got unless she brings her guitar."

"Does she work often?"

"At least once a week she goes down and plays music. Usually it's just shit from like the seventies or eighties. It's pretty easy money and it makes bills easier."

"I wish I had a marketable skill," Yang sighed, taking another sip from her cup.

"You could stream," the raven-haired girl suggested, "You're pretty kickass at video games."

The blonde shook her head, "I don't like the idea of doing online stuff. Too much exposure."

"I can respect that," Coco nodded, "There's a spotlight on you if you get big online so everything you do is seen by everyone. There's pressure."

The party was very mellow. The noise was kept to a low roar, no one going above a normal volume. People drifted in and out without much fanfare. It was a controlled party, which was weird for Blake. Nora's parties were the only ones she'd really gone to, and those were always utter chaos. People screaming, music up, things breaking.

It was nice to not have to shout to be heard.

From what she could tell there was music playing from a bluetooth speaker somewhere in the kitchen, but it wasn't loud. It was pleasant. Yang had gone through her fair share of solo cups and was currently splayed out on the couch. Coco joined her, but she didn't go nearly as hard as Yang did. It wasn't until after one that everyone else was gone. The fashionista's phone rang in her pocket.

"Yellow?"

"Shift's over?"

"All right, I'll be down in a few."

"Velvet's done with work?" Blake questioned.

"She finished 'bout an hour ago. Spent the rest of the time getting absolutely plastered. Now she's too drunk to drive and it's last call so I've got to go get her."

"No."

The taller girl looked puzzled, "Why?"

"Because you're too drunk to drive. I'll go get her. You said it's just down the street. I'll take Yang's car and bring her back."

"Thanks Belladonna."

"No problem."

Shaking the blonde girl on the couch, she got Yang to temporarily stir.

"Wuzzat? Oh, hey Blakey."

"Yang, I need your keys."

"Keys?" fumbling around in her coat pockets, she produced a set of keys, "Here ya go."

"Thank you Yang."

"Issit time to go home?"

"Not yet. When I get back."

"Okay."

Blake made her way back down to Yang's car, driving down the street to the closest bar. Parking the car behind the building, Blake got out and made her way around to the front. Pushing open the front door, she glanced around the room. Signage for different drinks hung on all walls of the bar. Tables took up a majority of the space near the stage, with booths lining the sides. The bar ran along the back wall, currently occupied by one brunette.

"Velvet," she placed a hand on the girl's shoulder, causing her to rise.

"Huh? Coco?"

"Velvet it's Blake. Coco's a little," she paused, "busy. I'm here to take you home. Let's go."

The Australian slid off the stool, standing shakily on her own feet.

"Come on," Blake wrapped her arm around the girl, "Let's get to the car."

Carefully, the two made their way back outside and around the building. Blake helped the other girl into the passenger seat before climbing inside.

"I hate Valentine's Day," Velvet declared.

"Why's that?"

"'Cause it sucks bein' alone. I had a girlfriend, then she dumped me. Now I'm alone. I don't even have cigarettes anymore. This is how I'm gonna spend the rest of my fucking life."

"Don't be so dramatic," Blake reassured, "I'm sure you'll find someone. Is there anyone you've got your eye on?"

The brunette snorted, "I've had my eye on the same person for four years."

"Who, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Coco."

Oh, Blake thought.

"Oh."

"Only problem's that she's never gonna agree to go out with someone like me. I mean honestly, what do I have?"

"You probably know her better than anyone else at the school. You've been friends for years. I'd say you've got a fair leg up."

"I mean I guess."

It was much easier getting Velvet out of the car and back up to the apartment, especially with the elevator.

"Here you go Coco," she greeted, Velvet's arm slung over her shoulder.

"We'll trade, okay?"

Blake nodded. Shifting Velvet onto Coco's shoulder, she wrapped her arm around Yang's waist, pulling the girl along.

"Thanks for doing this tonight."

"No problem, glad you had fun."

"See you Monday."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

You're not valid, the voice repeated, You're just lying. This whole pretending thing is only going to work for so long.

Pyrrha curled further in on herself, vision blurry.

Faking this is wrong, you need to stop lying.

"Shut up shut up shut up," she muttered.

Stop saying that you're something you aren't.

She couldn't see the time on her clock, the display an indecipherable haze.

"I just want to sleep," she wiped the tears from her eyes.

Two forty flashed in bright red.

You're lying to yourself and to everyone else, the voice snarled. A fresh wave of tears brimmed on the edge of her eyes.

It was going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> originally i wanted to make this chapter much longer. but then i managed my time poorly and here we are. i still hope it was good even if it feels rushed and i'm sorry if it wasn't. that being said i'm trying to stop and i think i've got a pretty solid way of doing that. but otherwise i hope you enjoyed, thanks for reading and i'll see y'all next monday.


	25. Ready, set, go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'all ever seen rat race?

"First of all," Fox began, "I'd like to thank all of you for joining me here. I'm sure you're all very curious as to why I've assembled you."

 

"I've brought you all here to have some fun," Coco swallowed nervously, "Specifically, fun I can't participate in."

 

Jaune and Weiss began to whisper back and forth.

 

"Specifically," his lips split into an evil grin, "A race!"

 

Yang raised an eyebrow.

 

"And not just any old race. You'll be racing to," the camera pulled back, revealing Fox standing beneath a sign with the words  _Portland, Oregon_  in white cursive, "Portland Oregon!"

 

"Specifically, this spot right here in Old Town! Right under the sign!"

 

The camera re-focused on the boy, "Now I know what you're thinking Coco, "What's in it for me?" Well I'll tell you," he held up a wad of money, "The first team to get here gets one thousand dollars."

 

The apartment erupted into unfocused noise for a moment, Ruby loudly shushing everyone.

 

"Don't worry," he reassured, "Everyone who plays along will get a prize, and yes it is cash," he paused, "There are a few rules though. First, as Yats will kindly hand out, everyone needs a tracker. That's so that we know where everyone is in case something, God forbid, goes wrong. Second, racing times start at eight in the morning and end at eight at night. You gotta find a place to stop and rest; we're trying to have a safe - but fun - race here. Third and finally, here are the teams. Rubes, you're with Pyrrha. Jaune, you're with Weiss. Xiao Long, you're with Blake. And Coco, take a guess. That's it. Once you get your tracker, you're on the clock. Let the race begin!"

 

The teams began to elbow their way to Yatsu, who handed the trackers out to four different hands. Ruby got the first tracker, racing out of the crowd and pulling her shoes on, dragging Pyrrha out of the apartment by her wrist. Jaune was second, Weiss waiting next to the door before the two practically pulled it off it's hinges. Yang was third, scooping her teammate up into a bridal carry and running out after the other pairs. Finally, Coco snatched her tracker, looking around the apartment.

 

"Damn animals," she muttered, "They'd better pray they didn't break shit."

 

"Come on Coco!" Velvet hopped on her feet, tennis shoes making light padding noises on the hall floor.

 

"Velvet, if I snap a heel because you're in a hurry, I get that prize money."

 

"Like you need it," the shorter girl scoffed.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

"How long do we have left?"

 

Velvet checked the clock on her phone, "About an hour."

 

"Is there like a motel that's an hour from here?"

 

"I'm looking," she continued to scroll, "The furthest one is about an hour out if we keep this speed."

 

"Great," Coco checked the instruments board, "We're gonna need gas soon."

 

"There's a gas station right next to the motel."

 

"Perfect."

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

"Fry me."

 

The shorter brunette tossed a fry into the other girl's mouth.

 

"So how're you doin' Vel?"

 

"Eh," she shrugged, biting into her food, "Life's better than it was," she said after a moment, "It's nice to not be smoking anymore, and I'm not like completely lonely but y'know."

 

"How is the single life treating you?"

 

"It's nice to have time to myself. Sure sometimes it's a little sad not having someone but hey," she shrugged, "what can you do?"

 

"I still haven't found that girl you told me about," Coco admitted, "After you and Reese started getting serious I kinda stopped looking."

 

Velvet's blood ran cold.

 

"R-really?" she asked, "I mean, she can't be that hard to find. You don't have to keep looking if you can't find her though, it's fine."

 

Coco smirked, shaking her head, "No Vel, I promised to find you this girl and I'm gonna do it. And if I can't, I'll date you myself!"

 

Pink dusted across the Australian girl's cheeks, "A-are you serious?" she mumbled.

 

"What Vel? I couldn't hear you,"

 

"Nothing!"

 

Do it you coward! she screamed internally, She said she would.

 

"You doing alright Vel? You're kinda red,"

 

"I'm fine!" she squeaked.

 

The two sat in silence, Velvet attempting to recover from the miniature heart attack she'd just received.

 

"What about you Coco?" she spoke up after a minute, having regained partial control over her body.

 

"What about me?"

 

"How're you?"

 

The taller girl barked out a laugh, "I'm doin' pretty good. Not failing any classes, gonna win a thousand dollars. I do get a little lonely every now and then, but y'know who doesn't?"

 

"Got your eye on anyone?"

 

The smirk vanished, "Well, there is this one girl actually."

 

Her friend was up in an instant, "Spill it."

 

Coco rubbed a hand on the back of her neck, "I don't-I can't."

 

"Bullshit. There's nothing Coco Adel can't do."

 

"There are certain things Coco Adel can't do," she answered, "At the moment, this is one of them. Besides, you never told me who you liked."

 

Velvet opened and closed her mouth several times, "Fair."

 

"Do you wanna play matchmaker now?"

 

She twirled a strand of hair around her finger, "A little."

 

"You're a bastard after my own heart."

 

"Guilty as charged," she flopped onto her own bed, "All right, now. What's she look like?"

 

Coco took a nervous breath, "She's shorter than me."

 

Really narrows it down, Velvet thought.

 

"She's really nice and cares a lot about me. And she's adorable. Everything she does is amazing and I'm so jealous of her."

 

"Can I get any more physical descriptors?"

 

"She's uh, got an accent."

 

"Coco Adel, never stopping with all your foreign choices."

 

The taller girl's phone began to vibrate. Grabbing it, she answered.

 

"Yeah?"

 

"Oh, hey Fox."

 

Velvet tuned Coco's voice out, attempting to put together the clues she'd been given.

 

Shorter could be anyone, the accent really limits it. There aren't many people on campus with an accent. There's that girl in her music theory class.

 

She smiled sadly, That's probably the one.

 

"Are we done playing cupid for the night?"

 

"What?" the brunette let out a yawn, "Yeah, I'm beat. Think I'm gonna shower and head to bed."

 

"Probably a good idea, you're driving tomorrow."

 

Standing, the shorter girl made her way to the bathroom.

 

"How long 'til she puts it together?" Fox asked in her ear.

 

"Give her a day. She's a smart girl."

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

Velvet glanced to the seat next to her, her friend passed out and leaning on the window.

 

How'd I get myself in this deep? she thought, Falling this hard for someone isn't fair.

 

"Where are we?" Coco muttered, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

 

"We're about an hour out from Portland."

 

"Wake me up when we get there," she sighed, resting her head back against the window.

 

It especially isn't fair when they're that god damn hot even when they're asleep.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

"Where is he?"

 

"I don't know, I can't see nearly as much as you can," the brunette pointed out.

 

"You want to get on my shoulders?"

 

"I mean if you think it'll help."

 

Her friend crouched down, "Climb on."

 

"Are you serious?"

 

"Would I be bent over like this if I wasn't serious?"

 

Nervously, Velvet threw one leg over Coco's shoulder, then the other. Abruptly, she shot into the air.

 

"Eep!"

 

The taller girl laughed, "You okay up there? Wouldn't want anything to happen to you."

 

"I," she took a deep breath, "I think I'm good as long as you are."

 

"Tell me if you see him."

 

Brown eyes scanned the crowd, locking onto a familiar head of burnt orange hair.

 

Coco meanwhile, had spied someone else.

 

"Have you found him?"

 

"Yeah, go like straight ahead."

 

"Cool, get ready, we might go a little fast."

 

"Fast? What, Coco don't do something-"

 

Before the other girl could finish her protest, the fasionista was setting off across the park in a sprint.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's a movie from 2001 and it's got like cuba gooding jr and john cleese and rowan atkinson. basically it's about a bilionare in vegas who gets a bunch of like common people and is like "there's a locker in this train station/ bus depot with a duffle bag in it and in that duffle bag is a million dollars or something like that".  
> anyways it's really funny y'all should watch it. also weekly uploads are back. thanks for reading, have a great week and see y'all next monday.


	26. Tourist ensnarement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> figured i'd get more wholesome with it, sorry it's shorter.

"I'm telling you it's not worth it."

"Come on," Weiss held up the t-shirt, "look at it."

"I have, and it isn't worth thirty dollars."

"But," she sputtered, "shirt."

"The whole point of this place is to get you to spend money on overpriced shit. That's how tourist traps function."

"What's thirty dollars when we win the one thousand?"

"That's a big if."

"I said when."

"Do you realize who we're going up against? Yang, Coco, Ruby? Those girls are relentless."

"How far along do you think they are? I think we're in first."

"I don't," Jaune strolled into the next aisle, examining the items on the shelves, "I always assume the worst so that way when I'm wrong I can be pleasantly surprised."

"That doesn't sound like a healthy outlook," Weiss held a different shirt against herself, studying it in the mirror.

"You're probably right."

"But?"

"There is no but here," the blond could hear Ruby's voice in his head.

"Hehe, butt."

"Which one looks better?" the girl asked, pulling the boy from his thoughts.

"They both look amazing on the rack where you found them."

"Fine," she huffed, "If you're so against these then I'll just put them back."

"No, Weiss wait-"

The white-haired girl stormed off.

"Damn it."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Schnee, heads up!"

Turning, Weiss was met with a shirt flying much faster than she was ready for.

"I thought these were a waste of money?"

"While I think they aren't worth the price on the tag, if it makes you happy it makes you happy. Who am I to deny that?"

"Why are you so against these shirts anyways?"

"For one, they are incredibly tacky. But also growing up dirt poor, I didn't have thirty bucks to spend on a shirt from some old mine-turned-tourist-trap. Hell, I still barely have enough."

The shorter girl's expression softened, "Aww, you didn't have to do this."

"And spend the rest of the car ride in silence?"

She laughed, punching him lightly on the shoulder, "You would not have. Eventually I'd have to talk to you. I want to win that money."

"Then let's get going."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Oh god, what time is it?" The white-haired girl rubbed her eyes.

"It's about a quarter to seven."

"Why are we up this early?"

"Because I want to show you something. C'mon."

Reluctantly, Weiss slunk from her bed, feet sliding into shoes.

"C'mon, this way."

Taking her hand, the blond led her outside.

"Ta-da!" he whispered.

The sun was just creeping over the horizon, a thin strip of orange along the sky announcing it's presence. The orange grew brighter and brighter before melding with the blue of the night sky.

"This is..."

"Every time we went on a road trip growing up my parents always got us up to watch the sunrise. That way even if we didn't come home with anything else, we'd have that moment."

"Wow," she sighed, leaning into the blond.

The two stood, watching the sun slowly overtake the horizon.

"All right," he spoke up after several minutes, "Let's go get some breakfast."

A snore was all he got in response.

"Weiss?"

She nuzzled deeper into his side, "Five more minutes."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"What're you gonna do with your money?"

"Probably try to pay Nora back for the year and a half I've been living in her apartment, using her water and eating her food."

"I feel like she wouldn't let you do that for this long and still expect money."

"She'll probably say she doesn't want it. I still feel like I'm taking advantage of her."

"I don't think you're taking advantage of them. They just want to help you."

"I know that I just feel like I'm using her and not giving her anything for it."

"Jaune, you've known Nora far longer than I have. Would she tell you if she thought you were overstaying your welcome?"

"Very loudly."

"Has she done that?"

"No."

"Then you aren't."

"What about you? What're you gonna do with your money?"

"Probably buy food. My sister made it so that tuition is covered but that's it."

"That sucks."

Weiss nodded, "It does kinda blow, but I had to join the real world at some point."

"Did you imagine this would be how you were spending your spring break? When you met me after I was fifteen minutes late?"

"What do you mean?"

"Did you expect to spend your spring break in a car with some kid you were told to talk to racing a bunch of people you'd never met to a different state for money?"

She laughed, "No, I barely expected to like you."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"So where is this place again?"

"Right," he pointed to a large sign across the river, "there."

"And why couldn't we drive there?"

"Because parking is going to be murder. Besides, it's not that long of a walk," he bit into an apple, "Plus, you get to go over a bridge."

"All right, let's hurry up and get over there," icy blue eyes darted around, "I feel like we aren't the first team here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i forgot to mention last time that rat race has smash mouth at the end. no joke.  
> anyways, next week either something great or something terrible will happen and i'm not telling which one it is, mostly because i don't even know which one it will be yet. with that being said, thanks for reading, i hope you enjoyed, have a great week and i'll see you next monday.


	27. Hack the planet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm out of interesting facts about rat race.

"Where'd Fox even get this money?"

Yang shrugged, "Dunno. I think he's got a Stevie Wonder-style gig going at the same place Velvet works at."

"That's a lot of money for music."

"Maybe he's good. Or it's like saved up."

"You think he planned this."

The blonde smirked, "I don't know much about Fox, but from the impression I've gotten this seems like something he'd do."

"What'd you mean "Stevie Wonder-style gig"?"

"He's a blind musician."

"I know who Stevie Wonder is Yang-"

"No, Fox."

"Oh."

The car flew passed a sign, "We're about an hour out from the motel."

"Cool," Yang tapped her fingers against the steering wheel, "Do you know if we could, I don't know, check the positions of the others using these trackers?"

"I don't, but Google might."

"I think we can," Blake told her after a moment, "Let's see, do this. Do that. Bam! We're in!"

"Who's the closest?"

"One of them isn't too far from the state border, but odds are they'll get across and have to stop for the night. All these trackers are pretty close together. There's one that already stopped it seems."

"That's probably Rubes. Since there's only one driver in that car, Pyrrha probably wants her sleep."

"And your sister."

"Oh, my god."

The raven-haired girl snickered, "We're just lucky they stopped the car first."

"I will literally leave you on this road," Yang warned, "And not regret it."

"Fine."

"The one close to the border's probably Coco."

"I think we're in third, based on all these dots."

"That's not very good," The blonde pushed a little harder on the gas pedal, "Mama needs her thousand."

"Yeah, mama needs her thousand to help pay for the speeding ticket she's gonna get."

"Fine," she agreed, easing her foot off the pedal.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Let's see exactly what three and a half star means," Yang muttered, pushing the door open.

It was a quaint little room. A small bathroom sat near the door. A television hung on the wall. There was a desk at the far end of the room.

And one bed.

"Well," Blake rocked on the balls of her feet, "You should take the bed Yang. You've been driving all day."

"No, you can have it. You've got to drive tomorrow anyways. Wouldn't want you not getting a good rest," Yang eyed the floor, "Besides, I've slept in worse conditions."

"So have I."

The two stood in silence for a moment, "I'm gonna put all my stuff in the bathroom."

Yang nodded, "Sounds good. I'm gonna make a phone call."

Blake disappeared into the bathroom, backpack slung over her shoulder. Yang tossed her duffel bag near the desk.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"What do you mean you can't do it?" Ruby's voice was hushed over the phone, "The Yang Xiao Long I know can do anything!"

"What if this makes things weird though? I really like her Rubes, I don't want to mess this up because I'm taking something too far."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Look I know you're nervous," Pyrrha's voice was calming, "And it's okay to be a little nervous with something like this. But do you really think Yang will hold something like this against you?"

"I mean she probably won't, but-"

"No buts missy!" Blake could hear Ruby's voice in the background.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Heh, butt."

"What? What are you on?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry Yang. Pyrrha said something funny. Anyways, just do it! If you don't..."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"I'll regret it, I know," Blake finished.

"With that out of the way, do be careful. I know we all know Yang very well at this point, but that doesn't mean she's above suspicion."

"Why would she do something like that?"

"I'm just trying to keep you safe."

"I know."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Now go get her tiger!"

"Call you later Rubes."

Yang ended the phone call, Blake stepping out of the bathroom.

"So," the raven-haired girl began.

"Blake, we're friends right?"

"I'd hope so."

The blonde chuckled, "Good. I want things to stay like that. So even if this gets weird, I don't want to lose you," she sat up, "I really like you Blake. A lot, and-" she cut herself off, running a hand through her hair, "This is stupid. I'm sorry, forget I said anything."

Blake walked slowly across the room, placing a hand on Yang's cheek, tilting the blonde's head up. Leaning down, she pulled their lips together. Lilac eyes initially widened with surprise before sliding closed. Yang could feel the hair on the back of her neck stand up.

"Glad to see you feel the same, " Yang mumbled once they broke apart. Blake laughed.

"How could I not?"

"I dunno."

Yang's phone began to vibrate on the bed.

"It's Ruby."

"Forget her, she's got Pyrrha," she pulled Blake onto her lap, "I'm busy anyway."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"According to this, he should be somewhere in the park."

"What direction from us?"

"Like," Blake pointed to her left, "that way."

"Okay, get ready to be picked up."

"What? Why?"

Yang scooped Blake up, causing the shorter girl to shriek.

"I really need more of a warning for that."

The blonde was already starting to sprint, "You want to win don't you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i mean i thought they were interesting anyways.  
> but yeah, they did the thing. one couple remaineth. also who's gonna win? the suspense is killing me because i haven't picked a winner yet. hope y'all enjoyed, thanks for reading, have a great week and i'll see y'all next monday.


	28. Victory and defeat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and the winner is...

Pyrrha could feel the other girl moving. She just couldn't bring herself to turn and look at her.

You're only drawing things out, the voice in her head scolded.

She sighed, staring at the ceiling.

Ever since the voice had made itself known, it hadn't stopped. Always trying to remind Pyrrha that she was lying, that she was just making things worse. Making her feel like she wasn't valid. It was taxing, constantly being told that everything she thought about herself was a lie. Some days were easier than others, though those usually required a fair amount of alcohol. Other times it was unrelenting, and on those days Pyrrha seldom left her bed. The voice itself was bad enough, what was worse was that she was starting to believe it.

Well not believe it per say, but it was slowly wearing down her resolve. Maybe if she did end things with Ruby it would finally go away. She could go back to her life, not constantly questioning herself. But the other half of her liked being with Ruby, knew that her feelings were valid. It was just that voice was continuously drowned out by negative thoughts.

"Maybe I should talk to someone," she muttered.

"Huh?" Ruby's eyes fluttered open, "Pyr?"

"Right here dearest."

The shorter girl rubbed her eyes, "What time is it?"

"Too early," Pyrrha kissed the top of the girl's head, "Go back to sleep."

"I should be the one telling you that," she resettled, pressed against the taller girl, "You're the one who's got to drive tomorrow."

"I know."

Letting out a content sigh, silver eyes slid shut, "Night. I love you."

The redhead swallowed a lump in her throat, "I love you too. Good night."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Did we win?" Yang asked, panting.

Coco smirked, "Sorry Xiao Long."

"Dammit."

Blake frowned, "Wait, how are you guys over here? Your tracker's like, across the park?"

"We left our tracker in the car," Velvet's brows knitted together in confusion, "How do you know where our tracker is?"

The blonde let out a breathy laugh, "Funny story."

"I'm so glad that there are only two teams here and we've already found out who came in last."

"Technically, you never said anything about this."

"I never said anything about a lot of things someone could have done," Fox told her, "But I'm drawing a line. Hacking the trackers for personal gain is off limits."

Yang mimicked her partner, "You're no fun."

"Hey, it may be against the rules. But goddamn is that some sharp thinking. I never said I wasn't proud."

"So do we get like third?"

"No."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Ruby, sweetheart I want this money as much as you do but could we please slow down?"

"Yang's already here, Coco's already here, we drove past Weiss and Jaune on the way over! We have no time to lose!"

The two weaved around the crowd of people, slowly making their way to the center.

"Did we win?" Ruby asked, breathing hard.

"'Fraid not Rose," Coco told her, "Sorry."

"You do get second."

"What? How? I'm not complaining but Yang and Blake are right here?"

"Yang and Blake cheated," the blind boy and the fashionista said in unison.

"Yang doesn't really surprise me," Pyrrha commented, "But Blake? How could you?"

"She was the one who suggested it, I just played along."

"Besides, it's not my fault he bought these trackers. You can hack 'em with a Google search," the blonde added.

"You know how hard it would be to pay out these winnings if I bought good trackers?"

"Where'd you even get this money?"

"That's not important," the boy reached into his backpack, "Anyways, here's the second place prize," He handed the pair a stack of bills.

"Five hundred dollars!" Ruby exclaimed, maybe a little too loud.

"I guess you were right. There's definitely at least one other team here."

"We're last?" Weiss looked around at the small circle that had formed.

"Technically, yes. But because one team who shall remain nameless-"

"Yang and Blake," the pair of redheads interrupted.

"Yang and Blake cheated, you get the third place prize," he finished, handing the last team their money.

"Two hundred and fifty dollars," the white-haired girl whispered, "Think of the beer."

"Yeah," Jaune licked his lips.

"And here you go, cheaters," he gave the final prize away.

"A hundred bucks."

Blake shrugged, "Not bad."

"Well, I'd like to thank you all for participating and it's someone else's job to organize a race next year. I'm going home."

"How?" Velvet spoke up.

"Yats is over there, he drives us to the airport. From there we fly home."

"He didn't drive here?" Yang raised an eyebrow.

"No," the boy let out a snort of laughter, "Did you guys?" He disappeared into the crowd.

"You know, if that boy hadn't just given me a thousand dollars, I think I'd kill him."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Weiss and Jaune strode along the waterfront, the dying lights of day painting the sky a myriad of colors. It wasn't terribly crowded, though there was the occasional bicyclist. The river flowed quietly, odd pieces of junk or wood floating by every now and then.

"What're we gonna do? It's too late to make it back tonight and we don't have anywhere to stay."

"I wouldn't say that," Jaune took her hand in his, "Do you remember one of the first things I said to you about me?"

"You're poor?"

"Yes, but also that my sister lives in Portland. She's got a place downtown. We go there, spend the night, start the drive back tomorrow."

"It beats sleeping in a car on the side of the road."

"Let me make the call then," the blond boy pulled out his phone, "Hey Saph, yeah howdy. Listen, Weiss and I are in Portland and we don't have anywhere to spend the night."

"A race."

"Look I'll explain later. Can we spend the night at your place?"

"Great, we'll be there in ten."

He slid his phone back into his pocket, "Back to the car."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Yang, where are we gonna stay?"

"Don't worry Rubes, I've got a plan."

"Could your plan please hurry itself along?" Blake nudged the girl, "My feet are getting tired."

"And we're here!" The blonde came to a stop in front of a tower of glass and beige concrete.

"Uh," Ruby looked up and down the building, "Where the hell are we?"

"Portland," Yang answered on reflex, "Specifically a hotel I booked a room in."

"And you're going to let us stay with you?"

The blonde nodded, "You and Pyr are allowed to share so long as I neither hear nor see the two of you engaged in any act or display of extreme affection. Acts such as kisses somewhere other than the lips, light cuddling and hand holding are permitted. Anything beyond that is an act of extreme affection and will warrant the aggressor being removed. That being said, you guys can do it as long as I don't see or hear it."

Pyrrha turned a deep shade of red, "You know it's always your sister's idea, right?"

"I'm not taking chances Nikos."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Thanks again for doing this Vel."

"It was either this or sleep in a car and between you and me, your car isn't exactly great for sleeping in."

The two lay on their beds, vaguely aware of what was playing on the television in front of them. It hadn't taken long for Coco to find a hotel and barge in demanding a room, though that strategy alone didn't get the pair very far. Only after Velvet slipped a portion of her winnings to the girl at the front desk did the two got a room, and in Velvet's case, a phone number.

"I still can't believe she gave you her number."

"I can't either."

"You gonna do anything with it?"

She studied the digits on the card, "Maybe. She was kinda cute."

"Do you really want to deal with long distance?"

Velvet sighed, "No, but Id feel bad if she just gave me her number and I didn't do anything with it."

"You excited to head home tomorrow?"

"You mean start heading home tomorrow?"

"No, I mean head home. We don't have a limit on our driving time anymore. You drive for a little while, I drive for a little while. It's only fifteen hours. We leave at eight we'll be home by eleven."

"You sure are optimistic aren't you?"

"Vaguely."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"So this is the girl you convinced?"

Jaune sent his sister a glare, "Weiss, this is my loving sister Saphron and her wife Terra."

"It's a pleasure to meet you both."

The blonde girl smiled at her, "Thank you Weiss."

"So why are the two of you here again? The only thing I've been told is that it was something about a race."

"Basically, there's this older kid I kinda know and he invited me and three other teams to race to Portland for money," he explained.

"Oh, did you win?"

"Technically we came in last. But because another team cheated we got third."

"We probably could've gotten third for real if we didn't have to walk across a bridge," Weiss grumbled.

His sister raised an eyebrow, "Why did you have to walk across a bridge?"

"Well-"

"Because parking is going to be murder. Besides, it's not that long of a walk," the white-haired girl dug an elbow into the boy's side, "Plus you get to go over a bridge."

"Yeah, yeah," he rubbed the spot, "Famous last words."

"Famous last words that cost us five hundred dollars."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Pyrrha was vaguely aware of what time it was. She didn't care, she just continued to run. Eventually she'd have to tire herself out enough to fall asleep. The door opened and closed silently, the redhead paying the newcomer no mind.

"Hey Pyr," Yang stepped onto a treadmill to her left. Pyrrha nodded.

"Couldn't sleep?"

Red hair swished as she shook her head, her finger subconsciously increasing the machine's speed, "Too much on my mind."

"That sucks," the blonde continued to go at a low pace, "Wanna talk about it?"

She'd be lying if she said she didn't want to, "If you don't mind."

"I'm all ears."

"Well," the speed increased again, "I have this friend, right? And she's in kind of a tough spot. Because on the one hand, she's doing this thing she's never really done before and she's having a great time but there's someone else in her life that's just constantly trying to put her down. And she knows she wants to do this thing but at this point she's considering giving it up just to make the voice stop. What should she do?"

"Hm," the blonde rubbed her chin, "For starters, I'd say she should cut that other person out if she can. If she can't do that, confront the person. Try to get them to stop but also ask why they're doing this. If what that person is saying can be broken down or is irrational, then it's meaningless."

"What if they can't get away from this person?" the treadmill wouldn't go any faster, "What if this person is with them every waking moment, constantly bringing her down?"

Yang chuckled, "The first thing I'd say to do is go to the police, but because I'm getting the feeling that this may not be about other people, find someone to talk to. If you can talk it out with someone, it'll feel better. Even if it's just a little bit. And hey, it may still be really difficult to deal with, but over time, if you keep talking and keep reminding yourself that it's irrational to think like this, it'll go away. Or at least it'll lose power over you."

"I guess you saw through me," she smiled sadly, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bother you with my problems. I'm sorry if-"

"No, stop it. Don't apologize," Yang hopped off her treadmill, "You deserve to be happy Pyr. Don't let any voice in your head tell you otherwise. You know what makes you happy, you know if you're telling the truth or not," the blonde checked a clock on the wall, "Yikes. I'm gonna head up to bed," she pushed open the door to the gym, "Don't stay up too late."

Red hair bobbed as she nodded, "You got it. Thanks Yang."

"No problem," the blonde disappeared down the hallway.

Pyrrha didn't stay in the gym for much longer after that, considering it was past one. Eventually, she made her way back to the room, took a quick shower and changed into her pajamas. Carefully, she climbed into bed, pulling Ruby in close.

And for the first time in a long time, the voice in her head was silent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> now i know that weekly uploads just started back up like a couple weeks ago, but i'm gonna have to skip next week. i've got something really big going on, i'm sorry.  
> also, i have determined how many chapters there are left. there is a timer now. more details regarding the end will come in the notes of the final few chapters. i do have plans to do other stuff after that. anyways, thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed, have a great few weeks and i'll see y'all in july.


	29. Real knockout

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> simple evenings don't always go as planned. also shoutouts to blake's bomb haircut.

They hadn't been home for two days before Yang tried to suggest going out again. Currently, the pair were sprawled out on Blake's couch, Yang's head in the other girl's lap. 

"But I don't want to get up and dress up all fancy."

"Not like, out out, but like," she took Blake's hand, "out, y'know? Besides, I gotta show you off at some point. Especially with that new look you've got."

The raven-haired girl nodded, "Like a date," The blonde was silent.

"You know you're allowed to say that right? It's official. We kissed and everything."

"So, it's official right?" Yang looked up at her, smirking ever so slightly, "Just 'cause we kissed?"

"No," Blake thought for a moment, "It's official because I said it was and I didn't hear you say it isn't."

"Why would I say it isn't?"

"Exactly," she flicked the other girl in the nose, "So what did you have in mind for going out. Not like out out, but like out y'know?"

"Well, I was thinking we could do something casual. Maybe drinks? I know this bar down the road, the pianist is great."

She tossed the idea around in her head. She'd had drinks with Yang before. Hell, the first day she met Yang resulted in her caring for the girl the next morning.

"I suppose that will work. But I expect food."

"Don't you worry that pretty little head of yours," the other girl told her, standing, "I'll get it all taken care of."

"Where're you going?"

"Getting changed. I've gotta look good. Got a date with this really hot chick tonight. Need to impress her so she doesn't realize she's out of my league."

Blake laughed, "What time are you picking her up?"

"I was thinking around seven," Yang zipped up one of her boots, "But I'm flexible. Whatever time or position she wants."

"You are the worst."

"I disagree," the blonde flipped her mane of hair over her shoulders, sending the other girl a wink, "I think I'm pretty damn great."

"So seven?"

"Unless you want another time."

"Seven sounds great."

"Awesome," Yang pulled open the door, "See you at seven."

"See you at seven."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

What only took three hours felt like agony to Blake.

The minutes seemed to drag on for what felt like much longer than they usually did. On top of that, every time she tried to distract herself she only made it about five minutes. She changed outfits five times, made three separate unfinished cups of tea, and had at least ten separate books currently spread across the apartment. Whatever movie she'd pulled up was stilled paused twenty minutes in.

"Maybe you should just calm down a little," Pyrrha chided her, "I'm just as excited as you are, but even I think you might be a little too wound up."

"Look I know I might be going a bit-"

"Crazy?"

"But this is probably the first time I've been excited to go out with someone in a long time. I mean you can appreciate that? The first time you went out with Ruby you were probably bouncing off the walls."

"Well," she paused, "that was the day we all met Weiss, so I was a little more preoccupied, but I was excited."

"See? You had something to distract yourself."

"What about all those books you have? Read Ninjas of Love too many times to get caught up?"

"I've tried reading a bunch of books already and yes, it was one of them," a giggle came from the other line, "But yeah, I can't get into it whenever I look at a clock."

"What are you two doing tonight anyways? Dinner and a show? Dinner and each other?"

"Yang said drinks where Velvet works. So it's possible I'll get all three."

"You have fun then. My watch says it's about five to seven and I promised someone I'd meet them so I've gotta get going."

"Enjoy your time with Ruby. I'll be sure to mention to Yang that her sister is what you're doing for the evening," The line went dead.

A buzz rang out from her intercom, "Hey Blake? It's Yang, could you let me up?"

Leaping from the couch, Blake practically raced over to the speaker, "Yeah, come on up," she pressed a button. Blake could hear her heart beating in her ears.

This is it, she thought. Amber eyes fixed on the door, waiting to hear some sign of the blonde on the other side. She became so fixated on the door itself, however, that when the knock she'd been waiting for actually did sound, she jumped back.

"C-coming!" she answered, hand over her heart. Taking a deep breath, she pulled the door open.

Yang stood in the hallway, clad in a god damned suit. Black slacks, a crisp, white button up shirt tucked into her waistband. A black blazer finishing it off and overall making her look unfairly attractive. Her smile was crooked, and if Blake had been more focused on her face, seemed almost nervous.

"So," the raven-haired girl started after a moment, "you really meant it when you said you had to look good?"

"Would I lie to you baby? With a date like you, I'd be doing something wrong showing up in anything less."

Blake pulled the blonde in for a kiss, resting her chin on the taller girl's shoulder when they broke apart.

"How fast could someone get that suit off?" she whispered.

"You'd be surprised," Yang's breath was hot on Blake's ear, "The right pair of fingers could have this off in no time," she nipped at the shorter girl's earlobe, "But where's the fun in skipping straight to the end? I haven't even bought you dinner yet and that's the one thing you said you wanted."

"I didn't know you'd be showing up looking like this," she grasped a handful of blonde as Yang moved from her ear to her neck.

"Look, why don't we just head down to the bar, get a couple drinks, maybe something to eat and see where that takes us?"

"Do you want me to change? I mean you're dressed like this even though I distinctly remember saying something casual but-"

"No, no no no. You're fine," Yang finally actually stepped away from the other girl, "If anything I probably overdid it. But hey, if I'd known a suit would get that reaction out of you then I would've worn one a hell of a lot sooner."

"You're evil, you know that?" Blake sent the girl the best scowl she could muster at the moment, "Taking advantage of a poor, defenseless girl with your suit and your lips," 

"You kissed me, Belladonna. You're the one who initiated, I just followed."

"I don't recall biting your ears."

"I figured you would've reciprocated. Don't worry though," the blonde now wore a confident smirk, "you've got all night to make it up to me."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The bar was definitely more crowded now than it was the other time Blake had visited. There wasn't enough to make her uncomfortable, though Yang's grip on her hand grew noticeably tighter once she saw the amount of people packed into the relatively small space.

"Not big on crowds, huh?" Blake asked, amber eyes scanning Yang's face.

The blonde nodded, swallowing nervously, "Never really have been. Honestly didn't think it'd be this busy tonight."

"Guess Velvet's really popular," she turned, searching for a table, "Come on, let's find somewhere to sit."

Blake led Yang through the bar to an open booth, the other girl taking a seat, "Want anything to drink? Calm the nerves?"

"I'd kill for a strawberry tequila sunrise right about now."

"Strawberry tequila sunrise it is. I'll be right back," she gave the girl a quick kiss on the cheek, "Don't go anywhere."

Making her way back over to the bar, Blake ordered and paid for drinks before much more carefully returning to the booth.

"One strawberry tequila sunrise," she said, placing the drink on the table, "And a whiskey sour."

Yang laughed a little, "Whiskey sour? Didn't take you as that kind of person."

"And why's that?"

"Didn't peg you as a strong liquor type. You seem more like you sip white wines watching a Hallmark movie."

"If you weren't so hot I'd be offended."

She smirked, "So you're just in it for my looks? Couldn't even make it through the first date?"

"Yup," she sipped her drink, "Gotta come clean before I get in too deep."

"If I wasn't so hot I'd be offended."

Blake laughed, "The things I do to your ego-"

A rather inebriated man stumbled up to their table, leaning on it for support. He had his back to Yang, almost ignoring her presence.

"Say, what's a pretty little thing like you doing in a place like this?"

"Well," Blake's eyes flashed to Yang before focusing back on the newcomer, "currently I'm trying to enjoy some time-"

"With me," the blonde cut in, grabbing the man's shoulder as she stood, "So while I appreciate your compliment to my girlfriend," she placed emphasis on the last two words, "why don't we leave the flattery for the person she's interested in."

"Anyways," he went on, completely ignoring the hand on his shoulder, "Whaddya say I buy you a drink? My treat."

"While I'm flattered," Blake began, "I think I'll get drinks from the person I'm here with."

"Me," Yang snarled.

The man turned to face Yang, "Look, I don't know who you are, but I think it's a little rude to speak for the lady like that. I know you're just tryin' to impress 'er like I am, but you can't just put words in 'er mouth. I was just tryin' to say somethin' nice."

Lilac eyes studied the man before them. Short silver hair, grey eyes, tall, total asshole. Just who she thought.

"Look Merc, you have a girlfriend. And while I have no idea what she sees in you, she won't like you flirting with other people, especially someone else's girlfriend. So if," her grip on his shoulder tightened, "you leave right now, I won't say anything to her."

"Blondie, would ya ease up? I'm not gonna do anything anyways. Not that I know she's got a taste for girls like you," he looked back at Blake, "Call me if you ever leave this bitch."

In Yang's mind, he'd been toeing the line until that point. Now he'd crossed it. Sure, he was drunk. And yes, he was an asshole while sober. But something about him just pushed her buttons in all the wrong ways.

"There, I'm goin'. Now would ya get your hands-" he grabbed at the hand on his shoulder.

Blake more heard than saw Yang's fist connect with whoever this man was. What she certainly saw was him hit the floor. The other girl looked to her, offering a nervous smile.

"I mean, it's not like anybody's gonna care, right?"

"What's going on-" a large man started, looking between the three of them, "Oh what the fuck Blondie?"

"I'd be lying if I said I was sorry to him," she turned to face the man, "But to you I mean it?" she tried.

"Yeah right," he growled, "What'd you do this time?"

"He started it!" she protested, gesturing to Mercury, "He came over here, started hitting on my girlfriend. I asked him to leave, he pushed my buttons, yada yada yada, you showed up."

The taller man didn't say anything.

"Come on Junior, you know how he is!"

"Yes I do, because he works for me. And so does Emerald-"

"And so does Cinder and Mili and Melanie, I know."

"Actually, we had to let Cinder go a while back," he rubbed the back of his neck, "She was in a fight with a customer. Got pretty nasty."

"Really?" Yang looked surprised, "Serves her right. Bitch."

"Regardless. I know the kid can be a little shit. Him being a little shit does not give you an excuse to punch him."

"Don't act like you haven't wanted to!"

"Whether or not I've wanted to is irrelevant because I've never actually done it."

"Yet, you haven't done it yet. And let me tell you, from the perspective of someone who has, it's so satisfying," she gave him a more pleading look, "Come on Junior. I said I'm sorry."

He sighed, "I'd be lying if I said I didn't want to ban you Blondie. But, due to several reports of our mutual friends behavior with others, I'm gonna take him to the back room and let him wake up on his own. If he remembers this, it might change him," he leaned in close, "This is your one free pass."

"Aww, you big sweetheart. Tell you what, after you're done moving him, get me another sunrise."

Junior bent down, picking up Mercury, "As long as you've got money."

"Don't forget the umbrella!" she yelled as he walked away. Yang sighed, sliding back into the booth, offering Blake a much more sympathetic look, "I'm sorry this date has been such a disaster. I'll make it up to you some other time."

"You can start by explaining what the hell all of that was about."

"Basically, I grew up with that kid. He's a prick. I also know the guy who runs the bar because the last time I was in here to drink, I almost got banned for real."

"What'd you do?" Blake asked flatly.

"Kinda ruined the place. I mean I wasn't alone but it was my party. Probably didn't help that I wasn't supposed to be here but...," she trailed off.

The other girl raised an eyebrow, "My my, quite the rule-breaker aren't we?"

"A little," she shrugged, "Anyways, whaddya want to eat? I'm starving."

"Committing assault works up quite the appetite."

"I was defending your honor!"

"And I'm grateful," she assured her, voice laced with sarcasm, "That doesn't mean it isn't a misdemeanor."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"All right, I'd say you've had enough to drink," Emerald told the blonde.

"What?" she looked confused and, if Blake was honest, a little offended, "Whaddya mean? I've barely had a drop."

"Yang, sweetie," the raven-haired girl took her hand, "I love you, but she's right."

Now she was offended, "Blakey, how could you say such a thing?"

"Pretty easily," she pulled the other girl out of the booth, "Now c'mon, let's get you home."

"You'll never take me!" Yang took off running for all of five seconds before slipping and falling pretty hard on her head.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Ugh," Yang groaned, rubbing her eyes, "Where am I?"

"Currently, you're in my bed," Blake told her, rubbing her shoulder, "Because last night, someone had a few too many drinks and decided it would be fun to try and escape," 

"Oh god," the blonde winced, "Blakey I'm real sorry I ruined our first date. I'm gonna make it up to you whenever you want."

"Of course this was long after you'd punched someone in the face."

"That I remember, and while I regret that it had to happen, I don't regret doing it."

"Regardless of whether or not you regret it," the raven-haired girl ran a finger from the other girl's shoulder down her arm, "You can start making it up to me by staying in this bed and keeping me company."

"Now that," she smiled, snuggling further into Blake, "is something I can do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just really liked the idea of yang in a suit. also wanted to have her punch someone. it's very convenient that mercury exists. anyways, thanks for reading, have a great week hope you enjoyed and see y'all next monday.


	30. Losing control

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was originally intended to be fluffier than it turned out

"I told you I'm sorry mother but honestly there just wasn't time for it. I promise you'll get to meet her this summer."

Pyrrha lay on her couch, head in her girlfriend's lap and her mother's voice in her ear. Ruby looked down, eyebrow raised. This was certainly news to her.

"If you really want to talk to her you can. She's here now. No I- mother!" the taller girl blushed, "I can assure you we aren't doing anything like that right now," The shorter girl chuckled. It was always good to see Pyrrha get flustered now and then.

After their adventure at the beginning of spring break, the pair had been content to laze around for the rest of it. There hadn't been a day where one of the two of them left Pyrrha's bed before noon. Of course, that was almost a month ago at this point. Dreams of doing nothing for that long again had to wait until the school year finished. From what she'd heard, Blake and Yang had gone on their first official date, and from what her girlfriend had said there were a couple parts that may have gotten out of hand.

"Yes, I promise. So help me God or I swear I'll give you as many as you want," the other girl sighed, "I love you too. Goodbye mother."

"As many as she wants of what?" Ruby asked, running a hand through the girl's hair.

"Grandchildren."

"Speaking of children," Emerald eyes narrowed, "Do we know what's been going on with Blake and Yang? I feel like I haven't seen them in forever."

"School got very busy for all of us, you know that. Blake's been extremely busy doing classwork and I'm sure Yang has as well. I know that I haven't been able to talk to Weiss as much as I want to because of how much she's had going on."

"Yeah," an idea popped into the shorter girl's head, "Hey, we should have everyone over! We could do like a group date or something. Just so everyone can see everyone else. Yang said Blake got a new haircut and I still haven't seen it."

"Neither have I and I'm honestly curious," the other girl muttered, "I wonder what she's done with it."

"That's why we need to have everyone over, as like a check in or something," she declared, "Tell ya what, I'll call Yang and Blake while you talk to Weiss and Jaune. I've already got an idea-"

"If you say Mario kart I'll skin you alive."

"No," a devilish smile split her lips, "We're gonna play something I know Yang can't win."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Hesitantly, Weiss opened her eyes. The curtains were drawn, though sunlight entered the room to some extent. Looking to the nightstand, she opened the small bottle, popping two pills in before downing them with water. She thanked whatever god cared to listen that Nora wasn't blasting her music yet.

"Morning sleepyhead," Jaune leaned against the door frame, "How'd you sleep?"

"It got a lot easier after can number five," she joked, "But now I'm certainly paying for it."

"Why don't you go shower while I make some breakfast?"

"Aww," she stood, giving him a quick peck to the cheek as she left the room, "Aren't you the best husband a gal could ask for."

"Need to earn my keep somehow."

"Your fridge gives you plenty of credibility," she told him, "If anyone needs to fight for a place around here it's me. All I do is show up and drink your beer."

"That's a positive. Nora drinks it if you don't, and you're a lot easier to deal with."

"I'm glad to be good for something around here besides the dent in the wall," she closed the bathroom door behind her.

Making his way to the kitchen, Jaune grabbed everything he'd need. Measuring cups, pancake mix, a big bowl. Setting a pan on the stove, he turned the nob. Returning to the bowl, he scooped an amount of mix that may not have been on the bag into the bowl before adding a generous amount of water. Using the same cup, he began to stir, working the two together to a consistent batter. Running some water onto his finger, he flicked it onto the pan and watched it sizzle. Picking up the bowl, he poured a small circle onto the pan.

It didn't take long for a hefty stack to form on the plate. Eventually he was out of batter and the tower had gotten dangerously high. Setting the dirty dishes in the sink, Jaune turned off the stove and moved the pan.

"Braid me?" Weiss asked, entering the kitchen, "Holy shit that's a lot of pancakes."

He laughed, "This won't even feed Nora for an afternoon. And considering I've done it every morning for the past month it'd be weird if I didn't."

Jaune set to work braiding the girl's hair. He remembered the first time she'd had it done when they'd stayed with his sister in Portland. She was over the moon when she'd seen it, and she'd had him braid her hair ever since. It wasn't exactly difficult, considering how many times his sisters had made him braid their hair. If anything, it was much easier.

"All right, there you go," he flicked the back of her head, "Now c'mon. Let's eat. If we don't get one of these before Nora gets back we don't get any."

The two settled on the couch, quietly eating and enjoying whatever it was Jaune found on TV. At least until his phone began to vibrate in his pocket.

"You've tuned into Arc week on the Discovery Channel."

"That's the best you can come up with?"

"You put me on the spot," he protested, "I didn't expect to get called by anyone today. I'm off my game."

"Listen, are you and Weiss busy today?"

"Uh," he lowered the phone, "We busy?"

The white-haired girl shook her head, "I don't think so for once."

He put the phone back to his ear, "No. You wanna do something?"

"Ruby's putting together a couples event, so she told me to talk to you guys."

"What time?"

"Gimme a sec."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Ruby dear," the other girl didn't acknowledge her. She tried again, "Ruby," her voice somewhat louder this time. Again she got no response.

"Fine," she muttered, jabbing her fingers into the girl's side.

"Ow! Hey!," she glanced over, "What?"

"What time is this happening?"

"I was hoping for like four."

"She says four."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Cool, we'll see you then," he hung up, tossing his phone onto the coffee table.

"Care to enlighten me as to what we're doing?"

"We," he stood, grabbing the now empty plates, "are meeting with Pyrrha and Ruby for a couples event, whatever that means."

"Are there any fishbowls involved?" Weiss called.

"I don't think so," the dishes clattered as he tossed them into the sink, shrugging, "I don't think they operate like that."

"Neither did my parents. At least not until my father realized that it was an opportunity to get rid of my mother," she shivered, "After he did there was always someone else at the dinner table. And they had real asshole names too. Shit like Augustine, Fritz," she thought for a moment, "Carol."

"Rich people names."

"Yeah," she turned on the couch to face the kitchen, "Did you ever have anyone like that growing up? Just someone with a real weird name."

"We did," he smiled, shaking his head, "In high school, there were these two dudes. Great guys, friends with Blake. They met through GSA at our school. But it was this blond dude named Sun and his boyfriend Neptune. Had blue hair and everything."

"Let me guess, swim team?"

"Guy was actually terrified of water."

"Bull. Shit."

"Honest," he raised his hands in defense, "We all got together and went to the beach and the dude would not go in the water. Same thing happened when we went to the wharf. Kid spent the whole time stuck to Sun like a magnet. Wouldn't even get on the boat to Alcatraz."

"But yeah, Sun and Neptune. They're up in Washington because Nep's apparently real big on Seattle. Sun's a good guy, he's helped us out with Blake a couple times. Don't know how he does it."

"How's he helped you with Blake?"

"Let's just say that Blake hasn't always been great about relationships," he returned to the couch, sitting back down, "I mean it isn't her fault that the people she ended up dating have been assholes in the past. And both times that's happened Sun has been instrumental in helping us."

"I haven't seen Blake in a while," Weiss commented, "What's she been up to?"

"I don't know. Maybe she'll be there tonight."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Yang heard the phone ring the first time, and the second. And the three times after that. She didn't want to get up and disturb the other person laying in the bed. But if this person didn't stop calling there might not even be a point in trying.

"Answer the damn phone so they stop calling," Blake grumbled, "I'm already awake and if they stop maybe we can get some sleep."

She answered the next time it rang, "You woke my girlfriend up, I hope you're happy."

"Oh my gosh Blake I'm so sorry," Ruby's words seemed to bleed together, "If I'd known you guys were asleep I wouldn't have called all those times and-"

"Look point is we're awake," Yang interrupted, "So whaddya want sis?"

"Well it's been like a month since we saw each other so I thought that you and Blake and Jaune and Weiss and Pyrrha and I could all get together and do something 'cause school's been real busy and-"

"Hey, slow down Rubes," she laughed a little, "If I didn't know you better I'd have no idea what you're saying."

"Right," she took a deep breath, "I was thinking we could do a couples activity today so it'd be like me and Pyr, you and Blake, Jaune and Weiss. We could all get together at Pyr's place and do something together."

"It's not like we're busy today," Blake murmured in the blonde's ear, cuddling deeper into her side.

"What time Rubes?"

"Uh well what about- Ow! Hey! What?" Pyrrha said something Yang couldn't hear, "I was hoping for like four."

"Sounds good," Yang stretched, listening to the series of pops, "See you then Rubes."

"See you."

"Now," the blonde began, placing her phone on the nightstand, "Where were we?"

"We were just about to get up and hop in the shower," amber eyes looked up at the girl, "Unless we wanted to stay in bed for a little bit."

"No we can get up," Yang smiled, a mischievous idea in her mind, "In fact, why don't I do you a favor?" Standing, she scooped Blake up. The shorter girl laughed, "Ah, my knight in shining pajamas."

"Here for thee milady," turning, she narrowly avoided hitting Blake's feet against the door frame, "where wouldst thou like to go-eth?"

She laughed again, amber eyes full of mirth, "Go-eth? Really?"

"It's hard making this crap up when you don't know what you're talking about," she carried the girl into the bathroom, setting her down on the counter.

"You know," Blake started, leaning in close to Yang's ear, "showering's really hard. Especially getting my back. It would be great if I had someone," she bit the blonde's earlobe, "in there to help me."

"As long as you promise to do the same for me," she whispered back, fingertips playing at the hem of Blake's shirt.

"Of course I will."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Weiss!" Ruby practically pounced on the girl, wrapping her in a tight hug, "Oh my god I haven't seen you in forever!"

"Ruby I missed you too but it's only been a day since we've seen each other."

"No silly, we haven't hung out in like a month," she released the girl, "Weiss your hair is so cool! Where'd you-"

"When we went up to Portland Jaune and I had to stay with his sister. She braided it for me that night and I loved it so Jaune's been doing it every day ever since."

"And if I get carpal tunnel I'm gonna blame her for it," the blond added, following her in, "Hey Pyr."

"Hello Jaune."

"Blake and Yang should be here-"

"Right about now," Yang interrupted, "Sup squirt," she ruffled her sister's hair.

"Hey!" she started to protest before noticing Blake following her sister in, "Blake!" She launched at the girl, capturing her in the same vice-like hug, "Your hair looks amazing!"

"Hi Ruby," she patted the top of the girl's head, "Thank you."

"Let the poor girl go dear," Pyrrha told her, "If we want to finish this game of yours we should probably get started."

"Oh, right," she zipped to the table, the others gathering around. Lilac eyes went wide, "Oh no." Ruby smirked, "Oh yes Yang. We're playing Risk."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Initially, the day had started out great.

Ruby had spent the night, which meant that Pyrrha had been rather distracted. By the time she was asleep she wasn't exactly in a state to think. When she'd woken up, Ruby had prepared breakfast for the two of them. From there, she'd showered, gotten dressed and the pair settled into the couch to aimlessly surf channels looking for anything to put on before one of them promptly fell asleep.

The phone call from her mother was where it started to go downhill. Sure, her mother meant well when she joked about her daughter having second thoughts about this whole thing, or that Ruby wasn't actually real. But even the slightest shred of doubt was enough to get her mind going. And it seemed to have decided to go rougher than normal. Putting up a front when it was just Ruby was hard enough, let alone Ruby's sister and her own friends.

"Pyr?" the shorter girl's voice pulled her from her thoughts, "You okay?"

"Huh? Yeah, just a little tired," she blinked, "All right, what's our next move?"

You're lying and you know it, the voice scolded, to the girl you say you love no less.

"We can either move up from here and attack Blake and Yang or we can push in from over there and try to get a foothold on Weiss and Jaune."

"Which one is losing?"

"Currently us," Pyrrha surveyed the board. She wasn't wrong. The two of them easily occupied the least space on the board, their army spread across most continents. Blake and Yang had a hold on Europe and Asia, while Weiss and Jaune were heavily entrenched in the Americas. The only place they had control of was Australia, though with the way the Blake and Yang were advancing, that could very well come to an end.

"I say we pool into Indonesia and push into Blake and Yang through Siam. It's either that or we go after Jaune and Weiss from North Africa," Ruby nodded, "This is not going nearly as well as I'd hoped."

Pyrrha raised an eyebrow, "How well did you think it would go?"

"Back at home I usually stomp everybody. But Weiss and Jaune are really smart-"

"One of them is anyways."

"And Blake's having Yang make smart decisions which totally goes against what she usually does," she shook her head, "My strategy of having Yang destroy herself by getting other people mad isn't working."

The taller redhead thought for a moment, "Which one poses the bigger threat?"

"Both of them are getting insane amounts of troops per turn because they've both got continental control. I've never played against Weiss or Jaune, or Blake but I know that Yang doesn't exactly know when to quit when it comes to taking land."

"Hm, oh! How about we just stock up in our areas and let them fight each other and swoop in?" Emerald eyes looked over hopefully, "Would that work or do you think they'd notice?"

"I... that might work actually," Ruby looked back at the board, studying it intently, "Yeah, I mean, we don't pose any major threat to Weiss and Jaune if we don't make it obvious. Just stack all our troops into Australia. Sure, Blake and Yang might get suspicious but if Weiss doesn't and goes into Europe then they'd be fighting a war on two fronts. Plus I doubt they'd want to over-expand. They're stretched pretty thin as is and if the other two decide to move in they might be too preoccupied to notice," she tapped her chin, "Yeah, let's just bide our time."

Ruby grabbed the five troops they could place, "All right, we'll be putting troops in Indonesia, New Guinea, East Australia and West Australia," she sat back down next to Pyrrha, "Next."

Yang looked over at her, confused, "That's it? Not gonna mount an attack or anything?"

"Yang look at the board and tell me if we're in a position to attack anyone."

Lilac eyes looked back over the board, "I mean fair point."

"Enough chit chat," Weiss interrupted, "We're gonna put our reinforcements into Greenland and attack Iceland."

"Is this some kind of declaration of war?" the blonde asked, hand pressed to her chest, "I'll have you know we won't stand for it."

"This move will not go unpunished Ice Queen," Blake added.

"Well uh," Jaune started, awkwardly opening and closing his mouth several times, "I got nothing, just roll the damn dice."

After a slew of successful dice rolls, Weiss and Jaune had carved of a substantial cut of what had been Blake and Yang's land before suffering defeat at Egypt. From there, Blake and Yang placed a great deal of their troops in Eastern Europe, moving into North America, though their dent into opposing territory was much smaller than their losses. Again Ruby and Pyrrha did nothing hostile, simply deploying troops and ending their turns.

"I'm going to get another drink," she whispered to Ruby, "Want anything?"

"No thanks I'm good," the shorter girl wasn't paying a terrible amount of attention, instead she was rather focused on the exchange between the other two teams.

"Don't hesitate to ask," she gave the girl a peck on the cheek before standing and walking to the kitchen.

You can't keep going on like this forever you know, the voice chided.

"Please don't do this now," Pyrrha kept her voice low, "We were having such a nice day."

Eventually you'll get tired of this. Or she'll find out you're lying. One of you is gonna break. It's only a matter of time, it continued.

The taller redhead sighed, leaning against the counter. Of course she was getting tired of it. She wasn't exactly a big fan being constantly questioned. But she put up with it because deep down she loved Ruby.

Right?

Red hair swished as she shook her head. She shouldn't be questioning things like that. She couldn't be questioning things like that. Especially when they were true.

If they're so true, why question them? the voice asked, This is unhealthy and we both know it. All this lying your doing, the games your playing, it isn't right Pyr.

"Don't call me that," she growled.

You keep saying you feel this way. You keep telling yourself you do, the voice went on, But if you truly did, then you shouldn't be hearing this. This conversation shouldn't be happening. You know you're lying, you just don't want to admit it yet. Aren't you tired? Constantly putting up this front for everyone? You know how much easier it would be if you just let it all go.

"Everything's easy if you give up."

But sometimes it's better, the voice countered, Besides, it's no skin off your back. You said it yourself at the beginning of all this that you're trying it. Trying something doesn't mean doing it for the rest of your life. You're trying to force yourself into a corner just to fit a narrative you've fed yourself.

Pyrrha couldn't deny that it would be easier. If it made the voice stop. That was what she wanted. Maybe this all was a bad idea. She'd hadn't even known Ruby for a full day when she'd agreed to be in a relationship with her.

"Oh my god," tears welled in her eyes.

Now do you see it? This is a bad idea, it always has been, and you've been ignoring the truth, the voice was back on the offensive, This whole spur-of-the-moment relationship is built on nothing. You've spent the past nine months faking it and it's catching up with you Nikos. You've manipulated this poor woman into thinking you love her, wasted months of her life and yours for what? A sham.

"Hey," Ruby's voice snapped her from her thoughts, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she hiccuped, wiping her eyes, "I'm fine."

"Come here," the shorter girl wrapped her in a hug, placing her chin on the other girl's shoulder, "Do you want me to tell the others to leave?"

"No, I just," she sniffled, "I just need a minute."

"It's okay," Ruby began tracing circles on the taller girl's back, "I'm here for you."

Look at you, using her to cope with your problems, the voice snarled, Old habits die hard.

"Why don't we just call it a night, huh?" the younger girl whispered.

"What about your game? Don't you want to-"

"I can finish the game later. Besides, I've beaten Yang enough times that it doesn't matter. What does matter," she began to sway on her feet, "is why my beautiful girlfriend seems so sad."

"I'm sorry," she apologized, "I totally ruined your night and-"

"Don't be sorry," she hugged the girl a little tighter, "It's okay to not be okay," she craned up, planting a kiss on Pyrrha's lips, "I'm gonna go tell them you're not feeling well. I'll be right back, okay?"

"Okay," her voice barely above a whisper.

Think of all the pain this lie is going to cause when it comes crashing down.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Twelve hours later, it was though their positions hadn't changed at all. Ruby sat on the couch, looking through channel after channel with Pyrrha's head in her lap. The taller redhead breathing slowly, eyes closed. Even though the girl was asleep, Ruby continued to thread her hand through her hair, just in case. Every time she seemed distressed, she simply leaned down and planted a kiss on her girlfriend's forehead.

"I wish you'd tell me what's wrong Pyr," she whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what was supposed to happen was we'd have the three couples get together and play risk and just have a good time but nope. anyways, hope y'all enjoyed, thanks for reading, have a good week and see you next monday.


	31. Slip of the tongue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i need to come up with a new chapter 34

The presumably already heavy workload only grew as April turned to May. With the school year drawing to a close, students had to juggle studying for finals and completing projects. Between classwork, studying and fighting personal battles, Pyrrha was stretched thin. She was tired, despite what she tried to say. It didn't help that more and more the redhead barely wanted to get out of bed-and it hardly had anything to do with school.

That wasn't to say she didn't want to talk. It was that she couldn't. Whenever it crossed her mind to bring it up she was wracked with a special kind of self-doubt. A fear that this doubt, this voice was right. That everything it said had been true. She knew it was irrational, that it made absolutely no sense and that if she simply talked it out then she might be able to make progress. But that fear of being all those horrible things held her tongue, and she suffered in silence.

The others noticed, and occasionally they would ask something not entirely related. Something about sleeping all right or homework. And she'd always tell them she was fine. They had their own problems to worry about, they couldn't be wasting energy on her. Besides, she could wait. Once school was over, she could talk to them about it and work through it once and for all. She'd been dealing with it for four months, what was a couple more weeks?

So she kept it bottled up, and it only got worse. The thoughts became incessant; being with her from the moment she woke up to the time she went to bed. Studying started including drinks to temporarily shut the thoughts out long enough to get her notes finished. But drinks also meant she took longer, which meant staying up later which meant less sleep. On any day she didn't absolutely have to get out of bed first thing in the morning, she seldom got up at all.

Pyrrha actually not showing up for classes was what sent Ruby from mild concern to genuine fear. There weren't that many days left in the year, now was not the time to play hooky. She knew the girl had been running herself ragged but she'd never actually missed class before this. Usually all she did was fall asleep at lunch.

"I'm going to see her after classes today."

"That's probably a good idea," Blake told her, "Pyr usually gets a little stressed around finals. But who doesn't?"

"It's never been this bad before though," Nora spoke up, "Sure, she puts in probably a little more study time than she needs and loses some sleep. But usually she isn't passing out at lunch, let alone missing days of school."

"Yeah what's up with her lately?" Jaune asked, "She's practically killing herself."

"College is tough," Weiss answered.

"Not for her it isn't. College is this tough for people like me. Pyr? No, she isn't the kind of person to be missing school at the end of the year."

"I'm scared," Ruby said, "She's never been like this. Not even at the end of first semester. I'm scared she's gonna get herself hurt or something. And I wish she'd tell me what's wrong but she doesn't."

"Yeah, she's like that," the blond boy sat up, "She really likes having this 'invincible' front. She wants to be there for people, but because she doesn't let us see past the surface she's got no one to be there for her."

"Fuck it, I'm calling her," the shorter girl stood, walking away.

"I'm gonna call someone too," the raven-haired girl muttered.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

She really had wanted to go to school today. Her mind just refused to let up. There were so many thoughts about her being a liar or manipulative or a fraud that they all bled together into a category five storm of self-hatred. Instead of getting up when her alarm went off, she simply slammed her fist on the off button before going back to staring at the ceiling. Pyrrha had no desire to put on her happy face today, and she didn't have to if she didn't get up.

"Why can't this just be over?" she whined feebly, curled in a ball on her bed.

You know why, the voice spat, It's because you're still acting like nothing you're doing is wrong.

"Because I haven't," the redhead tried to put more force behind her words, attempting to convince herself.

Yes you have. Ruining your last relationship, springing into this new one. Making sure it's a girl because that means more attention and that's all we want isn't it, the voice seemed to grow louder, causing her to curl further in on herself, You lie, you play pretend and you act like your actions have no consequences. Think about the girl you say you love. How do you think she'll feel when you finally end things with her to get rid of these thoughts.

"That's not what's going to-" she could feel herself on the edge of another shutdown when her phone began to ring, "Hello?"

"Hey," Ruby's voice was soft, almost calming, "Where are you?"

"I'm just at home," she responded, doing her best to keep her voice even, "I'm sorry I couldn't be there today, I was just up so-"

"If you need your rest, you need your rest," she paused a moment, "I was thinking of dropping by after class today, but I wouldn't want to keep you up if you're tired."

"No, you'd be fine," she laughed quietly, a tinge of sadness working its way in, "If anything I need you here."

"I'll see you around four then?"

"Four sounds grand love."

"Okay, I've got to go. I'll see you then."

"I'll see you then."

"I love you."

"I love you too dear."

Ruby hung up, and once again Pyrrha was left alone with her thoughts.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Ruby knocking was what woke her. She didn't even remember falling asleep, but with the way the shorter girl was pounding on her door, she wouldn't have been surprised to receive a noise complaint.

"Coming!" she called, sliding a robe on over her pajamas. Shuffling to the door, she pulled it open, "Hello Ru-"

The taller girl was cut off, nearly falling at the force of the hug, "I missed you," the shorter girl mumbled, nuzzling into Pyrrha's shoulder, "I was so worried when you didn't show up today. We all were."

Look at the girl, the voice commanded, Look at the heart you're going to break.

"We're all scared for you," she continued, "I'm scared for you. I get that it's the end of the semester and all but you can't run yourself into the ground like this."

"I know love. And I'm trying," she ran a hand through the other girl's hair, "But it's not as simple as I'd like it to be."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Pyrrha nodded, "Why don't you go get settled on the couch? I need a drink."

Ruby released the other girl, taking a moment to look at her.

She looked like she hadn't slept well in weeks. Dark circles ringed her usual cheerful emerald eyes, which now looked rather despondent. Despite the robe, she hadn't changed out of her sleepwear. If Ruby had to hazard a guess, she'd say Pyrrha hadn't gotten out of bed at all today before this moment.

"Have you been sleeping well? You look kinda tired."

"I'll admit that lately I haven't been getting to bed on time," she told the other girl, sitting down next to her.

Come on, the voice goaded, Do it already. The faster you say it the faster this is over.

"Because of school?"

"School is part of it, yes," she sipped her drink, "But it isn't the main reason."

You can't do it, can you? You're scared that you're wrong.

"Is it someone else?"

"Kind of."

You're avoiding the issue.

"What do you mean kind of?"

"Well, it is and it isn't."

Stop dancing around it, the voice ordered, Tell her the truth.

"How does that work?"

"It's like," she could feel herself growing frustrated trying to find a way to describe it, "It involves a person by proxy."

You're pathetic, the voice snapped, Can't even tell the girl you love? So scared to admit the truth that you'd rather keep a secret from her? Seems you're not just a liar. You're a coward. A coward who's so scared of being questioned that she'd rather live a lie than admit the truth to herself. How petty. You're better than this Nikos. If you're going to lie to the girl's face, you could at least tell her something.

Fine, she thought.

"Do I know the person?"

"It's you!" Pyrrha exclaimed, standing up, "You're the one who's causing all these problems! I-I can't go a day without thinking that I've made some kind of mistake because of this! And I can't keep living this way! I can't keep losing sleep because I don't know if I'm lying to myself or to everyone by being with you!"

Her mind caught up with her mouth a few moments later. The emotionally distraught silver eyes of the girl in front of her certainly helped, "Ruby wait, I didn't-"

"I think you made it pretty fucking clear," she growled.

The shorter girl stood, storming out of the apartment. Calmly, Pyrrha sent Blake a quick message, put on a CD, and returned to her bed before breaking down again.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Ruby continued out of the building and down the sidewalk. She did her best to hold herself together, though inevitably the tears would come. All she could hope was that it wasn't until she'd made it back to her dorm. After she cooled down a bit, she'd call a couple people. But for now, she had to focus on making it back to her room without anybody seeing her.

"Hey Ruby!" Coco yelled. She'd recognize that voice anywhere.

She didn't look up, only giving a short wave in the direction of her name.

"Where you goin'? You want a ride?"

Her hair swished as she shook her head, keeping her pace. She heard the car stop, heard someone get out and catch up to her.

"Ruby?" it was Velvet this time, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," she kicked a rock down the sidewalk, "Doin' great."

"You wanna talk about it?" a hand on her shoulder stopped her in her tracks, "Something's got you down."

"That obvious huh?"

"Sorry."

She sighed, "All right," she turned, following the brunette back to the jeep, "Can we go back to my dorm please? Hate to break down in public."

"Of course dear."

The ride back to the school, save for the radio, passed in silence. Ruby lead the pair up to her room, collapsing onto the bed once she was inside. Velvet sat on the chair at the younger girl's desk, while Coco sat on the desk itself.

"So Rose," the beret-clad girl began, "what's wrong?"

"Pyrrha and I broke up," she said softly, tears beginning to well in her eyes, "She'd been working herself too hard, but she always showed up to school. Well today she didn't so I got scared. Went over earlier and we started talking. Apparently she wasn't sure if our relationship was a mistake or not. Now she doesn't have to worry I guess."

"Oh honey," the fashionista moved, sitting next to Ruby, placing a hand on her shoulder, "I'm so sorry. But if that girl was stupid enough to question a moment with you, she isn't worth having around to begin with," Coco smiled, "Tell you what, this weekend, you, me and Vel can go shopping. Whatever you want, I'm buying."

Ruby opened her mouth to protest, Velvet cutting her off, "Don't try telling her no, she's not gonna listen. I tried weaseling of it when my girlfriend broke up with me but I still ended up with a good number of very nice new jackets of my own choosing."

"While I appreciate the offer, I think I just want to go home. I don't think I'm really up for doing a whole lot right now."

"Do you want to be alone?" the Australian girl asked, "We can leave."

"A little."

Coco stood, "All right. Come on Vel, we're going."

"Call if you need anything Ruby. I'm really sorry about you two."

"Thanks guys," the door opened and shut, and the other two were gone. Ruby grabbed her phone, dialing a number.

"Roses?" the other line started.

"What time do you get off work?"

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

It was bad enough that she hadn't shown up for class. It was worse when the first text she'd gotten from the girl all day was "I messed up." So Blake found herself going a little faster than she usually did up the stairs to her friend's apartment. Taking a moment at the door to catch her breath, she pushed her way inside. The first thing she heard was music, albeit rather faint, coming from the bedroom. The closer she got, the louder the music became. But it was off. There was something about the singer, something she just couldn't place.

"Pyr?" she called, nudging the bedroom door open, "You in here?"

"Yeah," her voice was barely audible over the music, though she was certainly not hard to spot. Crimson red hair spilled out from a ball of blankets in the middle of the bed.

"What's wrong?" Blake asked.

"I messed up," Pyrrha repeated, "I thought I could handle something," she choked out a sob, "and I couldn't. And now I've gone and fucked everything up."

"Hey, hey," the raven-haired girl soothed, "Whatever you did, I'm sure we can fix. Just try to relax, take your time and tell me what happened."

"This is gonna sound really stupid," the redhead warned.

"I've known Jaune just as long as you have," that got a small laugh, "Try me."

"Ever since February I had this voice in my head. Telling me I was lying about being in love with Ruby. Telling me I was lying about a lot of things," she paused, "And it was incessant. Every waking moment was something to make me doubt myself. That was the reason we had to end that group thing early in April, that was the reason I didn't come in today," the redhead sniffled, "And I caved. I listened to it and said some really stupid stuff because it was going off and..." she trailed off.

"Is it still there? Can you still hear it?"

"No. I think it's gone now," she smiled sadly for a moment, "I guess that's the one thing it got right. As soon as I did what it said, it went away."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"I thought I could handle it. Some days were easier than others. There were days where it wouldn't say anything and then just be there all day the next day. But it didn't start getting bad until pretty recently."

"What am I gonna do Blake?" she spoke up after a moment, "How can I fix this?"

"I think you should start by turning this music off," Blake told her, standing and pausing it, "Listening to the girl you just broke up with sing you love songs might not be the best idea. From there, you should take a second and evaluate things. How do you feel?"

"Sad. Sad and angry."

"What are you sad about?"

"The fact that I hurt Ruby. I know I did. I saw her eyes, immediately after I said everything and they just looked so sad. I loved her Blake, I still do and I ruined everything. Because I was stupid enough to just not tell anyone about this until I'd already messed something up. I just want to stay here forever, not move."

"You can't fix this if you do that. But it's good that you feel that way."

"It sure doesn't feel like it."

"It means that voice was wrong about something Pyr," she rubbed her hand on the girl's shoulder, "You weren't a liar, you weren't a fraud or any of the other things it called you. I could've told you that the moment I saw you two together."

"Thanks Blake."

"I'm gonna call someone else to help okay? They'll be here as soon as they can."

"All right."

At least I hope she will, the raven-haired girl thought.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Yeah Blake? Kinda busy right now?"

"Could you come over? It's an emergency."

"While I'd love to do that, I've got an emergency of my own. Turns out Pyrrha broke up with Ruby so now we're on our way home for the weekend."

"Can't you just drop Ruby off and come back here? I promise it won't take too long. I'm trying to help someone out and nobody's gonna be a bigger help than you."

"You better not be where I think you are."

"I promise there's another side to this story."

Yang looked over to her sister, "Would you be all right on your own for a little? Blake needs some help with something."

"Yeah."

"I'll be up in about an hour and a half."

"Thank you."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"She'll be here in a little while," Blake told the redhead. She seemed to be doing better, although it was minimal. She'd crawled out from underneath the covers after ten minutes. Blake took Pyrrha's hand in her own, "I promise I won't let her hurt you."

"It's not like I don't deserve it," the other girl muttered.

"Did you mean to hurt Ruby?" Red hair swished against the mattress, "Do you still love her?" At this she nodded.

"Then you have no reason for her to hurt you," Pyrrha opened her mouth to protest, "I know you messed up, you know you messed up. We're working to fix it, we have an explanation. And she can't hurt you and keep me."

"Thank you Blake."

"You've helped me out of way worse," the raven-haired girl shrugged, "It's the least I can do."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Hello girls!" Summer greeted, the sisters making their way inside, "Your father and I were just talking about what to do for dinner."

"I wish I could stay mom but I've gotta run," she said, giving her mother a quick hug, "Blake said it's an emergency," she ruffled her sister's hair, "Stay out of trouble kiddo. Get better," And like that she was back out the door, starting her car and backing out of the driveway.

"Well," her mother huffed, placing a hand on her hip, "She sure was in a hurry. That just means more pizza for the rest of us, right?" she glanced over to her younger daughter, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," the girl responded. Summer smirked.

"Ruby dear, you can't hide anything from your mother. I thought you knew this after nineteen years," she pulled the shorter girl into a hug, "What's got you so down?"

"Pyrrha and I broke up, and I don't know why," The smirk was gone in an instant.

"Tell you what, why don't you go get comfy on the couch. I'll get some cookies, make some hot cocoa and you can tell me all about it," Summer met her daughter's gaze, "That sound like a good idea?"

"Yeah."

The cookies didn't take Summer much time. She'd been making them for most of her life, it was just running through the motions. By the time the water for the cocoa was ready, there was a fresh batch of cookies cooling on the counter. Grabbing Ruby's favorite mug, one with a rather large scythe on it, she filled it with mix before adding water and stirring. Plating a handful of the freshly baked goods, she returned to the living room. Ruby had snuggled herself in a corner of the couch, buried beneath a large blanket.

"Aren't you a little warm dear?" her mother asked, placing the cookies on the coffee table next to the steaming mug. Ruby shook her head, "If you say so."

Summer sat down next to her daughter, "Okay, tell me what happened."

"Pyrrha didn't show up to school today," she started, sipping at her cocoa, "The past few days she'd been falling asleep at lunch, but this was the first time she didn't show up. I got scared so I called her and said I'd come over after class. I went over and asked if she wanted to talk. She tells me she's having issues with someone," the shorter girl shifted, pulling her knees up to her chest, "I ask a couple of questions and she just snaps. Tells me that I'm causing all these problems and she can't go a day without thinking dating me was a mistake," Ruby could feel the tears prickling the edge of her eyes, "I just want to know what I did wrong."

"I don't think you've done anything wrong darling," her mother told her after a moment, "I think as long as you gave this girl as much love as you could and did everything you could for the two of you that you haven't done anything wrong," she cupped her daughter's face with her hand, "If you ask me, she's the one who made a mistake by leaving you. But that opinion might be a little biased."

Ruby smiled a little, mouth flattening out moments later, "Thanks mom."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Yang practically threw the door to the apartment open, "You better have a pretty god damned good explanation for all this!"

Blake rushed over to her, "Yang, sweetie, I know you're mad. I get that."

"Damn right I am."

"But," she continued, "I need you to calm down. Can you do that please? I promise that Pyrrha will explain everything, but she can only do that if she isn't scared for her life."

The blonde let out a sigh, "I'm not making any promises. She's got five minutes."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Ruby's phone vibrated on the couch.

"Hey."

"I'm home now, if you wanted to come over."

"All right, I'll be there soon," she hung up, sliding the phone into her pocket, "I'm gonna go for a walk."

"Okay," her mother sighed, watching the girl make her way to the door, "Don't stay out too late."

"Got it mom."

Shutting the door behind her, Ruby started down the driveway. She'd walked this route more times than she could count a couple years ago. It hadn't changed much. Reaching the building in question, the shorter girl made her way inside and started up the stairs. Four floors later, she followed the hallway to the door she wanted. Taking a deep breath, Ruby rapped her knuckles against the door. Moments later it opened, revealing a slightly taller woman. Her hair was dyed a mint green and her eyes a piercing red.

"Hey Roses, long time no see."

"Hey Em," Ruby offered the girl a quick wave, "How've you been?"

"Pretty good actually," she leaned against the door frame, "Work's still murder. Mercury's been sleeping at a friend's place because he tried hitting on someone a while ago."

"He did?"

"Yeah. Despite the fact he got knocked on his ass in March for doing the same thing," she shook her head, "Sometimes I don't know if he'll ever learn. But enough about me, I haven't seen you in a couple years. What'cha been up to?"

"I graduated. Yang came back from her deployment, but she lost an arm. She's got a prosthetic now though so, she's doing fine. I'm about to finish my first year at Beacon actually. I met this girl before school started, we started dating but she broke up with me today."

"And I assume that's what you're doing here?" Emerald raised an eyebrow.

"If you'll have me."

"My bed's always open."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Yang didn't interrupt Pyrrha as she told her side of the story. She sat, waited, listened. After the other girl finished, she stood and walked into the living room with Blake following close behind.

"Well?"

The blonde sighed, "Fuck Blake, I don't know. What do you want me to say? I forgive her? She broke my sister's heart. I feel bad for her? Of course I do. She's telling the truth, I can see it. Going through all those months of that mental hell and keeping it all bottled up. I haven't forgiven her yet, but if she's serious about trying to fix it why should I stop her? I want nothing more than for Ruby to be happy, and so does she. Who am I to stand in the way of something like that?"

"Aww, come here," the raven-haired girl pulled her into a hug, "You big softie. I knew you'd help."

"Why would I hurt the person my sister loves the most?"

"Spite."

"That's fair," she agreed, "But not this time," Yang stepped back, "If she fucks up again though? It's the ax."

"You want to go tell her that yourself or do you want me to do it?"

"I think I've scared her enough for one night. Might as well give her some good news myself."

The pair returned to Pyrrha's bedroom, Yang taking a seat at the end of the bed. The redhead visibly tensed, as if bracing for some kind of assault.

"Easy Pyr, I'm not gonna hurt you," the blonde flashed her an easy smile, "this time. If you're serious about wanting to be with Ruby, you gotta do something. No sugarcoating it, you fucked up. Pretty badly," the other girl nodded, "So you need something that shows her that you really care. This isn't a flowers and chocolate situation. This is a big romantic gesture kind of deal. Now you didn't hear this from me, but Rubes is a sucker for music," she sent the girl a wink, standing, "See if you can do something with that."

"I will," her voice was quiet, timid, "Thank you Yang."

"No problem," she made her way to the door, looking over her shoulder, "Oh and Pyr?"

"Yes Yang?"

"You break her heart again and you'll be playing music with prosthetic fingers."

Pyrrha swallowed nervously, "Understood."

"Good. If you need me for anything, just let me know."

"I will," the redhead repeated.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"She's been gone for a pretty long time," Summer started, "What if she-"

"Relax," Tai placed a hand on his wife's shoulder, "Ruby's a capable girl. I'm sure she's safe."

"I hope for your sake you're right."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Heading home so soon?" Emerald propped herself up on her elbows, "Am I that bad?"

"You were amazing as always," Ruby told her, pulling her shirt over her head, "I just kinda want some sleep. Plus my parent's don't really know where I am so."

"You know, you're more like your sister than you think," she chuckled, "Can I expect you to come around again?"

"Maybe," she buttoned her jeans, "I'm only home for the weekend. Maybe tomorrow you can take me out to dinner first?"

"Maybe I will."

The shorter girl made her way to the door, "Bye Em."

"See you Roses."

It took half as long for Ruby to get back home to get back home. Possibly because her parents didn't know where she was, possibly because she didn't like how dark it was. Possibly a little of both. Getting back wasn't the hard part, it was getting inside undetected. She knew if her mother caught her after being on a nearly two hour "walk" that she'd be knee-deep in trouble. So she did the same thing her sister had taught her to do when she'd done something questionable: go in through the basement.

That wasn't to say that sneaking in this way was easy. The basement spit out next to the kitchen, so she'd still have to go through there and near the living room. She opened the basement door, taking extra care on the steps. After nineteen years in the house, she knew which ones creaked and which ones didn't. At least with a light on anyways.

After she'd reached the actual floor, she padded her way over to the staircase into the house. These stairs she knew in the dark, which meant that she didn't have to take nearly as much time. Reaching the door, she opened it just enough to look into the kitchen. Sure the coast was clear, she carefully crept inside and made her way to the stairs before shooting up them like a rocket. She ran to the bathroom and locked herself inside, starting the shower. After a quick wash, she made her way to her room and changed into her pajamas.

She hadn't spent too many nights at Pyrrha's, so it wasn't exactly devastating not falling asleep next to the girl. But the reality that she'd never do it again kept Ruby up for hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what was going to happen was me killing coco's dog. but i felt like there wasn't enough of a buildup and it would really be pointless. wouldn't want a littlefinger on our hands would we?  
> but anyways, it finally happened. the final phase has been entered. and i need to go back to the idea board. anyways, thanks for reading (i know it was a long one) hope you enjoyed, see y'all next week and i'll see y'all next monday.


	32. End of the line

It had been two weeks since Coco and Velvet had seen Ruby, though Yang assured the girls that she was fine. Finals had passed, another year of school was over. And Coco still hadn't done what she'd said she would. Not that she hadn't wanted to, she'd wanted to for nearly six years now. She was confident in many aspects of her life, it was just that romance-for all the flirting she did-was not one of them.

Not necessarily romance, more this specific scenario. After years of building it up in her mind, the idea of this great relationship, she was scared that it wouldn't live up to what she'd imagined. Or worse not happen at all. Making things awkward with possibly her best friend was the last thing she wanted in the world, and she feared that more than rejection or disappointment combined.

That fear meant she remained in the same position she'd been in since Velvet had come out to her: limbo. The deciding-and possibly dangerous-difference this time was Fox. She'd made the boy and promise, and like a veterinarian with a grudge, he didn't forget. Coco knew the next time she saw him that something about it would be the first thing off his lips. So she ignored his calls, the messages he sent, hell she even blocked him on most social media just to delay the inevitable. But she wasn't stupid. Coco knew if she avoided him for too long he'd just cut out the middle man and tell Velvet himself.

Which was why she found herself sitting across from the boy at a coffee shop downtown. This conversation and the damn fine latte she was halfway through.

"So," he started, "you're still just as much of a coward as you were in high school."

"Being in the army doesn't automatically remove self-preservation," she sipped her drink, "If anything, it heightens it."

"Are you saying that if I went back in time and told high school Coco that she would die on her deployment she'd do it?"

"I'd say she'd probably chicken out of going to basic."

"Getting back on topic, you said end of the school year. School's been out for about a week. What gives?"

"I think you put it best when you called me a coward."

"You know how these deals between us work," he leaned back in his chair, "You've got three days Adel before I take matters into my own hands."

"Look, it isn't that I don't want to tell her. I've wanted to tell her for who knows how long now. It's that I don't want to ruin what I have."

"What do you mean ruin? What do you think will happen if you tell her? Worst case scenario?"

"It'll mess up our friendship."

Fox barked out a laugh, "You think telling Velvet you like her will break a friendship that's been around longer than your dog? Coco, we both know who we're talking about. Worst case scenario is she blushes and is too embarrassed to say no so she goes along with it for a couple months before you end things with her because she's not communicating and she still ends up feeling bad about it."

"Wow, that's somehow even worse."

"Purely hypothetical of course."

"You are terrible at this."

"I never claimed to be good at making a pep talk. Point is," he paused, mind catching up to his mouth, "You know what forget the hypothetical, worst she case is she says no. And at this rate the worst she can do is either say no to you herself or say it to me when I tell her. Which do you want to happen?"

Coco let out a sigh, clenching her fist under the table, "I don't think you truly grasp how much I want to hit you right now."

"I've got a good idea."

"But," she continued, "I'd be lying if I said you didn't make a good point. And I sure as shit don't want you to tell her because odds are you'll butcher it just as badly as that pep talk you just tried to give me."

At this Fox raised an eyebrow, "Really? I think it's more of a threat than a pep talk."

"Shut your ass up or I'll drop you off in a maze."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"I don't think it's healthy to have kept this to yourself for such a long time," Yatsu told her.

"I haven't really kept it to myself," she admitted, "I may have told someone on accident."

Velvet sat at the counter in Fox and Yatsu's shared apartment. The giant had taken to making her breakfast after her admission of not having eaten yet. 

"And who would that be?"

"Blake, Yang's girlfriend. I was really drunk and it was Valentine's day and I think it just kinda came out y'know? I don't know if she believed me though, didn't really want to ask."

"Well, do you have plans to tell her how you feel?"

"That's a little more complicated," the brunette rubbed the back of her neck, "Obviously I want to but this is Coco Adel we're talking about. There's no way she'd go for someone like me."

"Ah yes, the girl she's known for over a decade. Her friend who she would possibly give her own life for," he said, sarcasm dripping from his words, "Can't imagine how she'd feel about you. It truly is a mystery."

"Okay I didn't come over here to get attacked like that."

"I apologize," his tone returned to its normal, neutral state, "It was merely an attempt at humor."

"I know Yats. I'm sorry," she sighed, "I just can't help but expect the worst."

"What is the worst outcome, in the scenario you admit your feelings?"

"It totally messes up our friendship and she hates me."

"Velvet, I wholeheartedly believe that there is not a strong enough power in this universe to make that girl hate you," he did his best to make eye contact, "What I do believe, is that no matter how she does feel about you romantically, she will continue to be your friend. Even if she does not share your feelings, she will do her best to maintain her friendship. If there is one thing I know Coco not to be, it is a quitter. She won't give up on you, even if you absolutely reviled her. That girl would give you the shirt off her back if it helped you and you know it," he plated her breakfast, "I believe the phrase she likes to use is "Stop being a pussy"," Velvet burst into laughter.

"All right, you've convinced me," she assured him once her laughter had died down, "I'll tell her soon."

"Very well. Now eat up," he slid the plate to her, "This admission means something far more troubling might be on the horizon."

"What's that?" she asked, spearing some eggs with her fork.

"That our friend Fox Alistair was right about something."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Coco knew there was deadline in place. She knew that if she didn't tell Velvet how she felt in three days time Fox would do it himself. The countdown had started and there was no going back.

Which was why she was so frustrated with herself for simply sitting on the couch.

"You don't have time to be doing this," she muttered for the third time in an hour, "You can't get distracted."

That was easier said than done. As she found out, planning something so emotionally open as someone who usually kept things like that to themself was rather difficult. She had ideas, of course she had ideas. It was just that picking between them was a process of guessing, second guessing and going back and forth so often that she could only try for fifteen minutes at a time.

Taking the girl to dinner was the first idea that sprang to mind. A nice place, though nowhere terribly fancy. She'd heard good things about a diner in town from Weiss. Though she knew how well Velvet did with things like this in public. She'd feel pressured to respond and the one thing Coco did not want the girl to be was uncomfortable.

"Guess dinner's out."

Her next thought was to just do it here, in the apartment some night. It was private, yes, but if she said no it would only serve to make their living together even more stilted. On top of how lacking it seemed. Declarations of love weren't made in the shared living room of a two bedroom, one bathroom house. At least not in the movies.

"So we have to go somewhere."

Her final idea was to take Velvet somewhere outside. A hiking trail maybe, some kind of park. A place that they could be assured relative privacy that didn't feel too alone, while also being more creative than their front door.

"That's it!" she exclaimed, jumping off the couch, "Just hope it isn't closed."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"I'm still not exactly sure why I have to pretend to be Fox."

"I know I keep saying this but you just have to trust me."

Coco led a blindfolded Velvet to the trail head. How Beacon had and maintained a hiking trail virtually in the middle of the desert was beyond her, all she knew was that it served her purpose. The fashionista followed the trail carefully, being sure to help her friend whenever she needed it.

"You know hiking's a lot more fun when I can see the trail."

"I'll say it again if I have to," she warned.

"Trust you, yada yada."

"See?"

It didn't take long for Coco to reach her destination, a scenic overlook of a national conservation area. The oasis in the middle of nowhere that would work just fine as a backdrop.

"Are we there yet?" Velvet asked dryly.

"We are, but don't take off your blindfold yet," Coco wrung her hands nervously, "There's something I've got to do first."

She stood for a few moments, collecting herself and taking a few deep breaths. The shorter girl waited patiently. If she was getting annoyed, she wasn't showing it.

You've got three days Adel, Fox's voice rang in her ears, before I take matters into my own hands.

"Coco, as much as I love spending time with you, I'd-"

Velvet was cut off as the taller girl crashed their lips together. It was a little rough, a little rushed. The fact that the other girl couldn't see what she was doing probably hadn't helped. Though for all its flaws, Coco would still say it was probably the best kiss of her life.

The shorter girl didn't try to break away at all. She simply kissed back, enjoying every second of it.

Eventually, they had to break for air. Coco took a step back, rubbing the back of her neck. Velvet moved to untie her blindfold.

"Wait!" Coco yelled, making her jump, "Just-just give me a second."

She wrapped her arms around the shorter girl's waist, "Velvet, I like you. A lot. I have for, god six years. You're sweet, an-and caring, and just such a good person. There's so much about you that I can't even begin to describe. I just, love all of you Vel. I have for a long time and I can't keep it to myself anymore."

The brunette untied the blindfold, letting it fall to the ground. Looking up, she met Coco's gaze, "I'm glad you feel that way, because that makes me telling you the same thing a whole lot easier."

The fashionista looked at her in disbelief for a second, before lifting her in the air and spinning in a circle. Setting the girl back down, she pulled her in close.

"I'm glad you took my offer," Coco smiled down at her friend.

"I'm glad you made it."

The two stood in silence for a moment, simply basking in each others arms before the taller girl let out a soft laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"Fox and Yang owe Yatsu money."

"Oh really? And why's that?"

"They were betting on when I'd tell you."

"They were huh?" she shook her head, "Well I'd say we get a cut of that, don't you think?"

"I like the way your mind works."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

They stayed on that overlook for another half hour before Coco decided it was time to head back. Returning didn't take nearly as long, with Velvet being able to see, for the most part. The summer sky had grown dark, fading into twilight before morphing into an inky blue. They walked hand in hand, one occasionally giving the other a quick squeeze.

"I still don't think it's real," Coco muttered, "I've been waiting for this for so long."

Velvet pulled the girl into another kiss. It was a lingering kiss, more controlled. After a moment the pair broke apart, "Is it real now?"

A dangerous smirk played at Coco's lips, "I don't know. I might need a little more convincing once we get home."

The Australian returned it, "Will you now? I think I'd be happy to help."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

She didn't let Fox know on purpose.

She didn't let him know because she figured that it would be entertaining for him to burst in and reveal to her girlfriend what she already knew. Needless to say she was disappointed when she wasn't in the room to see it happen.

"Velvet!"

The brunette didn't even look up from her book, "Yes Fox?"

"Coco likes you, and she isn't woman enough to say it!"

"I know," she smiled at the look of confusion on his face, "And she was. Three days ago."

"Aw, damn it!" he stomped his foot.

"I do believe," Yatsu spoke up, walking in behind him, "that means you owe me some money."

"Oh no I don't!" he turned to face the giant, "I said last day of school."

"Exactly. You said last day of school. That was twelve days ago."

Velvet was the tiniest bit upset that she couldn't see Fox as he died a little inside. Coco came racing into the room, "Did I miss it?"

"'Fraid so hon," Velvet told her, "Sorry."

"Son of a bitch," she flopped onto the couch, falling across Velvet's lap, "Comfort me."

"Oh," the brunette feigned concern, patting the girl's forehead, "There there."

"God, you two have been dating for three days and it's already making me sick."

"Now Fox," Coco sat up, "Just because you didn't make any money from another friend's emotions doesn't mean you have to be a spoilsport."

"Yes, cheer up," Yatsu put a hand on his shoulder, "You will find love eventually, and I'm sure that we'll make money all the same."

The two girls burst out laughing, Velvet dropping her book. Fox scowled.

"Yeah, laugh it up. I was still right when literally all of you said I was wrong."

"That is fair," the fashionista said, "He absolutely called it. And he was pretty helpful."

"See?"

"So thank you Fox for blackmailing me into love."

"Anytime Adel. Took you long enough."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

For the fifth night in a row, Coco had gone to sleep happy.

She had gone to sleep happy and was now waking up rather annoyed.

"You've got some nerve calling me at all," Coco growled, "Let alone while I'm trying to sleep."

"I'm," the other girl paused, "well aware. But I promise there's an-"

"I don't give a shit. What do you want?"

"I'm calling in my favor."

The fashionista let out a long quiet sigh, trying not to wake the girl next to her, "We'll talk more about this in the morning," she stated, hanging up before she could hear the other girl's response. Velvet stirred.

"Who was that?" she asked, voice groggy.

"No one hon," she pulled the girl in closer, "Let's get back to sleep."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i wrote this today.  
> apologies if it's bad, originally i was going to do something else, but i felt it wasn't ready. so i did this instead. but yay, they're together now. also got to give it to any crosshares fan for waiting this long. give yourself a pat on the back.  
> anyways, thank you for reading, hope y'all enjoyed, have a great week and i'll see y'all next monday.


	33. Harmony in discord

"So," Coco started, taking a seat across from the redhead, "care to explain why you broke a girl's heart?"

"Starting around February I had a voice in my head. Constantly telling me I was lying about wanting to be with her or saying I was doing it for attention. And I got the idea that if I just ended things it would go away. I didn't want to at all, but it just didn't shut up. Eventually I just had enough, said some stuff I regret and..." she trailed off.

The fashionista stared at her for a moment, "And it didn't cross your mind to talk to anybody about this?"

"No, of course not," her words were coated in sarcasm, "Of course I wanted to talk about it. I just had no idea how to say it. Hey honey, I've got a voice in my head that keeps telling me our relationship is a lie, what should I do?"

"You know for someone who wants my help you're awfully snarky."

"I know," Pyrrha sighed, "I'm sorry. It's just that hindsight's a bitch and it's got me really mad at myself. There were so many times Ruby asked me what was wrong and I just lied to her face. And the one time I did tell her about it, well. I didn't exactly do my best to explain it."

"Hence the fact that your single," red hair swished as she nodded.

"All right, I'd say you qualify for the Adel fix my mistakes program. How're we doing this?"

"I don't know yet," Coco let out an exasperated sigh, "Yeah, go in with a plan. I know."

"You're telling me that you called me out here before my girlfriend was up," she rubbed her temple, "to say you don't know how you need my help yet."

The other girl shrank in her seat a little, "I mean, kinda. I'm sorry, really. If I knew you had a girl over-"

"Girlfriend."

"If I knew you're girlfriend was over," she corrected herself, "I would've waited until I'd met with the others first."

The fashionista stood, "Call me when you've gotten together with your brain trust. I'm going back to bed."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Pyrrha's "brain trust" as Coco had referred to it, were being about as helpful as they usually were. Sure, there had been a seat change of Blake for Weiss. It was just that Blake was never the problem at these kinds of meetings.

"I still say it would work."

"And I still say no. Yang said this was a big romantic gesture kind of deal."

"What's not big and romantic about a tattoo?"

"Hopefully the tattoo itself," Jaune muttered, causing Weiss to laugh a little.

"Pyr, it's been a month," Ren spoke up, "I hate to be the downer but because Blake isn't here I've got to be. What if Ruby's moved on?"

"Then I'll have just wasted a month of my time," she conceded, "Blake's been sending me updates every now and then but apparently she doesn't see Ruby a whole lot," the redhead sank back into her chair, "What if she's with someone else? Oh god."

"Why can't you just ask Yang if she's seeing someone else?" Nora asked, "I mean if anyone's gonna know it's her sister."

"Why didn't I think of that?" Pulling out her phone, she dialed the blonde's number.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Wha-?" Yang snapped awake, vaguely aware that something needed her attention. Of course her and Blake had just fallen across the couch, a tangled mass of limbs and hair. She did her best to reach her phone without waking the other girl, though her limited mobility made that difficult. She did succeed in reaching the device, after straining her arm to the ottoman.

"Yellow?"

"Yang? Yang it's Pyrrha."

"Hey P, long time huh?"

"I know. Do you know if Ruby is seeing anyone?"

"Pyr honestly I don't even know if anyone's seeing Ruby. She's rather elusive."

"Oh. Thank you Yang."

"Could you fix that soon? I don't want to rush you but I'm scared that if it takes too long we'll need to have Ruby cut off of her bed."

"I'm working on it," the redhead reassured, "Don't worry. I'll have more for you soon."

"Roger."

"Hey did you know Coco has a girlfriend?"

"What?!" Yang shot off the couch, sending Blake to the ground with a rather undignified yelp, "Since when?"

"Don't know. Gotta go Yang."

"No wait-" the other girl hung up, "Damn it!"

The blonde tossed her phone onto the now vacant couch, looking down at the raven-haired girl on the floor. Amber eyes glared up at her.

"You know Blakey, it really isn't good to sleep on the floor. It's terrible for your back."

Yang made a similar noise as her feet went out from under her.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Yang says Ruby is rather," she thought for a moment, "reclusive."

"She's holed up in her room," Jaune surmised, "That should make setup fairly easy."

"Only problem is we have no idea what we're setting up yet," Pyrrha sighed.

"You could sing her something," Weiss suggested, "Think about it. She gave you that CD for Christmas where she sang all those songs. You could return the favor. Get Velvet and Coco to help out, give her a little concert. For love and stuff. Plus, has she ever actually heard you sing or play any music?"

"No, she hasn't really," the redhead admitted, "She never asked, so I never did."

"I think it's settled then," the white-haired girl declared, "What're you going to sing?"

"I don't know for sure, but I think I've got an idea."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The fashionista answered on the third ring, "You finally come up with something Nikos?"

"Yes, actually. We're doing a concert."

"A concert?" Coco raised an eyebrow, "How many people will be there?"

"Not like a concert concert. Like a little backyard concert."

"Aren't you lucky? You happen to be talking to the drummer of the band that won the Shade High School talent show four years in a row."

"I can't thank you enough for this help Coco, it means so much to-"

"Hey, save it for when you need a band for the wedding," she chuckled, "Just say where, what and when and I'll get the boys together."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Originally Summer had been understanding. When her daughter didn't want to get out of bed for the first few days, she had understood that and given the girl her space. This had clearly been a meaningful relationship to the girl, and if she was honest it was a shame that it was over. She'd liked this one a great deal more than the other. And she knew everyone dealt with things like this at different speeds, so she opted to just let the girl alone and hope for the best.

When the days turned to weeks with minimal movement she grew concerned. This wasn't like her sister's sleep schedule of waking up at noon before staying out all night. This was waking up at noon, coming down for next to no food before retreating back into her little nest. Curtains drawn, just lying there and listening to the same twenty or so songs on repeat for the whole house to hear. Summer loved her daughter, and knew this was hard for her. However, she could only listen to the same song about a girl someone used to date so many times before it became grating.

After a month, she knew she had to do something. She'd tried everything to get her up. Food, money, the dog. Nothing worked. Not even Yang, Blake, or the two of them together. Ruby was content to just be a lump for the next month before she had to go back to school. Summer was not.

She'd never wanted to take such drastic measures. Truly she'd hoped her daughter would heal on her own. She'd always been a fighter, the kind to bounce back from stuff like this. But this whole breakup ordeal seemed to have sapped all of it from her. So she resorted to the only person she actually figured could fix this whole mess.

Yang had given her the phone number at the beginning of summer. "In case you want to get some shaming in" she'd said. And while she would do her fair share of that eventually, now she needed to work with the girl.

"Hello?"

"Is this Pyrrha?" Summer asked, twirling a lock of hair around her finger, "I need to speak with her. It's important."

"It is. May I ask who's calling?"

"Summer. Look, I hate to say it but I need your help."

"Need my help with what exactly?"

"Ruby," the older woman kept her voice low, "She's broken, I guess would be the best way to describe it. I've tried everything to get her up, her sister and Blake have tried all they can. Nothing's worked. I'd hoped she would have moved on by now but she seems to be content to just give up. Barely eats, almost never leaves her room. I'm scared, and I figured someone who spent so much time with her would be concerned as well."

"I'm working on something," she confessed, "but I don't know if it will work. Would she even want to see me again at this point though? This whole mess is kind of my fault."

"I think at this point you're the only one who can fix it," Summer let out a sigh, "I don't know if she'd want to see you or not, but maybe if you did she'd get some closure."

"Why don't we meet up somewhere in person? This feels kind of-"

"Awkward?" she finished, "Darling, I can assure you that it is never not awkward talking to your ex-girlfriend's mother, no matter the format. If you'd like to do this in person however, why not the mall? Maybe I can help you pick out a good gift."

"See you there in an hour?"

"I'll be there," she hung up, going to grab her purse. Her daughter and her girlfriend were currently embroiled in a rather tense virtual tennis game, "Yang darling I'm going to meet you-know-who at the mall. If you and Blake would like to come you're more than welcome to."

"I think we're good mom," the blonde failed to look away from the television, "Tell her I say hi."

"Can do."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Ruby didn't want to do anything today. She hadn't wanted to do something in quite a few days. Sure, her parents and sister meant well. They were concerned for her because she was usually so loud and excitable. Now they were lucky if they got to see her moving. Which wasn't entirely their fault.

She'd become rather content, wallowing in relative solitude. It was nice compared to going out and talking to people, running the chance of seeing her. She had all the time in the world to herself, with seldom anyone to distract or take away from it. On occasion the playlists she listened to grew tiresome, prompting her to lay in silence staring at the ceiling until she fell asleep.

Yet all that time could not help her get over the other girl. She spent days on end trying to figure out what had happened, where she'd went wrong. Because she'd never seen her act like that before. It had to have been something she'd done. This was her fault somehow, she felt that. She just couldn't figure it out. What had she done that had made Pyrrha think those things? Why would she be lying to herself? Even a month later it still made no sense.

She couldn't ask the other girl. Ruby's presence clearly made her uncomfortable. Instead she thought back on their time together, trying to pin down any point she felt could have been the catalyst. This phase usually didn't last very long, resulting in her breaking down some time in the middle of the night, crying until she woke up with tears in her eyes.

Currently, she was where she often found herself. Motionless on her bed, simply listening to some playlist of songs that made her sad. The one thing she absolutely hated was people trying to get her up when she was doing this, or any human interaction really. Since the breakup she'd instilled a closed door policy. Initially her mother had tried, bless her heart, to get her out of her room. It hadn't taken her very long to find out it wasn't going to happen.

She'd made it very clear over the past month that she'd leave when she wanted to and interact on that same schedule. Which made it all the more surprising and annoying when the door burst open and she very quickly found herself restrained.

"Come on you big sad lump," Yang grumbled, tossing the girl over her shoulder, "Mom says she's got something for you, and she's not taking any of your excuses."

"Sorry about this Ruby," Blake added, tying a blindfold across her eyes, "It's for your own good."

She tried fighting back, wriggling in her sister's grasp. That quickly earned her a smack on the head.

"Would you calm down?" she grunted, adjusting her grip, "We're only going to the backyard. Honestly, the way you're freaking out you'd think you were a fish out of water."

Ruby sighed, going limp. She heard the back door open, and many more people than she wanted trying to quickly hush themselves. Yang set her down, muttering something about having to go to the gym more.

"Rude," she huffed, dusting herself off before pulling off the blindfold.

Their patio, despite its relatively large size, was still crowded. Her parents stood off to one side, Yang and Blake next to them. On the other side were Weiss, Jaune, Ren and Nora. In the middle was a band. Coco and her set near the back, Yatsu towering over the rest of them with a bass slung over his shoulder. Fox, looking around aimlessly with his guitar across his stomach. Velvet, watching her closely stood attentively at her keyboard, her own guitar strapped to her back.

And her. She was right at the front.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Pyrrha knew that this whole ordeal wouldn't be easy. Secretly, she'd hoped for that. A difficulty of some kind. If it was as easy as standing there and saying a few words, that wouldn't have felt right. She had to earn this back, and if it could have been boiled down to something that simple she would just end up back there a few months later.

No, she was glad that her hands were shaking. That she was on the brink of tears and she didn't know what emotion it was. She was glad to know that even if this didn't end how she wanted it to, that at least it would finally be over.

Was it cheesy to try something like this? Probably. Serenading a girl you used to love with a cover of some song from the eighties. It sounded like something straight out of a mediocre teen dramedy.

I'm the cheaper version of Say Anything, she thought for a moment.

She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. Doing her best to steady her nerves, she began to play. The others fell in when they were needed, performing without fail. Her singing might have been a little off, she may have missed a few notes here and there. It didn't really matter. All she had to get across was the message.

Ruby watched, almost entranced by the girl. While they were together, Pyrrha rarely sang. She'd played music for her before, though often it was simply the melody on a guitar. The shorter redhead provided the vocals more times than her girlfriend. And she'd seen the others perform too, they'd been integral to the taller girl's Christmas present. 

It wasn't a terribly long performance. She hadn't wanted a long song, she just wanted the right one. At least that's what she hoped it was. Ruby didn't react when they stopped, which instantly got her pulse up. Summer clapped her hands together, trying to get everyone else's attention.

"Well, that was lovely. Thank you. Why don't we all give these two some space? I've got food inside."

People worked their way past the pair, filing inside. Coco gave her a reassuring pat on the shoulder, Velvet shooting her a thumbs up from the door. Even after everyone had left the two stood in silence, staring at one another.

"Ruby, I," she tried to calm down again, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I said all those things, sorry I didn't talk to you. I'm sorry I made you feel like this whole thing was your fault when it wasn't."

"But it is," she muttered, "Somewhere, I can feel it."

"No, it isn't," the taller girl smiled sadly, "This whole situation is my fault. I tried to avoid my problems and it came back to bite me pretty hard. Don't blame yourself for something you didn't do."

"I did cause this though," the shorter girl insisted, "I forced all of this on you. At the beginning of all this. It's my fault you thought all those things because I made you...," she shuffled on her feet, "y'know."

"If I recall correctly, I asked you out. You didn't force me into anything. Besides love, you can't force irrational thoughts," she set her guitar down, taking a step forward, "My point is I'm sorry I made you believe this was your fault when it wasn't. I was being incredibly stupid trying to hide things from you. I'm sorry for what I've put you through over the past month. And I get it if you don't want to see me again. After all the pain I caused you. All I want you to know is I'm sorry."

Ruby laughed a little, "You apologize too much. You know that right?"

"I don't think there's such a thing as apologizing too much when you've fucked up this badly."

"Please, you put on a concert! You had this whole speech," she stepped closer to the taller girl, "If you don't think that's enough, I know some other ways you could make it up to me."

"Oh yeah?" she wrapped her arms around the girl's waist, "Like what?"

"This," she mumbled, leaning up and bringing their lips together.

Pyrrha knew she'd cry at some point tonight, at least this was the time she'd wanted it to happen. Ruby pulled away, eyes brimming with concern and tears of their own.

"Hey, hey," the shorter girl cooed, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," the redhead smiled as Ruby reached up, wiping away a tear with her thumb, "You're just too good for me."

"Now that's something I don't want to hear," she burrowed into the crook of the other girl's neck.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

They took a little while to pull themselves together, simply standing in each other's grasp. By the time the finally did go inside, it was mostly Yang angrily asking why Coco hadn't told her that she and Velvet had started dating.

The pair made their way upstairs. Weiss, Jaune and Ren were too busy trying to keep Nora from squishing Zwei while Summer and Tai made conversation with Yatsu and Fox. Blake and Velvet sat in an almost identical pose, head in their hands as their own significant others fought back and forth.

Ruby closed the door behind herself, "I think we're safe."

"Are you kidding?" Pyrrha giggled, "The second they realize we aren't out there they'll break down that door."

"Please, they're all so distracted down there that we'll be asleep by the time they figure it out."

"How long are we going to wait to tell them?"

"I feel like they can wait until tomorrow," Ruby murmured, lazily wrapping her arms around Pyrrha's neck, "We deserve a night don't we?"

"I'd say we do."

"I've missed this," the shorter girl whispered, "Being with you."

"So have I love," she leaned in, nuzzling their noses together before planting a kiss on the shorter girl's forehead.

It wasn't long before a rather large yawn made Pyrrha determine that it was time for bed. After changing into something more comfortable, the two climbed into bed, Ruby falling into the taller girl's arms.

"I've missed this," the taller redhead hummed.

Craning her neck, she placed a quick peck on the older girl's cheek.

"So have I love," Ruby responded, worming deeper into her girlfriend's grasp.

They hadn't spent too many nights apart, but the reality they'd never have to do it again had them both asleep in minutes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there we go. all tied up with a nice, wholesome little bow. this is way different than what it started as. originally there was this big concert at the school and after pyrrha did her thing then i was just gonna have team cvfy play a bunch of music but then i decided that i wasn't nearly a good enough writer to do something like that. also the song pyrrha did was absolutely every rose has its thorn.  
> anyways, thanks for reading, hope y'all enjoyed have a great week and i'll see y'all next monday.


	34. Parents, picnics and an afternoon out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all mediocre things must come to an end

"There we go," Jaune grunted, setting down the box, "That should be the last of it."

For a girl who'd lived in the same dorm for three years, she had quite a few things.

She'd applied for an off campus residence pass at the start of summer, only getting the acceptance letter a week ago. She'd turned in her key and the pair had set to work cramming all her belongings into cardboard boxes so they could be shipped five minutes up the road to the apartment that now held four people. Of course Ren and Nora had decided that was the exact week they were headed home to visit their parents.

"I'll have to find a way to make it up to you," Weiss told him.

"I can think of a few," he responded, earning a swat on the shoulder.

Two flights of stairs had never been much of a challenge for him. At least when he hadn't been carrying two boxes of textbooks of varying sizes. Still though, getting up the stairs was only half of the battle. Finding places for all of the newfound items throughout the apartment was going to be an undertaking of its own right.

"Say that when my sister's around and she'll have you gutted," she warned.

"When am I going to meet this sister of yours?"

Weiss had alluded to her, mentioned her every now and then. Winter, if he remembered correctly. What was it with her family and the letter W?

"Today," she stated.

That certainly hadn't been the answer he'd expected.

"Today?" he sputtered. "Like, today today?"

"She's only in town until tomorrow and yesterday she had to meet with Ozpin to talk about a deal with the robotics department. So yeah, today," he ran a hand through his hair. "Look I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier but she got in yesterday and we were so busy it slipped my mind. I can tell her we're busy but she might just show up anyways."

"No, no it's fine. I just, wasn't expecting to meet her so soon."

"We've been dating for eight months," she walked over to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "This isn't something you need to worry about. Just be yourself and I'm sure she'll think you're great."

"Any idea when she's gonna show up?"

"Around-"

Weiss was cut off by a sharp knock on the door.

"Now?" she finished, flashing the boy a hopeful smile.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Don't be nervous."

"What? Nervous Me? Pfff," Yang stammered. "Why would I be nervous?"

She'd had nine hours to prepare for this. She knew she had no reason to be scared. From what Blake had said, they might even like her. So when the door opening sent her jumping back a good six inches, she cursed a little under her breath.

"Blake!" a shorter woman, Blake's mother if the blonde were to hazard a guess wrapped her daughter in a hug. "It's so good to see you dear."

"Hi mom," the raven-haired girl returned the hug. "It's good to see you guys too. I'm sorry I didn't come by earlier. We've had some stuff to deal with."

"I know dear. School ending and then the whole fiasco with Pyrrha." she stepped back, dusting off her daughter's shoulder. "But you're here now and that's all that matters. And I assume," she turned, facing Yang, "this is the girlfriend we've heard about?"

"Hi, Mrs. Belladonna I'm-"

"Yang." the older woman finished. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you. And please, call me Kali. Mrs. Belladonna makes me feel old."

"So," a deep voice spoke up. "This is the girl?"

The blonde looked up, eyes being greeted by a mountain of a man. "Y-yes s-s-sir," she stammered.

Blake had told her not to be nervous, but she'd failed to mention that her father was a giant. He slapped a hand on her back, "Well it's good to finally put a face to the name."

"Th-thank you sir."

"Call me Ghira," he took a step back. "How was the drive? Nothing terrible I hope."

"Actually it was pretty-"

"Yo Belladonna!"

The four turned, facing the new voice from the street. A blond boy, button shirt open leaned against a motorcycle. Blake smiled, waving a hand over her head.

"Wukong!" she raced down the steps, Yang turning back to her girlfriend's parents.

"Who's that?"

"Wukong," Ghira growled. "That boy gives me a headache." He turned, heading back into the house.

"Sun's an old friend of Blake's," Kali informed her. "Sure, he's a bit of a chatterbox. But considering what he's done, I wish Ghira wouldn't act like he's such a menace." She shook her head, "I'll go make sure he doesn't do something stupid." The older woman followed her husband back inside.

The blonde stood, watching the two talk animatedly for a minute before Blake gestured for her to join them. Jogging down the steps, she made her way to the pair.

"Yang, this is my friend Sun," the boy gave her a wave. "Sun, this is my girlfriend Yang."

"Bi-lladonna here's told me about you," he explained, giving the girl in question a nudge. "It's good to know she's found someone who makes her happy."

"It's a bit of a give and take really. I make her happy, she makes me happy. I annoy her, she puts up with me."

Sun barked out a laugh, "I like this one."

"So what brings you to town Sun? And where's Nep?"

"Nep's already at home because apparently holding onto your boyfriend for thirteen hours straight really makes him tired. And I heard from your mom that you were coming down with your new girlfriend. So I decided that I come see her for myself. Scout out potential threats, y'know?"

"Look, I'll be the first to admit that I don't have some kind of stellar dating record," Blake held up her hands in defense. "But I promise you Yang isn't like them."

"That's what you said last time," Sun pointed out.

"I know about Blake's... exes," Yang spoke up. "I can't dream of a world where I'd do something like what they did to her, for any reason. I get it if you don't believe me, but it's the truth. So I'm asking as her girlfriend, what do I need to do to prove it?"

The blond boy smiled, "I think you just did." He turned to Blake, "I think I'll leave you guys alone. I already know your dad wants to hit me with something, and the longer I'm here the more likely that is to happen."

"Tell Neptune I say hi."

"Can do," he flashed a peace sign. "Nice meeting you Yang."

"Nice meeting you too."

The boy sent the pair a final wave, straddling the motorcycle and speeding down the street at a speed that might not be legal.

"All right," amber eyes drifted to lilac, "you ready to meet them for real?"

"Did I not just do that?"

"You've met them, but you haven't met them, y'know?"

"I think I get the idea," Yang answered, throwing an arm over her girlfriend's shoulder. "I might have a tough time talking to them though."

"Just be yourself. I know it sounds boring but you're what I fell in love with," Blake flicked the blonde's nose. "And if that's who you show them, I'm sure they'll love you too."

"No, it's not them. It's just pretty girls distract me more than other people," Yang leaned in, nibbling at the shorter girl's earlobe. "And you're drop dead gorgeous."

"Oh my god," Blake shoved her off, laughing. "You dork, get in there."

"Aye Aye," she gave a mock salute, turning on her heel before promptly freezing in place as Blake gave her behind a firm slap.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Coco sat, enjoying the breeze that blew through her backyard. Enjoying the sun that had decided it would go a little easier today. Enjoying the brunette head currently resting in her lap. She hadn't had many moments like these in the past month, mostly because the pair didn't have a patio swing at their apartment. And it was always just a little too hot there to be comfortable. The other girl was a constant however, and she was all the more grateful for that.

The fashionista let out a sigh of contentment, "This is nice."

"It is," Velvet hummed in response.

"Do you want to do anything else today?"

"Not really," the shorter girl murmured. "I think I'm fine here."

"What if I did," Coco began to thread her hand through the girl's hair, "this?"

"I'd tell you I was even more fine here than before," she purred.

"I'm glad to hear that."

They continued to sit, now enjoying one more thing: the silence. No voices, no cars. None of the cacophony that came from classes. Just the wind, the sun and each other. Coco didn't know how long they sat their, but judging by the change in the sun's location, it had been a few hours. Her legs had fallen asleep a while ago, but she wasn't really complaining. Velvet was happy, that was all she really cared about.

"Hey," she nudged the other girl.

She didn't want to wake the other girl, but if she didn't get up soon they'd be spending the night out here. And while Coco didn't have a problem with sleeping in the backyard, she did take issue with the sprinklers that would go off in the morning.

"Hm? Wha?" Velvet craned her neck, looking into her girlfriend's eyes. "What time is it?"

"I don't know," she admitted. "What I do know is that it's been long enough for my legs to fall asleep. And if we don't get in soon then I'm gonna fall asleep and then we'll both get wet."

"Why didn't you say something?" the brunette was already moving off her lap, sitting up and cupping the fashionista's jaw in her hand. "I could have moved."

"You just seemed so comfy," she gestured to her lap. "And who am I to deny you comfort?"

"Coco," Velvet chided. "You can't just sacrifice your comfort for mine."

"It wasn't like I wasn't comfortable, it's just that I can't feel my legs."

The Australian girl gave her a disapproving look, followed by a brief kiss, "What did I do to deserve you?"

"I've been asking myself the same question for a couple years now." she responded, draping an arm over the girl's shoulders.

"Tell you what. Why don't we get you to the couch, I'll make us some popcorn and we can watch a movie."

"See there's that question again," Coco told her, pulling the brunette into another kiss. "Maybe I'll never find the answer."

"Maybe we don't need to."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Do you think she liked me?"

Weiss looked up from her book, "Well, she certainly didn't hate you. You'd know if she did."

The blond gave her a quizzical look, "How?"

"I wouldn't be here," she stated simply. "She would have made me leave if she didn't at least tolerate this place and by extension, you."

"Yeah, but did she like me?"

She thought for a moment, "I'd hope she did."

He swallowed nervously, "And why's that?"

"Because I do, and she isn't going to change my mind anytime soon."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Do you think they liked me?"

Blake sighed, "Yang this is the third time you've asked me that in the past hour, so this is the third time I'll tell you that yes, they did."

The blonde wrapped her arms around her girlfriend a little tighter, "I'm sorry," she mumbled into her neck.

"I know."

"It's just that I've never really met a girl's parents before," she continued. "And I'm just really nervous that they won't like me and then not let you see me again."

"Yang," the raven-haired girl repeated, "it's okay. They like you, they have for a while actually. They aren't going to take me away from you." She rolled, facing the other girl, "They want me to be happy and they can see you make me happy. Of course they're going to like you."

She leaned in, planting a kiss on the shorter girl's forehead, "Thanks Blakey." Her lilac eyes gained a mischievous glint, "You know, I'm still a little stressed."

"Are you now?" Blake scooted up, eye level with the blonde, "I think I've got something we can do to help with that."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Ruby had planned this for weeks.

She'd checked the forecast every day, planned the food they'd take, made sure they had a nice, big blanket. Everything in her power to ensure this would be a success. Even when her mother had complained that she'd used all the bread making sandwiches, which she always ate, she was practicing. And while a slice of ham and cheese between two pieces of bread may not seem like much, there was an art to it.

Of course Pyrrha didn't know anything about it, and that was the other part. She had to keep her out of the loop. This was a surprise for her, and a surprise wasn't much of one when the recipient knew it was coming. So she had to be very careful.

When the day finally arrived, she had to be subtle. She got up early, ten was early for her anyways. The near-daily ritual of bread, ham, cheese, bread was something she could do in her sleep. She retrieved the blanket from its hiding space, stuffing it in with the food and drinks. Before Pyrrha was up she put on what she considered to be a nice outfit. A t-shirt, Capri's, sandals. Sunglasses resting on her forehead, she decided it was finally time to put all that scheming into action.

"Pyrrha," she whispered. "Psst, hey. Pyrrha." She prodded at the girl's face, causing the taller redhead to stir.

"Hm? Yes Ruby?"

"Get up, I've got a surprise for you."

"A surprise?" she yawned, looking around. "I don't see anything surprising, other than the fact that you're dressed before noon."

Ruby crossed her arms, a pout on her lips, "Pyrrha, come on. It's not here silly, we have to go to it."

"Oh, all right. I suppose," she sat up, stretching her arms above her head. "Give me a few minutes to get ready and we can go."

A few minutes turned out to be damn near a half hour. After what felt like ages Pyrrha came down the stairs, outfit almost identical to Ruby's.

"Are you ready?" the taller redhead asked. Ruby didn't respond, simply continuing to stare at her. "Ruby?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry," she shook her head. "Just, you look really nice."

"Why thank you," a faint pink dusted her cheeks. "Now, where is this surprise?"

"Okay, you're gonna have to trust me. Just close your eyes."

Obliging, emerald eyes slid closed, "Now what?"

"Give me your hand," Ruby instructed, taking the hand she was offered. "No peeking now."

"You have my word," the other girl promised.

Taking the basket in her other hand, she led the girl out the door, "Now it may take a while to get there, but that's because we're walking."

"Why can't we drive there?"

"Because that would spoil the surprise," she whined. "It's not even that long of a walk, I promise."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Pyrrha hadn't been sure of what to expect exactly. A picnic didn't even rank high on the list of things to expect. But that was exactly what she'd gotten.

Ruby lay across a large plaid blanket, next to a cooler almost full enough to burst. Sandwiches, cookies, fruit and vegetables. It was a more of a feast than anything. And Ruby had done it all for them.

"I hope you like ham and cheese because that's all the meat we ha-oomf," she was cut off, the taller redhead diving on top of her and sending them rolling a few feet.

"It's incredible," Pyrrha gushed, peppering the shorter girl's face with kisses. "Thank you."

They spent hours on the blanket, the pair taking turns feeding one another until they were both full. Between the shared laughter, a silence settled. Ruby hugged Pyrrha tighter, the other girl placing a quick kiss on her cheek.

"You know what today is right?" Ruby asked, voice soft.

"No," she murmured back. "What day is it?"

"Today's the one year anniversary of when we met."

The taller girl thought for a moment, eyes going wide, "I'm so sorry I forgot it's just with everything that went on I just-"

"Pyrrha!" Ruby cut her off, laughing. "It's fine. I didn't want to make a big deal out of it."

"Isn't that what this whole thing is for?"

"No, this was just for you and me," she gave the redhead's shoulders a quick squeeze. "Promise. We don't have to do anything if you don't want."

"I'd say this is fine," she wormed her way closer to her girlfriend. "Thank you."

The sun sank closer and closer to the horizon. When it finally dipped below, painting the sky a range of beautiful colors, Ruby decided it was time to go home. They packed up the food and drinks, the cooler closing much easier. Folding the blanket, they placed it in the basket. Hand in hand, the pair made their way back to the house.

They didn't say anything on the journey back, simply basking in the silence and their shared presence. It wasn't until they fell into bed beside one another that one of them finally spoke again.

"I had a wonderful time today Ruby," she whispered, wrapping her arms around the shorter girl's midsection.

"I'm glad you did."

"I wish we could stay like this," the redhead sighed. Ruby turned, planting a kiss on her girlfriend's forehead.

"I do too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welp, i guess it's over now.
> 
> i do want to say a couple things though. first, thank you. thanks to everyone who gave me a chance, even if you didn't like it. if you've been with this story from the beginning, i applaud you. that takes some serious dedication. it blows my mind how many people have clicked on this story alone.
> 
> second, comments. i will be the first to admit that i sucked at responding to them. i have read all of them though. but because i was so bad at acknowledging them, i wanted to make it up to the people who care. so if anyone has a comment they wanted to leave, go for it. i will respond to it, no matter what. want to say you hated it? that probably makes two of us. have a question? ask. i promise i'll respond, on my honor, or may i be chopped up and made into soup.
> 
> third, if anyone is going to go back and reread this for whatever reason, i have updated all the previous chapters to have correct punctuation and capitalization. chapters one through eight have dividers placed where they're needed. just a general quality of life re-release. if i did miss anything, feel free to let me know and i'll correct it as soon as i can.
> 
> finally, i just wanted to say thank you again. it's still so crazy to me that so many people clicked on this. i don't really have a real life outlet for stuff like this so it's good to have somewhere to put it other than my head.
> 
> with all the sappy stuff out of the way, thank you all once again for reading, have a great week, and i'll see y'all at some point.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this instead of finishing my other fic bc that shit is a b y s m a l. Toyed with posting it here then thought "fuck it I mean YOLO right?" Once again please don't hurt me. If this does really well I'll upload the next bit. Also, never done any of this stuff in real life, so if i portray it poorly that's from my lack of knowledge. If I'm gonna bring up a topic, I'll do some research (read the wikipedia article) to try to get a surface understanding but if you're reading something about driving or owning an apartment, never done those things so if it's written bad or unrealistically, lo siento otra vez.


End file.
